He is NOT my boyfriend!
by Lunadeath
Summary: H/D slash. The sly Malfoy gets out of trouble by telling those he sees that he and Harry are a couple. Of course, it's not true. Or is it? and how will Harry's friends get along with him? *rating's up*
1. Chapter 1

**December 3, 4, & 5, 2004: I'm editting all the chapters via fanfiction dot net with that new export feature. The grammar will be fixed up (as best as I can to my ability), and certain canon things will be fixed (ie: Nott's first name, No Sirius, etc.). I will try writing chapter 20 when I'm done, but I won't guarentee anything. Thanks to all for replying and liking my fic. It means a lot to me.**

Title: He is NOT my boyfriend!

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean

Warnings: Slash, WAFF (I think), a cute Draco (hopefully not too OOC), and NO plot!

Status: ???

Notes: It was meant for Valentine's Day. Not necessarily for a challenge. I know it's late, but RL was biting me in the butt!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. JKR owns them, not moi. I make no money off of this. Although, Rowling should take a page from my book.

---

Harry wondered, for the twelfth time that day, just why everyone was looking at him strangely. It wasn't the kind of look he would get because he was the famous Harry Potter, it was a more confused or amused look he would receive.

Harry James Potter was walking in Diagon Alley, arms full of packages containing his new books for his sixth year at Hogwarts. He had a couple new classes starting, including Study of Ancient Runes, and he had just gotten the books for those classes. He walked out of Flourish and Blotts, whistling some tune that had been stuck in his head, when someone placed a hand onto his shoulder. The action shocked Harry so much that he dropped his books and went for his wand.

"Whoa! It's all right, Harry! It's me."

Harry let out a relieved breath, "Oh, Minister! I'm sorry that I over reacted, I just. . ."

"Tis all right, Harry. I understand. Especially what has happened to you these past few years. Er, I don't wish to be rude, but. . . could I talk to you privately?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." After Harry picked his books back up, he followed Cornelius Fudge into the Leaky Cauldron. "What's the problem, sir?" Harry asked when they sat down.

"You can call me Fudge." The Minister grinned, "Well, you see. . . it's about your choice of. . . how should I put this? Uh. . ." Fudge scratched his chin and then started over, "You know that the Ministry is trying its best to make sure that you stay safe now, and that any indication, anything that might seem like a risk. . . we'd have to justify certain actions you take, just in case. . ."

Fudge thought he was getting the point across rather smoothly, without bringing the subject up. Unfortunately, Harry was very confused and didn't have a clue to what he was talking about.

"Er. . . sorry, Minister, but what are you talking about?"

"Uh, well. . . you're a very trusting person, Harry, and, well. . . sometimes I think you're TOO trusting."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Sir?"

"How-can-you-be-SO-sure?" Fudge looked very determined to finally get Harry to say it first. Whatever it was that he wanted Harry to say.

"Be sure about what?" Harry said. He was starting to get very vexed at the Minister, and was about to ask him to start explaining himself. . . Harry stood up, opened his mouth, but then felt a pair of warm arms enveloping the upper half of his body. Instead of saying what he wanted to say, he let out a squeak of surprise.

"Oh, it's true, Minister," said a drawling voice, "No need to bother Harry for the details."

Harry's eyes flew open the moment he heard that familiar voice. He was about to elbow the jerk in the stomach, but he stopped when he noticed that Fudge was staring at them in what looked like. . . relief? Harry was so confused about what was going on, but there was one thing that he learned from his years of unexpected things happening during his years at Hogwarts . . . 'Stay silent' and let things play out, 'Listen carefully' and try putting two and two together, and most importantly-'Be Patient'. Even though he had a very strong urge to shake Malfoy's arms off of him, he stood there and let the pale boy hang on him.

"Oh? Is it, now?" Fudge was looking back and forth at them. Harry had yet to turn his head around to see the look on Malfoy's face, but he didn't doubt that Malfoy must have some sort of look on his face that told Fudge that he was being truthful. Harry knew that Malfoy was lying, but he didn't say anything.

"Yes," Malfoy said, very dangerously close to Harry's ear. "Harry Potter IS my boyfriend, so you can go back to the Ministry and tell them that I'm as innocent as a new born baby."

Fudge raised a brow and a small smile flittered across his face, "Indeed. If what you say is true, and if Harry here says that it's true. . ."

Harry gulped hard, feeling his stomach sink to his feet. "What do you mean. . ." Harry said slowly, "About him not being innocent?"

"Oh, that!" Fudge snickered. Harry guessed that he must have sounded appalled by the idea that he didn't believe what Malfoy was saying, "Well, Harry, I just needed some clarification that Mr. Malfoy is indeed not a Death Eater, and will never become one. Now that I see that what he says is true, that you two are seeing each other, then I will just go back to the Ministry and tell them that it's all been a mistake."

"Oh." Harry said, still a little confused, but he put on a surely smile, "I see now. You thought that Malfoy here was a Death Eater, and that I'd . . . if I was really going with him, then he must not be, because. . .?"

"Because you'd never go out with someone whose on Lord Voldemort's side." Draco finished for him. When he said this, though, Fudge shivered rather hard, but he didn't say anything to Malfoy about saying the Dark Lord's name out loud.

"Yes. . ." Harry said. He made sure that his malice was only noticed by Malfoy, and that it seemed like a lover's quarrel going on, "Of course, I would NEVER go out with a Death Eater, would I? Because we all know what happens to Death Eaters. . ."

"Yes, we do." Malfoy said, right in Harry's ear. Harry closed his eyes, suppressing a shudder.

"Well then, now that that is settled," Fudge got up and made his way out, "I bid you two gentlemen a good evening and I will possibly see you later, Harry. You keep an eye on him, eh? Make sure that he stays out of trouble? Don't want two Malfoys in Azkaban, do we?"

Harry tried his best to smile nicely, "Nope, we don't want that."

"Right. Good day, then, gents." Fudge left, looking more relieved than before.

Once Fudge was out of sight, Harry turned abruptly, getting Malfoy's arms off of him. "So, that is your little ploy, huh, Malfoy? Tell everyone that we're a couple so that you don't get landed in prison! That is SO like you, you know that? You'd do or say anything to get out of trouble!"

Harry was expected a sneer, or some kind of nasty look, but he never got one. Draco was looking more relieved and happy. Harry did a double take, and then sighed in frustration.

"I had to," Malfoy finally said, "They didn't believe me. Fudge didn't believe me, even when I showed my bare arm to him. He thinks that I will become one to, you know. . . avenge my father, etcetera. Truthfully, I could really care less about what happens to Pops. He got himself into that mess, he can get himself out. I'm not risking my neck to save him. I don't want to end up. . . there." Malfoy shuddered.

"Oh." Harry said, rather unintelligently, "I see. So, how many have you told, exactly?"

Draco looked at his shoes, blushing slightly.

"Malfoy?" Harry crossed his arms impatiently, "Tell me. Now."

"I. . . I couldn't help it, Harry. I had to tell. . . a few people. Otherwise. . . it would seem like I was lying."

"But you ARE. . ." Harry stopped short when he noticed that people were looking at him. "Ok, look. . . I'm meeting my friends here. So, if you could just make yourself scarce. . ."

"I can't do that," Draco whispered through his teeth, "People will start talking and get suspicious about me again. . . we have to make it look real."

"What?" Harry groaned, "You're not suggesting. . . we can't!"

Malfoy grabbed Harry's hand and led him toward an empty booth near the back. "We won't try attracting too much attention, but if people see us, we have to be together. It'll be more convincing that way. Just leave everything to me."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Harry groaned.

They sat at the booth, across from one another, and a waiter instantly walked over to them.

"What will it be, good sirs?" he asked, looking amused. Harry groaned silently to himself, knowing that this guy must have heard the rumors.

"A mug of mead and a bottle of butterbeer." Malfoy instantly replied.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Malfoy." The waiter bowed and then left.

Harry arched a brow, "Mead?"

Draco smirked, "I NEVER get carded, even though they know that I'm still in school. Scared of me, I think." Malfoy looked absolutely pleased about that.

"No doubts there." Harry cracked a small smile. "You haven't changed much, Malfoy."

"Draco. Remember, it's Draco now."

"Oh, riiiiight. . ." Harry mocked a grin, "Draaaaaacooooo. . ."

Malfoy looked like he was trying to hold in a snicker. His eyes were shining mischievously, and his bottom lip was twitching. "Right. . . Haaaaarryyy. . ."

Harry laughed. He didn't think it was possible to laugh at something Malfoy ever said, but there you are. Malfoy was even making fun at his expense, but still . . . it didn't seem too bad. It felt rather nice to laugh with Draco, instead of getting laughed at.

"So, Draco. . ." Harry said, finally gaining control again, "You switched sides. Care to explain to me why?"

"I thought I already did." Draco said, pouting slightly, "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Oh. 'Cause you don't want to end up in Azkaban. . ."

"That's one of the main reasons, yes." Malfoy said, grinning.

"And the other?" Harry asked, curiously. This was an odd thing - having a rather civil conversation with Draco Malfoy.

Draco smirked, his eyes shining what Harry thought looked like embarrassment, "Love."

Harry's eyes bulged, and then he opened his mouth to say something, but the words got stuck in his throat. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, trying to form words, but then he got interrupted by the sound of a familiar, and clearly disgusted sounding, voice.

"Harry! There you are! And what the hell are you doing here with HIM??"

Harry looked up and saw his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger standing right by the table, close to him. Hermione had a giant bag full of books slung over her shoulder, and Ron had his books tucked underneath an arm.

"Well, we WERE having a good time being alone," Malfoy drawled, "Until YOU came along."

"Malfoy. . ." Harry said, giving him a warning look.

"What was that, Ferret?" Ron growled, clenching his fists.

"Just ignore him." Hermione said. She tried to regain her balance as she moved her book bag strap onto her shoulder better. "It would be nice if you did tell us what's going on, Harry."

"Why don't you two have a seat then?" Harry said, flushing, "You may need to sit for this, anyway."

"I am NOT sitting next to Malfoy!" Ron glared at the Slytherin student. "And I'm not having Hermione sit by the slime ball either."

Draco grinned, "Fine. I'll move and sit next to Harry. That way you can sit with your girlfriend."

Both Ron and Hermione turned red, mainly from embarrassment. Draco ignored this and slid into the seat by Harry. Ron slowly sat on the other side so that he was facing Harry. Hermione, then, slid in next to Ron and dropped her bag onto the floor.

"You better not be mean to her. . ." Ron warned. If things were different, Draco probably would take advantage of the situation and kick Granger under the table many times, but he quelled his bully instincts and just smiled.

"I won't do anything to Miss Granger." Draco said. He looked over at Harry and winked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"So, what's going on?" Hermione asked. But before Harry could even speak, the waiter came over with their drinks. He set the bottle of butterbeer in front of Harry and the mug of mead in front of Draco.

"Oh, would you two like something to drink as well?" the waiter asked Ron and Hermione.

"Well. . ." Ron stuck his hands in his pockets, as if he were going to see how much change he had, but Draco spoke up and said. . .

"Go ahead and order something. It's on me."

Ron lifted an eyebrow in confusion. At first, he wasn't going to do it, but then Harry seemed comfortable sitting there, next to the ratfink, so Ron shrugged his shoulders and went with it. "OK, then. If you're buying. . . I'll have two butterbeers!"

"Two?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. One for now, and one for later." Ron smirked at Draco.

Draco raised a brow, and then looked over at Hermione, "How about you, Granger? Want anything?"

"Er. . . ok. I'll have a cola with cherry syrup."

"Very well," said the waiter, "I'll be back with your drinks." And then he left.

"So," Harry cleared his throat, "How've you two been? I'm done with my shopping."

"Er, we're done." Ron said. He stared at Harry for a bit, and then looked over at Malfoy, who was playing with the edge of his robe's sleeve. "So, are you going to tell us what's going on, Harry?"

"Oh, um. . . well. . . me and Malfoy. . ." Draco shot him a look, and Harry quickly corrected himself, "I mean, Draco and I have been talking about a truce."

"Oh, really?" Hermione said. She had one of her new schoolbooks open in front of her. She nibbled on the corner of her lip nervously, "What brought this on?"

"He's on our side." Harry said, not wanting to go into details at the moment.

"How are you sure?" Ron said, his brows knitted tightly together. "What makes you believe him, Harry?"

"I don't know. . ." Harry sighed, "He just. . . well, we just started to talk about it and. . ." Harry jumped when he suddenly felt Draco's hand on his.

"We're not really enemies," Draco smirked, "We love each other. . . really."

"What??" Ron screamed.

"Ron, shh!" Harry said.

"Is that true?" Hermione asked, looking ready to faint.

"No!" Harry protested, even though Draco's hand was still on his and Draco's thumb was softly rubbing the top of his hand. "He is NOT my boyfriend, or lover, or anything!"

Draco pouted, "That hurt, Harry. That really, really hurt."

Harry looked down and saw that Draco still had his hand on his. He glared at the blond and said, "Move your hand."

Draco smirked and started to move his hand back and forth over Harry's.

Just as Harry was about to yell at Draco, someone interrupted his outburst.

"Ah, so it is true!" It was their dorm mate, Seamus and his friend Dean Thomas. Seamus was eying the way Harry and Draco were holding hands. "I see you've got this bad boy under your control, Harry."

"What? No!" Harry said, but then Draco kicked him in the shin and glared. Harry groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes, remembering that they had to keep their farce up in front of everyone, excluding his best friends, of course. "I mean. . . we're just starting to get to know each other. . ." Harry felt himself go bright red.

"Ah," Seamus said, eyes twinkling, "I get it. I suppose it's hard to get used to the fact that you're seeing someone that used to be your rival. I know how hard that can be. A friend of mine is seeing someone that used to side with You-Know-Who, also. They're getting along just smoothly though. Been seeing eye to eye fairly well lately."

Ron made a choking noise, but Hermione kicked him.

"So, how've you two been?" Harry asked.

"Fine. Very fine." Seamus grinned.

"Surviving." Dean said, and Seamus shot him a glance.

"I'll have to do that now, too," Ron muttered. Draco chuckled at this.

"Well, see you guys later." Seamus said smiling. They all said their goodbyes, and then Ron turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"What is going on? Are you two really seeing one another?"

"No!" Harry said. "It's just that. . . to save his own skin, he told some people, including the Minister of Magic, that I'm his boyfriend. So, now we have to keep this up in front of everyone!"

"That is truly despicable." Hermione said, glaring at Malfoy, "I can't believe you'd do something like that to Harry without asking him first!"

"What should I have said?" Draco snarled, "That I needed to go okay things with him first? They'd be suspicious the moment I said something like that! I had to act confident."

"What exactly did you tell people?" Harry asked.

"Well, they asked me about being a Death Eater, or if I had the desire to become one, and I said 'no, of course not.' and then they asked for some proof, so the only thing I could do was say that I had a voucher, and the first person that came to mind was you, Harry. I said, 'Harry knows the truth.' And then they asked why Harry Potter would know for sure, since we're supposed to be enemies or whatever. I said all of this out of the spur of the moment, and plus I kind of panicked, and said it out loud."

"Which was?" Hermione asked.

"I said, 'Would Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, go out with someone that was a Death Eater?' and from then on, things sort of snowballed. That was probably why the Minister went looking for Harry to ask him about me. I had a feeling he would, because he was the only one that looked skeptical about it. When I finally found him, he'd already been talking to Harry, and I think I got there just in the nick of time to make sure that my story stayed true."

"You bastard!" Ron cried, "How could you do such a thing?? You can't go around spreading rumors and lies, especially to the Minister of Magic!"

"Keep your voice down, Weasel!" Draco snarled, "You want the entire room to know about this??"

Ron clammed up, but he still looked ready to burst.

"Don't call him that, Malfoy." Harry warned.

"Why not? He can go ahead and call me a Ferret. I don't mind so much anymore."

"Huh?" Ron's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Draco smiled. "You can call me Ferret, Granger can still call me Malfoy, if she likes, and Harry needs to start calling me Draco. We ARE seeing each other now, you know."

Harry groaned in his hands and said softly, "We are NOT seeing each other. . ."

The waiter just arrived, setting two bottles of butterbeer in front of Ron, and one cola with cherry syrup in front of Hermione. "There you are. Would anyone like anything else?"

Draco eyed Harry's friends and said, "Anyone hungry?"

"Not anymore." Ron grumbled.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Hermione said.

"Harry?" Draco turned to his so-called boyfriend, "You hungry?"

"Not right now, thanks anyway."

"We're fine, for now." Draco said to the waiter.

"Very well. If any of you need topping off, just flag me down, or come see me at the bar." The waiter smiled, and then left.

Draco took a gulp of his drink and then said, "I think he likes me."

"Oh please," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not everyone thinks you're a god."

Draco sniffed and tossed his head, "And why not? I have been voted 'Sexiest Slytherin' four years running. And I've been voted most likely to be called a sex god by the end of my school year."

Ron blanched at the notion, and Hermione rolled her eyes saying, "Slytherins!" Harry was trying his hardest to hide a laugh, but it wasn't at Draco's expense, it was from the reaction of his friends.

TBC

Well, I have a slight idea for more silly things to happen, so please let me know if you liked, because I'm really stupid for starting another new fic. Don't know when the next part will be up, but please stay tuned. And thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: He is NOT my boyfriend! Part 2 

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean

Warnings: Slash, WAFF (I think), a cute Draco (hopefully not too OOC), and NO plot! (That's PWP!)

Notes: It was meant for Valentine's Day. Not necessarily for a challenge. I know it's late, but RL was biting me in the butt!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. JKR owns them, not moi. I make no money off of this. Although, Rowling should take a page from my book.

---

After a few meads and butterbeers later, all four Hogwarts students were a bit happy. Draco was tipsier than the Gryffindors because he had something with more alcohol. The blond Slytherin was showing them his new toy that he got from Zonko's, and Ron was looking longingly at it.

"Those are really top of the line at Zonko's, aren't they?" Ron said with a frown.

"Yes, they are." Draco smirked.

It was a miniature broomstick (about as long as your finger) that hovered and glowed, and did whatever you told it to do. It would never get too far, because of the charm that had been placed on it. Draco twirled his finger in the air, and the mini-broom did a loop-de-loop. It glowed a white light and sparked a bit at the end of the tiny bristles.

"It's hard to believe something so small could cost so much." Hermione said, looking at the little broom with distaste. "And it's a pointless toy, too. Don't be too disappointed, Ron."

"Yeah, Ron, it's just a toy." Harry said, taking a small swig from Draco's mug.

"Easy for you to say!" Ron slurred, "I've never had something like this before. All I ever got were hand-me-down toys from Bill and Charlie."

Draco smirked, and couldn't resist saying, "I heard that the next thing in line for next year are miniature dragons that obey your every command. No training needed."

Ron frowned even deeper, "No fair! I want a mini dragon!"

"I'm getting one for my birthday next year from my Mother, for sure." Draco said. "So, maybe, if you're really nice to me, Weasley, I'll give you my mini broom when I get my mini dragon."

"Seriously??" Ron's eyes popped and his mouth gaped.

Draco nodded, "Seriously."

In a slur, Ron leaned over the table to Harry, cheeks clearly pink and smile wide, "I suggest you actually DO start seeing Malfoy, Harry. It might do the prat some good."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Ron!" she sipped her butterbeer.

When the time came for them to leave, Draco paid the bar tab, and the four students walked out with their books and things. It was even harder for Ron and Draco to stay balanced because they had more alcohol (after Draco so kindly bought Ron a few meads) than Harry or Hermione. They got their stuff onto trolleys and made it to Platform 9 ¾.

"Ladies first." Draco grinned. Hermione 'harrumphed' and walked through the barrier.

"Me next!" Ron bellowed, clearly very drunk. He ran at the barrier crooked, but he still made it through without anyone noticing. Although Pigwigeon was fluttering about in its cage like crazy.

Harry and Draco looked at each other for a bit, and then Draco smiled. "See you on the other side." He leaned forward, gave Harry a peck on the cheek, and then walked toward the barrier. Harry flushed, hard.

"That wasn't necessary, Drac. . ." Draco disappeared. Harry sighed, rolling his eyes, and then ran at the barrier. He hoped that he could catch up with his so-called boyfriend before he got a chance to speak to anyone else about their so-called relationship. 'take it in stride,' he told himself, 'I'm doing it because I don't want an innocent to be put in Azkaban. . . yeah, that's it.'

He came out of the other side of the barrier and happily noted the front of the Hogwarts Express. He immediately looked around for the other three and found them instantly. Apparently, Ron had tripped on something, because Hermione was helping him up off the ground, and Malfoy was laughing heartily at this. Harry sighed and pushed his trolley toward them.

"What happened?"

Draco was trying his hardest to stop laughing so he could tell Harry. "Oh, you should have seen it!" he guffawed, "It was hilarious! He tripped on his big feet again! Weasel has absolutely no balance at all when he's pissed!"

"I'm not that bad!" Ron said, pouting. "I just wasn't watching where I was steering and I found a small crack in the cement and the wheel on my trolley hit it."

"And then the other wheel, and his feet. . ." Draco snickered, "It was brilliant! He tried to stand back up on his own, but he kept tripping!"

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy!" Ron growled. "Like you're any better!"

Draco smirked, and then he took out a Galleon from his pocket, "I'll give you one Galleon for every time I get a good laugh at your expense, and you have to take it! Can't whine or pout about it!"

Ron frowned, but his brow was knitted in concentration, like he was considering it.

"Ron, no!" Hermione said, "Don't let Malfoy play you like this. It's not worth getting laughed at all the time."

"Oh? It isn't?" Ron had a real pained look, "Do you think it's funny that I'm so poor that I can't even afford decent new robes, or shoes that aren't hand-me-downs?"

"You're not in your right mind!" Hermione huffed. "You're still drunk!"

"I'm sick and tired of it, Her-my-oh-knee! I can't get a job yet, because of school and stuff. Besides, Malfoy will be around us a lot now because of Harry, right? If we're with Harry, then we'll be around Malfoy too. And if Malfoy's going to laugh at me, I might as well get paid for it!"

"Ron, no. . ." Hermione frowned. She knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"I've made up my mind!" Ron turned toward Draco, who still had a glittering Galleon between his fingers, "It's a deal, Malfoy. I make a monkey out of myself for your pleasure, and you pay me."

If Draco's grin got any wider, the corners of his mouth would have touched his ears. "Excellent choice, Weasel. Here's your Galleon." He flipped the coin toward Ron and surprisingly Ron caught it between his hands and chest. "But remember, it has to amuse me greatly in order for you to get paid."

"You're really going through with it?" Harry asked his best friend.

"Yeah. I mean. . . why not?"

"You'll regret it someday," Hermione said, "I know you will."

"Don't be silly." Ron said determinedly, "I won't regret it. I'll be happier in knowing that I'm getting money now."

Hermione shook her head in pity, "He's not in his right mind." She whispered. Harry nodded in agreement.

--

When they got on the train, it was as Harry expected. . . those staring and glaring eyes were on him, again. This time he knew why they were staring. Draco was walking closely behind him as they searched for an empty compartment. Ron was in front of him, weaving about as if the train were actually moving, but it wasn't, yet. Hermione was behind Draco.

"Hey, guys, I found one!" Ron blurted loudly. He flung the door open, and when he stepped in, they could hear him stumbling around inside, and then he yelled out, "Son-of-a-bitch!!"

"Ron??" Hermione squeezed pasted Draco and Harry to reach the compartment that Ron had shouted from. Malfoy was chuckling the moment he heard Ron stumble, and Harry shot him a look that he hoped would quell the blond, but it didn't work. Draco just smirked back at him and then pointed to a nearby compartment they were standing by. Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas were all staring at them through the glass of the door curiously. Seamus suddenly smiled at Harry and gave him the thumbs up, Dean shrugged his shoulders, Neville smiled nervously, and Ginny was frowning.

Malfoy pushed Harry forward, saying, "Let's go see what that bumbling fool's done this time." Harry had to agree with him there.

When they reached the train compartment, Malfoy started to laugh again. Ron had an ice pack (which Hermione conjured-up) on his eye that was swelling fast. Hermione huffed in annoyance as she sat down next to Ron, crossing her arms and legs. Harry walked in cautiously, and Draco followed.

"Now what happened?" Harry sighed. He sat down, across from Hermione by the window. Draco sat right next to him.

"He tripped on his big feet again at the threshold and hit himself in the eye."

"You mean he fell on his face?" Draco asked, trying to hold in a laugh.

"No, I mean he hit himself. . . with his own fist."

Draco couldn't hold it in anymore, and he burst into laughter. Harry sighed out loud, knowing well what will be happening next.

"Here you go, Weasley," Draco took out another Galleon, "Sometimes you have to endure pain to get paid."

Ron smiled as he held out his hand, happily excepting it.

"Honestly, Ron, next thing you'll be doing stupid dog tricks in the middle of class for Malfoy's enjoyment and have everyone laughing at you!"

"Oh, Hermy, lighten up!" Ron said, leaning in close to her, "It's not like he's making me get the Dark Mark or anything!"

Hermione held her nose, "And you still smell like alcohol! Are you sure you don't want me to cast a sober spell?"

"I'm fine, Hermy!" Ron pouted. The ice pack was starting to drip water down his face and all over his front. Hermione rolled her eyes and then looked over at Harry, who was shaking his head in dismay at his friend's antics.

"If I were you, Granger," Draco said, examining his fingernails, "I wouldn't be giving me ideas."

Hermione scowled.

Most of the ride to Hogwarts was fairly quiet, except for Ron's bickering about this and that. When the snack trolley came by, Draco and Harry had bought some things. Harry got Licorice Wands, Cauldron Cakes, and some Pumpkin Pasties for him and Ron to share. Harry also bought a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for him (he wasn't in the mood for them), and he got a couple Chocolate Frogs for himself. Draco got that stuff as well, along with Peppermint Cream Toads, Fizzing Whizbees, and what he deemed as his favorite: Cockroach Clusters.

"Ew," Harry said making a face at Draco's choice, "How can you stand them?"

"They're good." Malfoy said, taking a bite out of one. "You don't know what you're missing."

"Yes I do. My appetite."

Draco laughed.

Hermione had bought herself only a few things. One Pumpkin Pasty, one Licorice Wand, one box of Exploding Bonbons, and one pack of Splintery Toothflossing Stringmints.

Harry opened one of his Chocolate Frogs and caught it easily before it hopped away. Malfoy had seen the quick reflexes that Harry demonstrated, but he didn't say anything. He finished off his last Cockroach Cluster, and then started on one of his Peppermint Toads.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea that you and Malfoy are eating while you're still a bit drunk." Hermione said to Ron as she watched him devouring almost half the box of Every Flavor Bean.

"I'm fine, Hermy. I'm not even sick." Ron said with his mouth full.

"No, but you will be," she sighed. "And stop calling me 'Hermy'. Sounds like you're calling me a hermit."

Draco sputtered and almost choked on his Toad.

Almost at the same time, Ron gagged and then spit out all of what he had in his mouth into the box.

"Oh that's disgusting!" Hermione moaned.

Ron grabbed for a bottle of Pumpkin Fizz and started to gulp it down. When he finished, he let out a great big belch and then pulled a face.

"Haggis flavor."

Everyone went pale.

"No wonder you spat it all out so quickly." Draco said as he slowly put down his half eaten Cauldron Cake.

"Yuck! Get rid of the box, Ron! It stinks!"

Ron opened the window and tossed it out.

"Oh, that was smart." Hermione said.

--

The train finally arrived at Hogwarts, and the students all started to file out. To Harry's displeasure, Malfoy stuck by him so close that he could feel Malfoy's hot breath on his neck. He felt slightly uncomfortable, but yet, in some strange way, he also felt protected. Malfoy wasn't like an angel, that was for sure. No, the blond boy felt more like a Draping Guardian, which in Defense Against the Dark Arts he learned were like bodiless creatures that had only hands to walk on and big noses in the middle of their round, hairless heads. But, to Harry's relief, Draco was a lot better looking than a Draping Guardian. They usually hung on your shoulders with their limbs and kept their head either next to your head or above it, protecting you from really bad curses. They were slightly rare creatures.

When the crowd in front of Harry stopped to a sudden halt, he almost ran into Seamus, who was standing in front of him, and Draco almost plowed right into him. From behind Draco, Hermione almost ran into his shoulder and Ron had to steady himself behind Hermione, making her shriek.

"Watch your hands, Ron!"

"I'm sorry, Herm-Hermy-knee."

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Hermione huffed. "Let me perform that spell!"

"No! I told you I can hold my own!"

"No comment." Malfoy murmured to Harry, who was inches away. Harry couldn't help snickering. He stopped the minute he realized that he had been laughing at a joke that was flung at his best friend.

"Be nice, Malfoy, or I'll tell everyone that you're Voldemort's slave."

Malfoy blanched, pouting in a way that was almost adorable to Harry. He shook his head clear, reminding himself over and over, 'I don't like him. He's a slimy, Slytherin git that doesn't deserve my help!'

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Seamus had shouted over the heads of the other students. Harry was glad that someone spoke up. He was feeling very warm, having Malfoy's body so close to his.

"Come on, people!" Ron shouted from behind Hermione, "Let's go! Some of us here need to use the potty!"

Malfoy burst into giggles.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Finally the line of students started to move again, and Harry silently gave a small thanks as he walked forward, trying his hardest not to step on Seamus' robes or the back of his shoes. Although, Draco found it amusing to step on the back of his heels once in a while, and he shot a nasty glare back at him.

"Knock it off, Malfoy, or you'll have to visit the Hospital Wing the moment we get to school."

"Oh, I'm so scared, Potter." Malfoy smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Suddenly something occurred to Harry that he couldn't believe he'd forgotten about, "Hey, Draco, where's your bodyguards at? Did they drop out?"

"No." Draco looked a little sad, "Their parents shipped them to Durmstrang. They said that they were getting sick of them 'not learning anything'. Honestly, if they knew how much trouble it was for me to help them get through their homework every day, they'd be on their hands and knees thanking me."

"So they weren't fun to tutor, huh?" Harry smirked.

"They were horrid." Draco grumbled. "I had to keep telling them how to spell really easy words, and how to make sentences. It was stupid. It was like I was teaching a bunch of five year olds!"

Harry snickered in his hand, trying not to show that he was actually laughing.

"Scoff all you want, Potter, but they were good friends."

"Good cronies, you mean."

"Well, that too. But they were the closest things I had to friends, even though they were dumber than a bag of rocks."

"Doesn't surprise me one bit." Hermione said behind Draco.

"Keep your disgustingnose out of my conversations, please." Malfoy sneered.

Harry grabbed the front of Draco's shirt and pulled him close to his face, sneering. Those behind them watched, wondering what Harry was going to do to Malfoy, and wondered if there would be a fistfight or a wizard duel. Seamus had stopped walking and turned around to watch, and so did Dean and Ginny, wondering if there would be a break up fight. Neville kept walking, not wanting to get in the middle of it, or get into trouble.

"I told you to watch your mouth, didn't I?" Harry grounded out through his teeth.

"I said please." Draco said with a grin.

"Harry, don't worry about it right now." Hermione said, looking ahead of them, wishing to get to school. "Come on, we'll miss the carriages. . ."

"You don't get it, do you, Malfoy??" Harry almost screamed into his face, "You want this thing between us to stay, or not?" There were onlookers, so Harry was making sure he worded things carefully.

"Y-yeah. . ." Draco gulped.

"First rule of being with me. . ." Harry's eyes flashed dangerously, "Do Not Be RudeTo My Friends. You promised that you'd be nicer to them, so start being nicer."

"But we're around others and. . ."

"I don't give a rat's arse about your reputation. If you're supposed to be my boyfriend, then you're going to ACT like it. Understand?"

All Draco could do was nod repeatedly.

"Ok, Harry, you got your point across, now let's go!" Ron said, bouncing on tiptoe.

Despite how close Harry's snarling face was to his, and the fact that Harry still had a grip on his shirt; Draco snickered at Ron antics.

"I think your friend needs to drain his lizard."

"Oh, honestly!" Hermione huffed. "Harry, please, let's go!"

Harry released Malfoy and then turned around, still a light sneer on his face. Draco shuddered from the look.

"That's how you tame a dragon, Harry!" Seamus crowed.

Harry couldn't stop the oncoming blush. "Yeah, thanks, Seamus," he mumbled.

TBC

Just finished this. My muse surprised me with a lot of the dialogue here. I'm not sure exactly where this is headed. So for there's no plot, but who knows.

Oh, short little note: This fic will be Pro-Slytherin, so there might not be any mean Slytherins in here. Depends on my muse.

waves little Slytherin flag


	3. Chapter 3

Title: He is NOT my boyfriend! Part 3

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Ginny (later), Blaise/?, Pansy/?

**Year:** 6th

**Warnings:** Slash (homosexual couples and lesbian couples), WAFF (and fluff, I think), a cute Draco (hopefully not too OOC), and NO plot! (That's PWP!), and Harry might be a bit OOC as well.

**Notes:** It was meant for Valentine's Day. Not necessarily for a challenge. I know it's late, but RL was biting me in the butt! And sorry if this seems a bit quick to some. It doesn't seem that fast to me. Really! This as good as the details get. Remember folks- this is also HUMOR. Otay? It's written for mainly my amusement, and hopefully others. If there are canon errors, then let there be canon errors.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. JKR owns them, not moi. I make no money off of this. Although, Rowling should take a page from my book.

---

The moment that Harry and Draco stepped off the train and made their way toward the horseless carriages, they heard a loud screech and then Draco suddenly had an armful of Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco, darling!!" she shrieked. "Why didn't you TELL me???"

"Er. . ." Draco said. She sounded upset to him, but he wasn't sure what she was upset about exactly. "Tell you what?"

She let go of his neck and looked him directly in the eyes. Hermione, meanwhile, helped Ron, off the train, and grabbed a trolley to haul their stuff. She stopped suddenly when she finally noticed Pansy hanging on Draco, and Harry was standing there looking lost on what to do or say.

"What do you mean, 'tell you what?' Why, being GAY of course!" Pansy pouted. "Why didn't you TELL me?"

Draco sighed in relief and then said, "Look, Pansy dear, it's hard to explain. . ."

"Pansy dear?" Harry said behind Malfoy.

"It's just a nickname," he whispered to Harry.

"Hard to explain??" Pansy looked distraught. "What's so hard to explain? You could have told me! There were so many things we could have done together!"

Draco looked ill. "Like. . . like what?"

"What else?" she winked. "I mean- when me and Millie went to Paris this summer we could have invited you! We didn't think you'd want to go because, well, you know. . . it was girls only," she giggled, "And you could have been with us when we were guy scouting! Those French men are too _irresistible_ to ignore, you know! And you could have gone _shopping_ with us too! It would have been so much _fun_!"

Harry was biting his lip as he was trying not to burst into laughter. Poor Draco was looking abashed and he was looking back and forth from Pansy to Harry, as if he was silently asking for help. She noticed where Draco was looking and so she smiled at Harry, "Hey there, Harry! I don't know why YOU TWO got together, but you better be nice to my Drakey! You don't want me to send Millicent after you!" and then she snickered.

"Talking about me behind my back again, Pan-Pan?" Millicent said strolling up to them.

"Pan-Pan?" Harry laughed.

Pansy glared at Harry, and then turned around to smile at Millicent, "Oh, I wasn't saying anything BAD about you. Honest!" Millicent smirked at her.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Ron shouted. He still sounded a bit pissed. He got up to them, looking confused, "Why're you talking to these Slytherins?"

"I wasn't talking to them," Harry explained, "Draco got pounced on."

"Don't tell me you're jealous, Har-wwie!" Ron snickered.

"What? No!!" Harry frowned.

"What's the matter with him?" Pansy laughed, pointing at Ron.

"He looks drunk." Millicent said with a small smile.

"I'm fine, really." Ron said with a pout. He turned too fast and ran right into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" The person bellowed.

All the Slytherins laughed.

"So, where's Blaise?" Draco asked. "Isn't he usually with one of you?"

"He's getting our stuff," Millicent said.

"Yeah, he's a real gentleman." Pansy said, "Unlike some men I know."

Draco snorted. "Pansy dear, if I were a gentleman to you, you'd get the wrong idea."

Pansy pouted, "That's not true!"

"So, you agree that just because a man helps you or is nice to you, it doesn't mean that they're in love with you?"

"Oh shut up," she sniffled, pretending to be hurt by Draco's comment.

"There, there, Pan-pan." Millicent rubbed her back.

"Thanks, Millie." Pansy said, looking up at her with doe eyes.

Draco stuck his finger into his mouth and stuck out his tongue, getting Harry to snicker.

Before any more comments were made, however, Ron had stumbled forward and said loudly, "Oh, it's the pug-faced Slytherin girl!" He got right into Pansy's face and smiled, "Hello, Puggie."

Pansy's bottom lip trembled, and he face scrunched up.

"Now you've done it." Malfoy sighed, rubbing at the middle of his forehead.

Millicent, who was very sensitive to her friend's sorrow, grabbed Ron by his shirtfront and pulled her fist back. Harry had just realized what she was about to do, and he took out his wand. Although he tried, it wasn't fast enough, and Millicent Bulstrode knocked Ron flat on his back with one big punch.

Pansy was hiccupping and rubbing at her eyes when Millicent put a protective arm around her shoulders.

"No one makes Pansy cry without paying for it." Millicent grumbled.

Hermione had just witnessed the brutal punch and she ran to Ron's side. "What happened?" she demanded.

"Pansy doesn't like the nickname Puggie." Malfoy said. "How Weasley knew about this name is a mystery."

"I think it was a lucky guess." Harry said, looking down at his friend, who was out cold. He turned to Millicent with a scowl, "But really, did you have to hit him? He wasn't in his right mind when he said that."

Millicent shrugged, "I've been wanting to punch something for a while now."

"I understand," Harry said, looking at Draco quickly and then back again, "but really, don't do it again." He gave her a warning glare.

Millicent grinned and then ushered the tearful Pansy toward the carriages.

"Come on, help me get him up." Hermione said to Harry. She was upset by what happened, but she knew there was more than one way to skin a cat, so to speak. Both Harry and Draco helped Hermione with Ron. They draped him over his trolley, next to Pig's cage. Draco was snickering the whole way to the carriages.

--

It was a good thing that Ron was out cold during the ride to Hogwarts. If he was awake, the bumpy ride would have made him feel nauseous and he would have thrown up all over Hermione.

"Give this to him when he wakes up." Draco said, handing a Galleon to Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Honestly, you boys. . ."

Half way through the ride to Hogwarts, it was quiet. Ron was still out like a light, but Harry figured that it was probably because of the alcohol he had. It was a good thing he was sleeping it off. Hermione really wanted to cast that sober spell, but she liked the silence, so she let him be. She knew that if he were awake, he would be arguing with Draco and probably Harry as well.

Draco had taken out his little broom toy and started to play with it, obviously bored. Harry kept looking at Draco as if he wanted to say something, but he kept silent. After a while, Draco noticed Harry eying him, so he made his little broom do a few loop-de-loops above Harry's head, and then it stopped in front of Harry's face. Harry stared at it crosseyed for a bit, and then looked over at Draco with a puzzled expression.

"Want to play with my broom?" Draco waggled his eyebrows.

Harry's eyes widened and Hermione coughed in her hand.

"Maybe some other time." Harry said, trying not to blush.

"All right, then." Malfoy said, and then made the mini broom twirl madly. Harry watched him play with his toy during the rest of the ride.

They finally arrived at Hogwarts, and their stuff got taken care of. Ron had finally woken up, feeling very groggy and sore. Finally being all fed up with it, Hermione finally preformed the sober charm on him. Now Ron was grateful for it, because he no longer had a headache.

On their way to the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony, Harry had been doing some heavy thinking. Now that Crabbe and Goyle were no longer there, and that Draco had proclaimed himself against the Dark Lord, how were the rest of the Slytherins going to act toward them? Were they going to shun Draco, or were they going to act just like Pansy and Millicent had acted? Will they really accept this new, and even improved, Draco Malfoy? And will he, himself, still be accepted by the Gryffindors? More importantly, will they accept him being with the blond haired Slytherin?

He got his answers almost right away. When they took their seats at their respected tables, the rest of the Gryffindors around Harry were chatting away excitedly. Some were just learning about his so-called relationship with Malfoy, and some were looking like they were just dreaming, that the whole thing involving the Malfoys during last summer was just their imagination. When some of them asked Harry directly about his relationship with the Slytherin Sex God, Harry could only nod mutely. What else was he supposed to say? He didn't think ratting out Draco would be a good idea. Besides, how would that make HIM look? Harry was trying to ignore the stares and watched the Sorting.

When the Sorting was over, and the Gryffindors earned themselves six more students. The Slytherins got five new students, Ravenclaws got four, and Hufflepuff got the most – eight. They all began to walk toward their respective common rooms. However, before Harry could get to the doors leading to the Gryffindor Tower. . .

"Hey, Potter! Wait up!"

Harry stopped and turned around to see Draco Malfoy waltzing toward him. Instead of the usual hulks surrounding him that Harry was used to, he had Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson flanking him, and behind him was Millicent Bulstrode.

"What?" Harry said. Ron, who was looking very sleepy and irritated, and Hermione, who were just as curious, stopped too. They were standing next to Harry almost protectively, but they knew that it wasn't really necessary. Seamus had also stopped, and stood behind the trio. It was like some weird western standoff, except without the Clint Eastwood music.

Draco smiled, which almost floored them. Other sixth year Gryffindors had stopped to watch, curious as well. Draco moved closer to Harry, about six or seven inches away.

"You forgot to give me a kiss goodnight." Malfoy smirked.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and horror, and he heard some of the other Gryffindors gasp. Did Malfoy really expect Harry to kiss him?

"Yeah, you're such a rude boyfriend." Pansy said, glaring. "I don't know how Draco puts up with you."

"Well, vice versa." Harry said.

"Harry doesn't have to kiss Malfoy goodnight if he doesn't want to." Ron said, glaring as well. "There's no rule stating that, is there?"

Malfoy was pouting, and Harry suspected that he wanted to make a spectacle out of this. "Come on, Harry. . . don't you love me anymore?" That got Pansy and Blaise to both awe.

Harry grit his teeth. 'I have to go through with it, don't I?' He sighed, squared his shoulders, and then moved forward. "Fine. If you're going to be such a big baby about it, then fine!"

It was quick. Too quick for Draco's liking. Harry pecked Malfoy lightly on the cheek, said goodnight, and then turned. . .

"What was that??" Draco bellowed, "That was no kiss goodnight!" He grabbed Harry's elbow and pulled him back. "I demand that you give me a proper kiss, Potter, or my friends won't be too happy with you."

"I don't care what they think." Harry growled.

"You better treat Draco right." Blaise said with a snarl, "Or you'll have to answer to me."

"And me." Pansy said.

"Me too." Millicent said, looking murderous.

"Come on, Harry. Please don't make this any harder than it really has to." Draco whispered.

"But. . . kissing in front of our friends?" Harry whispered back. They were only an inch away from each other's face.

"What better way to show them that I'm serious?" Draco smirked.

"Damn you." Harry said. He knew he really didn't have a choice now. There were worse things than kissing though, right? He would live. "Ok, but don't linger."

Draco smiled, wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and then pulled him close. Harry felt his cheeks heat up again, just like they did when he heard Malfoy behind him at The Leaky Cauldron, speaking from behind him, holding him. . . and when Malfoy squeezed him, almost reassuringly, Harry felt his entire body flush and he turned his head, in a shy sort of way.

"Aw, Harry," Draco smirked, "Is the widdle Gwyffindor blushing? Just for me?"

"Malfoy. . ." Harry sneered lightly.

Draco placed a finger underneath Harry's chin and forced Harry to look at him. Their eyes met, both flashing in anger and anxiety. Harry tensed slightly as Malfoy moved forward, finger still underneath his chin, and their lips met. Harry felt a lump in his throat that won't go away. He was so embarrassed that he wanted to crawl under his bed covers and stay there until the end of the year. He was glad that Malfoy hardly opened his mouth. Their lips swept lightly once, and then twice, before Draco's mouth stilled on Harry's for the third soft kiss. Then Draco finally let go, their noses touching a little as he back away.

Harry felt his entire face go red.

"Goodnight, Harry." Draco said quietly. The other Slytherins sighed, and Harry heard Ron groan in what he figured was displeasure.

"Yeah." Harry said softly, the lump in his throat getting tight again, "Goodnight."

With a satisfied look, Malfoy pivoted and began to walk toward the dungeons. His friends followed, talking to him softly. Harry bet that they were congratulating him or some junk.

Harry had to force himself to turn and face his friends. They both looked a bit appalled, but it was mostly Ron who did. Hermione was also looking worried. Probably for Harry's sanity.

"Let's. . . go," said Harry, hoping his voice wasn't too high-pitched.

Seamus patted Harry on the back, congratulating him on a good job with the goodnight kiss. Dean was shaking his head at his boyfriend, telling him to shut up and leave Harry alone, and Neville was blushing brightly. Obviously, Neville wasn't used to seeing two boys kissing and it made him quite embarrassed. Although Harry was sure that Neville wasn't as embarrassed as he felt right now.

When they made it to the common room, Ginny said goodnight to them all and then went up the stairs to the girls' dorms. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, and Dean were the only ones left in the common room. Neville had gone up to bed almost right away, still looking red in the cheeks.

"So," Hermione said, surprisingly rounding on Ron and not Harry, "You've made yourself four Galleons in one day. Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic!" Ron grinned, "Maybe I should get drunk for Malfoy more often."

"No!" Hermione huffed, "That wouldn't be a good idea."

"Wouldn't it?" Ron's eyebrows went up, "I think it would, actually. I don't feel as stupid because I knew I was a bit off. It's a good excuse, don't you think so Harry?"

Harry, who was in a whole other world at the time, said, "Don't include me in whatever argument you two are in again."

"Harry!" Ron groaned and then huffed, "Fine. But if Malfoy ever jumps you in the hallways and demands another kiss, don't look to me for help."

Hermione slapped Ron on the back of his head. "Ron!"

"What??!"

"That wasn't very nice! Now apologize!"

"It's ok, Hermione." Harry said, jerking his head at Seamus and Dean, who were watching them with interest. She got the point and threw Harry a sorry look. She almost forgot that her and Ron were the only ones that know about Malfoy's little secret, besides Harry and Malfoy, of course.

"Oh, yeah. . ." Ron said, understanding. "Oops. Sorry, mate."

"Sorry for what?" Seamus asked.

"Nothing." Harry and Ron said quickly. Seamus and Dean looked at each other in confusion and then shrugged.

---

Draco was happily walking down the corridor toward the Great Hall for breakfast when he somebody grabbed him from behind and dragged him off to a deserted hallway.

"Huh??" Draco felt his body turn, and then his back hit the wall.

"We have to talk." Harry's eyes darkened.

"About what, Potter?"

"I think you know what."

"Why don't you enlighten me?"

Harry placed a hand on the wall next to Draco's head. Draco looked over at Harry's hand and then down his arm to a scowling, serious face.

"Let's talk about what you meant by love being your other reason for switching sides."

Draco's eyes widened, surprised that Harry remembered that part about the conversation.

"Let's not." Draco turned.

"I have the right to know," Harry said, putting his other hand on the other side of Draco's head, stopping him from getting away.

"So I'm on your side because of love, what of it?" Draco's brow furrowed.

"I need a better explanation than that."

"Well, I don't have one, so quit asking." Draco maneuvered underneath Harry's arm to get away. He started to walk toward the Great Hall again.

"It's me you're in love with, isn't it?" Harry called after him.

Draco stopped. There was a slight pause.

"And that was also why you picked ME as your 'significant other', am I right?"

Draco still didn't say anything, and then started to walk away.

"I'm right, aren't I? Answer me!"

Draco waved a hand behind him, "See you later, Potter. Food awaits."

"Malfoy!" Harry growled in frustration and then kicked a nearby suit of armor. "This is _far_ from over."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** He is NOT my boyfriend! Part 4

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Ginny (later), Blaise/?, Pansy/?

**Year:** 6th

**Warnings:** Slash (homosexual couples and lesbian couples), WAFF (and fluff, I think), a cute Draco (hopefully not too OOC), and NO plot! (That's PWP!), and Harry might be a bit OOC as well.

**Notes:** It was meant for Valentine's Day. Not necessarily for a challenge. I know it's late, but RL was biting me in the butt! And sorry if this seems a bit quick to some. It doesn't seem that fast to me. Really! This as good as the details get. Remember folks- this is also HUMOR. Otay? It's written for mainly my amusement, and hopefully others. If there are canon errors, then let there be canon errors.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. JKR owns them, not moi. I make no money off of this. Although, Rowling should take a page from my book.

---

Draco sighed in relief. That was _too_ close! It was just too soon to be talking about 'love' at the time. Sure, he said it in The Leaky Cauldron, but that was because he couldn't resist seeing the look on Potter's face. Now, however, was not the right time to be discussing it. Now was the time for wooing. To actually win over Potter's heart.

So maybe he _was_ falling for the Gryffindor nerd, so what? Draco Malfoy had never backed down from any kind of challenge. You heard that right. He might be a coward, but a challenge like this (which was like a wizarding duel or a Quidditch match) was too good to pass up. Besides, Harry Potter was supposed to be his boyfriend. He had to get to know him better, right? And since he had practically told the whole world that he was against Voldemort…

Yes. Operation Woo Harry Potter was underway.

Draco sat down for breakfast and was just about to dig in, when someone plopped down beside him and put an arm in front of him to reach for something.

"Oh, excuse me, Draco, need the syrup."

Draco snorted, "Yeah, good morning to you too, Blaise."

The other Slytherin chuckled, and then proceeded to pour the sugary substance all over his pancakes, "So… you and Potter."

"So?" Draco tried not to make eye contact; for fear that Blaise would start to actually _like_ him. He took a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"When did you two hook up? Over the summer? At the end of last year? Or were you two always together but never told anyone?"

Draco snickered into his juice. "Think what you like, Zabini."

Blaise huffed, and then poked Draco in the shoulder, "You know, you could lighten up a bit, get to know me and the rest of the boys more."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Well, Greg and Vince aren't here anymore, and I figured you'd be lonely without them. Unless Potter is the only company you need." He nudged Draco in the ribs, "Huh? Huh??"

"Shut up and let me eat."

"Someone fell off the wrong side of the bed this morning, didn't they?" Blaise gave him a cheeky grin.

"I don't need any friends. I'm fine by myself."

"Oh, is that what you think?" Pansy said as she sat down across from him. Millicent sat right next to her.

"Yeah." Draco sneered, "And I don't need no nosy girls always hanging around me either."

"Oh darn, and here I was hoping you'd go toHoneydukes or The Three Broomsticks with me on the first Hogsmeade weekend."

"No."

"But, Draco darling…"

"No."

"It'll be fun!"

"No."

"You might find something for Potter there."

"N… what do you mean?"

"Well, hello? He's your boyfriend, right? Although from what I've seen, you two aren't that affectionate toward one another."

"Well, duh." Draco rolled his eyes. "What's your point?"

"When you're going out with someone you have to give them gifts! I mean, it's the only sensible thing to do."

"I know that, Pansy. I was thinking about it, but I haven't figured out…"

"Well then, I will help you!"

Draco groaned. That was the last thing he needed. "I don't need your help or anyone else's for that matter. I can woo Potter all on my own!"

"Woo him?" Millicent raised a brow, "I thought that you two were past all of that."

"We just started dating!" Draco snarled.

"OH! Why didn't you tell us?" Pansy said. The girls looked at each other and grinned.

Draco glared at them.

"I know, Draco!" Blaise said with enthusiasm, "We could throw a party, and invite the Gryffindors!"

Almost the entire Slytherin table went quiet. The sixth and seventh years were looking at Blaise funny.

Draco laid a hand on Blaise's forehead, "You're sick, aren't you?"

"No!" Blaise batted Draco's hand away, "I just think it would be a good idea for us to try, uh, getting along with them, since… you know… we're on the same side, and all."

"On the same side?" Millicent blinked.

"Yeah. Well, those of us that don't support You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort." Draco said, taking a sip of his juice.

"Yeah." Blaise turned red. "And that way, you and Potter could… you know… tie up loose ends, so to speak. We could all show him that Slytherins aren't all evil-doers and such."

Most of them laughed.

"So, wanting power and starving to be great is evil?" Pansy howled.

"Apparently it is to them." Draco said. He looked over at the Gryffindor table. Sure enough, there was Potter and his friends eating, and yapping away. Harry was paying too much attention to Weasley, and this was making Draco's stomach turn, for some odd reason. "All right, let's do it. I want to show those namby-pamby friends of his that I'm worthy of being with Potter."

"That's the spirit!" Blaise slapped Draco on the back.

"Those Gryffindors are too trusting and bold for their own good." Millicent said.

"Yeah, well, there is a fine line between stupidity and bravery." Draco said, finishing off his pancakes. "There are times when I think Weasley steps over that line a bit too much." The rest of the sixth years laughed.

"Ohh…" Blaise said, pretending to be all giddy, "But Harry is just so brave and noble, and so fearless…"

"And handsome." Pansy was mocking as well.

"And so charming, and polite…" Nott joined in.

"And don't forget forgiving!" said Pansy. "He's like a real life knight in shining armor!"

"And he'll use his mighty sword to save the…" Nott looked confused when he eyed Draco, "Uh… dragon?"

"All right, already!" Draco snarled. "We'll have the damn party and invite those goodie-goodies!" His cheeks were tinted slightly.

Blaise and Pansy smiled. Millicent smirked, 'this promises to be entertaining.'

---

"Hell has frozen over!" Ron shouted. Harry and Hermione walked over to the bulletin board that Ron was staring at in the Great Hall that evening. There was a bright neon green parchment hanging up that stated:

**ATTENTION 6 AND 7TH YEAR GRYFFINDORS:**

**You are "sorely" invited to a Welcome Back party in the Slytherin common room this Saturday at 2 o'clock PM. There will also be a 'Good bye, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe' party from 7 to 10 PM. Come to whichever one you desire. Bring a date or food, and bring your forgiveness.**

**Slytherin Representatives: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Blaise Zabini**

"You're right Ron," Hermione said, "Either that or they've stumbled into an Insanity Potion."

Seamus couldn't help looking over the parchment and snickering, "'Bring your forgiveness'? Do they really expect us to be forgiving that quickly?"

"Well," Dean said, wrapping his arms around Seamus' shoulders, "Most of them have decided to follow in Draco's footsteps, especially after what happened to his father, Lucius, and also Nott and Millicent's fathers as well. And, of course, Goyle and Crabbe getting shipped had some impact as well, I would think."

"You're right." Harry finally said. He looked back and saw most watching him. He realized that they were all watching for his reaction, as if he were the dictator of this group, and 'whatever he says goes'.

Lavender, Parvati, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and the rest of the sixth years all looked at Harry expectedly. Harry sighed dramatically and said, "What do you all think? Should we trust them and go?"

"Well," Parvati bit her lower lip, "Your boyfriend is one of the representatives, which means he could be running the whole party, so… whatever you want, I guess."

"I don't think all of the 7th years will go." Hermione said, "Many of them don't believe that Malfoy had gone to our side."

"I think if anything goes wrong, you'd be there to sort everything out, right Harry?" Seamus asked. "Cause he's your boyfriend."

"Yeah, he won't do anything stupid if you're there, Harry." Dean said.

"We could give it a try," Neville said, wringing his hands nervously. "This might be a peace offering."

"Peace offering? From the Slytherins?" Ron snorted. "It's more like they just want to get on our good side because Malfoy's with Harry," he coughed.

"Now, Ron, don't be such a sour puss!" Lavender said, "I think that we should give them a chance, since Harry's giving Malfoy a chance."

Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Parvati nodded.

"All right, it's settled then." Harry said, "We'll go to their party, but we'll be cautious."

"And we'll bring our forgiveness." Hermione said.

"And our dates!" Seamus smiled and leaned back into Dean's arms.

"All right, I'll come too." Ron said, "But I'll be watching Malfoy closely."

Hermione sighed, "You're only coming in hopes that you'd get paid again."

"Hey!" Ron huffed. The others laughed.

---

When Saturday finally came, Harry was actually feeling a bit anxious. He had to keep up with their charade in front of all those Slytherins and Gryffindors. Harry was contemplating on the horrors that he had to do. Forget that he already kissed the git; he might have to actually hold his hand or snuggle with the little ferret! Heaven forbid! And what was worse, others will be watching! Harry felt himself blushing from the neck up. He hoped that he'd be able to live through it all.

After breakfast that morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had decided to throw their own party, since Slytherin was having one with Gryffindor. Hermione had told them about how outraged Ernie Mcmillian was about not being invited too, so he put up a yellow eyesore to invite the Ravenclaws, in which they had happily accepted.

"You do know how _boring_ that will be?" Ron said with a small snicker, "The Gossip House and the Bookworm House trying to have a party?"

"You never know, Ron." Hermione said, "It might not turn out so bad. I mean, they think that something horrible is going to happen during the Gryffindor/Slytherin party. I saw Hannah Abbott and Ernie posting a betting parchment up next to the party ones, and many have participated in it, stating what they think will happen during our party."

"What??" Ron gasped, "They're betting on us?? What are they saying?"

"Some have predicted that it will become an all out war in the Slytherin common room, with hexes flying left and right. Some had made a bet saying that someone will even die!"

"Well, that won't happen." Harry said. "Draco would never put his now-goodie-goodie reputation on the line. If anyone dies, the blame would be put all on him."

"Ernie is just begging for attention, that's all." Hermione said. "I mean, honestly! A death here, under the headmaster's nose? That would be plain stupid, and I'm not trying to give Malfoy too much credit here, but I think he's smart enough to not let that happen."

"Especially since he's supposed to be seeing me," said Harry.

"Yeah, that's true."

--

Right before two o'clock rolled around, Snape and McGonagall had found out about the party. They weren't too pleased with it at first, because no one came to them about it first. But Draco had been very persuasive with his Head of House, and Snape decided that since Potter was 'dating' Draco, that something should be done to make sure there won't be too many fights between Houses. If they throw this party, then maybe the two Houses could find some sort of medium. Professor McGonagall was reluctant about it, but since Snape was 'Okaying' it, she decided to let it be. Harry had reassured her that he (and Draco) would make sure that there will be NO casualties, and if there were, then he was to blame for them all.

Snape was most agreeable to this, telling Harry that if anything happened to his prized student, then Harry was to be punished beyond all punishments, and that he'd wish he had been expelled instead. Harry nodded slowly, and then wondered if he had made a mistake in accepting their invitation.

Three minutes before two, Harry and his friends made it to a stone wall that led inside the Slytherin common room.

"Didn't Malfoy give you the password?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Then how are we supposed to get in?" Hermione said. "You'd think he'd have thought of that by n…"

The stone wall opened up and there stood Draco Malfoy, in one of his best high-collar robes. He smirked the instant he saw them and said, "Come on in and get comfy. I am about to put an alarm system on the door to make it open for only sixth and seventh year Gryffindors that don't have a password. In other words, Slytherins with the password can come in, but Gryffindors that are invited that don't have the password will be allowed in automatically." He turned and moved out of their way.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through the opening. It was just as Harry and Ron had remembered. It was a long, low underground room with rough stonewalls and ceiling with round, greenish lamps hanging by chains. The fire was roaring beautifully under an elaborately carved mantelpiece, and the few Slytherins that they recognize were either standing by the fire, or sitting in high-backed chairs.

Draco was about to wave his wand at the stone door, when a curious, blinking face poked its head in and peered at them. "Hey, Harry! There you are! Can I talk to you?"

Harry turned and saw the one person that he wasn't expecting to ever see: Colin Creevey.

"What the hell do you want?" Draco said, looking outraged. "Fifth years aren't allowed to the party!"

Colin pouted as he looked at Harry when he approached. Harry sighed, crossed his arms and said, "What is it, Colin?"

"Well, I was going to ask… that if you were going to the Slytherin party, which I guess from the looks of it you are, I was wondering if you think that…" he looked over at Draco, who was still looking put out, "That Malfoy wouldn't mind it if I joined? Because, I could take pictures of this special occasion for you two, ya know? That is, if you two want pictures of yourselves having fun and… you know, being together," he blushed, "I figured you would like, since you're seeing each other and…"

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, _"Good God,_ Creevey! Can't Harry do things around here _without_ his fan club following him around?"

Colin's bottom lip trembled, "But I thought… maybe you guys would like pictures…"

"If I wanted pictures, I would have asked a professional photographer to come over." Draco snarled, "Now beat it."

"Wait," came a voice from behind. Draco, Harry, and the rest turned and saw Blaise waltzing up to them.

"What is it?" Draco growled.

"Let him in. I think having pictures of this party will be a good idea. It'll just prove to everyone that this Gryffindor/Slytherin party won't go to ruins like so many think."

"That would mean inviting other fifth years as well!" Draco fumed.

Blaise shrugged, "So be it. It's not _that_ bad of an idea."

Draco put a harsh hand on Blaise's chest, "Yes it _is_, Zabini! We're going to be having _wine_ and _butterbooze_ here. Personally I think fifteen is too young to be drinking anything too alcoholic."

Blaise snickered, "Since when have you thought that? Remember the first time you got drunk?"

"Stuff it, Zabini!" Draco said, "Not another word!"

"When was his first time?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Never mind, Potter!" Draco snarled at him.

"During the middle of fifth year. He found a bottle of Firewhiskey from _god-knows-where_ and he was hugging that thing like it was his lover or something."

"I said, _stuff it_, right now, Zabini!" Draco pushed him and then aimed his wand at the stone door.

Blaise moved forward and grabbed Colin by the wrist before Draco could even enounce the spell. He pulled Colin inside, and the force of the pull made Colin stumble into Blaise's arms and his camera clattered to the floor.

"Maybe," Hermione said to a still enraged looking Draco, "if we monitor them, make sure they don't touch the butterbooze and wine, then it won't be such a problem."

"Then who else are you guys expecting to show up?" Draco said, "Any other fifth years you have in mind?"

"Well, yes, I do." Hermione said softly.

"Who?" Both Ron and Draco asked.

"Ginny, of course," she said.

"Oh, of course!" Draco said dramatically. "How could I have ever forgotten about the Weaselette?"

Hermione had to hold back Ron.

Harry gave Draco a warning look, and then finally Draco said, "Fine!" he threw his hands up into the air, "Go ahead and get the redhead. It'll open back up for you, Granger."

She nodded and then made her way out. Ron followed her, making the excuse that he should come with since it was his sister just so he could be with Hermione.

Harry moved closer to Draco and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, "Er… thanks for being considerate."

This made Draco and Blaise laugh, but for different reasons. Colin was examining his camera to make sure that it wasn't damaged, and Harry was watching him and then he looked over at Blaise.

"Malfoy be considerate? That's hilarious!"

"Oh, _shut up._" Draco said half-heartedly. Almost instantly, Draco's eyes widened at the sight of Blaise helping Creevey with his camera and then ushering him over to the fire. Draco blinked for a few seconds and then looked over at Harry.

"Uh… that was weird." Harry said.

"Weird isn't the word for it." Draco said, "More like _crazy_."

Harry smiled a little and shrugged, "Maybe Blaise likes him."

Draco snorted, "That's all we need! Another Gryffindor/Slytherin couple!"

Harry's slight smile grew, "I think that would be great. That is, if Blaise is against Voldemort like you are."

Draco huffed, crossed his arms, and then bumped his shoulder against Harry's, "If I told you you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

Harry chuckled, "Funny, Malfoy. Very funny."

"Draco." he corrected him.

"Oh yeah," Harry smirked, "I meant 'Draco'."

"Sure you did." Draco moved a hand down and wrapped his fingers lightly over Harry's waist.

Harry felt himself go bright red.

"Harry?" Draco moved closer. Harry looked up into Draco's silvery eyes and gulped.

"Y-yeah?" Harry stuttered.

Draco moved his face closer to Harry's, his fingers tightening around Harry's waist. Harry felt his body being turned slightly, almost alined with Draco's body, and then his hand softly rested on Draco's chest seemingly on its own. Harry's left hand was gripping at his robe tightly, and it was a little sweaty. Draco's left hand moved to lay on Harry's hand that was on his chest. He leaned in closer.

Harry felt his body act automatically. He moved his head forward, eyes beginning to close slowly as he drifted toward Draco's face. Draco's eyes were also closing, and their lips became only mere inches apart.

A sudden flash of light made them both jump in surprise and they looked over and saw Colin holding his camera with glee.

"That was beautiful!" Colin smiled, "I'll make sure to make you guys plenty of copies!"

Draco's glare turned deadly, and Colin meeped.

"I'll kill you!" Draco growled and was about to lunge at the younger boy, but Colin dove behind Blaise and screamed, "Save me! Save me!"

Blaise laughed at the antics.

"Step aside, Zabini." Draco snarled.

"Now, now, Draco," Blaise waggled a finger, "That's no way to act toward a guest."

Just as Draco was about to disagree, the stone wall opened up from behind them, and in came many invited Gryffindors, including Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"All right! Time to party!" Seamus crowed. "I brought my date _and_ food, so you better be grateful!"

Just then, Pansy came from upstairs with plates of food, which were levitating toward a long, oak table. "Food, courtesy of the house-elves!" she turned and saw them all, "Welcome to the Slytherin common room!" she said too happily.

Millicent and the other sixth year girls came down. Millicent was holding a crate of what looked to be butterbooze and butterbeer. Theodore Nott had brought down a bottle of firewhiskey and red wine, looking very smug.

Draco looked at them all and smiled, "Let the party begin!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: He is NOT my boyfriend! Part 5

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Ginny (later), Blaise/?, Pansy/?

Year: 6th

Warnings: Slash (homosexual couples and lesbian couples), WAFF (and fluff, I think), hopefully Draco's not too OOC, and NO plot! (That's PWP!), and Harry might be a bit OOC as well.

Notes: Sorry if this seems a bit quick to some. It doesn't seem that fast to me. Really! This as good as the details get. Remember folks- this is also HUMOR. Otay? It's written for mainly my amusement, and hopefully others. If there are canon errors, then let there be canon errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. JKR owns them, not moi. I make no money off of this. Although, Rowling should take a page from my book.

---

Millicent and the other sixth year girls came down. Millicent was holding a crate of what looked to be butterbooze and butterbeer.Theodore Nott had brought down a bottle of firewhiskey and red wine, looking very smug.

Draco looked at them all and smiled, "Let the party begin!"

It started more energetic than anyone had thought. The highest bid on there being a death during their party was 500 Galleons. The highest bid on there being shagging during the party was 250 Galleons. Apparently, more people thought that there would be a war instead of hormonal shagging. Those that had bid on the shagging part figured there would be since there would be alcohol. No one had betted on any relationships coming out of the deal, which seemed to be happening right in front of Draco's face.

Blaise was sharing a piece of his chocolate frog with Colin Creevey. Draco bet 100 Galleons that the world was about to end.

Pansy was chatting away with Parvati, who was looking like she was confused. Apparently, she didn't think that Pansy could be intelligent, which was a hard thing for Draco to acknowledge as well. Millicent had her arm slung over Pansy's shoulders, looking very protective. Draco had doubts about them before, but now he was pretty sure that there must be something going on between them.

Speaking of 'going-ons', Draco looked back over at his supposed date and saw him yakking at Ron and Hermione. Ginny was also there, looking nervous. Draco supposed that she had the right to, since in her first year she had a bout with Voldemort. She must not like the way the Slytherin common room reminded her of the Chamber of Secrets.

Draco also noticed, while sipping his wine, that Longbottom was looking glum. He decided that the best way to get Potter's attention was to go bug one of his jittery friends. Draco casually waltzed over to where Neville was sucking down a bottle of butterbeer. As he got closer, he realized that Longbottom was staring at the Weasley girl.

Malfoy sighed, getting Neville's attention, and said, "So, what's new, Longbottom?"

Neville frowned and stared at the drink in his hand.

"My life stinks."

Draco smirked, "I said what's _new_?"

Neville looked up from his bottle and his pout increased.

"I see," Draco's smirk intensified, "You've got a thing for the Weaselette, don't you?"

"Don't call her that." Neville said defensively.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, really," Draco fought down a snicker. "I was thinking about helping you."

"You? Help ME?" Neville's eyes widened. "Why'd you want to do that?"

"Oh, I don't know. I am getting rather fond of this whole 'love' thing, ya know? Being with Potter has its advantages. Either that or it's contagious."

"So are you in love with Harry?"

Draco snickered, "Now, let's not get off the deep end here, Longbottom. Let's talk about your little problem."

Neville blushed, "I swear, I don't suck my thumb anymore!"

"Not that problem. But thanks for the information." Draco laughed. Neville turned red. "Now, seriously, you want to win over Miss Weasley or not?"

"How would YOU help? You don't seem to be doing such a hot job of keeping Harry hooked. As a matter of fact. . . he doesn't seem very in love as you both claim."

"Shut up, Longbottom. Is this what I get for being nice?"

"Sorry. I really don't see how you can help me. Ginny is so smitten with Harry that she hardly pays attention to me. I don't blame her. Harry is handsome and he's thin..." Neville sighed, "I wish I were better looking."

"Now, Longbottom, there's no reason for you to do that." Neville looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but then Draco continued… "SHE'S the one who should wish you were better looking."

Neville's bottom lip started to quiver.

"I'm joking! Blimey, can't you Gryffindor's ever take a joke?"

"That wasn't very nice, Malfoy!"

"Look, I really don't know what her tastes in men are. Well, I have an idea…" he looked over to see that Ginny was looking at Harry with yearning in her eyes. Some sort of jealousy raged within Draco, but he did his best to keep it in check. "But what you need to do, is sweep her off her feet. Give her little tokens and gifts. Girls like that sort of thing. They love flowers too, but nothing too huge. A dozen roses is nice, but a single rose can say a lot."

"Wow," Neville said, looking awe-struck, "I don't know what to say. Thanks, Malfoy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't look too much into it. And do not mention it, either. I have a reputation to keep."

"Of course," Neville smiled slightly.

Draco walked back over to his spot by the fireplace. He had his own armchair with his own spot for his wine glass and snacks. When he got there, he saw Millicent sitting in his chair, with her cheek stuff full of something. She looked up at Draco with a wicked grin.

"Where did my chocolate frogs go?" demanded Malfoy.

Millicent gulped whatever she had in her mouth. "First they went to Hogsmeade for a few drinks. And then they're going to the lake for some swimming…"

"Wipe those crumbs off your chin, and get the hell out of my chair."

With a small chuckle, she did as she was told. "What's wrong, Drakey? I thought you liked sarcasm."

"Only when it's coming from me." Draco plopped down on his chair and lifted the wine glass to his lips.

"Well, looks like everyone is getting along so far." Millicent said, "Pansy is still yakking with Patil about god-knows-what. Probably the newest fashion statements. Creevey is continuing to badger Blaise, and it looks like he doesn't mind. Potter, Granger, and Weasley are now talking to Smith, and looks as if Longbottom is trying to get smashed. Although, if he were smart, he'd be drinking butterbooze or wine."

"Well, this is Longbottom we're talking about. He has less backbone than a jellyfish."

"I saw you talking to him a minute ago. What were you saying to him?"

"Oh, he's just hung up on the Weasley girl. I tried to give him a few pointers, but I doubt he'd really be able to pull it off. You know him."

"Pointers? Like what? Giving flowers?"

"Yeah, something like that." Draco shrugged.

"What about this ordeal with Potter? Do you give him flowers?"

"NO! Are you nutters??"

"I thought you two were together."

Draco buried his face in his hands. He had a feeling that this would have to come up. Of course, Draco actually _did_ find Harry to be rather attractive, but he wasn't ready to admit that to himself just yet. So long as Harry and his friends think this was just some sort of cover for him to stay out of prison, he'd be fine.

'Well, Draco, you git,' he thought to himself, 'you did kiss him, and he was about to kiss you without force… maybe…'

Draco stood up, wine goblet in hand, and made his way toward the Gryffindor trio. On the way, he grabbed another glass full of wine. When he reached them, they turned to face him.

"Are you crazy kids enjoying yourselves?" Draco smirked.

"Well, it's ok, I guess." Hermione said. "Even though it seems dreadfully gloomy in here."

"Splendid." Draco smirked. He handed Harry the glass of wine he picked up, "Par vous, monsieur Potter."

"Merci." Harry smiled shyly. He was about to put the silver goblet to his mouth, when Ron's hand suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Wait, Harry. He might have drugged it."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh, you figured me out, Weasley," he said sarcastically, "It was my plan all along to drug Potter and get him into my bed. Darn you for foiling my most evil of schemes."

"That better have been sarcasm." Hermione said, her brow knitting.

Draco laughed, "Why, Granger, I do believe you are starting to know me better."

"Heaven forbid," she said with a slight smirk. She sipped her butterbeer.

"Don't worry, Potter." Draco said, smiling, "It's not drugged, or even poisoned. Now why would I do something as stupid as kill off my own boyfriend?"

"Do you have an hour? I could name them all off if you like."

"Lies and rumours, Potter. All of them." Draco grinned. "As you have finally realized, I have a thing for you," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Is that what you call it now?" Hermione crossed her arms, "I thought you really _liked_ Harry."

"Let's not get technical, Granger. Although I know how hard that is for you to do."

"Watch it, Malfoy." Ron growled.

"Now, now, Weasley," Draco jiggled his brow, "Don't make me mad. you wouldn't want to do anything foolish in front of all these Slytherins and your Gryffindor friends for a mere gold coin, would you?"

"I'm not in the mood for your little games right now." Ron said. He sucked down some of his butterbooze.

Draco smiled. "I see." he said, eyeing the bottle in Ron's hand, "How about I make a bet with you then?"

"What kind of bet?"

"A drinking one. Remember how well you held your own last time? How about we see just how much booze you can handle before you pass out? First one to do so will have to go to their first class on Monday with only their boxers on underneath their robes."

Ron couldn't help laughing out loud at the mere thought of Malfoy having to do something embarrassing like that.

"If I do lose, would you give me a Galleon for entertaining you?"

"Perhaps." Malfoy smirked. "We'll see just how entertaining you become."

"I suppose telling you no won't work, would it?" Hermione sighed.

"Nope." Ron said with a satisfactory smile. "Either way, I win." He turned back to Draco, "Ok then, Malfoy, you're on! This is my second bottle of butterbooze. How many have you had?"

"I've had one glass of wine, but no butterbooze yet. I will go and get Millicent to drag a crate over here." Malfoy waltzed over to where Millicent was still sitting- in his chair. "Millie, dear? We need your strength. Could you please bring over a full crate of butterbooze? Weasley and Iare going to have a drinking contest."

Millicent laughed. "You honestly have no interest in anything remotely challenging, do you?"

Draco shrugged, "There's Potter."

"Oh. Good point." Millicent got up and wrapped her arms around the first crate of butterbooze she found. "You're not trying to impress Potter by any chance, are you?"

"Impress Potter? Yeah right. Getting smashed in front of him isn't my idea of being impressive."

"I thought you'd want to score with Potter tonight. Getting drunk ruins things you know."

"Showing up Weasley is more important right now than getting into Potter's trousers."

Millicent shook her head, "Or so you say. You know, Drake, I have a feeling that you're up to something. Am I right?"

Draco smiled, "You know me too well."

Millicent set the crate down in front of the Gryffindor trio and Draco, and then, after rolling her shoulders, she started to walk off.

"And stay out of my chair!" Draco called after her. She raised a hand into the air and gave him the birdie. "No, thanks, Millie. I don't want anything after Pansy's used it!"

This got her attention, as well as a few gasps from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I will get you back for that comment, Draco!" Millicent said, looking extremely miffed.

"Shouldn't have insulted me," Draco said with a smug look. She ignored him and went back to sitting in his chair. "I told you to stay out of my chair, Bulstrode! Grr. . . bitch." He turned his attention back to the three Gryffindors, "Anyway, sorry about that. Shall we get started, Weasley?"

"Ferrets first," Ron said with a smile. Since he was allowed to call Draco that, he was taking advantage of it as best he could. Especially since he would probably be making an ass out of himself soon.

"Why, thank you, Weasel." Draco smirked. He finished off his wine, and then popped open a bottle of butterbooze. He took a rather long gulp, and then ogled Ron, "Well, Weasley? Help yourself."

Ron smirked and took a bottle. He tried to look manlier by opening the bottle with his teeth, but it wouldn't budge. He tugged and tugged fiercely, and then gave up in a huff. Hermione sighed, grabbed the bottle from Ron, and ripped the top off of the bottle easily.

"Honestly, Ron, if you're going to embarrass me…"

Ron blushed. "Er, thanks Hermione."

Minutes later, Ron was leaning back against the mantle, and Draco was lazily sipping on his tenth bottle of butterbooze, standing heavily on his right foot. Ron smacked his lips, they have gone dry a long time ago.

"You know," Ron slurred, trying to focus his gaze on Malfoy, "er, did you know… have you been AWARE that alco-me-hol causes stupiditity… stupididdle… stupiddy… er… not smartness?"

Draco chuckled almost none stop, "No shit, Weasel…" Draco sat down into the nearest high-backed chair and slumped his arms, "And they say that people become more attractive the more drunk you are, did you know that?"

Ron giggled, getting Harry and Hermione to look at him funny. They were sitting by the fire, refereeing them, and making sure they didn't get into a fight that would result in them getting injured or killing each other.

"Hey yeah, I believe it, cause you know…" Ron staggered over to where Draco was sitting, and fell on the floor. Draco stifled a laugh and Ron continued, "right now, you're looking incredibly handsome to me…"

Hermione gasped. "Ron!!"

"What? He is, though! I see now why Harry doesn't mind kissing him. Is he a good kisser, Harry?" Ron laid back and looked at his friend in an upside down view.

"Er…" Harry blushed a bit.

"Of course I'm a good kisser!" Draco frowned, "But, just in case you've been in a coma the past few days, I will remind you that I'm seeing Harry, you know, so you keep your hands off me." then Draco chuckled, "I should make myself a sign to put on me- hang it around my neck- PROPERTY OF HARRY POTTER! Anyone caught with any part of their body touching my person will lose said body part."

"Awww… but I'm curious!" Ron pouted.

"Well, you're gonna stay curious, cause I'm not kissing you, Weasley. Redheads aren't my style, sorry." Draco grinned, "But brunettes are." He eyed Harry, who stared back in confusion, "Come 'ere, Harry, baby… come sit in daddy's lap."

Hermione gasped, as did a few other Slytherins watching nearby. Ron pouted.

"Draco!" Harry said, finally finding his voice, "I-I don't think that's a very good idea…"

"Why not, my little lion?"

"Well, for one, there are people watching, and two: you're drunk. There's no telling what you'd do…"

Draco wiggled his brows, "Oh, come on, Harry…" he whined, "I want my sexy boyfriend in my lap. Please??"

"Draco…"

"Pleeeeease, Harryyyyy?"

Harry sighed, shaking his head, "I don't think…"

"Don't make me get up and sit in YOUR lap."

Harry looked thoughtful. What was worse? Sitting in Malfoy's lap, or having Malfoy sit in his lap? It was a tough decision.

"You should sit in Harry's lap!" Ron said, as if he were reading Harry's mind, "Because Harry's clearly the dominant one in the relationship."

"Excuse me??" Draco shouted, "Potter? Dominate? I don't think so! He's so innocent he probably had never heard of the word fornicate before."

"I have too!" Harry said with a pout.

"Of course he's more dominating! Remember that inshhi- inshiddent on the train? Wait, how do you say that word again?"

"Incident." Hermione said.

"Right! Thanks, Hermy-knee! Yeah, on the train… Harry told you off for being a prat!"

"That doesn't give him the right to be the more dominate one!" Draco sneered, "He's too innocent."

"I'm not _that_ innocent." Harry said, pouting.

"There's no way in hell you're the dominant one!" Ron said. "Harry clearly is."

Draco stood, trying his best not to get up too fast, and glared down at Ron, "You want me to prove it? Then watch." He walked, slightly awkwardly, toward Harry and knelt in front of him. They eyed each other for a bit, Harry going red, and Draco moved forward and kissed him hard on the lips.

Harry staggered for a bit, the sudden kiss startling him, and then he found himself on the floor on his back. Draco pressed his weight firmly on Harry as he ravished his mouth. Harry was way more sober than Draco was now, but he couldn't get himself to stop Draco. His tangy tongue and lips brushed his, and Harry could swear that he was suddenly transported to another dimension from the shear heat of the kiss. His legs felt like jelly, his head swam, and his heart felt as if it were about to burst out of his chest. Just as Harry was about to put his arms around Draco's neck and completely surrender to him, someone suddenly announced-

"All right! Draco's getting some!!"

Harry pushed Draco off of him with all his might, and Draco flopped onto the floor with a heavy WHOMP! Draco stared up at the person with immense anger, his face all flushed.

"I- will- kill- you, Zabini!!"

Blaise blinked in confusion. "What'd _I_ do?"

Draco got up, aiming to strangle Blaise, but Harry stopped him by grabbing onto the back of Draco's cloak and held him back.

"Remember the bet that the Hufflepuffs have? Don't give them a reason to win anything." Harry said.

Draco continued to glare heatedly at his friend and then he turned back to Harry. They were both still sitting on the floor, Draco on his knees now, Harry on his elbows.

"Yeah, you're right." Draco looked back up at Blaise, "I'll settle my score with you after the party."

Blaise just shrugged his shoulders, clearly not scared of his friends' words, and he walked off with a smile on his face.

"Smile all you want, Zabini, it might be your last!"

"Hey," Hermione said, poking at Ron's side, "I think he passed out."

"Sweet." Draco smirked, "I won."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

He is NOT my boyfriend! Part 6

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Ginny (later), Blaise/?, Pansy/?

Year: 6th

Warnings: Slash (homosexual couples and lesbian couples), WAFF (and fluff, I think), hopefully Draco's not too OOC, and NO plot! (That's PWP!), and Harry might be a bit OOC as well.

Notes: Sorry if this seems a bit quick to some. It doesn't seem that fast to me. Really! This as good as the details get. Remember folks- this is also HUMOR. Otay? It's written for mainly my amusement, and hopefully others. If there are canon errors, then let there be canon errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. JKR owns them, not moi. I make no money off of this. Although, Rowling should take a page from my book.

---

"Do you keep a jellyfish in your bag?" Draco grinned widely, eyes sparkling.

"Sorry?" Hermione said, looking up from one of her books. "What are you going on about?"

"Jellyfish." Draco smiled, "In bags. Got one?"

"No," Hermione looked at him oddly, "Am I suppose to?"

"Uhh… I'm not sure."

"You're still drunk, aren't you?"

"That obvious, huh?" Draco snickered. He reached over and took her book from her lap.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Hermione huffed.

"No one cares about your past, Granger," Draco put her book aside, and tried his best to get up off the floor, but he just stayed on his knees in front of her, "I need to speak to you. Well, as best as I can speak in this condition. Of course, my brain is still a bit fuzzy, so I'm not sure exactly what I'm going on about either, so if you could bear with my babbling then we'll be just peachy. Do you see?"

"I'm trying to," Hermione said. "What do you want to talk about? It's not about winning the bet with Ron is it? Cause I could really care less right now." She went to reach for her book, but Draco slapped her hand lightly. "Hey!"

"No, it's not about the weasel, it's more along the lines of me."

"Oh, of course. What else would it be about?" she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious here, Granger." Draco said. Through most of the commotion and things going on in the Slytherin common room, they were able to talk to one another without getting anyone's attention by it. Harry was busy hauling Ron's unconscious body to a safer place so that others won't be stepping on him. The sofas were all occupied by either a Gryffindor couple snogging, or a Slytherin couple rubbing against each other. Harry figured that it wouldn't be a nice thing to leave Ron on a couch with hormonal teenagers.

"Ok, talk, but it better be good." Hermione said, looking longingly at the book that Draco set aside.

"Well, I'm not going to beat around the bush, so here goes…" Draco took a deep breath, "I need you to help me study for finals because I'm afraid that I won't pass and if I don't pass then my father will have a fit and he might cut my allowance."

Hermione raised a brow, "You want ME to tutor YOU? Are you nuts??"

"Er… is that a rhetorical question?"

"You really want MY help?" She tried again.

"Well, yeah. If I didn't, I wouldn't've asked you. Duh."

"Yeah, but… aren't I just some filthy Mudblood to you?"

"Uh… well… maybe…"

Hermione glared.

"But," Draco went on; "You're also a very smart Mudblood! I mean, Muggle-born, and I want tutoring. So… please?"

"You are NOT in your right mind." Hermione said as she reached for her book. "I don't have the time to be tutoring you in the first place, Malfoy."

"But…"

"Look, I'll think it over," Hermione said quickly, "and if you're serious, then ask me again when you're sober." She opened up her book again and started to read.

Malfoy fumed and then went to stand up. The room began to spin, so sat back down onto the ground and put his face in his hands, groaning.

"I will not puke… I will not puke… I will not puke…"

"I sure as hell hope not," said a voice above him, "It's not very becoming to see a Malfoy spill his guts."

"Stuff it, Zabini," Draco said through his hands.

"Love to, but you're already taken," Blaise snickered. "Besides, I have a boyfriend now, so you're clearly off the list of stuffing."

Draco peered through his fingers and gave Blaise the eyebrow, "What?"

"I said I have a boyfriend now. Not that you care, anyway."

"Oh god," groaned Draco, "Not Creevey…"

"Yes," Blaise smiled. Suddenly there was a flash, making Draco's gut wince from the brightness. "Colin dear, I don't think Draco wants a picture of himself drunk."

"I… will… kill you… Creevey…" Draco said in his hands, "and your little camera too… right after I've… I've… woken up." He fell over on his back and closed his eyes. Blackness claimed him.

"Out like a light," Blaise said, shaking his head. "We need to get him up to his room."

"I'll help," said Harry, walking up to them. He had just found a space to put Ron in the meantime.

"All right," said Blaise, "You take his upper half, and I'll take his feet."

Harry moved to the front of his so-called boyfriend and stuck his arms underneath Draco's, and Blaise grabbed onto Draco's legs and together they hoisted him up. They carried him toward the boys' dormitory, Colin clicking his camera along the way.

Harry sighed, knowing full well that Malfoy won't be too happy to discover that Colin had taken a picture of him passed out.

--

During the rest of the party, there had only been one major fight, but that was broken up quickly the moment that Harry reminded the two that there was a bet going on with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses about killing one another. Whoever bet that there would be lots of snogging was going to be getting their money worth, however. The only Gryffindor/Slytherin couple that were snogging during the party, though, was Blaise and Colin, and himself and Draco- not that they were snogging very much, it was just that one time.

And a passed out Draco wouldn't be getting much action, so that just left Blaise and Colin. Most of the Slytherin sixth years were trying their best to get along with the Gryffindors, being tactful. Many of them, Harry noticed, drank mostly wine. The only ones that had touched the butterbooze were Bulstrode, Zabini, and Nott. And of course, Draco, but that was after he made the bet with Ron.

Hermione only had a few bottles of butterbeer, and one glass of wine, mostly reading by the fire or talking with Ginny and Harry. A few times a Slytherin girl or boy would walk up to Hermione and ask her a few questions about being a Muggle-born, or if she were going out with Ron. She had shook her head, claiming that her and Ron weren't seeing each other, but her cheeks would tint slightly pink from the thought.

"Will you two ever get together?" The girl had asked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe." Hermione said. The girl then shrugged her shoulders, and then went back to talking to one of her Slytherin friends.

Seamus and Dean were one of the snogging couples, of course, after they had aboutfive butterboozes and a couple butterbeers. After a while, Pansy had passed out with her head on Millicent's shoulder. Millicent grunted something about her friend not having much tolerance, but then she would wrap a protective arm around the girl and finish off her last bottle.

Blaise and Harry finally made it up to the boys' dormitory, and Blaise put Draco's feet down so that he could open the door. Once the door was open, Harry lifted Draco into his arms, surprised that he was light enough to carry, and brought him inside the rest of the way.

"His bed is right here," Blaise said, pointing to a bed in the corner.

"Weird. My bed is in the same spot in the Gryffindor Tower." Harry gently placed Draco down onto his bed. "Except we have windows."

Blaise smiled slightly and turned to face him, "So, Potter… you really care about Draco?"

Harry frowned a bit, trying to think it over. Did he care about Malfoy? Well, he lied for Draco, and sort of defended him, so… did he care?

'I cared whether he was put into prison or not,' he thought to himself, 'and I let him kiss me… more than once… do I…'

"Well, Potter?" Blaise said, a determined look set on his face, "Do you care for him or not?"

Harry swallowed a lump and nodded.

"You do?" Blaise cocked his head, "If you truly do, then say it. I want to hear it come from your mouth."

"Yes, I do, all right?" Harry huffed. "I care about the git, already! Let's go and let him sleep off the alcohol. I need to see if Ron is still passed out, and I need to talk to Hermione…"

"Ok." Blaise said with a half-smile. They walked out of the dorm, Blaise feeling satisfied, and Harry still a bit confused by his own outburst. When Blaise went back to Colin's side, Harry walked over to where he placed Ron. His redheaded friend was still asleep.

"I care about him?" Harry whispered.

--

Since it was late, and Ron and most of the other Gryffindors were passed out, Harry decided to sleep there as well. At first, he was just going to find a spot on the floor, but then he realized that the only other Slytherin in the boys' dorm was Blaise, and he was cuddled up with Colin Creevey (Nott was passed out on the couch). Harry was going to sleep in an empty bed, but he didn't know if the one he would be sleeping in was one of Goyle or Crabbe's old one (the thought made him shiver in horror). He figured that it didn't matter anyways, because everyone already thought he was going out with Draco. So, Harry took his glasses off, and slipped under the covers next to the blond Slytherin. His eyes were so heavy, mainly from what he had drank, that he fell asleep almost instantly.

When Harry finally woke up, his head was pounding. Although he hadn't had as many bottles of butterbooze as Draco, he was still affected since he had never had that much alcohol before in his life. Harry figured he must have crossed his limit when he had his fifth bottle, and a goblet of wine. He opened his eyes a crack, and then immediately regretted it when his sight fell on one of the greenish lanterns that apparently was never extinguished last night. The light from the lamp made his head hurt worse, and he groaned, holding it.

"Why me?" Harry mumbled. Never in his life did he think he'd have a hangover. He didn't feel _that_ drunk last night. But then he vaguely remembered being weak in the knees, and the room spinning slightly when he walked into the boys' dorm to sleep. It seemed that when Harry finally _stopped_ drinking, it circulated through his body faster. Being a lightweight didn't help matters either, and Harry wondered why Draco was able to hold his own, then. He must have had some sort of trick up his sleeve when he made the bet.

Harry finally realized that there was an arm draped over him, and a leg, and a warm face buried into his neck. He didn't have to turn his head to know just who it was lying halfway on him. Harry could smell the butterbooze wafting around them, and feel soft breathing against his skin, as well as hear it. Harry wondered if he should just let Draco sleep, or if he dared to wake him.

He tried to ignore his headache and growing stomachache by thinking back to what had happened to him so far. First came the stares from everyone he passed by in Diagon Alley, and then the Minister of Magic talked to him, or whatever was passed as talking, about being sure about Draco. The blond himself turned up, getting himself out of trouble by saying to the Minister that he was indeed going out with Harry, and Harry was feeling… well, he was a bit angry, but he was also curious, so he let Malfoy speak for him.

At first, Harry was kicking himself for letting Draco tell those lies and trick the Minister, but now, after he'd seen how Draco had changed, even if it were only a little, Harry was beginning to have second thoughts. After all, when Harry asked Draco if HE was the one that he was in love with, Draco didn't say anything. Not even an angry 'NO!' Harry figured that he must be right. He had to be. Perhaps he could get Malfoy to spill everything to him later today.

"Damn," Harry whispered, "Should have taken advantage while he was drunk."

"I never knew you were that kind of person, Potter."

Harry started the second he heard that low toned voice in the crook of his neck. "Oh, you're awake."

"Yes, I am." Draco mumbled. "But I don't feel too good."

"Me neither." Harry said. "And that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Oh? Saying you should have taken advantage while I was drunk says it all, Potter."

"I meant interrogating you." Harry sighed.

"Oh. I see."

"Whatever you do," Harry whispered, "Don't open your eyes. The lamps are still lit and it really hurts the head."

"I believe you." Draco said. He kept his head buried into Harry's shoulder. "I don't have the strength to move anyways."

"We're going to have to some time," Harry said regretfully.

"Either that or we can stay in bed all day." Malfoy hoped.

"Don't count on it." Harry sighed, "I'm sure Ron won't let me."

Malfoy chuckled a bit, but he groaned as it made his stomach wiggle, "Whatever did you do with Weasley, anyway?"

"If he's still asleep, he should still be in the corner of the Slytherin common room."

"Did everyone stay?"

"Almost everyone. I think Ginny left, and Hermione, and some others. I think the seventh years left. Colin should still be lying in bed with Blaise, and… I think Dean and Seamus are still down in the common room."

"Where the common people should be." Draco smirked.

"Draco…"

"What?"

Harry sighed, "I don't have the strength to fight you right now. Oh, and besides, Colin is up here, and he's a Muggle-born, you know."

"Yeah. Blaise is insane." Draco sighed, "Dating a Mud…"

"Draco!"

"All right, all right… just don't shout…"

Harry also wished he didn't say that so loudly, cause now his head was aching from the outburst. He moaned and leaned his head against Draco's, smelling a faint scent of Draco's shampoo in with the gel.

Minutes later, still in bed with arms and legs tangled, they heard Blaise's voice:

"You awake, Colin?"

"Kind of," Colin groaned. "I'm too tired to get up."

"Yeah, I'm too hung over. How many bottles of butterbooze did you have?"

"Three… I think. Or was it four?"

"I had too many…" Blaise groaned, "Seven, I think. Draco had about… well, let's see… twelve? I don't remember exactly, though… you were occupying my thoughts too much…"

Suddenly Colin gasped, "You don't suppose… did we…"

"I don't think so," Blaise said quickly, "Does your butt hurt?"

"No. Yours?"

"Nope."

They both sighed in relief. They didn't want to rush things, especially since they just started to go out.

"Remind me to thank Malfoy later for the party," said Colin.

"You're welcome." Draco couldn't help saying. Colin gasped.

"You're awake?" Blaise asked.

"Awake and hung over."

"Did Potter leave?"

"No," Harry said, "Potter's still here."

Draco snickered.

"Good morning, Harry." Colin said softly.

Harry chuckled lightly, "Morning, Colin."

"Morning, Potter." Blaise said, "So what did you two do last night, huh?"

"Pretty much what you guys did last night." Draco said, and then groaned, "Damn… shouldn't have opened my eyes."

"Told you not to," Harry said.

"Oh shut up." Draco grumbled.

"So, you two were awake when we woke up and overheard us talking."

"Yup," said Draco.

"Figures. Well then, since we've now acknowledged each other, and our conditions, I guess we should get up and try facing the day."

The other three groaned.

"Do we have to?" Colin said just what Harry was thinking.

"Yes, Colin dear," said Blaise. He slowly started to sit up, "Damn… this is a lot harder to do than I thought."

"Told you so," Colin said.

Harry and Draco decided to just lie still for a bit more. They both heard Blaise getting out of bed, grunting and groaning as he went, and then staggered toward the bathroom. Colin reluctantly got up and followed.

After the door shut behind the couple, Harry sighed, "Well, I guess we should… you know, do something…"

Draco mumbled, "I thought we were."

There was a pause.

"Something where we move."

"You lost me."

"Come on, lazy." Harry grumbled as he sat up, slowly untangling Draco's arm and leg from him.

"I am too hung over… besides, we should wait until Poser boy and Shutterbug get out of the bathroom, because the moment I sit up, I'll be running for the toilet."

"I thought you could hold your own," Harry teased.

"Not when I over do it," Draco said, "and twelve is over doing it for me. I'm used to only drinking seven or eight… depending on if I have wine or not."

Harry looked down at Draco, eyes red and heavy, and Draco gazed up at Harry with glazed eyes. They both looked horrible.

"You look… well, I'm not going to lie to you, but you look awful."

"Thank you, Potter. You look awful too."

Harry blushed, "Thanks." He patted Draco's thigh, "Come on, try sitting up."

"I'd rather not, Potter."

The door to the bathroom finally opened, and Draco got up suddenly and raced for it. A startled Colin and Blaise stood still as the door behind them slammed shut.

"Poor Draco," Blaise said, "I do not envy him at the moment."

Harry snickered lightly, shaking his head, "Neither do I." Slowly, Harry got up. His stomach lurched and he almost lost it on Draco's bed. "No more heavy drinking for me," He murmured.

--

When Draco finally emerged from the bathroom, looking cleaner and more like himself, he and Harry made their way down to the common room. Others were also just waking up, including one very hung over Ron Weasley.

Blaise and Colin left the Slytherin common room, hand in hand; some were looking at them funny as they did. Draco could tell that they didn't care one bit. Harry found Ron still lying in the corner, hunched over and not moving. Draco followed him and looked down at Ron.

"Wow, he seems almost lifelike."

"I hate you." Ron muttered.

"Are you all right, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Not unless this is all a nightmare," Ron said sarcastically.

"You look terrible, Weasley." Draco snickered.

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"Draco, be nice." Harry warned, "You weren't looking too good a few minutes ago, either."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just joshing." He looked down at Ron, "By the way, Weasley, I won the bet, and now you have to go to class on Monday in only your underwear."

Ron groaned, "And my robe, right?"

"Yeah, and your robe," Malfoy smirked, "Can't have you breaking dress code entirely. Gotta show them all you're a Gryffindor loser."

"Shut up, Malfoy, and leave me alone."

"Come on, Ron, I'll help ya up." Harry said, putting a hand out.

"If I sit up, I'll throw up."

"You better not spew Weasley chunks in my common room." Draco sneered.

"I know how you feel, Ron." Harry said after shooting Draco a warning glare, "I'm still a bit hung over too. I haven't thrown anything up, and my head is killing me. Want to go to the hospital wing with me?"

"Yeah… as soon as my stomach settles…"

They heard Draco sigh, "All right, look… why don't Potter and I go to the hospital wing and bring you back some stomach medicine?"

"That would be grand…" Ron grumbled.

"Let's go," said Draco, and Harry followed him out into the corridor.

"Thank you for being nice." Harry said as they reached the infirmary.

"Please don't mention it, Potter."

Harry smiled, "Okay."

--

Harry explained some things to Madame Pomfrey, who wasn't too happy about it, but was glad to help out anyways. She knew about the Gryffindor/Slytherin party beforehand and had a feeling that she'd be having students coming in. To their surprise, there were a few Slytherins and some seventh year Gryffindors there, looking rather ill.

"This will help his stomach," Pomfrey said, "and I would advice that Mr. Weasley get some rest in his room, or come see me if it doesn't help him all the way. Kids these days like mixing drinks to get drunk, and it just gets them in worse conditions."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." Harry said. The nurse harrumphed, and then shooed them out. They quickly made their way back to the dungeons and back inside the Slytherin common room. Harry handed Ron the potion, and he took it right away. Harry had taken some of the potion as well.

"Thanks," Ron mumbled.

"Can you sit up now?" Harry asked.

"I think so," Ron held onto the wall to heave himself up slowly. He staggered for a bit, and then tried to walk. Harry held out an arm for him to lean on, and Ron gratefully took it. "You're a good friend, Harry… such a good friend."

"Yeah, thanks." Harry said, helping him to the door.

"What about those two?" Draco asked, pointing to Seamus and Dean who were curled up by the fire.

"We'll get them after I help Ron. All those steps to Gryffindor Tower, you know."

"How about this… I will try waking them up and getting them out of here, while you take Weasley up to your tower."

"Good idea, Draco," said Harry. "Thanks."

Draco smirked, "Of course it's a good idea," And then leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Harry's jaw. Harry blushed bright red. "Now, get a move on before Weasley blows chucks." Harry shook his head, sighing, and then aided Ron the best he could.

The entire shenanigans were finally over with, and Harry and Ron were in their dormitory, yakking away about the party. They had discovered later that day that many Hufflepuffs had lost money on their bets, because no one got seriously hurt or killed during the party. Those that did win, however, only betted on snogging. Some bet on there being shagging, but since that never happened, they lost as well.

Some think that they got lied to, but they did have an inside scoop- Parvati Patil, who told her twin sister everything. Since the Ravenclaws knew that the twins rarely ever lie to one another, they figured that whatever Parvati said was true. To their surprise, the one who had won the most money betting was Cho Chang. She bet on snogging and Draco Malfoy competing with Ron Weasley. She never said what they'd compete about exactly, so she won.

And now it was Sunday, and it was time for Draco to go on that Hogsmeade trip with Pansy and Millicent. He wasn't sure if he was going to enjoy it, or not.

"Come on, Drakie!" Pansy said, bouncing into the boys' dorm. Nott was there, finishing up on some homework, and Blaise was in the bathroom getting ready for a date with Colin. Draco was fixing his hair, looking into the body length mirror.

"I'm coming, already. Keep your panties on."

Pansy giggled at that comment, and then bounded out of the room, "Milliiiiiiiieeeeee… are you ready yet??"

Draco sighed, "I will put a mute spell on her if she doesn't shut up."

Nott laughed.

Blaise came out of the bathroom, looking rather sharp. Part of his hair was slicked back, but the end of his light brown locks fell to his shoulders. "I'm glad that you and Pansy aren't seeing each other," he said, "Because I think you'd have killed her long time ago."

"I probably would have," Draco agreed. Suddenly he looked away from the mirror and stared at his friend, "Oh, by the way… I'm killing that boyfriend of yours."

"What? Why?"

"Don't you remember?" Draco frowned, "He took pictures of me drunk! It's either that or you get those pictures from him before anyone else sees them. If not, I will murder his camera, right in front of him, and then I will murder him."

Blaise tisked and came up to Draco, "You don't mean that, Draco."

"Try me."

"I won't let you hurt him."

"Then get those bloody pictures from him."

Blaise patted his friend on the shoulder, "I'll talk to him. Don't worry."

"Good," Draco fixed the last part of his hair, and then studied his features. "Really, Blaise," Draco sighed. "A Mudblood…"

Blaise grinned at Draco's reflection.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Just a reminder here- this is slash, which means that there will be boys with boys, boys touching boys, boys kissing boys, and small references to S-E-X between boys. If this disgusts you, then why in the name of all things good and plenty are you reading my stuff?? I mostly write rated R stuff, and believe me; I'm trying my hardest to keep this PG-13. But that _doesn't_ mean there **won't** be bits of You-Know-What _Mentioned_ in here! All right?

So, with that out of the way now… happy reading.

He is NOT my boyfriend! Part 7

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Ginny (later), Blaise/Colin, Pansy/Millicent

Year: 6th

**Warnings:** Slash (homosexual couples and lesbian couples), WAFF (and fluff, I think), hopefully Draco's not too OOC, and NO plot! (That's PWP!), and Harry might be a bit OOC as well.

Notes: This as good as the details get. Remember folks- this is also HUMOR. Okay? It's written for mainly my amusement, and hopefully others. If there are canon errors, then let there be canon errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. JKR owns them, not moi. I make no money off of this. Although, Rowling should take a page from my book. (I love you Rowling! Don't make Draco totally evil, please??) Also, any kind of Garfield references in here belongs to Jim Davis, the comic book genius.

---

Blaise and Draco made their way downstairs to the common room. Pansy and Millicent were by the fireplace, waiting for Draco.

"It's about time!" Pansy huffed, "You worry about your hair worse than I do."

Draco sneered, "At least I don't have to try too hard to look good. I've seen nicer hair coming out of my grandma's nose."

Millicent walked over and stepped on Draco's foot.

"Ow!"

"Take it back."

Draco looked at Millicent, and then at Pansy, "Why should I? You're both nutters for taking me on this Hogsmeade trip. I haven't the slightest idea of what Potter likes."

"Shouldn't be that hard." Blaise said, "He likes a lot of the same things you do: Quidditch, flying, sweets… uh… Quidditch…"

Draco scoffed, "Some help you are, Blaise."

"I know we'll find him something extraordinary!" Pansy said, bouncing a little too much than necessary. "Ready, Millie?"

"I guess so." Millicent said.

"All right then, let's go!" She grabbed Draco's hand and Millicent's and dragged them out the door.

Blaise waved at them as they left, "Have a good time! Meet you all later in the Three Broomsticks!"

Draco and his friends had been searching one of the most unique stores in Hogsmeade. Draco wanted just the right thing to give Harry. Not that he really knew why he wanted the gift to be nice. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were 'supposed' to be going out. He wondered if there was any way they could actually go out, and Draco considered asking Potter about it later- after they finish going through the entire shop looking for a sodding gift for him.

"How about this?" Pansy said.

"Nah. Too cliché," said Draco.

"This?"

"Too tacky."

"Well, then how about…"

"Nope."

"Ok, then, I think this might…"

"Think again."

"Well, make up your mind, Draco!"

"I will once you show me a more worthy gift to purchase." Draco huffed.

"You won't settle for just flowers, then?"

"Are you kidding??" Draco pulled a face, "Flowers are one of the last things you should buy a guy. If I were Potter getting ME something, I wouldn't want flowers. Think about it, Pansy dear."

Pansy sighed, crossing her arms in a fed up manner. "Well, what do you propose? Getting him something that has to do with Quidditch is way too predictable! We have to find something that just screams 'Draco Malfoy loves you!'"

If Draco were eating something, he'd be choking.

"W-what?? Why in the world would I want something that actually screams that??"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Draco darling, it was a metaphor!"

"Well, this store stinks anyways. We might as well go looking elsewhere and forget about…"

"Draco!" Millicent's voice boomed, "over here!"

The two jogged over to where their Slytherin friend was. She was pointing in the Zonko's window, and when Draco saw what she was pointing at, their eyes bulged out of their heads.

_"Mini-Griffins,"_ Draco read the sign, "_Coming soon. Preserve yours today. _Oh-My-Lord…"

"And look here," Millicent picked up a small cage, "Mini-dragons! Draco, they're out already!"

"I thought they weren't coming out until the end of the year!" Pansy gasped.

"So did I." Draco said, his mouth agape. "I have _got_ to tell Mother!"

"I want one too," Pansy frowned. "Maybe I should owl my mum about it."

"They're rather spendy, though." Millicent said, looking at the price tag. "I don't think my mother would want to spend that much on a mini-dragon. I'd be lucky if I'd get a mini-broom this year."

"Well, I can't blow my money on one if Mother's buying one for me," said Draco, "I need this pocket money for that gift …" he looked at the preserving parchment for the mini-griffins again, "Uh… maybe I'll get him that for Christmas or something."

"So, why are we looking for something for Potter again?" Millicent asked.

"Because, Millie," Pansy said, looking shocked, "When one is dating, one must buy the other gifts! Draco _needs_ to get Harry something. He has to show that he's the bestest boyfriend in the whole world!" She turned to Draco, "Now, Drakie, we must think of something else to get him in the meantime. Any ideas floating in that blond head of yours?"

Draco put his hands on his hips and pressed his lips together tightly, "Well…"

Blaise met his boyfriend at the stairs leading to the dungeons. They were both going casual, because they really didn't care to dress up. Although, Blaise did consider Colin cute in anything he wore. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed before.

"Shall we venture forth onto our first rendezvous?"

Colin snickered, "Let's. By the way, do all you Slytherins talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know… excessively."

"Uh… Periodically." Blaise grinned.

Colin rolled his eyes.

They walked on to Hogsmeade, talking about many things; favorite colors, animals, foods, and such. They were just about to reach The Three Broomsticks when Colin asked, "So, why is it that Malfoy sneers so much? I hear that it isn't healthy."

"Well, he's not really the only one that does it, but he thinks he's perfected it. He said to me: 'the sneer provides just the right mixture of arrogance and contempt. It lets the world know that _you_ are cool, while virtually everyone else is something you scrape off your shoe.' As you can tell, he had told me this numerous times."

"Yes, I can, since you seem to be able to quote it word for word."

They entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Let's just say, that I could write a book on all of the arrogant, and disdaining things he had said in the past. Since the beginning of this year, he hadn't said anything too nasty. He's changed."

"I believe you. I hadn't heard him call me a Mudblood in a long time."

Blaise coughed into his hand. As they sat down in a booth, Colin looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Actually, he hadn't called you that to your face," Blaise gave him an apologetic smile. "He told me that he couldn't believe that I was dating a… you know… Mudblood."

"Oh," Colin frowned a little.

"Don't worry about it, Colin. He's not the one going out with you. I am."

A smile spread across Colin's face. "Yeah, Malfoy's going with Harry. It's hard to believe though. Is he really going with him?"

"I guess so," Blaise shrugged. "That's what he's told the Ministry and everyone else here at school. Says he has a strange passion for the Boy Who Lived and can't quite put his finger on it. I think 'strange' is the perfect word to describe it. Well, if he's hiding something, I'll find out sooner or later."

The waitress came over and took their orders. They both ordered food and drinks, and Blaise said to put it all on one tab. They talked for a while, about all kinds of things, from their families to their friends. Colin even told him about the time his little brother fell into the lake and the giant squid saved him from drowning. Blaise laughed, saying that he remembered his fourth year when the first years got soaked from the rain and Peeves threw water balloons at them.

Minutes later, Draco, Millicent, and Pansy came in. Pansy was yakking almost non-stop about something to Draco, and Draco was nodding here and there at the more appropriate times. Millicent was sticking so close to Pansy that it seemed like she was attached to her with glue. Draco spotted Blaise and Colin first and pointed at them. Pansy grinned and waved at the two, and Colin waved back. The three Slytherins made their way to the table.

"So, how's our odd couple doing today?" Pansy asked.

"You want to talk about odd couples?" Blaise eyed Draco.

Draco smirked, "Well, at least mine isn't a…" he raised a brow at Colin.

"Watch it, Draco." Blaise said. "Not in front of Colin."

"It's his choice if he wants to be with a person like him." Millicent said.

"Yes," Draco half-drawled, half-sneered, "His _choice_. Well, just thought you should know that we're done with our shopping now. We'll be eating for a bit, and then leaving. I don't plan on spending much more time here. If it were up to me, I'd be on my way back to Hogwarts now, and in a nice, hot bath."

"If it were up to you?" Blaise smirked.

"Yes. The girls can be quite… persuasive." He looked over at Millicent, who gave him a look back.

"Let's go sit over there, Drakie!" Pansy said, grabbing his arm.

"All right! Just stop being so grabby!" Draco yanked his arm back and started to follow the girls. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Blaise."

Blaise smirked at his friend, and then brought his attention back to Colin.

"You know, it's odd how there are times when there's one Gryffindor in a group of Slytherins, and then there's one Slytherin," he nodded at Draco, "with a group of Gryffindors."

"You're right, that is odd. That party was something else, too. I heard that it was your idea."

Blaise grinned, "Yes, it was. Draco thought I was sick for mentioning it, though." he laughed, "Yeah… that party was something else. It was pretty hilarious when Millicent started that belching contest."

Colin snickered, "Yeah, I guess it was. Kind of gross, though. Didn't think she'd actually _win_!"

"It was a close win. Weasley's belch was pretty disgusting. But I would chalk that up to swigging a whole goblet of butterbooze. I wonder why Granger even stays with him. He's quite a pig."

"Yeah. Just like I wonder why Harry would ever stay with someone like Malfoy."

"But, if it wasn't for Draco, we wouldn't be together."

"Yes, but you're the one that came up with the idea for the party, and you're also the one that pulled me inside the Slytherin common room before Malfoy could seal the door."

Blaise's cheeks tinted. "Yeah, I guess you're right." There was a little pause, and then he reached over and took Colin's hand into his. "Come with me to my common room."

"But…"

"No buts, Colin."

Colin opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't get a chance to, since their food had just arrived. They let go of each other and watched the waitress put plates of food in front of them. They ate, smiling at each other.

From across the room, Draco and the girls were eating almost peacefully. Draco mostly picked at his food, telling them for the fourth time that he wasn't really that hungry. Pansy told him that he better eat something, or else he'll faint, and Millicent would have to carry him back to Hogwarts. Draco frowned at that, not wanting the bulbous Slytherin to touch him.

"Are you going to eat that?" she asked him, pointing to his asparagus.

"No, I'm going to have it bronzed and put on the Slytherin mantle."

"Interesting," said Millicent, "I didn't think you liked vegetables that much."

"Fine, yes I am… but I'd rather stick them up your nose."

Millicent guffawed at Draco, and then threw a pea in his hair.

Draco went red with anger. He wished he were with Potter right now instead of these two nincompoops.

---

There was a terrific banging out the Gryffindor portrait.

"Is anyone in there?"

"Will you _please_ stop banging on me??" The Fat Lady demanded.

"Potter!! You better be in the common room!"

"I said QUIT BANGING ON ME!"

Harry hurried to the portrait and swung it open.

"It's about time, Potter!" Draco huffed, slipping past Harry. "Next time give me the password."

"I can't give you the password, Draco. You know that." He followed Draco to the middle of the common room. The fire was crackling away, and Hedwig sat on the ledge of the window. "So, how was your day at Hogsmeade? Was Pansy nice to you?"

Draco plopped down on the couch as if he had been in the Gryffindor Tower before, making himself at home. He propped his feet up on a footstool. "Oh, my day was just riveting. I always have fun being dragged around by the arm and made to look in every freaking store, and eat my greens. My feet thank me."

Harry sniggered. Before he didn't think Draco's sarcasm could be so funny, but now he couldn't help laughing. He seemed just so … adorable … when he was cranky. Adorable in a certain way, of course.

"It's good that you're getting exercise." Harry smiled.

"Well, you shouldn't be laughing at your boyfriend's pain, Potter. It's rude."

Harry snickered under his breath.

"I mean it, Potter. One more laugh and we're through. That's it."

"Yeah, right," Harry gulped down the rest of his laughter, "You _won't_ break up with me."

"Yeah, well… yeah… but you know why, Potter." Draco sighed. "Oh, this is for you." he reached into his robes and pulled out a small package with a green ribbon tied around it.

"For… for me?" Harry's eyes were wide as he took the gift, "Why… I-I don't know what to say… I… you didn't have to buy me anything… really…"

"Oh, well if I'd known that, I wouldn't have looked in every bloody store today!" Draco folded his arms and turned his head in a huff. "Fine, if you don't want it, I'll return it."

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant! I'll keep it!" Harry started to undo the ribbon.

Before Harry could take the top of the box off, Seamus and Dean came down from the boys' dorm.

"Hey, Harry! Uh, hello, Malfoy."

Draco nodded.

"Hi, Seamus." Harry smiled.

"So, what's that you got?" Seamus said, pointing to the box.

"Oh, uh, Draco bought it for me. I was just going to open it."

"Awww…" said Dean, "Harry got a present from his _boyfriend_. How sweet."

Harry blushed.

"Well, go on, then. Open it!" Seamus said excitedly. "Let's see what the great Draco Malfoy got for Harry."

Harry began to open the lid.

Ron came through the porthole, along with Hermione and Colin.

"Hey, there you are, Harry." Ron said.

"Evening, Harry," said Colin, looking red in the face.

"Hi, Harry," said Hermione.

"Uh, hi, guys. What's the matter?"

"Hermione and I heard from Violet, you know, that one portrait lady? She said that Malfoy was banging on the Fat Lady, so we came up to see, and then we met Colin on the way here."

"He's been red in the face ever since we saw him," said Hermione, looking at Colin oddly, "He won't tell us what's wrong."

"I'm fine!" Colin shouted, but then his face went even redder.

Draco raised a brow, "Ah… I see."

Everyone's eyes turned to Malfoy.

"What?" Harry asked.

Draco gave a knowing smirk. "It was Blaise, wasn't it, Creevey? It was something he did after your date."

Colin looked away, face still red as an apple.

"Oh," said Hermione, "I almost forgot about that. How was your date, Colin?"

The young Gryffindor opened and closed his mouth so much, he looked like a guppy. Draco was the only one to laugh at it.

"Oh…my…Gawd… I think I know what happened!" said Seamus.

Everyone except Draco looked at him. "What do you think happened?" Ron asked.

Seamus grinned stupidly, "Well, isn't it obvious? He got his first kiss!"

The other Gryffindors gasped.

"I'm right, aren't I, Colin?" Seamus smiled.

Colin nodded once, and then headed up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory.

After a moment of silence, Ron said, "Well, I would run and hide too, if I were kissed by a Slytherin."

Draco harrumphed, "You don't see Potter running and hiding."

"Well, no. But then again, this is Harry we're talking about."

"I'm going to bed, everyone!" Hermione said, "Good night!"

"Good night!" said Harry and Seamus.

"Night, Hermione!" said Ron.

"Well?" said Seamus, "Are we going to wait all night or are you going to open your present, Harry?"

"Oh, yeah." Harry lifted the lid.

TBC

So, any thoughts to what Draco got Harry?

And no, it's not a ring.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, those who have guessed a mini-griffin- are wrong! remember, they're not out yet. Draco had to preserve one for a Christmas gift for him!

Animekris: Left over asparagus? LOL!! Sounds more like what Millicent would do, though. But I think she'd do that to her friends too.

Sorion: a mini-dragon? Nah. That's what Draco wants. :)

Sarah: EBE? Well, haven't done anything with it yet. My muse won't stop me with this fic. That's ok though, right?

Tanisafyre: oooo.. black leather thong. Haven't thought of that one. ;-) and about them going out for real……. censors self

Malfoy snogger: You will get your wish soon.

NayNymic: ah, thanks. Yeah, there'll be real snoggage soon! Hey, haven't I read one of your fics before? You're name looks familiar.

Araanaz: Your comment has made me smile so much! You have no idea how lovely of a comment you just gave me. I'm so glad that you are starting to like this pairing! It seems as if you haven't read many Draco/Harry fics. You should look up Ivyblossom, Vanityfair, and many others that are in my favorite authors list. They write some very good Draco/Harry stuff! Oh, and also, I think of Harry liking girls too, that's why I mostly write Harry as bisexual. He may like girls, but he likes/loves Draco even more. ; heh, sorry, D/H is my OTP.

Renee: LOL!! Is this a list of presents you wish to receive? ;) heh. You can keep the pink toaster, I don't think Harry would want that.

Your evil twin: Hello there evil twin!

Farore: You are the closest guesser!! It's not a broom though. Take another look at your other answer. Now, take the word 'pen' out and think of something else…

Yeah, I got some inspiration. Good thing I didn't have work, huh? I even have more ideas for the next part. If I don't work again the next day, then I'll start on the next chapter.

Well, on with the story. And don't forget to read my extra AN before the fic.

---

He is NOT my boyfriend! Part 8

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Ginny (later), Blaise/Colin, Pansy/Millicent?

Year: 6th

**Warnings:** Slash (homosexual couples and lesbian couples), WAFF (and fluff, I think), hopefully Draco's not too OOC, and NO plot! (That's PWP!), and Harry might be a bit OOC as well.

Notes: This as good as the details get. Remember folks- this is also HUMOR. Okay? It's written for mainly my amusement, and hopefully others. If there are canon errors, then let there be canon errors. Yar.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. JKR owns them, not moi. I make no money off of this. Although, Rowling should take a page from my book. (I love you Rowling! Don't make Draco totally evil, please??) Also, any kind of Garfield references in here belongs to Jim Davis, the comic book genius.

**Important author's note:** there will be lots of blushing and cheeks tinting red in this chapter. I don't know why, but that's how it turned out. But, just because the character is blushing, doesn't always mean there's something going on between the characters. A person can turn red from anger, embarrassment, or being uncomfortable. If it's between Harry and Draco, there's a good chance it's sexually related (although not all the time), but not between Draco and Hermione, or Ron and Snape, or Draco and Ron… etc. Okay, just thought I'd clear that up. Happy reading.

--

He never guessed Draco Malfoy as a giving person. All Malfoy had shown Harry most of their lives was that he liked getting things; he was a very spoiled little brat. In their first year, because he couldn't get Harry's friendship, he became something of a rival, trying to out-do him in everything. He would have his rich daddy pay his way into the Slytherin Quidditch team with all new broomsticks, and even try to get Hagrid fired simply because he didn't pay attention in the class and got injured by a Hippogriff.

Now Draco got his way out of prison, or whatever trouble he'd be in, by saying he was Harry's boyfriend. It was downright rude, and so arrogant of him to think that Harry would go along with it. Harry wasn't about to go along with it, but something inside of him said otherwise. He didn't think he'd done the right thing at first, agreeing with Malfoy on this little arrangement. But Draco _was_ innocent, and Draco assured him that he _would never_ become a Death Eater. So, Harry saved him.

Now, here Malfoy was, giving him a gift. They weren't really seeing one another, so there really wasn't a reason for Draco to give him anything. But, since Malfoy had complained, in a rather cute way, about having to look everywhere in the stores for something for him, it made Harry humbly accept the gift.

And when he opened it…

"M-Malfoy… er, Draco… where'd you find _this_? It's… it's so…"

"What? Stupid?" huffed Draco. He stuck his nose into the air, trying to pretend that it didn't hurt his feelings one bit, "Fine, you don't have to like it if you don't want to and I'll take it back."

"No, that's not what I meant! I really, really like it!" Harry smiled, a tint of red on his cheeks.

"What'd you get, Harry?" Seamus asked.

Harry held it up with one hand. It was a solid gold brooch with a flaming red and yellow phoenix on it. The eyes on the phoenix were a pair of emeralds, and when the wings moved, little harmless sparks flew from the sides.

"Oooo…" Dean said, very impressed, "That's beautiful!"

Harry's face was flush as he pinned it on his gold and scarlet tie. The phoenix made a soft trill and folded its wings, tucking its head underneath one.

"Thank you, Draco." Harry beamed.

"Well," Draco looked so terribly proud of himself, cheeks tinting slightly, "I am the best boyfriend in the world."

"Pretty cocky, aren't you?" said Ron, shaking his head, "And just how much did you end up spending on it?"

Draco scoffed and said, "That is no one's business. What does it matter how much it cost?"

"I hope you didn't spend a lot on me." Harry said.

"Well, if you want to know, it's pure gold with real rubies and emeralds. And the spell on it makes the phoenix so real that it is pretty much alive. It acts just like a real phoenix, bursting into flames when it is time for it to die, and then getting reborn from its ashes." (In other words, it cost quite a lot. But not as much as a mini-broom or dragon.)

Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes. "Draco, I-I don't know what to say… no one has given me a gift like this before… well, except maybe my Firebolt, but… but this…" Harry ran a finger over the top of his brooch, "This is just… breathtaking. I mean, it's fantastic… uh… no, it's magnificent!"

Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder and patted it, "Harry… all those words mean the same thing."

"I-I know… I just can't decide on the right one." Harry grinned, cheeks still red.

Seamus whispered harshly to Dean. "Malfoy's definitely getting some tonight!"

Dean laughed into his hand and blushed.

"Huh?" Harry said, looking at his roommates.

"Oh, nothing, Harry." Seamus grinned.

Harry had the urge to hurl himself across the couch and throw his arms around the blond, but he didn't want to do it in front of his friends, let alone Ron.

His brooch gave a small chirrup and flapped its wings. Tiny sparks flew, getting everyone's attention. It looked like it was staring at everybody.

"I should get you something," Harry said almost automatically.

Draco shook his head, "You don't need to get me anything. I have enough, and get enough allowance, to get my own things."

"Nothing? Not even… a rose?"

Draco cocked a brow.

"A… rose?"

"Well… ok, maybe not a rose. How about…"

"No," Draco frowned, "Don't get me anything, all right?"

"But…"

"I mean it, Potter! I don't want anything anyways."

"Uh… all right." Harry said. He felt terrible anyways, not getting Draco something. Maybe he'll surprise him later.

Draco finally left the common room after the Prefect had told him for the fourth time to leave. That amazed Harry. He thought it would have taken six times. Draco had leaned over, gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, said good night, and left. Harry was still smiling over that, and the present.

Harry woke up in a pretty good mood, and headed for the showers. He took a quick one, and then went down to the common room. Ron was already there when he came down, and they left together. Ron explained that Hermione was in the library, picking out a certain book for some assignment for Astrology.

He sat down next to Seamus and Dean and started to eat.

"Someone's in a cheerful mood this morning," said Dean.

"Er… yeah, I am." Harry smiled.

"Somebody's in loooooove…" Seamus teased.

Harry dropped his fork.

In… love? Harry shook his head. That wasn't possible. He was just happy, that was all. Still happy about that gift that Draco gave him, and the sweet kiss good night, and the kiss before that, and…

In love with Draco Malfoy? There was no way that was true. He didn't even like the git! Or… maybe he did. Now. 'Okay, Harry, take a deep breath… you're confusing yourself. So you've always known that you were open-minded, bisexual even, but… Malfoy?' He was starting to get a headache, so he got up, told Ron he was going to see the nurse, and then left.

Ron, Seamus, and Dean looked at each other suspiciously.

At the Slytherin table, Draco had just seen Harry get up and leave. He was about to follow, because he was curious, when Pansy plopped down in a seat next to him and spoke in a high, shrilly voice.

"Guess what, Drakie??"

Draco stuck a finger into the ear she shouted in, and said, "What?"

Pansy practically bounced in her seat. "I've got a _boyfriend_!"

Draco's eyes widened in shock. "Boyfriend? But, I thought… uh…"

"You wanna know who?" she said, not paying attention to Draco's dumbfound-ness.

"Er… who?"

Pansy smiled and nodded her head over at the Ravenclaw table. "Terry Boot! He was ever so sweet to me in the hallway last night, and then, just right out of the blue, he asked me out! I had no idea that he'd fancied me!"

Draco was very confused. He thought for sure that she had a thing for Millicent.

Blaise was also surprised. He was sitting on the other side of Draco, about to take a sip of his pumpkin juice when she told them her news. Whether this was good or bad, he wasn't sure.

"Well, uh, congratulations, I guess," Blaise said.

"Thanks!" Pansy smiled.

"So, where's Millicent?" Draco said.

"Oh, well, she was still in the common room when I left."

"Did you tell her already?"

"Yeah. Of course I did. Why?"

"Er…" Draco looked over at Blaise.

He had an idea of what Draco was thinking, because he was thinking it too. 'Poor Millicent.'

"Oh well. She'll come and eat when she wants to. I know she won't miss a meal."

Pansy ate a bit of everything, said she was full, and then got up to leave. Right when she did leave, Millicent came in and sat down right where Pansy used to be. She didn't look very happy at all. Actually, she looked downright enraged.

"Well," said Nott, who was right next to her, "look who finally came to breakfast." Millicent turned her head to glare at him, her face resembled that of a teed off bulldog. "Is it Millicent, or Miss Grumpy?"

Millicent pulled her fist back and slammed it into Theodore Nott's face. He fell back on his seat, legs sticking almost straight up.

"We… don't like… Ms. Grumpy…" he groaned.

"And Miss Grumpy doesn't like you." Millicent sneered.

Draco shifted in his seat nervously, watching his large friend pile on the hash browns and escargot.

"Uh… you ok, Millie?"

Millicent growled.

"Oooookay… stupid question. Sorry."

There was a long pause. Then Draco thought of something.

"Uh, Millicent? You're not planning to do what I think you're going to do?"

She turned her head sharply, "What?"

Draco rarely backed down from any kind of look, but this one almost made him forget his male pride. He squared his shoulders again, and said, "Well, you know… revenge."

Millicent stared at him.

"Maybe." she sneered, "It's none of your business, Draco."

"Maybe I want it to be my business."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Y-E-S."

"N-O!"

"YES!"

"NO!!"

_"YES, DAMN IT!"_

"HELL NO, FRUITCAKE!"

"HEY!" Blaise shouted, "You're attracting attention."

Draco and Millicent stopped glaring and looked around. Sure enough, they had most of the Great Hall watching them. They both glared at everyone and said, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT??" They jumped and glared at each other. "CUT IT OUT!" They both yelled.

"Is there a problem?" Snape said, coming up to them.

Millicent shook her head, still feeling angry. Draco looked down at his plate as he shook his head.

"Good. Then I won't have to give you two detention for disturbing my meal."

As Professor Snape walked off, Millicent and Draco continued to glare at one another. Blaise let out a sigh.

The owl post finally arrived. Since Harry wasn't there, Hedwig had taken a detour to the hospital wing's window. But another brown barn owl swooped down and landed in front of Ginny Weasley. She was very surprised to see a single, red rose in its beak, and it also had a folded up piece of parchment tied to its leg. Ginny carefully took the rose and then the letter. It was a poem.

_Roses are red, violets are blue_

_Sugar is too sweet, and so are you._

_Love, a secret admirer_

Ginny smiled and held the paper to her chest. The poem seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Although, it really didn't matter to her. She took the rose from the owl and stared at it. No one had ever given her a rose before. It was so very sweet. The owl took off after it had nipped a bit of toast. Ginny wished she knew who her secret admirer was. She wanted it to be Harry, but she knew that there was no way of that happening. He was with Malfoy.

But she still secretly hoped.

--

Madame Pomfrey just fixed Harry's headache when there was a light tapping on the window. It was Hedwig.

"Owl post for you," Pomfrey said as she opened the window.

Hedwig landed on Harry's leg and hooted lovingly. Harry took the letter and when he opened it, he immediately recognized Remus's handwriting. He had apparently heard about him and Draco, and wanted it confirmed by Harry. Harry instantly wrote back, on the same parchment since there was room, and gave it back to Hedwig. She didn't mind, especially after Harry had given her a bunch of treats for it. She flew out the open window.

Harry was just on his way back to the common room to grab his books for first period, when Terry Boot came staggering his way, holding his mouth and gut. As Harry approached closer, he saw that Terry had a black eye, a large bump on his forehead, blood running down his chin, and his hair was a complete mess.

"Uh… You ok, Terry?" Harry asked politely.

Terry shook his head, his eyes squinting in pain.

Harry sighed, rolled his eyes at himself, and then unenthusiastically helped Terry to the hospital wing.

--

Harry just barely made it to Potions. He panted heavily as he sat down.

"What took you, Harry?" Ron asked next to him.

"I'll… tell you… later…" Harry said in between breaths.

"All right." Ron said.

"About time you decided to grace us with your presence, Potter. Five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness. Now, you'll all be writing notes for the potion we will be working on next week. One incorrect ingredient, and it could mean your life."

The entire classroom gulped.

"NOW, take this down!"

The class began to jot it all down quickly from the blackboard.

Half way through class, Draco threw a note at Ron's head. It smacked him straight on the temple. Ron took it, grumbling all the while, and then looked around the room to see who threw it. When he couldn't figure it out, he opened the note.

_Weasley, now is the time to earn two Galleons - If you tell Professor Snape that you worship the ground he walks on. You only get one Galleon if you tell Snape that his hair looks lovely today._

There was no signature, but Ron knew who the note was from. Quickly he crumpled it into a ball and stuffed it into his pocket, not wanting anyone to find it. Harry looked at him curiously, wondering what was wrong with his friend. Ron looked pale.

Moments went by, and finally Ron gave in. He raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" said Snape.

"Er… sir… I…" he swallowed thickly, "I, uh… W-worship… I worship the…"

Snape raised a brow, "What do you worship, Mr. Weasley? Besides Mr. Potter, that is."

Ron felt his ears go red. "Uh, nothing… your hair looks lo… er… nice today."

"Indeed?" Snape blinked. "I had no idea you were like that, Mr. Weasley."

The Slytherins all snickered, and so did some Gryffindors.

Harry and Hermione gave him a weird look. Harry had an idea what that note was all about now, and Hermione shook her head.

"You've gone mental, Ron." she said.

Ron suddenly jumped in his seat, "And I _don't_ worship Harry! He's just my friend!"

Many giggled at this. Harry and Hermione ogled him.

Draco chuckled, "Sure you don't, Weasley. I see the jealous look you keep giving me whenever I'm close to Potter."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Ron bellowed.

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley." Snape growled. "Five points from Gryffindor."

Ron sunk into his seat.

--

"That was low, Malfoy!" Ron said as they all left the potions room, "Low and cruel!"

Draco laughed, "I thought it was funny. The look on your face when he said that you worship Potter!"

"I do NOT!" Ron huffed, going red again. Hermione tutted and Harry sighed.

"All right, Malfoy, you had your fun," Harry said, "Now pay him."

"Oh, yeah, about that…"

"What? Don't have any money on you for once?" asked Ron.

"Oh, I have money on me. I always have money on me. It's just that you didn't say what I wanted you to say, word for word."

"What… or that. I just couldn't get myself to say that his hair was _lovely_. I just couldn't!"

"Well then, I'll just give you five Sickles. Next time say what I want you to say. No adlibbing."

Draco handed Ron the money, and Ron pouted a bit. He didn't argue, since he knew that Malfoy was right. He _should_ have said what Malfoy wanted him to say, but it was too embarrassing.

"Are we finished behaving like second years now?" Hermione said crossly.

"Not quite," said Draco, "Weasley, I'll give you five more Sickles if tell your Mudblood friend that it's okay to be ugly, but she's overdoing it."

"MALFOY!" Ron and Harry said.

"I'm not saying that!" Ron snarled.

Hermione looked like she was trying to hide the hurt look on her face.

Harry grabbed Draco by the tie, but not too roughly. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call Hermione that??"

"Well, don't stop now- you're getting close to the record!"

"Draco." Harry said sternly.

"Hey, I got you a present! You're not allowed to be mad at me."

"I'm not, huh?"

Draco shook his head and smirked.

"Don't think that that's going to get you out of trouble every time. Now apologize."

"What?" Draco gasped.

"You heard me, Draco." Harry shoved him over to Hermione, who was looking very irritated.

Draco looked away, not making eye contact, and muttered, "Sorry, Granger."

"What?" said Hermione, "I don't think I can hear you since I'm not high up on the mountain you planted yourself on, Your Majesty."

Draco sneered and said, "I said I am sorry, Granger."

"Thank you, Malfoy. Apology accepted."

Draco turned away, cheeks red, and started to walk off.

When Draco entered the boys' dormitory, he slammed the door behind him. Blaise was there, and so was Nott, studying.

"Troubles in paradise, Draco?" Nott asked.

Draco glared at him before walking over to his own bed.

"Ooo… the kettle is boiling over."

"Shut your cake hole, Nott, before I make it disappear."

Blaise got up and went over to Draco. He sat down by his disgruntled friend, watching his scowl.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

Draco groaned, "Will you _please_ stop acting like you're my best friend already? I should have never let you talk me into having that party with those idiotic Gryffindors, and I should have never started being buddy-buddy with Potter's friends."

"Ah." Blaise said. He put a hand on Draco's shoulder, "I understand now."

"No, you do not, Zabini! And take your hand off me!"

"You're feeling guilty about something, aren't you? Come on, Draco, tell me. I just want to be a good friend."

"I told you, I don't need any bloody friends!" Draco lay down and buried his face into his arms, "Just leave me alone."

Blaise sighed, "First Millicent, now you. What is so wrong with you guys' communication skills?"

"Look," Draco said crossly, "I didn't dump Potter or anything, and I'm not guilty about anything I said, so just drop it!"

"Then why are you acting as if you've just been knocked off your throne?"

"YOU TOO??"

Blaise blinked.

"Why does everyone think that I think I'm some sort of KING? I'm no king of the mountain, and I don't have a throne! I-am-not-important! Not anymore, ok? So just shove off!"

"Er… not anymore?"

"I said SHOVE OFF, ZABINI!" Draco buried his face back into the blankets.

Blaise gave up. For now. He went back to studying with Nott.

---

Harry told Ron about the letter from Remus, and then about finding Terry Boot on his way to the hospital wing, looking beat up.

"Yeah, I know about that." Ron said, "I saw it happen. Millicent just walked up to him and started to pound the living daylights out of him. She got points taken away from Slytherin AND detention! It was rather funny. I can't believe I forgot to tell you sooner."

"That's ok, Ron." said Harry. "So, do you think Draco's still upset? I didn't mean to upset him, but he shouldn't have called Hermione that."

"I think you did the right thing, Harry. If he wants you to keep up the charade of being his boyfriend, then he should learn to be nicer to us. At least pretend to be nicer anyways."

"Charade?" someone said. They forgot that the door was left open, and there stood Neville Longbottom. "You mean that you and Malfoy aren't really going out?"

"Uh…" Harry looked away, "Well… technically, no, but… um…"

"You two even kissed a few times," Neville said with a blush, "So, doesn't that mean that you guys are more than friends?"

Harry nodded, "I guess so. It's just nothing serious, I guess."

Neville sat down next to them. "So, uh, you need my help with anything? I'll help with anything you guys need help with."

"We're fine for now, Neville. Thanks."

"Malfoy had actually helped me, did you know that?"

"He did?" Harry said, very stunned.

"Yeah. At the party he gave me pointers on how to… uh… woo someone." Neville went bright red.

"Who?" Ron asked.

Neville just sat there, squirming.

"Come on, Neville, you can tell us." Harry said.

"Uh… maybe later. I have to go talk to Professor Sprout." Neville jogged out of the room.

"Oh, wait, Neville!" Harry shouted after him, but the boy had disappeared, "Damn. I hope he keeps it a secret."

"I'm sure he will." Ron said. "He looks up to you, you know."

Harry grinned at this friend, "So do you, I hear."

"Oh, shush." Ron muttered, blushing.

---

"Draco! Will you listen to me?"

"No. Go away, Pansy!"

"Look, if you did something to upset Harry, then you need to go apologize to him. You need to show him you're the bestest boyfriend ever!"

"I don't need to apologize to Potter! I did enough apologizing for one day!"

"You apologized to someone?" Pansy gasped, "Who?"

"Never mind." Draco grumbled, crossing his arms and staring into the fire. He was sitting in his chair in the common room. Blaise had been annoying him with his talk about Colin to Nott, and Nott was telling Blaise how much he wished he had someone. Their talk had made him feel sick and so he left to sit in the common room. Unfortunately, Pansy was there. He had no idea where Millicent was. Possibly in the girls' dorm.

"You need to go talk to him," Pansy prompt. "Do it before you lose him."

"I told you, I do not…"

"Do it, or I'll tell Blaise and Colin that you want to double date."

Draco's eyes widened in horror.

"You do, Parkinson, and I swear you will regret even suggesting it."

"Then go talk to Harry. Maybe you should give him flowers or something."

"ARRGGHH!"

--

Harry was sitting in the big chair by the fireplace in his common room, staring at his phoenix brooch. He had unpinned it from his tie so he could see it better. Light from the fire reflected beautifully on it, making the flames on the phoenix more realistic. The phoenix was flapping its wings, creating little sparks to shoot out as it stared back at Harry. He still couldn't hardly believe that Draco bought him something so… beautiful, and so Gryffindor.

There was a soft knock on the portrait. Harry's head snapped up just as he heard it, and when he got up from his chair, there was a harsher knock that followed the other one.

"Coming!" said Harry, and then he opened the portrait. "Draco?"

"Uh, hi." Draco said. "Can I, uh… come in?"

"Sure." Harry moved so that Draco could come in. "Any special reason why you're here?"

"Um… j-just to see if… if you weren't too mad at me."

Harry smiled softly, "Mad at you?" Draco nodded. "Oh, because of what you said to Hermione? I'm not mad about that anymore."

"You're not?"

"Nope. You apologized to her, so everything's just fine now."

Draco sighed in relief. "Good. Well, I guess I won't bother with giving you this then," Draco moved his hand, which Harry didn't notice before was hiding behind his back, and stuck something into his pocket.

"Wh-what? You got me something else?" Harry gaped.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah. Well, Pansy said that I needed to, so… you know."

"Well… uh…you really don't need to be buying me gifts." Harry ran his thumb over the brooch that was still in his hand. "For my birthday and Christmas, it's ok, but not all the time."

"Oh," Draco said, looking away, "Well, Pansy said I needed to show you that I'm the best boyfriend, and all that. I don't know what to do with it, though, cause I don't really want it, but if you want to…"

"Ok, what is it?"

Draco took it out of his pocket and gently placed it into Harry's hand.

Harry laughed. "A chocolate frog?"

"Hey, I didn't have time to go back down to Hogsmeade and look for something else." Draco sighed.

"That's ok. Thank you, Draco."

"Yeah, you're welcome." he mumbled.

Harry shook his head and sighed, "Come sit by the fire with me."

"Ok." Draco said, following Harry over to the couches. Harry put his brooch back on his tie and then took the chocolate frog out. It hopped into Draco's lap, and Draco was about to catch it, but Harry's hand was already there. Draco's hand ended up over Harry's. Draco blushed slightly, as did Harry. "S-sorry," Draco muttered.

"That's all right," Harry smiled. He ate the chocolate frog while gazing at Draco's face. Draco stared back for a bit, and then his eyes moved down to the brooch, watched the phoenix on it for a bit before averting his gaze.

"H-Harry?" Draco said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah?"

"Would you…" Draco gulped, trying to gather as much courage as he could, "Would you like to be my boyfriend? For real?"

"F-for real?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah," Draco said softly.

There was a long pause.

"Draco… I…"

"Hey, Harry!" Ron said, sitting down next to him. He noticed the strange way Harry was blushing, and how Draco looked a bit pale. "You ok, mate?"

"Oh, hi, Ron. Yeah, I'm fine." He didn't sound fine.

"Hermione's in the library again. I swear one day she'll just bring all of her stuff in there and stay there." He chuckled. "So, should I even ask what you two are doing?"

"Just talking." Harry said, but he sounded distant.

"Oh. I didn't mean to interrupt. Go ahead and continue with your conversation." Ron leaned back against the couch.

Harry and Draco finally looked at each other again. They both blushed.

"Actually, I should go." Draco said, getting up.

"No, wait," Harry grabbed at his arm.

Draco looked down at him, a small scowl on his pale features. "What?"

Harry gulped. "Please… stay."

Draco became nervous.

"Harry…" he whispered.

TBC

This isn't much of a cliffhanger, is it?


	9. Chapter 9

He is NOT my boyfriend! Part 9

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Ginny (later), Blaise/Colin, Pansy/Millicent, Nott/?

Year: 6th

**Warnings:** Slash (homosexual couples and lesbian couples), WAFF (and fluff, I think), hopefully Draco's not too OOC, and NO plot! (That's PWP!), and Harry might be a bit OOC as well.

Notes: This as good as the details get. Remember folks- this is also HUMOR. Okay? It's written for mainly my amusement, and hopefully others. If there are canon errors, then let there be canon errors. Yar.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. JKR owns them, not moi. I make no money off of this. Although, Rowling should take a page from my book. (I love you Rowling! Don't make Draco totally evil, please??) Also, any kind of Garfield references in here belongs to Jim Davis, the comic book genius.

---

"Actually, I should go." Draco said. He already knew how Harry felt about him. That he's an egotistic arsehole who cared for only himself, and if he would wind up in prison or not. No matter how much he wooed Potter, he knew that Potter would never feel the same.

'Love' being one of the reasons why he turned, he told Harry. He tried to confront him about it. But he was afraid of what Harry would say. He was afraid of hearing Harry say: 'I still hate you. You're an insufferable little git and a spoilt brat, and I don't want to be your boyfriend!' Draco was sure that was what he'd say.

"No, wait," Harry grabbed at Draco's arm. Harry was shaking, and they could both feel it. Harry's hands were sweaty against Draco's wrist.

Draco looked down at him, a small scowl on his pale features. _"What?"_

Harry gulped. "Please… stay."

Draco became nervous. His heart was practically beating out of his ribcage.

"Harry…" he whispered. Harry wanted him to stay? He hadn't planned on outing himself to Harry so soon. It didn't feel right. And Weasley was staring peculiarly at him now. 'Damn him.' Draco growled to himself. He couldn't do it… he had to escape.

"D-Don't worry," Harry said, "I just want you to stay. Please don't go."

"I… I can't stay," Draco said quietly, "I need to go back to my own common room. I've done what I was set out to do, and since you're not angry with me anymore, then I'll bid you farewell, and good night."

"Draco…" Harry's voice was pleading.

To their surprise, Ron stood up. "I'm sorry that I interrupted you guys. I didn't mean to. It's just that Hermione… I mean… never mind. I'll leave you two alone." He began to walk to the stairs leading up to the boys' room.

"Ron…" Harry's throat closed up, "Wait…" he sighed and then looked up at Draco. He still had a hold of his wrist, "Draco…"

Draco gave him a half-smile and leaned down. He kissed Harry softly, and then it turned more passionate. It was only lips, but it still made Harry's entire body heat up in a second.

"I have to go. I'm sorry," Draco said against Harry's lips. "Good night, Harry."

"Draco… I… Good night."

Draco kissed him again, real quick, and then started toward the portrait. "Tell me your answer tomorrow." He said over his shoulder, and then he was gone.

'My answer…' Harry thought, biting his lower lip, 'has already been decided…'

Blaise was still up, sitting by the fire on the floor, with his Astrology book in his lap, when Draco walked in. Blaise glanced up and gave his friend a smile.

"Hey, Drake, how'd it go?"

Draco said nothing as he stood over Blaise, giving him what seemed to be a half-glare, as if Draco was trying to but his heart wasn't in it.

"Er… nothing bad happened, did it?"

"Not if you count how I have totally humiliated myself in front of Potter."

"Humiliated? Why? What'd you say?"

Draco dramatically sighed and sat down by Blaise, Indian style. "I… you see, it's like this…" he took a deep breath, "Potter and I haven't really been seeing each other…"

Blaise's eyes grew ten times normal size, "WHAT?"

"I'll give you the details later." Draco said, waving a hand, "But, the thing is … I've actually been having _real_ feelings for the moron, I mean, I've always had something for him, and I think he has feelings for me, so… I tried to ask him out… for real."

"Wait a second, back up," Blaise looked like he was having a migraine, "You and Potter… really haven't been in a relationship, you've been pretending… but yet, you kissed him… more than three times, I'm sure… and now, finally, you ask him out, for real?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah."

"What's the reason for saying you were with him in the first place?"

"So the Ministry would believe that I wasn't going to become a Death Eater, and so I wouldn't end up in Azkaban."

Blaise stared at his friend with mixed feelings.

"You … you lied to me."

Draco nodded.

"You lied to… Pansy! And to… the Ministry of Magic!"

"Yes, I did, Blaise. God, you'd think that this was the first time you've known me to lie."

"Well, actually… I really had no idea you'd do something like this. I mean, you deceived us all!"

"Hopefully not for long, if Potter will have me. I did my wooing; I showed him that I was for real. Now all I have to do is wait until tomorrow."

"Do you know what he'll say?"

Draco shook his head. "No."

Blaise gave him a weak smile. "I notice the looks he gives you," he said, hoping to make Draco feel better, "Those kind of looks that say 'I want to devour you'. I'm sure he'll go out with you."

"I sincerely hope you're right."

--

"Hey, Ginny!" Neville said, jogging up to her. He was just coming back from having a talk with Professor Sprout.

"Hi," Ginny said politely. She had just come back from the library. Her and Hermione had a chat about boys. She told Hermione about her secret admirer, and that she had been hoping that it was Harry. Hermione told her that that can't be, since he was going with Draco. Ginny frowned and said, "Yeah, I know."

"So, what's up?" Neville asked, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Oh, nothing much."

"Nothing, huh?"

"Uh," Ginny was about to tell him about the letter she received but then thought that maybe she shouldn't be telling him, since he sleeps in the same room as Harry. "Nah, nothing. How about you?"

Neville was crushed that she didn't seem too ecstatic about getting a secret letter and a rose from someone, but he hoped that maybe she was just shy. "Oh, I found out something rather interesting. But you have to promise not to tell anyone." This outta get her to tell him about the letter, he thought. He desperately wanted to know her feelings on the matter.

"Ok, let's go in here." They slipped into an empty classroom. "Ok, what did you discover?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"I promise."

"All right. Well, I was just up in my dorm when I heard Harry talking to Ron. Apparently Harry and Malfoy aren't really seeing each other."

"What??" Ginny gasped.

"Yeah! And, get this… Harry isn't sure how long their charade will be kept up. That's what I heard him say."

"But… what about those kisses they gave each other?"

"Just acting, I guess." Neville shrugged.

"So, it was all just made up? But, why? Why would Harry do something like that? I don't understand."

"Me neither." Neville said, shaking his head in dismay. "They sure have the entire school and Ministry fooled though, don't they?"

Ginny nodded, thinking hard about this new piece of information. Suddenly, her eyes began to widen as a thought hit her. 'The rose and poem… it _must_ be from Harry! Otherwise, why else would he sign it **secret admirer**? Oh, Harry, you little sneak!' She had a big grin on her face.

"Ginny? What is it?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Uh, thanks for the information, Neville. I won't say a word to anyone!"

"Thanks." Neville smiled. "Uh, I was wondering something… could we, like, talk or something one day?" He was going to try pushing his luck, even if they would go as just friends.

"Yeah, sure." she said automatically, her mind still buzzing with the thoughts of her and Harry being together.

"Thanks, Ginny! I'll see you, uh… tomorrow evening?"

"Yeah, see you."

Neville felt very proud of himself. 'I'm one step closer.'

Blaise and Draco had still been talking when Pansy came stumbling into the room. She looked pretty upset.

"What's up, Pansy?" Blaise asked.

"Has anyone seen Millicent?" she said, trying to stay calm.

"No. Why?"

"Oh, because she keeps beating up Terry, that's why! I don't know what's gotten into her! Do you know what's wrong with her, Draco?"

"Er… I haven't a clue, really," he lied, "Might want to try owling her if you can't find her."

"It's no use, I've tried. She doesn't answer me back." Pansy looked like she was about to cry. "I'll be going up to my dorm now, and… and wait for her there. Oh, and Blaise? Your boyfriend might want to stay away from Draco for a while."

"Why? What'd he do now?"

Pansy was smiling, despite how miserable she felt, "He posted a bunch of moving pictures of the party on the bulletin board. One of them is a drunk Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT??" Draco shouted, getting on his feet.

"I'm sure he meant no harm…" Blaise tried telling his friend, but Draco was seething with rage.

"I'll kill him!" Draco growled, and ran toward the portrait.

"No, Draco!" Blaise ran after him.

Draco was a fast little bugger. Blaise finally caught up to him when they reached the Great Hall. It was as they feared: pictures of the party were pinned up next to the list of winners for the bets made during the parties going on that night. Next to a smiling Cho Chang were the words- GRAND CHAMPION! And then the amount of Galleons she won for betting. Next to her picture was a few other Ravenclaws that had won the bet (for there being snogging), and right next to that, and the list of people attending the Gryffindor/Slytherin party were pictures of the main attendees.

There was a picture of Harry, quite a few pictures of Harry actually, drinking and laughing at things Ron and Draco were doing or saying; a moving picture of Millicent belching (with the words WINNER OF THE BELCHING CONTEST underneath). A couple pictures of Blaise with his arm around Colin's waist, smiling, and there, next to that one, was the drunk looking Draco. The picture of Draco was stumbling around, but looking very pleased with himself, holding up a bottle of butterbooze. There was a large sign next to all the pictures of Draco saying: WINNER OF DRINKING CONTEST! DRACO MALFOY. And then it explained the bet- the loser (Ronald Weasley) having to wear nothing but his underwear underneath his robes.

"The bet!" Blaise suddenly shouted, "We've forgotten all about it!"

"And I'll bet that's what Weasley was hoping," Draco said, looking furious. He saw a picture of himself, passed out, and a Harry and Blaise carrying him up the stairs to the boys' dorm. "Creevey's dead meat… Weasley's good as dead, too." he snarled.

Blaise placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Now, Draco, stay calm. These pictures aren't that bad. And at least you're the winner."

"Not that bad?? Blaise, look at those!" He jabbed his finger at a couple of pictures of him passed out, "I don't want them up! Take them down immediately!!"

"All right, all right, keep your shirt on." Blaise reached up and started to take the requested pictures down (Yes, he's taller than Draco). He left the winning picture up, along with the picture of Harry and Draco holding each other by the fireplace, looking content.

"Hey," Nott said, walking up behind them, "Nice pictures. Why aren't I up there?"

"Because you're a nobody." Draco said.

"Aww, and look at the cute picture of you and Harry." The picture Harry was smiling, his cheeks tinting on and off as the picture Draco nuzzled the side of his face against Harry's. "You two look so cute together."

"Yeah," Draco frowned, "Cute."

Nott sighed dramatically, "There seems to be someone for somebody out there, huh? But I'm sure mine's out there somewhere."

"Probably hiding," Draco said nonchalantly.

"I just got to keep looking…" Nott sighed.

Draco turned to walk off, "I'll go check under a rock."

Blaise walked into the Slytherin common room, pictures of passed-out-Draco in hand, and found the real Draco sitting in his armchair, staring into the fire. He carefully sat at the far end of the couch closest to Draco's armchair.

"Are you still crabby?"

"Go away."

"No. I can be in the common room if I want."

"I need time alone to think." Draco said, still not looking at Blaise. "Can't you take a hint?"

"As much as you hate to admit it, I'm your friend. I'm possibly your _best_ friend, and I'm _worried_ about you."

Draco scoffed.

"Listen, Draco, I know you don't like admitting anything as mushy as having close friends, but if I wasn't such a close friend, then why did you tell me about your little secret you have with Harry? And why did you tell me that you've been having _intense_ feelings for him now?"

Draco blinked rapidly as if his eyes were bothering him. "Maybe because you're the only one that I trust enough not to go blabbing to everyone about it. And…" he clammed up.

"And?"

Draco was going to say: 'And you have a Gryffindor for a boyfriend as well… you'd understand.' But instead, Draco said, "Never mind."

Blaise was quiet for a while as he studied Draco's face. So far, Blaise had come to the conclusion that his friend was worried about what Harry's answer would be, and what he should say to the wizarding world if they ever decided to not continue with their charade much longer. Poor Draco would be convicted as a Death Eater, he was sure. He didn't want that happening to him, and he was sure that Harry didn't want that either.

"Well, things might get better," Blaise said, "Uh, I invited Colin over tomorrow, before lunch, and then, uh, maybe we could discuss it?"

"I'd probably know Potter's answer by then," Draco said hoarsely.

"Oh. Well… I don't know what to say, really. I guess all I can do is wish you luck."

Draco snorted. "Luck," his voice cracked, "I've never had any kind of good luck in my life. I've had luck in being rich, and having what I wanted, but never anything good came out of it."

"Well, Draco, you're just going to have some faith, then."

Draco shook his head, "Again, something against me. Blaise, my last name means 'bad faith'."

"But that's only your last name. Your first name means 'dragon', and from what I've heard, not all dragons are mean and nasty. Besides, it's just a name. It's what we choose to do with our life that matters."

"Ok, we're really getting off track here, I think." Draco rubbed at one of his eyes, "But I suppose we should go to bed."

Blaise yawned, "Yeah, good idea. Classes tomorrow. Oh, and you might want to owl Weasley, let him know of that bet."

"Yes, I shall."

--

As promised, Draco had owled Weasley right away when he woke up, letting him know about that bet. Draco had altered the bet some, telling Ron that since he didn't do it yesterday like he was supposed to, he had to go completely nude under his robes. No exceptions. And he better go along with it, since the whole school now knew about it. To tell the truth, Ron had forgotten all about that bet. He groaned inwardly as he went to the showers with only his robe in hand.

And as a requirement, he had to wear his tie, too. But that was it. He wasn't about to chicken out on the alterations either. At least, Ron thought, Malfoy had the decency to let him wear a robe. Secretly he was hoping he'd get paid well for this.

It was time for Care of Magical Creatures, and unfortunately for Ron, it was almost October. The wind was whipping rather hard, and the clouds looked gray. He grumbled under his breath as he met up with his two best friends. Hermione had this displeased look on her face when she saw him, and Harry tried to hide a smile. They already knew that he was only wearing a robe at breakfast, but they didn't want to say anything to him, trying to act as if it was just another ordinary day.

Moments later, the Slytherins were there. Draco was flanked by Pansy and Blaise, with Nott next to Blaise. Millicent was nowhere to be seen. When Draco got up to the Gryffindor trio, he had a slight smug look on his face. He looked just like the Draco Malfoy they remembered.

"Hey, Weasley," he smirked, "How's it hanging?"

Ron snarled, trying not to let Malfoy get to him.

"Is it big and hairy and hard to carry? Or short and wee and hard to see?"

Ron pulled out his wand, "Shut up, Malfoy!"

Draco snickered, "Where've you been hiding that, Weasley? Wait, I don't think I want to know."

Harry sighed and was about to tell Draco to be nice when Hagrid's voice was heard above them.

"Sixth years, over here! Gather 'round, now, gather 'round!"

They all shuffled closer to a fenced in area. They were all surprised to see two winged horses. One looked to be a palomino and the other was chestnut. The girls cooed and awed at the beautiful creatures.

"These 're Winged Horses, or also known as Pegasuses. That one there is an Abraxan. It is an immensely powerful palomino, and the other is an Aethonan, which are more popular in Britain and Ireland. Their classifications are rated anywhere from harmless and tame to dangerous. These two are pretty much harmless, so no worry." Hagrid sighed, "Aren't they beautiful?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron inched closer. Indeed, they were beautiful creatures. Harry placed his hands onto the fence as he leaned forward to get a better look, as did others around him. The Winged Horses acted indifferent to the crowd of teenagers gazing at them. They were at the further end of the pasture. The first one, the Abraxan, was eating at the food Hagrid put out for them, and the other one was flexing its wings. They were both tethered to a post so they won't fly off.

Harry almost jumped out of his skin when Draco came up right next to him and brushed against his shoulder. Because of the Pegasuses, Harry had almost forgotten about the Slytherins being there. He tried not to look in Draco's direction, and kept his eyes on the creatures. But he really did jump when Draco placed a hand over his.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could fly away on one of those?" Malfoy whispered.

Harry swallowed a giant lump in his throat and tried to quell his shaking. Hermione was next to Harry, looking like she was studying the Pegasuses, and Ron was next to her, trying to keep his robe closed. Blaise stood by Draco, secretly watching the way his friend and Harry were acting toward each other.

Draco slowly moved his hand over Harry's and then, very gently, wrapped his fingers around it. Harry could feel his heart beating wildly as he flexed his fingers cautiously around Draco's. Their palms were both sweating.

"Would anyone like to pet one?" Hagrid asked. He was further along the side of the fence, pointing at the Aethonan, the tamer of the two.

Many of the Gryffindor girls raised their hands. Hagrid picked Lavender to come up and give it a try first. She was giddy with excitement. They all watched as Hagrid gave her instructions on how to approach it so that it won't get too frightened. The Winged Horse looked bored to death, however, and Lavender was able to pet its long muzzle without any problems.

"Seems easy enough," Harry heard Draco say. That sounded familiar to him, thinking back to their third year.

"Knowing you," Harry heard himself say before he could stop himself, "You'll screw it up anyway."

Draco let out a short laugh. "Is that what you think, Potter? You really think I'm a screw up?"

Harry turned his head abruptly and their gaze finally met, hands still together. Draco's eyes weren't taunting, they were gentle.

"Sometimes," Harry said quietly, "But sometimes, I am too."

They didn't know how many minutes passed by, but when Hagrid called for any other volunteers, it startled Harry out of his reverie. Apparently all the girls, even Hermione, had a chance at petting the Winged Horse.

"Hey, Harry! Want ter pet Aethy?" Hagrid said.

"Yeah, ok." Harry said, walking away from Draco.

"Nice try, Romeo." Blaise said.

"Shush." Draco grumbled. He slowly began to follow Harry toward the other side of the fence.

Hagrid noticed them both right away, "Er… yer boyfriend wants to pet one too?"

"Huh?" Harry turned around and saw Draco walking toward them. He blushed. "I guess so." Harry walked over to the Pegasus to face it. Hagrid gave him the instructions like he did for everyone else. Harry moved a hand slowly forward and lightly placed it on the creature's head.

To Hagrid's surprise, as everyone else's, the Winged Horses lowered its head closer to Harry and nudged its snout against his cheek. Harry couldn't help it, and he let out a soft chuckle. He pet at the fine, soft mane at the top of its head, and then lowered his hand down its muzzle. Harry was the first to get to pet more of it, and the Winged Horse apparently liked him.

"Awesome, Harry!" he heard Seamus say.

"Wow, it really likes you!" said Lavender.

There were other murmurs behind him, but he didn't care. He was having fun, and he felt calmer than he had in a long time.

"Incredible, Harry!" Hagrid said, "She must like yer smell or something."

Harry blushed at this.

And then Draco came closer and stood right behind Harry.

"Lucky you, Potter," he said. Everyone held their breath as they watched Mr. Accident Prone Malfoy get closer to the Winged Horse.

The Pegasus stopped nuzzling Harry as her attention was altered to Malfoy. She tested the air around them, and then slowly moved closer to Draco. Very carefully, Draco raised a shaky hand to pet it. The Pegasus snorted in Draco's face, barely moving his gelled hair, and then stuck her nose under Draco's chin.

Draco froze in shock, not knowing what the thing was about to do. He heard a few gasps behind them, but mostly silence as they watched the Winged Horse continue to smell him. The Pegasus raised her head, blew another puff in Draco's face, and then stuck out her tongue. She licked Draco from his chin all the way up to his hairline.

"OH YEEEEEUUUUUCCCKK!!"

The Winged Horse started from Draco's sudden shout, and then bumped him in the chest with her forehead. He fell onto the ground on his butt. Everyone cracked up.

"Yer ok, Malfoy?" Hagrid asked as he helped him up. It was clear to Harry that Hagrid was worried that Malfoy would try to get him fired.

Malfoy glared up at the Winged Horse, and the creature made a soft neighing sound, and then fluttered her wings.

"What the hell is wrong with that horse?" Malfoy spat.

"Er… she's teasing ya." Hagrid said. "I've never seen anything like it before."

Harry was still standing by the fence when the Winged Horse put her muzzle next to his face again and nudged him. Harry let out a surprised squeak, but then started to pet her again. She apparently liked it when Harry petted her.

"Well," said Hagrid, "Ten points ter Gryffindor, and five points ter Slytherin. Good job everyone."

"Five?" Draco huffed as he dusted off his backside, "Why do we only get five? Look at what that horse did to me!" He wiped at his red face with a sleeve.

"That's why you'd get any points at all," Hagrid said, "She likes you for some reason. They're fickled with certain wizards, and she apparently finds you amusing."

"Oh, well, that's nice to know." Draco huffed.

"But, with Harry… I've never seen a Winged Horse so attached before."

Draco glared at the 'horse' again, and he could have sworn the creature had a glint in its eyes.

Harry gave Draco an apologetic smile, "Wanna try petting her again?"

"No, thank you. I'd like to try staying out of the dirt as much possible."

Harry snickered at the way Draco's hair was no longer perfect, and his clothes looked all rumpled. Before Draco could say anything about Harry laughing at him, there was a sudden boom. The sky was growing dark, and the clouds were moving in fast.

"Quick!" Hagrid shouted, "Everyone get up ter the castle!" They would have gone into Hagrid's hut, but there was no room for all of them. They weren't even half way there when a cloud burst open and mercilessly poured on them.

Draco wasn't happy. Ron wasn't happy. And Lavender was having a cow.

"My HAIR!" she shouted.

"Your hair??" Draco spazzed, "Look at MY HAIR!"

"I'm cold!" Ron complained. "Ugh… I'm never going along with another one of your stupid bets again, Malfoy!"

"At least you have less clothes to worry about!" Draco retorted. "Yuck, it's getting muddy. I hate this! Look at my shoes!!"

They all treading up to the castle in the mud. Harry had to take his glasses off because of the drops forming on them was making it harder to see, even though things were a bit blurry.

"Can you see where you're going, Potter?" Draco said next to him. Harry jumped.

"It's all blurry, but I'll be O-Oh… Malfoy!"

Draco grabbed onto Harry's hand and moved him around what was apparently a big puddle. He kept a strong grip around Harry's waist from behind. "Oh, yeah, you're doing such a great job there, Potter."

Harry's cheeks flushed. "Thanks."

Draco smirked and pulled him closer, practically side-by-side. Their wet robes squished together.

Ron was complaining and cussing loudly as he had to huddle his robe closer to him so that no one would get a peek of his naked posterior, but the wetness of his robe was cold. Hermione was on the other side of him, trying to get him to see the bright side of things, and just when Ron was about to agree about how Hermione was right, Draco secretly stuck out a foot and tripped him. Ron fell forward into a puddle of mud, robe open.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…" Harry turned and glared at Malfoy, knowing full well that he must have tripped him, even though he didn't see it. Draco saw the angry flash in Harry's eyes and said, "Er… I mean… oops."

--

"That wasn't very nice, Draco!" Harry growled, "He could catch a cold or something."

"Well, now he's two Galleons richer." Draco grinned. They were sitting in the Great Hall sipping hot tea while they waited for their next class to begin, since Care of Magical Creatures was over with fifteen minutes sooner. They had already used a drying spell on each other. The others were sitting on the other end of the table, giving them some privacy.

"Look, Draco… I need to tell you something…" Harry took a deep breath.

"No need to tell me," said Draco, frowning, "I already know your answer."

Harry blinked, "My… my answer?"

"Yeah. I know what you're going to say, but that's all right, really. Uh, you can keep the brooch, of course."

Harry raised a brow, "Draco, what _are_ you going on about? I just want you to remember that you're supposed to be nicer to my friends, but you seemed to have forgotten about it."

"Oh."

"What did you think I was going to say?"

Draco looked away and mumbled something.

"What? I didn't catch that." Harry leaned closer.

"N-nothing."

"Don't tell me _nothing_! I know you said something. Now, what was it?"

Draco went red. "Ok, look… I'm sorry that I made fun of Weasley, and I'm sorry if I angered you, and everything…" he took a deep breath, "And, I thought you were going to say no to me, as your answer, so I thought I'd beat you to the punch…"

"Say no to what?"

"Th-the question I asked you last night."

Harry's eyes widened, and then his cheeks tinted and he looked away. "Oh! That. Actually, Draco… my answer isn't no."

Draco blinked a few times, clearly not believing what he was hearing. It seemed too good to be true.

Harry blushed harder when he realized that Draco was staring intently at him. He cleared his throat, "Uh, anyway… I thought to maybe give it a chance, ya know. I mean, so far you've been pretty good, and… if I knew for certain that you weren't going out with me just to use me and make sure you won't be put in Azkaban… if you actually _like_ me…"

"Of course I do!" Draco interrupted, then he went pink. "I-I mean… yeah, I like you. A lot. So…" Draco lowered his voice, "You'll be my boyfriend? For real?"

Harry smiled as he leaned forward, "Yes. For real. You're an insufferable prat sometimes, and a snob, but… you have a good heart."

"Somewhere." Draco grinned, looking down at his chest. "Actually… I think _you_ have it," he started to dig through Harry's pockets, "Now where'd you put it? Is it in your boxers?" He pulled at the edge of Harry's trousers.

"Draco!" Harry blushed deeply. "I-I don't have your heart, silly!"

Draco leaned forward, "Yes… you do."

Harry gulped, closing his eyes half way, "Draco…"

"Hiya, Harry!" Ginny said, sitting down next to him. "Divination was fun! Don't you think that class is fun?"

Being interrupted was something that Draco was beginning to detest immensely. He glared daggers at the redhead.

"Let me maim her, at least," Draco whispered, "Please, Harry!"

"No." Harry said harshly. "Um, yeah, Divination is ok. Er… we have to get ready for our next class now. See you later, Ginny."

Draco was still glaring at her when they got up.

"Yeah, see ya, Harry!" She smiled.

TBC

facepalms Ok, so this part wasn't as good as the other part. I'm sorry! I tried to get it the way I had wanted. Ginny now thinks that they're still pretending, Neville thinks that he's got a date with Ginny, and Ron is starting to re-think the whole ordeal he has with Draco. I didn't get to a part I wanted to write about yet, so that will be put into the next part.

Hopefully I won't have to do any re-writing. Hope you all still liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

For those who have thought that Harry forgot Draco's question, he didn't, really. He just didn't understand what Draco meant by 'I thought you were going to say no to me…' I mean, Draco could have been talking about any old thing. Harry wanted clarification. So, when Harry asked about it, and Draco said 'the answer to my question…' **then** Harry understood. See? He _didn't_ forget the question.

And they already had their first 'real' kiss, before Draco left the Gryffindor Tower and said good night to Harry- yes, that little sweet kiss. That was their first 'real' one. It was short, but it was still their first one, technically. But more snoggage will be coming soon.

Oh, and about Draco's Insignia- do not worry; I will be doing more when inspiration strikes. I promise. I just can't force myself to write something; otherwise, it won't turn out the way I have planned. My muse can be a fickled little thing.

Thank you to all, so very, very much! Over 200 reviews!! I can hardly believe it. I thank you all from the bottom of my… heart. ;) Well, enjoy this next part, peeps.

He is NOT my boyfriend! Part 10

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Ginny (later), Blaise/Colin, Pansy/Millicent, Nott/?

Year: 6th

**Warnings:** Slash (homosexual couples and lesbian couples), WAFF (and fluff, I think), hopefully Draco's not too OOC, and NO plot! (That's PWP!), and Harry might be a bit OOC as well.

Notes: This as good as the details get. Remember folks- this is also HUMOR. Okay? It's written for mainly my amusement, and hopefully others. If there are canon errors, then let there be canon errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. JKR owns them, not moi. I make no money off of this. Although, Rowling should take a page from my book. Also, any kind of Garfield references in here belongs to Jim Davis, the comic book genius.

---

The next day, Draco was in such a good mood, he was skipping to the showers and humming to himself. Blaise was beginning to wake up when Draco shut the door to the bathroom. He heard his friend humming from behind the door. Blaise shook his head and got up. Nott was still snoring away.

When Draco finally emerged from the bathroom, steam following him out, Blaise was standing there, arms crossed, looking serious. Draco was only wearing a cottony towel, and Blaise was still in his pajama bottoms.

"So?"

Draco blinked, "Er… so?"

"_So_?"

"So what?"

"You know!"

"Know what?"

"Draco!"

"What?"

"Knock it off!"

"Knock what off?"

"Your block in a minute!" Blaise growled.

"Look, I don't know what you're going on about, so I'd appreciate it if you would be more specific. I can't read your mind from a simple 'so'. So, either you tell me what's on your little mind, or we just forget about it for now and go down to the Great Hall to eat."

"I want to know if you and Harry…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're together already! He said yes!"

"That's great! So, how're you going to keep him?"

"What do you mean 'Keep him'?" Draco blinked.

"Well, now that he's yours you can't start going back to being a git, right? You have to do your best to make sure that he wants to stay with you. Otherwise, if you don't… he might think twice about his answer and… you know…"

Draco frowned, "And break up with me."

"Exactly. Remember the deal on the train? You don't want him getting too cross with you again. I got worried about that when you went and tripped his best friend into the mud. You pulled a really risky stunt there. He could have been so angry with you, he would have ended things then and there, and then where'd you be?"

"Azkaban." Draco sighed.

"That's a good possibility. So I'd advise you be more careful with how you treat him and his friends."

"Well, if Weasley wants to keep getting paid, then he should continue to amuse me."

"And if he wants out of the deal?" Blaise pushed.

"Um… I guess I'll let him off the deal. But…" Draco raised a brow, and Blaise could just see the wheels in his head turning.

"What are you planning, Draco?"

Draco grinned, almost wickedly, "If Weasley really wants out of our little arrangement, then he's going to end it _my_ way… the big finale, if you will."

"I don't like the sound of your voice, Draco. You better not do anything to upset Potter."

"Oh, I'll make things up to him when I'm done, if it pisses Potter off that much. But if Weasley wants to end it, then he's going to end it by my rules."

Blaise sighed and rolled his eyes, "Let's go to breakfast." He knew that no matter what he said, Draco wouldn't listen. He just hoped that Draco wouldn't be too mean to Ron.

"Blondes, anyway." he groaned.

---

Harry went to breakfast in a relatively good mood. He still couldn't believe that he was really dating the so-called Prince of Slytherin. 'Well,' Harry thought, 'His father is in prison, and he said he wasn't going to be a Death Eater… and I am the one that he loves…'

That thought hit him so hard he thought he was hit for real. His mind reeled back to the beginning, where he remembered Draco saying that he switched sides for love, and told the Ministry that he was with him, Harry, and…

"He loves me…" Harry whispered to himself.

"What was that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, er, nothing." Harry smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you guys…"

"Yes?" Ron said with his mouth full.

"Uh, yesterday, um… Draco and I talked, and… h-he asked me out."

"Yeah? So?" said Hermione, "Where're you going for your date?"

"No, I mean… he asked me out… for real."

Ron gagged on his pumpkin juice.

"What??" Hermione almost screamed.

"Yeah." Harry grinned stupidly, "And, uh… I said yes."

"You _what??_" Ron shouted.

The other Gryffindors around them, who didn't catch what the conversation was, began to stare at Ron, who turned bright red and sunk back into his seat.

"You're going out with him?" Hermione hissed through her teeth, "For real now? Why?"

Harry couldn't stop the grin and blush forming on his face. He looked away, shyly, as he stated, "Because… because he loves me… and I…"

"Hey, Pots!"

Their heads all turned up to see a smirking Draco, standing over them. Draco gave Ron and Hermione a saucy wink and then turned his attention back to Harry. He waggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend as he came closer and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"Good morning, gorgeous!" he said in Harry's ear.

Harry went bright red.

"Guh… good morning, Draco…" he mentally kicked himself for sounding so idiotic.

Draco was enjoying the way Harry went bright pink. He moved his face closer to Harry's and pecked him on the cheek. "And how's my adorable boyfriend this morning?"

"Uh… uh…" Harry stuttered and then squeaked, "In-incredibly embarrassed."

Draco guffawed, and then moved his arms lower to squeeze at Harry's midsection. "No reason to be embarrassed around me, Pots." He moved his hands around Harry's stomach, "Now, are you getting enough to eat? You're pretty skinny."

"It's not my fault," Harry frowned, "My relatives starve me… often."

"Those bastards!" Draco said, squeezing him. "I'm sorry…"

Harry leaned back against Draco's shoulders and brought his arms up to hug him back. "Don't worry about it, Draco."

"Hmm. I'll just have to buy you lots of sweets then," he winked.

"Not too many. Then you'd have a sugar high boyfriend on your hands."

Draco moved his head around and found Harry's lips. It startled Harry a bit, but then he relaxed and went with the kiss. They could hear oohs and aahs from around them, and even a small gagging noise. Harry figured that must have been Ron.

"Now I've _really_ got a sugar buzz." Harry said.

It was Draco's turn to blush.

--

Draco finally made it back to the Slytherin table, with a silly grin on his face. He loved watching Harry turn different shades of red and pink. It was really cute.

After he sat down, he finally noticed that he had just sat between Millicent and Pansy, whom were being very quiet. He looked from one to the other, and then shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't about to ask now that he was in a good mood. He started to attack his food.

"Hey, Draco," said Blaise who was sitting across from him, "I have a joke for you…"

"Hahaha!" Draco forced out.

"Don't you think you should wait until I tell the joke before you laugh?"

"Now, let's not ruin the moment." Draco waggled his brows.

"Don't wiggle those things at me. They could be deadly!"

"Oh, really?" Draco wiggled them again.

"Now it's getting annoying."

"Humph. Everyone else thinks my eyebrows are sexy."

"Says who?"

Draco took a chance and looked over at Pansy.

Pansy was oblivious to what was going on.

"Pansy thinks so."

Her head snapped up, "I think what?"

"That my eyebrows are sexy."

Pansy went red.

"Well… yeah…"

He turned his attention to the other woman sitting on his other side, "Millie thinks so too." He waggled his eyebrows to emphasis.

"You obviously don't see that I've got food in my mouth." Millicent said.

"Er… well, my boyfriend thinks it's sexy. Watch." He looked over at the Gryffindor table, got Harry's eye, and then wiggled his brows.

Harry went as red as a beet.

"Told ya so." Draco grinned triumphantly.

"I'm leaving." Millicent said, getting up.

"You mean, you're not going to finish your food??" Draco gasped. "Oh, mark the calendars!"

Millicent flicked her finger at Draco's head, making Draco wince in pain. She stormed off.

"Hey! Now I'm going to have a bruise there!" Millicent ignored him and kept walking. Draco turned his attention back to Pansy, "What's up with her? Are you guys still fighting?"

Pansy didn't say anything as she got up and walked off in the opposite direction that Millicent went.

"Do you know what's going on?" Blaise asked.

Draco slumped his shoulders, "Yeah. I have an idea."

---

Their first classes and lunch went by rather quietly. Which seemed odd to Draco. When lunch finally ended, Draco lay back in his chair, with a cup of his favorite tea, and started on a homework assignment. He had to read a chapter out of his Arithmancy book. Blaise came in with a book under his arm and sat on the couch- the side that was closest to Draco's chair.

"Oh, Draco, remember that Colin is coming over soon. He's just finishing up developing some of his film from the other day."

Draco grunted, but said nothing. He continued to read.

"I told him," Blaise went on, "that I was thinking about taking Muggle Studies for next year."

Draco looked up from his book and scowled, "Why?"

"Well… I'm interested now." Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

"Blaise, Muggles are about as exciting as… as watching grass grow. You'd be so bored you'll drop the class."

"No, I don't think I will be. I already looked at this one book in the library about Muggles, and I'm rather fascinated. I think you should take it too."

Draco snorted, "The day I take Muggle Studies will be the day I lose all of my pure blood."

Blaise sighed loudly, "What do you really have against the Muggles and Muggle-borns? I mean, yeah, pureblood is nice, but one can't help being born into a family that have no magical abilities."

Draco scowled.

"Come on, Drake." Blaise huffed, "What is so bad about being Muggle-born?"

"There are a thousand reasons why I wouldn't want to be a Mudblood."

"Hi, guys!" Colin said as he bounded in.

"And here they are."

Colin looked confused, and Blaise glared at his friend. "Draco, you don't have to like him, just don't be mean to him. Especially in my presence." He motioned for Colin to sit by him on the couch. Colin sat by him, still slightly confused, but he decided not to ask.

"Er… you want to see how my pictures developed?"

"Sure." Blaise said, smiling at Colin, and then he glared at Draco.

Draco glared back, and then went back to reading. At that moment, Draco felt proud of whom he was dating- even though Harry wasn't a total pureblood. Close enough, Draco thought.

--

Pansy had been in a particular bad mood. She had just finished seeing Terry Boot in the hospital wing again, and Terry had decided that dating her would be very hazardous to his health, so he broke things off with her. Pansy was upset, but she found that she wasn't really that heart broken about it. She told him to get better, and not worry about Millicent anymore, because she was going to give her a good talking to.

She was still feeling a bit miserable on her way back to the Slytherin common room, and there, standing in the middle of the hallway, was Millicent. Pansy smiled a bit, fluttering her lashes, and began to walk closer to her.

"Don't even think about it." Millicent said. Pansy stopped a few feet away from her, pouting.

"Look," Pansy said, "Terry broke up with me. I hope that that's what you wanted."

Millicent shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

"I don't even know why you did it. Could you explain to me why?"

Again, Millicent shrugged. She looked bored.

"Fine. Some friend you are. I just hope that I'm able to date others without you always beating them up."

"Maybe." Millicent said. "Either that or you can quit being in denial."

Pansy raised one of her little eyebrows, "I don't know what you're going on about, but I hope you'll stop beating on my dates."

"No."

"Please, Millie…"

"No." Millicent said more sternly, "Not until you see the truth."

"Well," Pansy huffed, crossing her arms, "I can't _see the truth_ unless I know what you're bloody talking about!"

Millicent shrugged, again, "Fine. I'm sure you'll figure it out some day."

When Millicent walked off, Pansy felt worse than she did when Terry broke up with her.

---

It was the weekend, and since that day that Harry and Draco had become a real couple, they hadn't had much time to spend together. The only other class they had together that week was Potions, and even then, they couldn't spend any time with each other. Snape found it amusing to stick Harry with Millicent and Draco with Seamus, much to their displeasure. Millicent seemed in an even grumpier mood than normal, which was scaring Harry. And Seamus was asking Draco loads of questions about how he came about being in love with Harry, since Harry was supposed to be his rival. Draco didn't answer that particular question, he just blushed.

This time it was a Quidditch weekend, and Harry was willing to eat as much as he could for energy. Normally, Harry would be too nervous to eat anything, but this time he didn't feel fazed at all. He took a hotdog, poured ketchup over it, and then, to everyone's surprise, sprinkled chopped up onions on top. (AN: Yes, it's good. At least, I think so.)

"What are you eating?" Hermione said, wrinkling her nose.

"A hotdog."

"I can see that. I mean why are you putting onions on it?"

"It's really good that way." Harry took a bite, smiling.

"Oh, yuck." Hermione stuck her tongue out.

"It's not as bad as you think." Harry gulped and turned to Ron, "Want to try some, Ron?"

"Sure, I guess so. Why'd you come up with onions on hotdogs? Aren't you supposed to put relish on it?"

"Onions are better." Harry grinned. Ron tried some, and then smiled.

"You're right, Harry. It's good!"

"I got the idea from my cousin. I saw him eating one with onions, and I thought, 'that doesn't look so bad.' So, I tried it, and since then I've grown a liking to them this way."

"Wow, you mean you actually have something in common with Dudley?"

"Yeah. Strange, huh?" Harry took another bite. Ron piled on more onions on his hotdog.

"That really is gross." Hermione said, trying not to believe it could be good.

Harry leaned against her, breathing hard all the while, "Hey, Hermione? Do these onions make my breath stink?"

"Yes!" she held her nose and waved a hand at him, "That's rude of you, Harry!"

Harry backed off, snickering.

"How about me?" Ron said, leaning close to her face.

"YES! And if you guys don't stop, I won't sit between you two anymore."

"Ok," Harry said, "Sorry, Hermione." He looked over and grinned at Ron.

"Maybe you should take that bad breath of yours and go kiss your boyfriend." Hermione said without looking up.

"Oh God, that would be hilarious!" Ron said, "Do it, Harry! I dare you!"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Come on, Harry! It'll be a perfect way to get back at him for tripping me in the mud."

Harry thought about it for a bit more while he ate the rest of his hotdog. When he finished, he caught Draco's eye from across the room. Draco was winking at him, so Harry winked back. They grinned at each other, and then Harry beckoned Draco to him. Draco nodded, and got up from his seat.

"He's pussy whipped." Ron said.

Hermione choked on her Danish.

"I wouldn't say 'pussy' whipped, though." Harry said, smirking. "More like co…" Hermione elbowed him, and Harry rubbed at his side, pouting.

Draco sauntered up to his boyfriend and leaned over, putting his arms around Harry's shoulders. Harry was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey, babe, how's it going?" Draco asked.

Harry tilted his head; eyes sparkling with mischief, and then said slowly, "Oooh… I'm _fine_, loooooove…"

Draco made a face, winkling his nose cutely.

"What were you eating just now? Longbottom's week old socks?"

Harry brought a hand up and pushed Draco's face closer. Their lips connected, and seconds later, Draco jerked away from Harry with a disgusted look on his face.

"What _were_ you eating, Potter? I demand to know what you just reduced me to."

Harry grinned, "Onions."

Draco blinked, "Onions?"

"Onions." Harry nodded.

"Onions…" Draco pulled a face again, "Oh, yes, thanks for sharing."

Ron looked up at him and smiled cheekily, "Just getting you back for tripping me in the mud, Malfoy."

"Oh. I see," he looked down at Harry, "So, my boyfriend has stooped as low as getting revenge the Weasley way. I'm flabbergasted."

"Malfoy," Harry said in a half-mocking tone. "Behave yourself or I'll always eat onions before I kiss you."

Draco stuck out his tongue in a grossed out manner. "Onion kisses… ew. No thanks, Pots. Next time you kiss me, you better have eaten something pleasant, like chocolate or vanilla yogurt."

"If you be good, then I will."

"You better be teasing me, Harry." Draco pouted.

Harry grinned, "I might be."

Draco leaned down and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders again. Harry hugged him back.

"Oh, Weasley?"

"Hm?"

"If you want out of the deal we've got, then we're ending things my way. Unless you still want to be paid for pulling dumb stunts…"

"Well… I don't know." Ron bit his bottom lip, "I guess falling in the mud wasn't too terrible. It could be worse…"

"Yes, it could be." Draco grinned, "So, what will it be, Weasley?"

"Uh… I guess I could stay on our deal for a while more."

"Good to hear, Weasley." Draco slapped him on the back, "I knew you Gryffindors had some guts. See you later, Pots… Granger…" He sauntered off.

"What a git." Seamus said.

Harry shrugged, "He could be worse."

---

As the boys were getting ready for their first Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, Hermione went straight up to her dorm. When she got in, however…

"How'd you get in here?" she gasped.

Draco turned his head slowly and smirked. He was holding a small pink book in his hands. Hermione was suddenly seething with rage.

"Hey! That's not yours to read!!"

Draco raised a brow and flipped to the next page in the diary and started to read in a bad imitation of Hermione, _"Oh, I cannot stop thinking about him, and I wish that he would pay more attention to me…"_

"Malfoy!" Hermione's face was burning up, "Give me that!"

Draco spun around when Hermione tried to snatch it from his hands; he continued to read as he evaded her flailing hands, _"He doesn't understand how I feel, no matter what kind of hints I drop him… it's just not fair. I want to be as happy as Harry is now."_ Draco's eyes widened. "Well, well… this is certainly good news."

"Give me!" Hermione snatched the book from his hands. "You had NO right to be reading my diary!!"

"Look, I didn't know that it was your diary at first. I was looking for a book that you have taken from the library and I found this instead."

"I have the book with me that you need." Hermione pouted, "And it still didn't give you the right to read my diary!"

"Granger, it was already opened. I just merely scanned the first part when I saw you mentioning me, and then it got even more interesting when you were talking about Weasley." Draco grinned wickedly.

Hermione turned bright red.

"Is Potter really that happy with me?" Draco asked.

"Yes. And please, whatever you do, don't tell Ron what you read…"

"Why not?" Draco smirked.

"Because, I want him to figure it out on his own, and… I don't want you coming up to him saying stuff like: 'Oh, guess what I read in Granger's diary?' You know, I have some really personal stuff written in here…"

"I know," Draco chuckled, "I especially liked the part about the dream…"

"Shut up!" Hermione hit him in the shoulder with her diary, but not very hard, "Just keep your mouth shut!"

There was a glint in Draco's eyes. "What will you give me in return for keeping my mouth shut?"

"I… uh…" she held her diary close to her, "I don't know…"

"How about helping me with my exams?"

"You… you still want to do that?"

Draco nodded. "So, how about it?"

Hermione reflected on it a bit, and then thought, 'It would be worth it, just to have him keep it a secret. Once Ron finally comes to his senses then I won't have to help him anymore…'

"Okay," she said, "I'll help you study for your exams, and in return you keep your mouth shut."

Draco held out a hand, and Hermione took it.

"Deal." he smiled.

TBC

So then, let's recap:

Harry and Draco are going out _for real_ now, but Ginny and Neville think that they're still faking it. (Sorry for not having Neville in this part, but it's not too important to this part. Maybe in the next part.)

Blaise and Colin are getting really close, and Blaise is getting more interested in Muggles.

Ron still wants to amuse Draco for money. Draco's getting ideas.

Millicent and Pansy are still arguing, Pansy lost her boyfriend.

Hermione is crazy for Ron, and Draco found out in her diary (yes, he snuck in just to find a library book- to study) and made a pact with her so he'll get help in his studies.

Draco has now gotten Harry's friends under his thumb, so to speak. And he may even get a couple more of Harry's friends on his hook.


	11. Chapter 11

He is NOT my boyfriend! Part 11

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Ginny (later), Blaise/Colin, Pansy/Millicent, Nott/?

Year: 6th

**Warnings:** Slash (homosexual couples and lesbian couples), WAFF (and fluff, I think), hopefully Draco's not too OOC, and NO plot! (That's PWP!), and Harry might be a bit OOC as well.

**Extra warnings**: Slight naughty stuff in here. It is slight, believe me. If anything happens in the future, then the rating on this will change. Do not read if you don't like two boys kissing or touching. You've been warned lots now.

Notes: This as good as the details get. Remember folks- this is also HUMOR. Okay? It's written for mainly my amusement, and hopefully others. If there are canon errors, then let there be canon errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. JKR owns them, not moi. I make no money off of this. Although, Rowling should take a page from my book. Also, any kind of Garfield references in here belongs to Jim Davis, the comic book genius.

---

It was Care of Magical Creatures, again, but this time it was _double_.

"What is this? Torture Draco Day?" Draco huffed. That morning, he had been subjugated to seeing Blaise and Colin sit together during breakfast, and after they got done eating, they snogged. It made Draco choke on his sausage link.

Then, of course, Millicent and Pansy were giving each other glares across the table. There was a short catfight in which Snape had broken up right before the really bad hexes started to fly.Theodore Nott was going around the other Houses' tables interviewing some girls that he liked, in which was embarrassing to Draco not only because he was Slytherin, but he was also one of his roommates. Nott especially embarrassed Draco by shouting across the Great Hall: "Hey, Draco! Is a Gryffindor better in bed than a Hufflepuff?" Draco seriously wanted to strangle him then and there.

And now…

The Slytherins and Gryffindors were facing the Winged Horses again to Draco's horror. This time, the one Winged Horse, Aethy, wasn't strapped to anything. Hagrid was holding her reins.

"It won't be that bad, Malfoy." Hagrid said. "This isn't what we're doing for the whole lesson, just fer half."

"Half the lesson we're doing what exactly?" demanded Draco, "Letting them salivate all over our faces or letting them knock us over and make us land on our butts?"

Harry elbowed him. "Come on, Draco, don't be so negative. Try being a bit more friendly for a change."

Draco glared a bit, and then he put on a gigantic fake smile, "How's this? This is me being friendly." His pearly whites sparkle at Harry and his friends; Harry rolled his eyes. "This makes my face hurt." Draco said with his firmly planted grin.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Funny, Malfoy." Hagrid said, trying his best to get along with the Slytherin since Harry was now seeing him. "But this is just a test to see how much you've learned about Winged Horses."

"What is there to know?" Draco drawled, "They're just horses with wings that have an attitude."

"It's more than just that," Hagrid frowned, "And then, after we're done with that, we're starting the new lesson with the Diricain. They're like the Diricawl, but they're slightly different."

He led them over to a spot where the Diricain was tied up. Next to it was a sign that said 'BEWARE OF DIRICAIN' and another one that said 'DO NOT PROVOKE THE DIRICAIN'.

Draco started to laugh.

"It's a bird! It's a stupid, big nosed, fat bird!"

"It's the cousin to the Diricawl, which are plump-bodied, fluffy-feathered, flightless birds, and they're remarkable for escaping danger. The Diricain is more vicious, because it was interbred with a ferocious vulture."

"You don't say?" Draco smirked.

"Don't be so cocky, Malfoy." Hermione said, crossing her arms. "Those kind may be rare, but they're not to be taken lightly. I've…"

"…read all about those, right?" Draco said, rudely finishing her sentence. "Yeah, well… something this small really doesn't seem very…"

The little bird suddenly hacked and coughed up a very large bone that once belonged to a Chimaera.

Draco's eyes widened considerably. "Er… I guess I shouldn't provoke it," he stammered.

Hagrid cleared his throat, "Now, let's get back to the Winged Horses. Old Aethy here is tame enough to take one of you into the sky and back safely. Who will it be?"

"Don't look at me," said Draco, "I've had enough of that horse last time. And I don't trust something that finds me amusing."

Hagrid looked hopefully around at the Gryffindors. "Anyone?"

"I'll do it." Harry said. "I mean, she likes me, so I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Atta boy, Harry! Ten points to Gryffindor."

Draco pouted.

Harry walked up to Aethy and petted her again. The Winged Horse recognized his smell, and nuzzled his face.

"All right, up ya go, Harry." Hagrid helped Harry onto the Pegasus's back. Harry had never even been on a regular horse before, so he wasn't too weirded out by the wings that were behind him. He hung onto the Winged Horse's mane anxiously. Hagrid let go of the reins and gave the Pegasus the Go-Ahead to fly. Aethy stomped her hooves and then gave a great big leap upward. The wings made a sudden gust as they became airborne, almost knocking over some Slytherins in her take-off.

It felt great to be in the air again, but it just wasn't the same as being on a broom. He would have more control of where he'd go if he were on his broom right now. This wasn't so bad, but he wouldn't trade it for his broomstick. Quidditch on Winged Horses didn't seem right.

After a couple quick laps around Hogwarts, the Pegasus landed softly next to Hagrid again. All the girls were filled with awe, and even some of the guys were.

"That was brilliant, Harry!" Ron said. "Although I would much rather fly a broom."

"Me too." Harry said, "But it was fun."

"Good job, Harry. Well done." Hagrid said, helping the short Gryffindor off of Aethy. "Now, would anyone from Slytherin like to try? Come on, then. Don't be bashful."

Blaise moved to volunteer, but the Winged Horse had other plans. It walked right up to Draco and nudged him harshly against his shoulder. Blaise had to move to catch him before he fell.

"I think she wants you to ride her, Malfoy." Hagrid said, looking amazed.

"Nuh-uh! No way! I'm not getting on that horse!" Draco bellowed, but the Pegasus had other ideas. She grabbed him by the tie with her teeth and threw him over her head. Draco screamed as he went sailing through the air and landed onto the Pegasus' back… backwards. Hanging on for dear life, Draco's legs hooked themselves around the Winged Horse's neck, and his arms went around her stomach. She took off.

"EEEEEYYYYAAAHHHH!!!"

"GO DRACO!" Blaise shouted, "Ride that crazy Winged Steed!!"

They all looked up and watched, shielding their eyes from the sun. Aethy took Draco eighty feet into the air. They could still hear his screams.

"You think he'll be all right?" Hermione asked.

"He should be." Hagrid said. "Aethy's pretty loyal."

"Oh, poor Draco!" Pansy frowned. "I hope he doesn't fall!"

"I don't think that'll happen." Harry said, "He's got a pretty good death grip on that Pegasus."

"I hope he doesn't strangle it." Seamus said. He had always been fond of horses of any kind.

"Nah." Dean said, "Those Winged Horses are pretty tough. And Malfoy's not that strong. He couldn't choke a flea."

"He's not _that_ weak." Harry intervened. "He's got some good biceps on him."

Ron coughed.

"Well, he does!" Harry said, "He nearly suffocated me holding me too tightly once."

"Is he coming down any time soon?" Nott asked.

"He _has_ been up there for an awfully long time," Lavender interjected.

"Maybe that Winged Horse is testing him or something." Neville said softly.

"Harry hadn't even taken this long." Hermione said, "I could have all of my homework done by now. And then some."

"I don't see them anymore." Blaise said, "Where'd they go?"

"Where is he, Hagrid?" Pansy asked with a frown.

"Er… maybe they gone around the block."

"I hope he hadn't passed out and fell."

"I hope he didn't fall, period." Harry said.

"I wonder if he's scared."

"I wonder if he's turned around."

"Wonder if he threw up."

"Ron!"

"What?"

Both the Gryffindors and Slytherins waited in anticipation for Draco to come back. Most hoping that he was all right. This was quite the red-lettered day, thought Harry. Usually it was only the Slytherins that cared for Draco's well being. Now both Houses were starting to get worried.

Suddenly, startling everyone, Millicent finally spoke up. "There he is." She was pointing on the opposite side of the grounds. They all pivoted on their heels and ran over to where the Winged Horse had landed. Malfoy, however, was still in the same position when they had taken off. His eyes were screwed shut and his teeth were gritted hard. His legs and arms were visibly shaking.

"Draco!" Many shouted. It didn't surprised Harry that he had been one of those people. But Draco didn't seem to hear them. Harry walked over carefully to them. It was a good thing that the Winged Horse was fond of Harry, it didn't even flinch at Harry's sudden presence.

Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Draco, open your eyes. You're on the ground again."

Draco's eyes snapped open. It hurt Harry to see fear in them so clearly. He knew that his boyfriend wouldn't want them all to know about this, so he moved forward and buried Draco's head into the crook of his neck, right above his collar bone.

"Draco…"

Finally, Draco let go of the Pegasus and brought his hands around Harry's neck. Harry brought his own arms around Draco's shoulder blades and pulled his tense and shaky body to him. Draco was now half on the Winged Horse, and half hanging on Harry.

"You're all right now," Harry whispered into his ear, "I've got you."

Harry hoped that he wasn't crushing Draco's ego too badly by saying this. Draco didn't seem to care as he slid off of the Pegasus and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. Harry was surprised to find that he was strong enough to hold Draco up. Harry finally realized that everyone was surrounding him. He looked around and saw the relieved faces of them all. Hermione had small tears in her eyes, Ron was trying to look everywhere but at them, Pansy was shaking and crying as she whispered 'thank you' over and over, and Blaise looked incredibly glad that Draco was now safe.

"He'll be fine." Millicent said, "He's just shaken up."

"How do _you_ know if he'll be fine??" Pansy shouted, "He's just had the daylights scared out of him!"

Millicent and Harry both glared at her. Harry was sure that Draco wouldn't have liked that outburst that she had just done, and it seemed that Millicent knew this as well.

"I know…" Millicent said, talking normally to Pansy for the first time in a week, "Because I'm his friend, and I know Draco. He's stronger than any of us are lead to believe. He'll pull through this, just as he pulled through losing his father to those bloody Dementers."

This put everyone into an uneasy silence. Pansy suddenly started to weep louder.

"He could have been killed!" she screamed, "It's… It's all that damn horse's fault!" She stormed off, her little fists clenched.

"Way to handle the situation, Millie." Blaise said.

"The truth can be a hard thing for her to handle." Millicent said, "And she's trying to handle another truth, but she won't open up."

Blaise put a hand on her shoulder, "You should go to her. I think you should be the one to talk to her."

Millicent looked as if she was going to decline, but then she slumped her shoulders and said, "All right." Then she went after her distressed friend.

"Poor Pansy," said Nott.

Harry looked down at his shivering bundle and wrapped his arms tighter. He was at a loss of what to do, so he first looked at his friends, but they didn't know what to do either. He looked over at Hagrid, but Hagrid looked pretty upset. Hagrid frowned at Harry and then jerked his head toward his hut.

"Perhaps it'd be best if you brought him into my place to let him rest since it's closer," he said in a soft voice.

"Ok. Thanks, Hagrid."

--

When Draco finally came to his senses, he was surprised to see so many people surrounding him. Circling the large bed was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Nott, Dean, and Seamus. He wondered for a second why Pansy wasn't there, but then remembered that she had stormed off and Millicent chased after her. Oh yeah, he remembered that whole conversation ever since he grabbed onto Harry tightly. He didn't want everyone to know that he remembered it, though.

"Are you all right now?" Harry asked. Draco felt his hand in Harry's, and Harry squeezed it tighter.

"Yeah. I think so."

Hagrid walked over and handed him a cup on a saucer. "Tea?"

After Draco sat up more, he took the cup from Hagrid and then took a sip.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he said, sarcastically.

"Yup, he's fine." Blaise said with a chuckle.

"Well, the rest of the class is now canceled." Hagrid said with a frown, "Which is a real downer because I was anxious to get you guys started on them there Diricains. But, no matter… five points to Slytherin and to Gryffindor. An extra two points to you Draco, for what happened."

"Oh, golly gee, thanks." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"We were all worried about you," Hermione said.

Ron grunted and looked away.

"Were you really?" Draco smiled, generally pleased.

"Yes, we were," said Harry. "Me especially."

Draco squeezed Harry's hand. Harry leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Draco's lips. "And we know that it wasn't your fault."

"Oh, of course not." said Draco.

"Ron was worried too." Hermione said with a small grin.

"Hey!" Ron glared at her.

They all snickered.

"So…" Seamus said, "Did you get sick at all?"

"Seamus!" Dean and Hermione shouted.

"No, Finnigan, I didn't get sick."

"You were wetting your trousers then, weren't you?" Ron snickered.

"I was not." Draco pouted, "Do my trousers _look_ soiled to you?"

"Maybe." Ron grinned, "Unless that's a tea stain."

"Be nice, Ron." Hermione said, smacking his arm. Draco glared at him.

"I'm glad you're ok." Nott said.

"Me too." Blaise said, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Well," Draco said, going pink from all the love and attention, "I'm glad I'm ok as well."

---

Since they had the rest of the day off, Harry asked Draco to come up to the Gryffindor Tower with him. Blaise and Nott said their goodbyes to Draco and went toward the Slytherin dungeons. Blaise promised to find out the progress between Millicent and Pansy. He also let Draco know that Colin was going to be there for a bit, and at that, Draco said that he was glad he wasn't going to be there now. At that comment, Blaise gave him a look, and then left, with Nott at his heels.

Again, Draco dropped himself onto the dark crimson couch and propped his feet up like he owned the place. He stretched out his arms and put his hands behind his head.

"You're ego doesn't seem very hurt." Ron said.

"Well, it was until I realized how everyone was so worried for me." Draco grinned.

"You just like the attention, don't you?" Harry said, sitting down next to him.

"That's pretty much the gist of it, yes."

"You're a pig, you know that, Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"Thank you, Granger."

"Why do we even let him into our common room?" Seamus asked.

"Because you've all finally realized what a magnificent wizard I am." Draco said with an air of conceit.

"That's a matter of opinion," said Ron.

"Yes, and your opinion doesn't matter, might I add."

"If you don't behave yourself, Draco, I'm not going to let you in here anymore." Harry said.

"Tish and pish, Pots." Draco said, leaning closer to Harry, "You can't keep your eyes off of me for very long."

"Well, it is good to have you here."

"You see?" Draco poked his finger affectionately on Harry's nose.

"Yes. I feel safer when you're in plain view."

"Oooo…" Seamus said with a smirk, "Good burn, Harry."

"That was below the belt, Pots." Draco frowned.

"You know what else is below the belt?" Harry smirked, running a hand down Draco's body.

"I'm outta here." Ron said, getting up from his seat.

"Uh… I think I have homework to do…" said Hermione, and she went up to her dorm.

"Me too," said Dean. "Come on, Seamus, I need your help with my Astronomy project."

"Ok. See you around, Harry."

Draco frowned, "You can't leave me here with him! There's no telling what he'd do!"

Harry laughed, "I just did that so we could be alone."

"Oh, well, bravo then, Pots. Good thinking." Draco said with thick sarcasm, "And why, pray tell, did you want us alone for? You know we just started seeing each other for real about a week ago?"

"Yes, and we haven't had much free time to actually spend and get to know each other. And also…" Harry blushed, "I got you something."

"You know, you're not allowed to get me anything."

"Aren't I?"

"No. That's MY job."

"So, do you want it?"

"I guess it depends on what it is."

"So, you do want it?"

"I don't know, do I? It depends on what it is!"

"Well, either you do want it or you don't, because if you don't want it then I'll just give it to someone else that would appreciate it. I'm sure that maybe Ginny would like to get a present from me since she's…"

"All right! All right! What is it then?"

"So you want it?"

"Yes! I want it!"

Harry smirked triumphantly, "Okay." He pulled out a small, square box. It seemed similar to the one that Draco handed Harry that one day. Draco's gaze went from the box to Harry's face, and then to Harry's tie. Harry still had his phoenix brooch pinned to his tie. The phoenix was asleep, but it glowed brilliantly in the firelight of the common room.

"All right, this is the only thing you're allowed to give me."

"It is?" Harry blinked.

"Yes. Because I'm supposed to be wooing you, remember?"

"I thought the wooing was over with."

"Shut up, Pots, and give me my present."

Harry smiled and handed Draco the small box. Draco opened it right away, not wanting to get interrupted like they had done that one time. Draco's eyes widened and then grasped the gold chain from inside and lifted it.

"You like it? Cause if you don't, I can always give it to someone else. Or I'll keep it. It's a rather fetching pendent, isn't it?"

"Harry… it's a serpent wrapped around an apple."

He shrugged, "Well, yeah. Um, you wouldn't get it I guess, since you know nothing about Muggles."

"So, what's the deal with the apple?"

"Temptation. The serpent in the Bible tempted Eve with an apple, and when she bit it… er, yeah. That's like you. You're the serpent, and you've tempted me. Naughty boy."

"And you've taken a bite of my apple." Draco wiggled his eyebrows.

"You could say that." Harry blushed.

Draco leaned in close, keeping his eyes trained on Harry's. Silence reigned as their faces got nearer, and when they finally closed their eyes, they made perfect contact. Their noses lightly brushing against each other's cheekbones as they kissed. Their lips swept gently across one another's, and Harry could feel his face burning slowly. Draco's fingers were still clutching the necklace when his hands found Harry's and he pushed him down onto the couch. He toppled over Harry as they fell backwards. Draco's hands went into Harry's hair, and Harry's hands wrapped around Draco's torso. Their lips moved faster as they kiss became more passionate and sincere.

And then, Draco sneaked his tongue into Harry's mouth, and Harry jumped. Their faces parted abruptly, Harry's hand pushing gently at Draco's chest as he looked into Draco's eyes hotly. Draco's gaze softened at the way Harry was surveying him.

"Sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but his throat made a croaking noise. He blushed and closed his mouth to try again.

"I… I wasn't expecting that," he panted, "I mean… you didn't do anything wrong. It just startled me."

Draco grinned warmly. "Oh. I didn't mean to… startle you." He pushed his body tighter against Harry's, emitting a soft gasp from him. The weight felt comforting and immensely arousing to Harry. He tilted his head back against the cushion, exposing his throat.

"It's all right," Harry murmured, "Please continue."

Draco didn't need more of an invitation and he lowered his face down to Harry's long neck. Harry's salty skin tasted ever so sweet to him, and he greedily kissed as much of it as he could. Harry wrapped his legs tightly around Draco's waist, loving the way his weight felt on him, and the way Draco's chest was heaving so against his own. He could hear them both panting, their hearts sped up as their touches increased, and they could feel each other's excitement through layers of clothing. Harry brought his face closer and started to kiss and suck at Draco's jaw and earlobe.

"Draco…" Harry groaned into his ear. Draco shivered.

"All right," said a sudden voice, "Bedtime for you two…" then the person gasped. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy! I am ashamed of you both!"

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry gasped, trying to straighten himself out. They both guiltily sat next to each other. Draco tried his best to fix his hair, but it was too late. Harry's hands had already destroyed it.

"I never… I mean, honestly! Right here in the common room! And it's not even _your_ common room, Mr. Malfoy!"

"Er… Ron, Hermione, and I invited him over tonight, Professor. But just for tonight! You see, he had a bad day in Care of Magical Creatures…"

"I've heard, Potter. He still can't stay here."

"Please, Professor." Harry said. "He won't cause trouble, and anyway… we weren't going to actually _do it_, or anything."

"Oh, you expect me to believe you after what I have just witnessed? If you two were naked, you'd be…" McGonagall's cheeks tinted.

"I swear, Professor, I wasn't going to shag Potter on the couch." Draco said.

"Be that as it may…"

"I promise we won't do anything. I mean, with others in the same room, there's no way we would."

Harry could tell that McGonagall was really debating about it hard, because he could see her lips pressed firmly in a thin line and her brow was furrowed.

"Very well," she finally said, "But I'll have to take away ten points from Slytherin for this."

Draco frowned, "I just earned those points."

"Now, off to bed with you two!" she barked.

"Yes, Professor." They said, and then made their way up to the boys' dorm.

"That was very smooth, Pots." Draco grinned as they walked up to the door to the sixth years. "Heh… _with others in the same room, there's no way we would do_ it! Nice. She obviously forgotten about the little nifty Silencing Spell we could cast."

"Well, she trusts me. So I'm sorry to say this, but we really shouldn't."

Draco pouted. "You are one _evil_ boyfriend, you know that?"

Harry smiled slightly, trying to stop from laughing. "ME? You're the Slytherin!"

"It doesn't mean that _you_ _can't_ be evil."

"You're the one that was wooing me… tempting me with an apple!"

"Oh, really?" Draco grinned, and then looked down at his hand. He was still clutching the pendent. He undid the clasp and put it around his neck. "So, what apple would this be?"

Harry blushed, "Hush."

They opened the door to the boys' dorm. Neville was already asleep, Seamus' curtains around his bed were closed, but Dean's bed was empty, and Ron was still sitting up in bed with a book.

"It's about time you two stopped fooling around and got your sorry arse up here." Ron said to Harry, then he glared at Draco, "And what's he still doing here?"

"Er… Professor McGonagall caught us in a rather embarrassing position and after I asked her nicely…"

"Begged her, Pots. You _begged_ her."

"Right, I did, didn't I? Anyway, she's letting Draco stay over night as long as we don't… uh... you know."

"Don't what?"

"Shag." Draco said bluntly.

Ron's eyes widened.

"Yes." Harry coughed into his hand, "And we were thinking about doing it anyway with a silencing charm around our bed, but I don't think that would be very nice of me, since she's trusting me and all."

"Ugh, no shagging with ME in here!" Ron groaned.

"We won't." Harry said.

"Speak for yourself." Draco sniffed.

"I mean it, Draco. _We won't_."

Draco pouted.

"Well, let's get some sleep." Harry said, stretching.

"Right. Sleep." Draco smirked. He followed Harry over to his bed, and he instantly closed the curtains.

"Good night, Ron." Harry said.

"Good night, Harry."

---

When Millicent did catch up with Pansy, she was sitting on her bed in the girls' dormitory.

"Good evening, Mrs. Crab."

"Ew!" Pansy said, "That's a bad mental image."

"I meant that you're being crabby."

Pansy gave her the usual Slytherin glare. "What do you want? I don't have any more boyfriends for you to beat up."

"That's not what I want, although that sounds like fun."

"Leave me alone, ok?"

"See? You're being a crab. You're also in denial."

"Will you shut up with the whole denial thing already? I don't know what you mean by that!"

"Well, let me enlighten you then." Millicent sat next to Pansy, much to Pansy's dismay. "Let us travel down the road of nostalgia, back during the Slytherin/Gryffindor party we had. Any of that ring a bell?"

"Let's see… I remember a lot of drinking, and belching, and betting. What's that have to do with me being in denial?"

Millicent frowned a bit, "Remember when we got tipsy, and I held you?"

"Yeah, so? What are you saying?"

Millicent rolled her eyes, "You're dense." She said, before pushing her down onto the bed.

"MILLIE! What's gotten into you??"

She pinned her hands up above her head. "Think back to all those other times we've been together, and all those times I've stuck up for you. I even punched Weasley in the face for you- in front of Harry Potter, his best friend! Now does that give you any clue?"

"Millie…" Pansy gasped.

Millicent leaned forward, her weight now fully on top of Pansy.

"Millie…" Pansy panted.

"Yes, Pan-pan?"

"You… You're crushing me."

"Oh." She took her weight off of Pansy, "Sorry, hon."

Pansy's eyes twinkled, "Millie… I had no idea you were like this."

"I thought it was a dead give away that one day we shared a bed."

"But, don't all friends do that sometimes?"

"I guess. But I was holding you like a teddy bear."

Pansy smiled, "I remember that."

Millicent leaned forward and lightly kissed Pansy on the nose. "Do I need to tell you?"

"No." Pansy blushed, "Not really."

"Good. Then I don't have to ask." She leaned her face lower.

"Millie? I…" Millicent halted her sentence with a mere touch of her mouth. One of the other Slytherin girls closed the curtains for them, and then dowsed the lights.

"It's about time." The girl said.

---

Meanwhile, Colin and Blaise were sitting by the fire in the common room. Colin was showing Blaise his photo album filled with pictures of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and party pictures as well. He even had a few of himself and Blaise cuddling or posing. He had asked Harry and a few others to take pictures of them during the party.

"These turned out nicely," Blaise said. He had to flip his brown hair out of the way.

"Thanks." Colin blushed, "You know, we've been together for about two weeks now and we haven't really gone on our first date yet."

Blaise's eyes widened in shock, "You're right! I'm so sorry about that, love."

Colin cuddled closer to him, "It's ok. Schoolwork has been hectic for me. O.W.L.s for me this year, and all."

"I'm so very sorry, Colin. Would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?"

"Yeah," Colin smiled, "I'd love to."

Blaise lifted Colin's face to his and lightly placed his lips over Colin's. They sat there, by the fire, kissing softly.

Snape took a few steps into the common room and then turned right back around. The couple engaged in the kiss never knew he had been there.

--

Harry groaned into Draco's mouth as they kissed feverishly. Draco had pressed himself hard against Harry, rubbing and petting as much skin as he could find. Harry grasped Draco's biceps, and then with all his might, flipped Draco off of him.

"Harry?" Draco said in confusion. He cuddled up to Harry's side and kissed his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"I promised McGonagall that we wouldn't do anything, remember?"

Draco frowned, hurt expression clearly shone, and then he turned around, back facing Harry. "All right, fine. If sleep is all you want to do, then fine. It's not as if having you so close to me isn't affecting me at all. No. I'll just… lie here and think of you."

"You're a drama queen, you know that, Draco?"

"You're just a queen." Draco retorted. He shifted under the covers.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked quietly.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Draco said.

"I don't know. That's why I asked."

Draco laughed softly, "Take a good guess." He moved a bit more, and then the sheets from between his legs started to move.

"DRACO!"

"Thank goodness for that Silencing Spell I place, huh?"

"You're not doing _that_, are you??"

"Ohhh… Yes… Harry…"

Harry buried his head under his pillow.

"Ohhhhh… Harry…" Draco moaned.

"Draco, stop it!" Harry's face turned hot.

"Gotta relieve myself somehow." Draco grinned to himself, "Oh, God, yes…"

"Do you _have_ to make all those noises, though?" Harry pleaded.

"Yes." Draco snickered, "I'm not a quiet masturb…" Harry bopped him with a pillow.

"SHUT. IT." Harry growled, "I'm trying to sleep."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Have it your way… _darling._" He continued with his activity.

Harry curled into a ball and tried his best to will his own ache away.

"Harry…" Draco whispered.

It was going to be a long night.

TBC

Well, that turned out better than I had hoped.


	12. Chapter 12

He is NOT my boyfriend! Part 12

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Ginny (later), Blaise/Colin, Pansy/Millicent, Nott/?

Year: 6th

**Warnings:** Slash (homosexual couples and lesbian couples), WAFF (and fluff, I think), some sap, hopefully Draco's not too OOC (everyone acts differently when you're in love), and NO plot! (That's PWP!), and Harry might be a bit OOC as well.

**Notes:** This as good as the details get. Remember folks- this is also HUMOR. Okay? It's written for mainly my amusement, and hopefully others. If there are canon errors, then let there be canon errors. Yar.

**Extra notes:** My inspiration comes from the strangest places (and times): Like walking outside to mail something. Also, just to let you guys know ahead of time, this chapter will be a bit silly. It shows just how well Draco has eased himself with Harry and his friends. (Is this fic losing its pace?)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. JKR owns them, not moi. I make no money off of this. Although, Rowling should take a page from my book. (I love you Rowling! Don't make Draco totally evil, please??) Also, any kind of Garfield references in here belongs to Jim Davis, the comic book genius.

---

Draco held his hands to his mouth as he desperately tried not to laugh out loud. His other leg kicked slightly, and Harry, very annoyed, pulled Draco's foot closer to his body.

"Hold still, Draco!" Harry grumbled, "If you don't, I might cut your foot."

Left hand grasping Draco's ankle, and right hand holding a pair of nail trimmers, Harry carefully began to snip at Draco's big toe. Draco was lying on his back, right leg on Harry's body and foot in face. He was leaning back on his elbows as he surveyed Harry.

"Just don't trim them unevenly!" Draco said, trying not to laugh, "I mean, damn Potter, if I knew you were so picky about me having slightly long toenails…"

"Talons!" Harry said, waving the nail trimmers in the air, "They're talons, and they were slicing my calves! Now hold still, Owl Feet, or they'll end up crooked."

"I would if you'd quit tickling me!" Draco's face turned red as he bit his lip.

"I'm not trying to tickle you!" Harry said, and then his thumb touched the bottom of Draco's foot, and Draco shrieked.

"Then what the hell do you call it??" he gasped.

"If you don't behave…"

"What's with all this noise?" A sleepy eyed Ron Weasley peeked his head around the curtains of Harry's bed. "Oh. Why is he here?"

"He stayed the night, remember?" Harry said. He tried his best to clip at Draco's pinky toe now.

Draco went into another fit of giggles.

"I never thought I'd see Malfoy laugh so much in my life." Ron said, blinking.

"Sh-sh-shut u-up, Weeeeeasley!!" Draco shrieked, "POTTER!"

"I told you, Draco… I'm not _trying_ to tickle you! You're just too sensitive!"

"Why don't you numb his feet?" Ron suggested.

"I don't think so!" Draco said, outraged, "I will NOT have any part of my body devoid of feeling!"

"Unless it's already void of feeling…" Ron mumbled.

"What was that, Weasley?" Draco turned his head to glare at the Gryffindor. In his semi-upside down state, hair disarrayed, he didn't look very threatening.

Ron snickered, "Oh, nothing."

"Nothing my foot!"

All three stopped, looked at each other, and then burst into laughter.

"All right, Draco, I'm almost done."

"Whew!"

"With this foot. I still have the left foot to do."

"Oh the horror!" Draco threw his arms over his eyes, "I don't think my gut can take anymore!"

"I'll try not to touch your foot then." Harry said, grinning.

When what Draco deemed torture was finally over with, Draco went on his knees and then grabbed Harry's ankles. Harry's eyes widened in shock as Draco pulled his feet to him. Draco slipped Harry's socks off, and then took the nail clippers from Harry's hand.

"Now it's your turn…" Draco's brow shot up, "My, my, Potter… what big feet you have…"

Harry blushed.

"Why did you have your socks on?" Ron asked. He sat down tentatively at the edge of Harry's bed.

"Because my feet were cold, ok?" Harry huffed, folding his arms.

"Snip, snip, snip…" Draco said, grinning, as he prepared to cut Harry's toenails. Draco tried his best to move his thumb over Harry's feet like Harry did to him, but Harry didn't move a muscle. Draco frowned as he started on Harry's pinky toe.

Harry smiled at him, knowing what Draco was trying to do.

"I'm not very ticklish."

"Damn you, Potter!" Draco snipped angrily at Harry's other toenail, "Must you top me in _everything_?"

Harry blinked, trying to look innocent. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"Sure you are." Draco said, looking a bit upset.

Harry frowned. He had a feeling that Draco was still a bit sore about not getting his way last night, but he had promised Professor McGonagall they wouldn't do anything bad, and a promise was a promise.

Draco clipped Harry's nails in silence, sulking.

Finally, Ron cleared his throat, and then stood up. "Well, I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Remember to respect it in the morning." Draco said.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed.

"What?" Draco gazed at him innocently.

"Hey," said Seamus from his bed, "Don't take too long in there, mate. I need to use it, too."

"Why don't you join him, then, and have an orgy?" Draco grinned.

"Draco…" Harry grit his teeth, "This is your final warning…"

"Hmph." Draco moodily went back to clipping Harry's toenails. "Spoil sport."

--

Finally, when Ron was finished, Draco went in to do some washing up. Unfortunately…

"Weasley! Weasley!" Draco came jogging out of the bathroom.

Ron was just slipping on his trousers and doing up his belt. Harry was still sitting on his bed, reading his Transfiguration text, _the standard book of spells, grade 6. _(They already had breakfast, courtesy of Dobby.)

"What is it, Malfoy?" Ron said gruffly.

Draco was looking a bit ruffled, but he was grinning. "There's a spider in the bathroom."

"Very funny, Malfoy. I know it's just a ploy to get me scared."

"There is! I'm telling the truth!" Draco poked his head back into the boys' bathroom, "It's a **really** hairy spider!"

"Right." Ron chuckled.

"No, really! It's huge and hairy!" Draco popped his head back into the room, "It's using your _comb_!"

"WHAT??!" Ron pushed Draco out of the way and shakingly peeked his head around the corner.

It seemed that Draco _wasn't_ lying. There _was_ a spider. And it _was_ hairy… _very, very hairy…_

"AAAHHHH!!" Ron screamed, running to the other end of the dorm, "HAIRY SPIDER... WITH A MULLET!!"

Draco grimaced, "Yuck. That's pretty hairy."

"GET RID OF IT, HARRY! HARRY! **HARRY!!**" Ron turned pale.

"Yes, it is." Harry said, peeking his head into the bathroom.

"I think he was calling your name that time." Draco said.

"Oh." Harry took out his wand, "Avada…"

Draco grabbed his arm, "What are you doing??!"

"Uh… killing the spider?"

"Oh no, no, no… don't you dare even _try_ casting an unforgivable!" Draco took out his own wand.

"Draco… NO!"

But it was too late. Draco waved his arm around, and then… … he squished the spider with the butt end of his wand.

Harry's jaw dropped.

Draco looked at him and raised a brow, "What? Did you really think _I'd_ cast the killing curse?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Ron muttered.

Harry poked one of the spider's detached legs with his wand. "I'm not cleaning that up."

"That's what house-elves are for, mate." Seamus said, sauntering into the bathroom. Harry walked out and his Irish friend shut the door.

"Now, let's get ready for classes. What do you have first period, Draco?"

"Astronomy." Draco smiled, "You?"

"Transfiguration."

"Hence the studying?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, what do you want to do after classes are over with?" Draco asked, "Want to hang out in the common room?"

"You can't just come into our common room whenever you want!" Ron huffed.

"I won't be the only one this time, Weasley." Draco glared, "If there's one thing I've learned, it's not to surround yourself with Gryffindors. I'm bringing Blaise and Nott with me. That is, if that's ok with you two?"

"That's fine with me." Harry said, "But remember, tonight the password changes, so you won't be able to come in tomorrow."

"Fine." Draco nodded. "Well, let's go. Time's awasting, and I don't wish to be late to my first class."

Ron leaned in to Harry's ear, "Gee, he's sure energetic when there's no Care of Magical Creatures for the day."

Harry sniggered.

---

Classes went on without much excitement. The only thing that happened was Neville blowing up his cauldron in Potions, but that was expected. So, yes, the day was pretty mundane. Draco sighed, eyes half-lidded, resting his head on his hand and tried to pay attention to Professor Binns. When there was a slight pause, Draco raised a brow, wondering if the ghost had given up, but when Binns continued, Draco rolled his eyes as if to say 'it figures.'

Blaise was practically falling asleep as well, his head was about to hit the desk in front of him, eyes drooping.Theodore Nott's head was already on his desk, and Draco could hear him softly snoring (not to mention he was drooling all over). Millicent looked to be writing, but Draco knew she wasn't taking notes. She must be writing something to Pansy, who was sleeping soundlessly with her head buried in her arms. Draco tried taking notes, but he got lost in between the troll battle in Oxford to the destruction of Kent because he ended up daydreaming. He tried his best NOT to daydream in class, but sometimes that was almost impossible, especially in Binns' classroom.

'Bored, bored, bored, bored…' Draco sighed. His quill began to move automatically, and he ended up doodling something on the corner of his parchment. If it weren't for the fact that Draco and his friends would be going to the Gryffindor Tower after this class, he would have fallen asleep already. But someone had to stay awake so they could wake the others when class was over with. Draco couldn't wait to see Harry again, even though he didn't like showing it. His love for the Gryffindor had risen to new heights, and it made him confused.

He blinked. He had just drawn the head of a lion with a lightning shaped scar on his head.

Oh yeah, he had it bad.

And Blaise's head just thumped onto the desk. Draco sighed.

'Bored, bored, bored, booooooored…'

--

Harry yawned for the fifth time that day.

"Oh Lord, I'm sleepy. It's almost as if I were in Professor Binns' class."

Ron followed suit, yawning as well. "Well, I think I know why _you're_ tired."

"For the last time, Ron, we didn't _do_ anything."

"Less talk and more work, boys." Professor Sprout said.

"Sorry, Professor." Harry said.

Neville toiled happily in the dirt. Harry envied Neville at that time. Neville didn't have love problems, or anything to do with love it seemed. If it weren't for Draco falling for him… Harry sighed hopelessly. He wanted something to happen with Draco last night, but he couldn't get himself to break a promise. Next time, Harry mused, he won't promise something like that again. Next time he'll have Malfoy in the palms of his hands.

What was he thinking?? Surely he already had Malfoy in the palms of his hands! Harry blushed at that thought.

But what Harry didn't know, though, was that Neville _did_ have love troubles, even though it was nothing like what Harry had. Neville thought for sure that Ginny would have met him the other night, but she never showed up. Neville figured that he must have not made it clear what day he wanted to have dinner with her, so he decided to ask her again later that day.

Suddenly, Ron screamed, getting everyone's heads to turn in their direction. It seemed, unfortunately, that Ron had found some sort of long-legged thing in the dirt. Ron took hold of a spade and started to whack at the ground repeatedly in a heated fury. Most of the class laughed. Harry cringed and tried to look concern for Ron, but he knew that Ron was over-reacting again. Hermione's brows furrowed at the sight, a bit embarrassed by the way Ron was handling things, and Neville was looking a bit scared himself.

"DIE! DIE! **DIEEEEEE!!!**"

"Okay, Ron! It's dead! You can stop now!" Hermione shouted.

Ron leapt into Hermione's arms and buried his head into her bosom. "OH … MY… GOD… OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, **OHMYGOD**… !"

"Mr. Weasley? What seems to be the trouble?"

"Sp-sp-sp-spider!!" Ron pointed down at the ground with a shaky hand. "S-spider!"

Professor Sprout leaned closer to the ground to inspect what was left of the little creature. Suddenly she laughed.

"That wasn't a spider, Mr. Weasley!"

"It wasn't?" Ron blinked.

"Oh, heavens, no. That was a Mooncalf."

Ron sighed in relief. "Oh."

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, "You killed a Mooncalf!" She wretched his arms from around her neck.

"I'm sorry! I thought it was a spider!"

Harry held in the urge to laugh.

---

No one knew just what they were going to do that day, but Draco didn't care. All he wanted to do now was cuddle up in Harry's arms and never leave. He wasn't sure, if at first, Harry was letting him kiss him out of sympathy with the whole Azkaban ordeal, but then he thought: "This was Harry Potter. If he didn't like you, he'd let you know." And if he didn't want to kiss you, he'd _definitely_ let you know.

Draco, Blaise, andTheodore sauntered up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Draco smiled at her, putting on the charm as well as he could.

"Liondragon."

"Don't stay long, Mr. Malfoy." The Fat Lady said as she swung open.

"Of course not." Draco said, smirking. The three Slytherins entered the lion's den, as they liked to call it.

As they 'slithered' into the common room, they saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean. Hermione had one of her textbooks out, a look of concentration etched on her face. Ron was playing Exploding Snap with Harry, and Seamus was feeding Dean grapes as they lounged on the loveseat.

There was an explosion, and Ron blinked in astonishment. "You beat me again, Harry! No fair!"

Harry laughed.

Draco motioned for them to follow his lead. Blaise was friendly with the Gryffindors, but Nott was still quite the Slytherin when it came to them. He was shaking his head with distaste and frowning at Draco. The blond didn't care whatTheodore thought. He wanted to be with his boyfriend tonight, but he didn't want to be overrun with them. It would still be too many if it were just he and Blaise.

Draco cleared his throat to announce his arrival. All of the Gryffindors' heads turned to stare. Many didn't mind seeing Draco in their common room, since they knew that he was with Harry, but they didn't know Blaise andTheo that well. They eyed the other Slytherins with a wary look.

Blaise took something out from his robe and then his wand. He enounced the engorgio spell to enlarge it. Blaise presented it to them all with a small smile, "Er, peace offering?" he said, setting it down between the two couches that separated the five Gryffindors. Hermione's brows shot up, Ron looked confused, Harry was smiling, and Seamus and Dean were shocked. Blaise had brought a huge basket filled with fruits, sweets, teabags, and other little knickknacks. It was all wrapped up in plastic and tied with a green and red bow.

"Wow," said Harry, "Thank you, Blaise."

Blaise bowed elegantly, "You're welcome, Harry."

Seamus stood and picked up the basket. "Flashing Licorice Wands! Fudge flies… Pink Coconut Ice Squares… Ice Mice… Exploding Bonbons… Every Flavour Beans… pears, bananas, kiwi, guava, figs, cherries, papayas, peaches… oh my God- miniature scented candles! This basket has almost everything!"

"That was very nice of you guys." Hermione said.

"You're welcome, Granger." Draco said. He watched with a smile as Seamus ripped open the bag. It seemed he wanted to get at something inside. Draco walked over to where Harry was sitting next to Ron, and he plopped down into his lap. "Hello, love. Miss me?" he leaned forward to capture Harry's lips with his. Harry blushed bright red.

"Have you no decency?" Ron huffed.

"More than you'll ever have."

"Draco!" Harry whapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"But… he was being mean first!"

"You still didn't have to say that," Harry said. His eyes were dark with swirls of green. Draco loved looking into Harry's eyes when he was cross with him. They would darken, and his irises would dance ever so slightly as he glared. Draco continued to stare, studying the deepness of Harry's eyes until Harry would break the not-really-magical spell that was burning between them. "What?" Harry's brows lifted slightly, not so knitted.

Draco leaned closer, their foreheads and noses touching. He could feel Harry's soft locks on his bare forehead. He moved slightly more to the left, and then finally felt the distinctive mark against him. Draco smiled slightly, loving the warm proximity of their bodies and faces. He finally let himself breath.

"You've got the most beautiful eyes…"

Harry gasped softly, cheeks tinting slowly at first, and finally his entire face was bright pink. Harry could even feel the back of his neck heating up, especially how Draco was looking at him now- with a more predatory gleam in his gray-blue eyes. Draco's eyes were usually cold, like steel or ice, but they were stormy with what Harry figured was yearning. They were like rain clouds; with hints of blue- blue skies with dark clouds- or smoky, from a bright blue fire. Seeking and determined.

Draco leaned even further, and their lips met in an oh-so-incredibly-soft kiss. They tuned out the others, and the others knew this as they watched. Ron had looked away in embarrassment, but Hermione and the others were in awe at the scene. Blaise knew now, just by that simple act, that Draco really was in love. There was no doubt about it now. He hoped that that was the way it was for Harry as well.

Harry leaned back, taking Draco with him, sinking deeper into the couch. They held one another, continuing to kiss softly, eyes finally falling shut. Harry tightened his grip around Draco's waist, pulling him as close as he could into his body. Draco practically melted in Harry's embrace, his chest constricting as he felt it, finally, for the first time: His heart was bursting with that wonderful feeling, that feeling that he had always had for the Gryffindor, beating stronger. And they had witnesses. Draco smirked at that thought.

He let go of Harry's lips to turn his head and look at everyone with amusement. Many turned their heads, faces going red from getting caught staring. He chuckled.

"You have all just witnessed history in the making."

"We have?" Hermione said, blinking.

"Yes. If you look closely, you can see that my chest has just burst wide open and spilt itself all over Harry."

Ron cocked his head. "I don't get it."

"Oh!" Seamus beamed, "That's so sweet!"

"What?" Ron looked at them, confused, "I don't understand, what's going on?"

Hermione suddenly started to blink away tears. "Oh, how wonderful!"

"You're not saying what I think you're saying," said Nott, "Are you, Draco?"

"Probably. If you understood what I meant."

"I understood." Blaise said, winking, "Loud and clear, buddy."

"Draco…" Harry said, getting his boyfriend's attention, "Does this have to do with… love?"

"Why, I do believe you've got it, _Harry_."

Harry smiled so hard he had small tears forming off the sides of his eyes. He couldn't believe his ears. Draco had just admitted to love, of all things. AND Draco called him by his first name- for the first time since they've been going out. As far as Harry recalled.

"Oh… my… god…" Ron moaned, "You're being _mushy!_ Ugh! No offense or anything, Harry, but mushy love with Malfoy isn't what I need to know about."

"Well, I'm sorry, Ron, but I'm happy. Even more so now."

"I'm happy for you, Harry!" Hermione smiled.

"Me too, Harry," said Seamus.

"And I," said Dean.

"I am _very_ happy for you two." Blaise said. He elbowed Nott in the ribs.

"Ow. Yeah, I'm happy for you too, Draco." Nott said, pouting.

"Thank you, everyone."

There was a pause.

"I'm still slightly confused." Ron said.

"Well, basically Draco had just given me his heart." Harry said.

"And soul." said Draco, "Don't forget soul."

"Yes. Heart _and_ soul."

"Are you two getting married now, or something?" Seamus asked, grinning.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, first in confusion, then their looks softened considerably. Harry broke first, chuckling. Draco followed suit, and their laughter grew.

"You never know." Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows.

TBC

Edit: Changed Nott's first name.


	13. Chapter 13

He is NOT my boyfriend! Part 13

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Ginny (later), Blaise/Colin, Pansy/Millicent, Nott/?

Year: 6th

**Warnings:** Slash (homosexual couples and lesbian couples), WAFF (and fluff, I think), some sap, hopefully Draco's not too OOC (everyone acts differently when you're in love), and NO plot! (That's PWP!), and Harry might be a bit OOC as well.

**Notes:** This as good as the details get. Remember folks- this is also HUMOR. Okay? It's written for mainly my amusement, and hopefully others. If there are canon errors, then let there be canon errors. Yar.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. JKR owns them, not moi. I make no money off of this. Although, Rowling should take a page from my book. (I love you Rowling! Don't make Draco totally evil, please??) Also, any kind of Garfield references in here belongs to Jim Davis, the comic book genius.

The first part here was going to be the ending of the last chapter, but I decided to make it the beginning of this one.

---

The whole lovey-dovey scene had passed into a lazy lapse. Draco was cradled in Harry's arms, sitting on him like he was a chair. Hermione's head had landed on Ron's shoulder as she fell asleep, her book still open at chapter fourteen in her lap. Ron had an arm around her shoulders, very comfortable. Seamus and Dean were cuddling in the loveseat, whispering words that no one could hear. Blaise was leaning back against the couch that Harry and Draco were sitting on, and Nott was sitting by the fire, staring into the flames.

"Well, I can't think of anything to do."

"That's pretty ambitious, Blaise," said Draco, "I can't think of a reason to think of anything to do."

"You know what we could use around here right now? Some hilarious high jinks."

Slight pause.

"Would that require getting up?"

"Lazy sod." Ron muttered against Hermione's shoulder.

Harry sighed and began to rub at Draco's shoulders.

"Aww," Draco said, "A man after my own heart. Well, technically, you already have my heart but... you know what I mean."

"Mmhmm." Harry said, kissing Draco's neck. Draco leaned back to return the kiss.

"Don't start getting mushy again, Malfoy." Ron said, lazily.

"Sod off, Weasel…" Draco said with indifference, "Blah, blah, blah…"

"Bite me, Malfoy, and so on, and so on…"

Draco sighed, "I think the magic has gone out of our relationship."

Harry and Blaise snickered.

Minutes ticked away as silence reigned. Finally, Nott had moved from his spot at the fireplace and he sat down on the other side of Blaise, who was still on the floor.

"I'm so bored…" Draco whined. Harry was still rubbing his shoulders.

"I'll help you relieve your boredom, Draco!" Nott said. He took out his wand and tried to make a party hat appear on Draco's head but he misses and it appeared on his foot instead. Draco lifted his foot up to survey it.

"Scratch that. I'm _almost_ bored, but my foot is having a good time."

This got many laughing.

"You know, Draco. I'm getting tired of rubbing your shoulders." Harry said.

"Fascinating."

Harry sighed and continued to rub Draco's shoulders.

Colin came in from the portrait.

"Blaise!" he cried, running over to where his boyfriend was sitting.

They embraced. Draco smirked.

"Did it suddenly get stupider in here?"

Blaise smacked his leg.

"Hey!" Draco pouted, "I bruise easily!"

"Really?" Blaise poked him on the leg. Everyone thought that Draco was joking around about being able to bruise easily, and was just acting like a brat, but what they didn't know was that he was telling the truth.

"Stop that!" Draco demanded.

"Make me."

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it..." Draco tried to smack Blaise's hand away from him repeatedly. Blaise just laughed.

"You Slytherins are strange ones." Colin said, gazing at his boyfriend.

"We may be strange, but at least we know a good thing when we see it." Blaise winked at him.

Colin went scarlet.

"So true, Blaise." Draco grinned at his own boyfriend, "A good, yet incorrigible thing."

"Look who's talking!" Harry huffed.

"You tell'em, Harry!" Ron said, raising a fist in the air.

Draco glared at him. "Oh, I have an idea that could relieve our boredom."

"I don't like the tone of your voice, Draco." Blaise said.

"Me either," said Harry, "And I don't like the way you're looking at my best friend."

Ron eyed Malfoy suspiciously. "What are you planning?"

Draco grinned widely as he took out a couple Galleons. "Take a good guess."

"Oh, no… Draco, don't…" Harry said, frowning slightly.

"Oh, come on, Harry!" Draco frowned slightly, "It'll be fun! And entertaining! And… and… he needs the money. Don't you, Weasley?"

Ron furrowed his brow as he bit his bottom lip, thinking.

"Don't think about it too hard. Either you want to, or you don't. Your call."

"Uh… as long as it's not too embarrassing…"

"Oh, trust me, Weasley, this is _only_ for entertainment purposes."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Ron sighed.

"Well, what'll it be?" Draco rubbed at the Galleon between his thumb and forefinger.

Ron's shoulders slumped as he said, "Why not?"

"Good thing Hermione's sleeping." Harry said.

"She might not be for very long," Draco wiggled his eyebrows. "Ok, are you ready, Weasley?"

"I suppose."

"Good. Now get your lazy butt off the couch, do your best not to wake Granger, and stand in front of the fire, facing us."

Ron did as he was told, making sure Hermione was comfortable, and still sleeping, and then he stood in front of everyone.

"Now, Weasley… are you familiar with that old wizard nursery rhyme?"

"Which one?" Ron asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "The teapot one."

Ron's eyes widened with what Harry thought was horror.

"Oh dear Lord… I have to do _that_??"

"Yes. Or else you won't get paid." Malfoy looked very smug.

"Fine." Ron said, admitting defeat. He cleared his throat and began to sing, "I'm a little teapot, short and stout…" he squatted his knees, "Here is my handle…" he put one hand on his hip, "Here is my spout…" He stuck his other hand in the air, forming it into a teapot's spout.

Draco, Blaise, Nott, and Seamus couldn't help bursting into laughter. Harry was trying very hard not to, his face turning red from trying. Colin was snickering quietly, and Dean was shaking his head in dismay. Draco was holding his gut now, from laughing so hard.

"When I get all steamed up, hear me shout!" Ron tipped himself sideways, "TIP me over, and pour me out!"

Those that were laughing were still at it. Draco was trying to stop laughing so he could talk.

"That's enough now, Draco." Harry said, warningly.

Draco nodded his head, still sniggering slightly. He tossed a gold coin to Ron, and Ron moved forward to catch it.

"Want- want another?" Draco said, breathless.

"Er… sure."

"Okay! But for this one we need Granger awake."

"NO! Please, no, Malfoy!"

But Draco wasn't listening and he poked Hermione in the stomach with his wand. "Hey, Granger. Wake up!"

"Draco!" Harry grabbed Draco's arm, "Don't poke her!"

"Sorry, Pots." Draco grinned, "Are you jealous?"

Harry glowered. Draco was about to try using a spell to wake her up, but Seamus moved over to Hermione and shook her. "Hey, Hermione!"

"WHA-?" Hermione woke up, blinking in astonishment. "Is it time to get up already?"

"No," Seamus grinned, "It's just that you have to be awake to see this."

"See what?" Hermione looked around Seamus' head.

Ron was standing in front of the fireplace, blushing. "It's ok, Hermione. You don't have to watch…"

"Yes she does." Draco said. He flashed the other Galleon at Ron. "Do it again, this time with more gusto!"

Ron's face went red and Harry wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or anger.

Hermione was looking at Ron in confusion.

Ron cleared his throat and started the rhyme and dance again.

"I'm a little teapot, _short_ and _stout_… here is my handle, here is my _spout_! When I get all steamed up, hear me shout… TIP me over, and _pour me out!_"

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Bravo, Weasley!" Draco said, and he tossed him another coin.

There was a small clap behind them. Everyone's heads turned toward the entrance to the common room.

"Well done, Mr. Weasley. Well done."

"P-professor Snape!"

"Hey, Professor." Draco said with a small smirk. "What brings you here?"

"Wondering where the hell you three ran off to. Dumbledore told me that I might find you here. I thought he had lost it when he told me." Snape blinked and then shook his head, "I mean… lost it even more. Surely, my own students wouldn't be caught dead in the Gryffindor Tower. I guess I was wrong."

"It's just for a little while…"

"Did I ask you to talk, Mr. Zabini?"

"Sorry, sir." Blaise went red.

"And by the way, you've got detention for bringing in a Gryffindor the other night without my permission."

"But, sir!"

"Silence!" Snape bellowed. "Mr. Malfoy, you also have detention for not asking. And you, Mr. Nott. Also, Mr. Potter…"

Harry's eyes widened.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor for… this little get together, and corrupting my students."

"C-corrupting??" Harry felt his face heat up.

"Sir, with all due respect, Harry here wasn't corrupting them. I was."

"What was that, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Er… it was _my_ idea to come here tonight, so it's all my fault."

"He's telling the truth, professor." Ron said, very astonished.

"Be quiet, Mr. Weasley!" Snape growled. He turned his attention back to Harry, "by the way, Mr. Potter, I heard from Professor McGonagall that you and Mr. Malfoy were 'making out' on the couch last night, AND you persuaded your Head of House to let Malfoy sleep with you last night."

"But-but we didn't _do_ anything! I promised Professor McGonagall that we wouldn't…"

"That's all well and good, but I would like to know _ahead of_ time. Mr. Malfoy, your detention will be this weekend. I'll have something for you to do by that time. Mr. Zabini and Mr. Nott, you two will be doing some things for me and Filch."

They frowned, not because of working with Snape, but because of Filch, and getting detention in the first place.

"I swear, professor, that I will talk to you and let you know ahead of time before we do this again." Draco said.

"I'd appreciate it if you did so. Thank you." Snape's face hardened even more, "Now… get your lazy asses up and get back to your own common room!"

"Yes, sir…" All three Slytherins said. Nott got up first and walked leisurely to the Fat Lady portrait. Blaise moved slowly from Colin's arms, his gaze softening as he faced Colin. Quickly, before Snape could say anything, Blaise gave Colin a kiss. He turned to join Nott at the threshold of the entryway.

Draco finally stood up from Harry's lap. Harry followed him up, taking his hand in the process. Draco was a bit surprised to feel Harry's hand in his, but smiled and squeezed it secretly in a loving gesture. They walked together to the portrait, Snape eyeing them the whole time with a mixture of loathing and anger. He wasn't too pleased about Harry being with 'his prized student', but he knew that it was something that he couldn't stop.

At the threshold, Draco turned, giving Harry a small smirk and then moved forward to capture his lips. They kissed longer and wilder than Blaise and Colin had.

"That's quite enough, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said from behind them.

Draco reluctantly ended the kiss, and then winked. "Thanks, Pots."

"For what?" Harry said, tilting his head to one side.

Draco smiled. "For… everything."

Harry found that he couldn't stop smiling. He quickly moved forward to give Draco another kiss, but this time it was on the cheek. He moved away again, smile still firmly planted on his face. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're welcome, Draco." Harry said, beaming. "See you in class tomorrow."

"Yes." Draco said, feeling incredible. "See you."

--

Next morning, Harry went to breakfast in a rather good mood. Scratch that, he was walking on air! He felt like he was flying and skipping from cloud to cloud, all without a broom. Harry strode into the Great Hall with a big smile on his face, intending to see Ron and Hermione there at the Gryffindor table. Instead, he came face to face with Ginny Weasley.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine, thanks." He said, and then moved around her, "Excuse me, Ginny, but I'm hungry."

"Oh." Ginny's face fell, "Ok." She watched him almost skip to the table. She was even more confused now. Was Harry not the one that sent that rose? And why was he so happy?

Harry quickly sat down next to Ron and dug into his scrambled eggs.

"Well, it's about time you got up." Ron said.

"Sorry about that." Harry grinned, "I was having too good of a dream this morning."

"I don't want to hear about it, thanks."

Harry chuckled, and then helped himself to a sausage.

"I'll be in the library before first class," Hermione said, reminding Ron again of her whereabouts.

"Yeah, ok." Ron said in between bites. "Where else would you be? I mean, besides the common room, in a classroom, or by my side?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione blushed. "Oh, honestly, Ronald!"

Ron grinned cheekily. Hermione finished up her breakfast and then got up, "See you guys in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Yup, see ya," said Ron. He looked over at Harry, licked his finger and then drew a number one in the air. Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione carried onward to the library, books in hand. She just vaguely remembered her promise to a certain blond Slytherin.

When he finally arrived, he put on a face that she knew was forced. Draco was trying not to look too disgusted for being there, but he knew that it was his own fault for this little meeting.

"Let's just get this over with," he said as he sat down heavily.

"You're the one that wanted study sessions with me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Granger. I'm ALL to blame! Shut up, already."

"You're such a- a… you know. I still can't believe that you and Harry are really seeing each other. It's no longer a farce, huh?"

"Nope. We're together for real now, I guess."

"You guess? I thought you made that obviously blatant last night when you were snogging Harry in front of us all."

"Just trying to please the romantic fanatics."

"It was just a show?"

"Sort of. Well, not really. I just forgot that there were others watching." Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "Doesn't really matter now, though. No one is really going to care that we're together. My mother doesn't mind, as far as I know. She hadn't said anything about it back when it wasn't true, and my father's in Azkaban…" He opened his Transfiguration textbook and took out his notes. "So, let's stop talking now and start studying."

"I'm so glad that your relationship with Harry is no longer a farce."

Draco grinned teasingly, "You just like saying the word 'farce' don't you?"

Hermione stared at him, aching to raise a brow. "Now, Draco…"

"Farce, farce… farce farce farce… farce farce…"

"Oh, stuff it, Malfoy." Hermione frowned.

Draco laughed. "So then… before we really do begin… what's up with you and Weasley? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No." Hermione blushed, "Not really… I mean… I was going to talk to him the other day, but…"

"He's not? But I thought, you know…" Draco wiggled his eyebrows.

"No!" she turned even pinker, "He's NOT my boyfriend."

"Not yet, right?"

"Draco!"

"Ok, ok. Let's get to studying." Draco plotted his quill into his inkwell, "Explain to me about this theory involving the transformation of an apple into a banana- about how it makes it longer…"

The way Draco said it would have made Hermione blush, but she tried to keep her mind on the work only.

---

"The Diricain is much more deadly than the Diricawl, because it was interbred from a vulture. Some sick and twisted wizard decided to have a bit o' fun with some dark magic and morphed the fluffy bird and vulture together."

The sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherins gathered around Hagrid for their new lesson. Apparently they all passed the last test with the Winged Horse, which pleased both the students and Hagrid. Harry got the highest marks because of how well the Aethonan liked him. All Harry understood was that 'Aethy' liked his scent. Harry grinned to himself, recalling how the Pegasus reacted with Draco. "She finds ya amusing," Hagrid had said. Draco didn't seem to like that bit of information at all. Poor Draco was scared out of his wits about the Winged Horse.

"A bird and a vulture?" Draco scoffed, looking at the Diricain. "What kind of idiot has enough free time to go around splicing animal genes? It's very uncouth."

"Some dark wizard, I'd suspect." Hagrid said. "Ever since they've come into existence, Dark Wizards have used them for their own sick pleasures. They would starve them for weeks, and then when they have found some victim, possibly a Muggle, they'd stick them into the Diricain's cage and watch the victim get eaten alive."

"That's horrible!" Hermione said, looking ill. Ron patted her on the back.

"So, I'm gonna show you all how to sooth the savage beast if you ever get the misfortune to come across one." Hagrid took out a ham bone and threw it to the Diricain. The little bird began to devour it in seconds. "You see, the Diricain can't vanish and reappear elsewhere like the Diricawl can, but it seems to have a bottomless stomach. What one can do to make it stop attacking is either feed it something and run while it's eating, or… stick their teeth together with a spell." Hagrid looked nervously at the students, "Normally, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would teach you what to do, but I figure you already know a spell for sticking things together."

Many nodded their heads.

"Well, because Diricains are not huggable creatures, I've gotten a hold of a few Diricawls over there in the fence, which has a spell around it to stop them from disappearing." Hagrid pointed to the paddock. "I've got some food for ya all to give'em." He handed out a sack full of feed to each student except Harry and Draco. "You two," Hagrid said to them, "I need to talk to. Something you should know…" He gestured for them to follow him toward the opening of the forest, and they followed.

"See you in a bit, Ron." Harry said, "Have fun feeding those birds."

"We will," Ron winked, "Have fun, uh… being with Hagrid. Hopefully just with Hagrid."

Draco gave him a stern look, and then followed Harry and Hagrid to the forest.

The Forbidden Forest always scared the piss out of Draco, but he had to remember a few things. First of all, he was with a teacher that was ten times his size, so whatever terrifying thing would leap out from those trees would probably attack the half-giant first, being more meaty and hard to miss than him. The second thing was that he was with Harry, and Harry was more than enough protection from the creepy things that roamed the forest. The creatures in the forest usually respected Harry, so they should respect Harry's boyfriend as well, right? But, either way, Draco still stuck close by Harry, in case anything did happen to pop out of the forest.

Harry glanced over and noticed how close Draco stuck by him. Harry didn't know whether to laugh out loud or wrap a soothing arm around Draco's shoulders to calm him. When they heard a sudden noise, Draco almost leapt out of his skin and grabbed Harry's bicep tightly. Harry turned his head, trying his hardest not to laugh, but a slight smile crept over his face. Draco was definitely no Gryffindor, that was certain.

When they reached the dark opening of the forest, Harry finally noticed a glittering form walking toward them. Hagrid continued to walk them toward the tall figure, which seemed to be slowly trotting toward them… on four legs.

"Hey there, Aethy…" Hagrid said calmly.

The Pegasus came into the light and shook its shimmering mane and fanned its wings. It let Hagrid pether muzzle.

Draco gasped loudly, accidentally in Harry's ear, and then swiftly hid behind Harry. He peered around Harry's head, his hands shaking as they grasped at Harry's waist.

Now Harry couldn't help laughing softly at his boyfriend's reaction. He really shouldn't be worried about the Winged Horse, because he'll make sure that it didn't fly off with him again, ever since it gave Draco an unwanted flight.

Hagrid finally turned to look at them. "I have discovered a few interesting things about her."

"You finally found out that she's a crazy horse?" Draco said in a trembling voice. Harry rubbed at Draco's hand that clamped his shoulder.

"Not really." Hagrid said. He looked over at the Winged Horse, "I found out why she acts the way she does around you two."

"Oh, well, this should prove to be interesting." Draco frowned.

"Well, ya see… Aethy likes you, Harry, because of your scent, you know. Not just your personal 'body' smell, mind ya… it's yer magical aura she likes. You have such a positive aura that it attracts her to you. But Malfoy…" He eyed Draco, "He's got an aura that's… er, not so positive. Most would call it a Dark Aura, but as you know, sometimes a person's aura isn't completely decisive. Aethy was sniffing yer aura that was changing, in other words. That's why she was snorting in yer face."

"Because she was confused by my aura?" Draco blinked.

"Sort of. She was mainly amused by the fact that, if my guess is correct, she could smell Harry's scent on you."

Draco looked over at Harry, and Harry blushed.

"So she knows about Harry and me?" Draco smirked.

"To put it bluntly, she understands that you're Harry's mate."

Now Draco blushed.

"So, is that why she picked Draco to fly with her the other day?" Harry asked, "Because he's my… mate?"

"Yes." Hagrid said, "Aethy wanted to test Draco, because she likes you so much, Harry, and she could smell his not-so-good aura, she wanted to make sure he was worthy of such a positive-aura'ed wizard."

Draco huffed and hugged Harry tighter. Harry snickered lightly.

"And did Draco pass the test of being my mate?"

"I don't know what Aethy thinks," Hagrid said, looking a bit sad, "I wish I knew, though. Maybe she's not all together decided yet. She might still want to test Malfoy."

"NO! Absolutely not!" Draco bellowed, "I refuse to go anywhere near that horse again!"

Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Draco's middle. "Don't worry, Draco. I won't let anything happen to you. But if the Pegasus wants to test you, to see if you're worthy, maybe you should entertain her interest in…"

"NO!" Draco said, very determined. His face was hard, eyes full of fear, and his hands shook. "I WON'T GO NEAR IT, EVER! And you can't make me, Harry!"

"Relax, Draco!" Harry held on to the struggling Draco in his arms, "I won't let her hurt you. Trust me." Draco tried to fight out of Harry's embrace again, but he wasn't as strong as Harry, and he exhausted himself. He almost collapsed in Harry's arms, and he hid his face in Harry's shoulder. Harry moved his circling arms from Draco's torso to his top half, pressing his entwined hands on Draco's back. Draco was letting out soft whimpers from his touch.

"I won't let her hurt you," Harry whispered into his ear.

Draco shook his head over and over against Harry's collar bone, "Don't make me… please, Harry… I don't want to… please…"

Harry rubbed his hands over Draco's back in a soothing gestured. "It's ok, Draco. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. Anyway, I won't let it hurt you. If you ever do ride her again, I'll be with you this time…"

"Never! I'll never be on that thing's back again." Draco buried his face deeper into Harry's neck.

Harry looked up when he sensed something moving. He saw Hagrid looking down at them with concern. Harry smiled weakly at Hagrid and said, "I'm sorry, but… I don't think Draco would like to… be near her…"

"It's all right, Harry. But I don't know why he has to be so scared. Aethy won't hurt him. Even last time, if Draco did fall, she would have caught him before he'd hit the ground…"

At the mere mention of the last time, and the possibility of falling from the Winged Horse so many feet up, Draco shuddered and made a noise that Harry could have sworn was a loud sob.

"I think I should get Draco away from Aethy. I'm sorry, Hagrid."

"No problem, Harry. Go ahead and take him to me hut."

"Thanks, Hagrid." Harry carefully ushered Draco away from the Winged Horse, arm tightly wrapped around his body. Draco stuck close to Harry like he was permanently glued there.

Harry handed Draco a cup of warm tea, and Draco happily accepted it. Harry could tell that Draco wasn't as tense as before, but he still looked slightly nervous. The sounds of the others outside in the pen softly carried through the walls of Hagrid's place. They sounded rather happy.

Draco slowly put his cup of tea down on the table. He looked straight into Harry's eyes, and Harry gazed back, looking into those hard, gray eyes. He gave his boyfriend a slight smile.

"I think you bruised me." Draco said in a very accusing tone. He rubbed at his arms, "I bruise easily, you know. And your grip was too strong…"

"I'm sorry, Draco… but you shouldn't have struggled like that."

"You should have let me go!" Draco frowned. His eyebrows came together as he gave Harry a fierce look. "I bet I have purple marks all over my body now."

Harry sighed and moved to sat next to him, "I said I was sorry. Let me have a look."

"No." Draco scooted away, "Don't look at my discolored skin!"

"Come on, Draco, don't be such a baby. I just want to see how badly I hurt you."

"NO!" Draco moved to the far end of the couch, "I said no, and I mean it, Harry! Don't touch me!"

Harry looked away, frowning. That last comment hurt.

"Sorry." Harry muttered. "I just wanted to have a look and see… m-maybe I could heal you if you're bruised…"

Draco let out a harsh breath and stood up. He walked over to Hagrid's big chair and sat down heavily. Luckily, Fang was lying by the fireplace, which was flickering with an average sized fire.

"I didn't know that… that you were so fragile…" Harry said, trying to put Draco more at ease. He wasn't sure why it felt like they were having a fight, when actually Draco was just being a spoiled brat. It hurt Harry to see him like this.

"Well, I am! That's why I was so afraid of falling off that damn horse. That's why, in first year, I ran away screaming when we were in the forest and you were face to face with the Dark Lord. That's why when I asked to do a wizard's duel; I didn't want any hand-to-hand contact. That's why I ran away when Granger slapped me… that's why… when that Hippogriff injured me… why I was so afraid I was going to…" Draco shook his head, a very small droplet hanging off the corner of his eyelash.

"Draco…" Harry stood up and walked over to where Draco was sitting, "I had no idea… I thought you were just, you know…" Harry shrugged. They looked at each other for a while, and then Draco broke eye contact. "Draco, I still want to see how badly I hurt you, if I did at all…"

"I know you did, because I can feel the painful marks whenever I touch my arms…" Draco glared.

"Don't be such a big baby and let me see them." Harry said determinedly, "If you like, I could kiss them to make them better."

Draco raised a brow, "Would that work? I mean… kissing a sore to make it better?"

"Well, not exactly. It's a Muggle thing." Harry shrugged again and gave Draco a half smile. "Please… I want to see the damage…" He leaned forward.

Draco shook his head a bit, "No, don't… Harry…"

"Let—me—see." Harry ordered more firmly.

Draco didn't move.

"Come on, Draco… show me, or I'll make your shirt disappear." He patted his wand that was in his robe.

"Harry…"

_"Now, Draco."_

Draco's bottom lip quivered slightly, but then he slowly took his shirt and jumper off. Harry slowly leaned down to examine Draco's bare torso. Draco was shivering slightly, but Harry wasn't sure if he was cold or not. Harry did see small marks on Draco's biceps and the upper part of his ribs. Harry moved a hand closer to touch in instinct, making Draco flinch and back off from him.

"It's all right, Draco, I won't press them hard…"

Draco was shaking harder- his gaze averting downward. Harry went on his knees in front of Draco and lightly ran his hand over the small blue bruises on Draco's arm. They were the exact size of Harry's fingerprints, as were the palm prints on Draco's ribs. Harry also noticed that he had a small bruise on his shoulder, the size of a thumbprint. Sometime during the struggle, Harry must have had a hold of Draco's shoulder and had pressed his thumb deeply there, right above his collarbone, to stop him from struggling. Harry moved forward and lightly kissed at the purplish mark, and then made his way up to Draco's lips.

Trembling slightly, Draco kissed back. As the kiss grew more passionate, Draco's body slowly began to relax even more. Harry very carefully wrapped his arms around Draco's naked torso, and Draco recoiled slightly from the touch. Harry lightly caressed Draco's back, and Draco started to melt into Harry's embrace.

This was how Ron and Hermione found them when they walked in.

"OH MY GOD!" Ron shouted.

Harry and Draco instantly parted and looked over at the interruption. They both blushed slightly, and Harry slowly let go of Draco. Draco quickly grabbed his jumper and shielded his body from view, not wanting them to see his bruises.

"What are you doing, Harry??" Hermione said, looking dumbstruck. "This is Hagrid's place! You shouldn't be doing anything in here!"

"It's not what you think…" Harry said, standing up. "We just started kissing because… uh…" he looked down at Draco, who was frowning and shaking his head stiffly. Harry knew then that he didn't want Ron or Hermione knowing about the bruises, "We… Draco was…"

"I don't want to know, Harry." Ron said. "We just came in here to let you guys know that the lesson for today is over with. I think Malfoy better get his shirt back on before Hagrid comes in."

"I will if you leave, Weasley!" Draco screamed, sounding a bit too unnerved. It came out harshly, like he was being rude, but Harry understood why he was behaving like this.

"Fine, I will!" Ron growled, "You don't have to be such an asshole about it!"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. She steered Ron out the door, "See you at lunch, Harry."

"Yeah, see you." Harry said. When the door finally shut, Harry turned to Draco, about to berate him about his attitude, but he stopped himself from the way Draco looked. Draco was shaking, struggling with his shirt as he tried to put it on quickly. "Here, let me help."

Draco was about to refuse, but he gave up, letting Harry help him put his shaky arms into his shirt, and then his jumper. When it was finally on, his hair was sticking up all sorts of places from the static. Harry chuckled lightly under his breath from the sight.

"Don't you DARE tell them about my weakness, Potter… If you do, I swear…"

"You don't have to threaten me," Harry said. He leaned forward and kissed Draco lightly on the forehead. "Your secret is safe with me. Unless I think it's necessary to tell them. Might be a good idea, since Ron would like to beat the living snot out of you someday. I wouldn't let him, but if I wasn't around at the time, and Hermione wasn't there to stop him…"

"No, just don't… don't tell him… he'll just laugh at me."

"If he does, then I'll give him a stern talking to. I don't want you hurt because of this information being withheld from him. He might start blaming me: 'Well, if you have told me that Malfoy bruises easily, I wouldn't have hit him so hard.' That's what he'd say…"

"It wouldn't matter how hard he'd hit me. I'd still bruise."

Harry helped Draco up, and then gathered him into a gentle hug. "I know. I'm sorry, Draco. Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey and have her heal you."

The Hogwart's nurse didn't ask any questions when she healed Draco's bruises. When she was finished, she shooed them out and they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Harry was feeling so guilty about hurting Draco like that. He had no idea that his boyfriend was _that_ delicate. He wondered how Draco could handle being the Seeker of Slytherin then if he was afraid of bruising. Perhaps all that padding helped stop most of the bruising. Perhaps Pomfrey already knew about his condition, that was why she didn't question them. He must have been in the hospital wing as many times as Harry for such things.

But, no matter how Harry thought about it, he still felt bad for bruising Draco like that. If Draco had told him when they first started going out that he bruised easily, then he wouldn't have gripped him so tightly. Harry wasn't sure if he'd let Draco go when he was struggling to get away from the Pegasus, but he would have been more self-conscious about his condition.

Did this have to do with Draco being pureblooded? Was it possible that his family was swarming with relations? He knew that Draco couldn't help being born into an incestuous family though, if that were true. Even if Draco's father was somehow related to his mother, or if his mother was related to another family member of theirs, this didn't make Harry love Draco any less. It just made him feel even worse for Draco; having such thin blood and a weak immune system.

Harry silently wondered if there was a potion that would help Draco with his condition. He made a mental note to ask Draco later. He doubted that his boyfriend would like him talking to Snape.

"Draco!" Pansy jogged up to her Slytherin year mate, waving her hand in the air. Not far behind her was Millicent. Pansy was all gushing and bouncing with glee, and this made Draco a bit nauseous. "Draco, darrrrrling!" She rolled her R's.

"What?" He asked shortly.

"Millie and I are together now," she beamed.

Draco's eyes widened so far they could swear they saw the veins in which connected the eyeballs to the sockets.

"TOGETHER? As in, your girlfriend??"

"Yeah!"

"But, but I thought… I had no idea you were…"

"I'm bisexual, actually." Pansy grinned, "But Millie here is all gay."

"I love the ladies." Millicent said dispassionately.

"Especially me, right dearest?" Pansy flashed her lashes at her.

"Yup." Millicent said, and then she started playing with Pansy's hair.

"Well?" Pansy turned to Draco, "Aren't you happy for me?"

"Yes. Real happy."

"Oh, Drakie!" Pansy flung her arms around Draco's neck, squeezing him tightly.

"Oi, Pansy… not so hard!! I bruise, remember?"

"Oh, sorry!" She let go of Draco quickly. "Well, if you see your boyfriend tonight, let him know ok? We're going down to the kitchens now."

"We're going to go scare the house-elves." Millicent said nonchalantly.

"Oh, heavens, no." Pansy blushed, "We're just going to go get a snack. Catch ya later, Drake."

"Yeah. Bye." Draco waved mockingly. Once they were gone, Draco let out a sigh and then rubbed at his shoulders. "She better not have bruised me," he grumbled.

---

Blaise and Colin were out for a stroll around the Quidditch pitch. They were discussing a few issues about being from different houses when they noticed Harry and Ron flying on their brooms. They stood there for a while, watching them fly, and then Colin waved a frantic hand in the air when he thought that they were looking. Apparently Harry did see them and he went to land near them. Ron followed him to the ground.

"Hi, guys." Harry said, "What's up?"

"Can we ask you something?" Blaise said.

"Sure."

Ron landed next to Harry, looking curious.

"Could we…" Blaise bit his lower lip nervously, "Would it be ok if Colin and I join you and Draco in a double date some day? A first day outing, so to speak."

"A double date?" Harry gasped.

"Yeah!" Colin beamed, "Wouldn't that be fun? We could go to a restaurant or something."

"And we'd be showing our housemates that Slytherins and Gryffindors CAN get along." Blaise said.

"You want to put the school in more of a critical condition than it already is now?" Ron said.

"Party pooper," said Blaise, and then he stuck out his tongue.

Ron stuck his tongue out right back.

"Now you're acting like children." Harry said.

They all laughed.

"Sure," Harry said after a while, "I'll talk to Draco about it and see what he says."

"Cool!" Colin said.

"We'll discuss the possible places we could go later tonight," said Blaise.

"All right." Harry said. "See you then."

"Yup, later." Blaise and Colin walked off, holding hands.

"I better not end up with a Slytherin as a girlfriend." Ron said.

Harry smiled to himself. He knew just whom Ron would end up with.

--

In the kitchens, Pansy had herself a slice of strawberry rhubarb pie, and Millicent had fun scaring the crap out of the house-elves as she ordered them around.

"No, I said I wanted more whipped cream than that! Don't you know how to take pits out of cherries? No, I want my grapes _peeled,_ you morons!"

They were having fun.

"Millie, dear. Why not go see if Draco's back from the library and see if he would like to join us? I know that he would love to be here ordering the house-elves around like you do."

Millicent agreed, feeling rather good after tormenting the house-elves. She wouldn't mind sharing that joy. She swiftly made it back to the dungeons and into the common room.

She had bumped right into Draco. Actually, she almost tripped over Draco, for he was lying on the ground in front of the fireplace, flat on his back.

"Draco, you make nice molehill," she said, looking down at his prone body.

"Shut up, Millicent, and get Madame Pomfrey." Draco said, gritting his teeth in pain.

"What happened?"

Draco shut his eyes tightly. "I tripped on something and fell flat on my back and injured myself, that's what!!"

Millicent knelt down at the immovable Draco and stared.

"I suppose I could get help…" She looked down at his trousers, "Or I could go through his pockets for change."

"Get away from me!" Draco sneered.

"Fine. I'll go get Pomfrey. Don't move."

"Like I got a choice!" Draco shouted as she walked out of the common room. "And make it snappy!!" he shouted after her.

TBC

Much longer than I had anticipated.


	14. Chapter 14

He is NOT my boyfriend! Part 14

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Ginny (later), Blaise/Colin, Pansy/Millicent, Nott/?

Year: 6th

**Warnings:** Slash (homosexual couples and lesbian couples), WAFF (and fluff, I think), some sap, hopefully Draco's not too OOC (everyone acts differently when you're in love), and NO plot! (That's PWP!), and Harry might be a bit OOC as well.

**Notes:** This as good as the details get. Remember folks- this is also HUMOR. Okay? It's written for mainly my amusement, and hopefully others. If there are canon errors, then let there be canon errors. Yar.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. JKR owns them, not moi. I make no money off of this. Although, Rowling should take a page from my book. (I love you Rowling! Don't make Draco totally evil, please??) Also, any kind of Garfield references in here belongs to Jim Davis, the comic book genius.

I'm sorry that this took so long, but I was having some major brain farts- and yes, that's why I wrote that new fic Unite or Crumble. Blame it all on book 5!

---

Draco lay in a hospital bed, quite content. He hadn't felt this spoiled since he had shared that first meaningful kiss with Harry. He knew that sometimes people considered him a bit snobby and bratty, but that was one of his more loving qualities. At least, he thought so.

"For the thousandth time, Draco, stop straightening up the blankets." Harry said, ogling his boyfriend. He'd been sitting next to Draco ever since he heard the news of him falling and hurting his back. Because of Draco's fragile condition, this worried Harry more.

"They're wrinkled." Draco said, as if it would explain everything. "I don't like wrinkled sheets. It's annoying."

"My bed sheets are wrinkled and you don't complain about them."

"That's different," he said, fixing a crease on the edge of the bed, "It's YOUR bed sheet, and if you want to sleep in wrinkled sheets, that's your business."

"That's not my point." Harry sighed. "You still slept in my bed, even though my sheets are wrinkly, and you never once complained about them."

"I had more important matters to pay attention to, you understand." Draco sniffed. He looked like a little primped prince in his white and green striped pajamas, sheets white and pressed as neatly as anyone could really get them, and pillows fluffed to perfection.

"What exactly is more important than nice bed sheets?" Harry asked. He knew the answer; he just wanted to hear it come from Draco's mouth.

"Must I even tell you? You _know_ what was more important," he wiggled his eyebrows at Harry.

"Yes, I want you to tell me." Harry leaned forward, getting as close as he could without touching the now wrinkle-free sheets.

Draco moved a bit closer and lightly touched his nose to Harry's, "You, you prat."

Harry smiled and leaned in to close the gap between them. They kissed slowly and gently until they heard someone clearing their voice. They broke apart guiltily and looked up from their spots. Ron and Hermione were standing there, one looking revolted and one looking amused.

"So…" Hermione said, grinning, "I take it Madame Pomfrey cured you."

"Yes." Draco said, getting comfortable again. "But she wants me to stay over night just in case anything else… er… just in case."

Hermione raised a brow but didn't push Draco to clarify.

"Good, now we know that you're not dead we can go." Ron said. "Coming, Harry?"

"Uh… not really." Harry said, "I'm going to stay here for a bit more."

"Figures." Ron rolled his eyes.

"I need to talk to Draco about… you know, what Blaise was talking about."

"Oh! That." Ron said. "Ok. See you later then, Harry?"

"Yup." Harry said, grinning. He waved at his friends as they left. Harry scooted his chair closer to Draco's bed, and almost instantly, Draco grabbed onto the back of Harry's head and pulled him in for another kiss. Harry was shocked for the bluntness of it, but not of the action itself.

"So," Draco said, after their lips unlocked, "You're ok with this between us? You're ok with us being together?"

"Yes." Harry said. "I'm ok with it."

"So now when you tell others, it'll be _the truth_, and so I won't be put into Azkaban…"

"Yes, Draco." Harry sighed, "Why? Are you worried about that still?"

"A bit. Not really though. Just making sure if everything was ok with you." Draco smirked. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, yeah… uh… your endearing friend of yours and his boyfriend wants a double date with us."

"Excuse me??" Draco's eyes widened, "A double date?? I told that prat that I didn't want to do that! He threatened me about it one time… I… grrr!"

"I take it you don't want to double date." Harry said. He was a bit saddened by Draco's reaction, but he wanted to be as understanding as he could.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Harry asked, raising a brow.

"You're pouting. Don't do that."

"Why? What're you going to do about it?" Harry said, actually pouting.

"Stop!" Draco frowned, "I don't… stop it, Harry."

"I think it would be a nice thing to do for them. Colin was so looking forward to it, and you know going on a double date with me, of all people, would make him so happy…"

"…He'll cream his pants. Yeah, yeah, I understand…" Draco sighed, "You have the strangest fans, you know that?"

"Tell me about it." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "I've caught him taking pictures of me in the showers after a Quidditch match once."

"When??" Draco gasped. He was trying not to smile.

"A couple years ago, if my memory serves me correctly."

"That little snitch!" Draco huffed, and for a second, Harry thought he was going to explode with anger, but then he said, "Does he still have them?"

Harry almost tipped over in his chair. "Draco!!"

"Oh well, doesn't matter. Why have nude pictures of you when I can have the real thing?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Harry went crimson. "D-Draco…" He hadn't even thought about having any kind of sexual discussion with his _boyfriend_ before. The feeling made his stomach flip.

"Of course," Draco lowered his gaze in a pathetic way, "If you don't want to do anything with your boyfriend…"

"Are you being a spoiled brat again?"

Draco looked up and grinned impishly, "Perhaps… and perhaps I just want to _make love_ with my boyfriend, and soon!"

Harry felt his cheeks heat up.

"So… you agree on the double date?"

"Uh, well…" Draco pretended to think. "Hmm… Well, if I have no choice…"

"Of course you have a choice!" Harry huffed, "that's why I asked you in the first place."

"Oh, well… I guess so… I don't know."

"You guess so?"

Draco sunk back into the covers and made himself more comfortable. "Er… well, if you do you can treat me out."

"I thought that you didn't want me to do those kinds of things for you."

"Well, this is different."

"How?"

"You could treat me to dinner, and I'll buy you gifts. It's a rather decent exchange of give and take, don't you agree?"

"Uh… I suppose so." Harry didn't think he'd ever figure Draco Malfoy out. But he decided to go with the flow, "Now, I have something to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Well… about you bruising easily…"

"Yeah? What about it?" Draco said, sounding annoyed by this question.

"Er… well, uh… are you a… you know… a hemophiliac?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "A hemophiliac?"

"Yeah." Harry blushed, feeling stupid.

Draco laughed, surprising him. "No, Harry. I'm not a hemophiliac."

"But… your bruises…"

"That's just how fragile I can be at times." Draco shrugged, "My mother has that condition as well. It's some wizard thing. But, it takes a lot of strength, or something with a lot of pressure, to bruise me. You just don't know your own strength, that's all."

"Sounds like hemophilia to me." Harry said.

"Well, if it is some kind of wizard hemophilia, than it's not as bad as you think, Harry. I'm still able to heal normally, you know."

"As far as you know." Harry pointed out, "Because we all know that Pomfrey can heal people in a blink of an eye, whether you have a disease or not."

"It's not a disease!! It's just a family condition that runs on my mother's side!"

Harry frowned, still not clearly convinced that it was nothing bad.

"I'm serious, Pots. Don't look at me like that."

"Yeah, but… if you bruise easily and… what if…"

"Oh, shut it. Don't be going all gooey on me." Draco turned his head away. "I don't need your sympathy."

Harry frowned, "But I care about you, Draco. You are my boyfriend, after all."

"Yeah, I know."

"And I…" Harry halted his sentence midway.

Draco turned his head to look at him, "And you what?"

Harry was about to say: 'And I love you.' but he figured that it was too soon to be saying it, and it would increase the sappiness of their union.

"I… I don't want to lose you."

'Close enough.' Harry thought.

"Oh." Draco said, and then he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. "Well… I…" he really didn't know what to say to that, so he just reached his hand out for Harry to take. Harry did take his hand, and their fingers entwined with each other's. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry smiled and then his smile turned feral, "You know, I spent the day doing good deeds and things, while _you_ didn't move from that spot." he smirked, "We both made the world a little nicer today."

"Hey!"

---

A couple days after Draco got out of the hospital wing, he was walking casually toward his first class of the day when he met an out of breath Gryffindor on the way there.

"Malfoy!" It was Neville Longbottom, and he was waving an arm frantically.

"What do YOU want, Longbottom?" Draco said irritably. "I don't want to be late."

"We'll walk and talk then." Neville said, "I need your advice."

"When don't you?" Draco said, smirking. They walked down the dungeon stairs together. Some people were giving them odd looks as they passed by. "So, what's your problem this time?"

"Well, apparently that whole rose and poem idea of yours didn't work. Ginny still won't pay any attention to me no matter how many I send her! What should I do now?"

"Hmm…" Draco was actually trying to think up something to help the Gryffindor. 'Harry's affecting me more than I thought.' "Have you ever stopped and thought that perhaps you're not as aggressive and in charge as Harry is? Perhaps she thinks that you're too soft. Might want to try working on your aggression and don't let others step on you so much."

"Great idea, Malfoy!" Neville said enthusiastically, "I'll start on being more aggressive today! Thanks." Neville walked on ahead, plowing into a first year on the way, and Draco was sure that he wasn't going to do anything but then Neville stopped and apologized quickly, and then turned and jogged away with a red face.

'This'll be entertaining too.' Draco thought as he walked into the Potions classroom.

It was the usual Snape being his intimidating self, and the Gryffindors losing points for things. Like usual, Neville had screwed up on his potion, and it exploded.

"Mr. Longbottom," Snape floated toward him, "What do you think you did wrong now?"

"I added one too many drops of Manticore blood, sir." Neville said without breaking a sweat.

Snape looked at him surly, "Yes, you did." He waved his wand and the remainder of the potion disappeared, "fifteen inch essay due on…"

"No."

Snape raised a brow, "What did you say?"

"I said… no." Neville shook slightly, "I don't want to do a fifteen inch essay just because I accidentally…"

"You WILL do the essay like I said, or you will be given even more work!" Snape bellowed, towering over Neville.

"Yes, sir…" Neville said, sinking into his chair.

When Snape walked away, Hermione whispered to Harry, "What's up with him?"

Harry eyed Neville oddly. What WAS up with him?

--

Lunchtime rolled around, and many filled the Great Hall already. Harry and Hermione were waiting for Ron to show up. For some reason, Ron had said that he had to get something he forgot and he'd be right back.

When Ron did finally enter the Great Hall, he was wearing a small Slytherin girl's uniform and holding a pair of green pompoms. Harry and Hermione's eyes widened to the size of Galleons as they watched Ron march over to the Slytherin table in his little skirt and cut-off blouse, tie hanging loosely around his neck.

Sporting pink cheeks, Ron started to cheer and shake his pompoms at the front of the table where Draco and his friends were sitting. He began to sing:

"Oh, Draco Malfoy, you're the teen… the teen that is so lean and mean… the boy whose better than any Weasley toy; you're the greatest wizard, a wizard who's so coy… Ooooh… Draco Malfoy!!" He shook his bum a little before prancing off with his skirt flying and face dark red. He sprinted from the Hall as the entire room exploded with noise, mostly laughter. Practically all of the Slytherins were laughing and stomping their feet in amusement.

Harry and Hermione were too shocked for words. Most of the Gryffindors were very astonished as well, but some were snickering into their hands.

Ron re-entered the Great Hall with his normal robes on, still wearing bright red cheeks. He walked over to Draco, who was still clutching his sides from laughing so hard, and began to tell him something. Harry saw Draco nod as he tossed Ron two Galleons. Ron went back to the Gryffindor table and sat between Harry and Neville.

"Well, that's that, then." he said, biting into his chicken leg.

"What's what?" Harry asked.

"I'm not doing anything stupid for Malfoy for money ever again! I told him that I want out of our deal, and he said that it was ok with him."

"He'll have you do a really embarrassing thing to end it, though." Hermione pointed out.

"So? All I care about is ending it. No more being Malfoy's little monkey boy!"

"Well, then how much did you make?"

"I made exactly twenty five Galleons doing his bidding. I hope he's been getting a good laugh out of it all." Ron sneered.

"I'm sure he has," Harry said, making eye contact with his boyfriend. Draco stared back at him and smiled.

"It's a good thing you tamed him up a bit." Seamus said to Harry when he noticed the looks he and Draco were exchanging. "He would have done something really nasty to Ron if you hadn't."

"He doesn't dare," Harry said, still staring at Draco.

"So, you two really are together?" Ginny asked.

"For the last time, Ginny, YES they are!" Hermione said.

Ginny looked away, frowning.

"Hermione…" Neville said, gathering up courage, "Er… don't speak that way to her…"

"Huh?" said Hermione.

"Please don't—I mean—be nice to her!"

Everyone's eyes popped as they stared disbelievingly at Neville.

Hermione blinked in astonishment. "Neville?"

"S-sorry, Hermione, I… I'm just trying to… I mean… oh, never mind." Neville stared down at his plate.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry shared a perplexed look.

"Has he finally lost it?" Seamus whispered to them.

Harry shrugged, clearly unsure about Neville's strange behavior lately. After a few minutes of silence, Dean spoke, although tentatively, "Harry? How's Malfoy doing, then? Wasn't he in the hospital wing for a couple days?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "he was. He's doing better."

"What was wrong? I heard he just fell and injured his back. That can be fixed in the blink of an eye, right? So, why did he stay there? Was he being a big baby about it like in our third year? Was he trying to gain your sympathy?"

"No, nothing like that." Harry said. "Madame Pomfrey wanted to keep him there just in case."

"Just in case what?" Seamus asked, "In case he didn't damage his ego or what little spine he has left?"

Dean, Ron, and Seamus laughed, but Hermione and Harry were frowning.

"I… I can't say." Harry saidin between their snickering.

"Why not?" Seamus asked.

"Just—never mind." Harry said.

"Something about your boyfriend you're not telling us, Harry?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, what's up with that git anyway?" Neville suddenly blurted out.

"Neville!" Harry said, in a disbelieving tone.

"But, Harry… he is!"

"Yeah, but he's Harry's git." Ron said, "Right, Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Look," said Hermione, "Whatever the reason, it's between Harry and Draco. So, just leave them alone, all right?"

The table went dead quiet.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry whispered.

"No problem, Harry." she said, smiling.

---

"A double date??" Draco groaned. He was not very amused by what his best friend had done behind his back. "We're really going on a bloody double date??"

"Well, yeah." Blaise said, shrugging. "I think it'll be nice to do that for them for our first dates…"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Do you know how stupid and pathetic double dates are? Or even how childish it is? I do NOT want anyone else with for OUR first date! I never did! It should be just Harry James Potter and me! Understand??"

Blaise frowned. "I'm sorry, Draco. I already promised Colin, and he's looking forward to having his first date with Potter and you, and…"

"Damn you…" Draco sneered.

"Look, it probably won't be as bad as you think. Er… if you like, we can split up in the beginning… have separate dates, and private time with our boyfriends, and then meet up somewhere and have some drinks. What do you say?"

Draco pretended to think about it. "Well… I suppose I could give it a shot. I told Harry that I would try… as long as we can have some alone time together first."

"Sure." Blaise said, grinning, "Not a problem."

They stared at each other for a bit.

"So…"

"Yeah."

"Er… what do you want to do?"

"Nothing."

"Sounds good to me."

---

"Anyone else notice how odd Neville's been acting lately?" Hermione asked as she opened her Transfigurations book.

"I have." Harry said. "It's like he's trying to be a completely different person. Did you notice the way he was trying to act around Snape?"

"Didn't work though." Ron said shuffling through his Exploding Snap game.

"Yeah. I wonder what he's up to." Harry said.

"Here's an idea- why don't we just ask him?"

"You are so smart, Ron."

Ron grinned. "I know."

"And sarcasm is lost to you…" Harry muttered.

Just as he said that, the portrait swung open and in stepped Neville.

"Hey, Nev! We've got a question to ask you…" Harry started.

"Er… I… No! I have to do homework!"

Harry raised a brow, "We just want to know what's going on with you, that's all. Why are you acting like this?"

Neville turned pink and then finally sat down next to Harry on the couch. "Oh, I… Malfoy told me that I needed to try being more assertive."

The other three blinked.

"Why? You're just fine the way you are." Hermione said.

"No, I… er… I'm trying to get someone's… I mean… I want to improve myself!"

"I personally don't think you need improvement."

"Well, that's just you, Hermione." Neville said. "I, however, think I need lots of improvement! So, I will start by… uhh… not letting others push me around, and such."

Harry sighed, "Well, I don't think you should be _too_ pushy, Neville. You'll end up having others mad at you."

Neville crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh well. Let them."

Hermione gasped, "Really, Neville! That's just… not you…"

"Uh… maybe we should talk about this later? Why don't you go up to the dorm and I'll talk to you…"

Neville pounded his fist down onto Harry's knee, "NO!"

Harry jumped from the sudden hit. His eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry! I mean…" He moved Harry's leg over and then pounded the couch, "NO! I'm staying right here!"

"You just said that you were going to go upstairs to do your homework." Ron said.

"I don't take orders from anyone! And that's that!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other.

"So then… what are you going to do?" Harry asked.

Neville looked at a loss, and then said, "I'll just… go upstairs to do my homework." He left them with pink cheeks.

"Honestly!" Hermione huffed. "Someone's got to talk to Malfoy about this. He is obviously doing it to keep himself amused."

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry.

"What? Why're you guys looking at me?"

"Well, for one, you're Malfoy's boyfriend." Ron said.

"And also, you're the only one that can _tame_ Malfoy's wild side." Hermione said.

Harry blushed, "Hermione!"

"Well, it's true! You might as well get some Potions pointers from him while you go see him…"

Harry sighed, trying not to roll his eyes at her. "You think too much about homework, Hermione."

--

In the Slytherin common room, Blaise and Draco are sitting lazily on the couch as they wait for the next class to start. Both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors had a half an hour of free time. It was too short of a time to practice Quidditch, and Blaise and Draco had already finished their homework for the week. So, they lay on the couch, doing nothing. Blaise sighed.

"Nothing ever goes on around here anymore! We're supposed to be Slytherins! We're supposed to be scheming and plotting and generally causing chaos! I mean… what the hell should we do, anyway?"

"Don't bother me, I'm busy." Draco said, picking at the hem of the leather couch.

"Oh, come on, Draco! We need to do something! I'm going stir crazy here! Just sitting here is making me think about that double date we're going on this weekend, in which is making me think of my boyfriend, in which I'm getting lonely without him…"

"I could suggest something, but you'd probably hit me, and I can't afford to be smacked around…"

There was a sharp rap on the entrance to the common room.

"Oh, goody… a test subject to do evil experiments on!"

"I suppose I'll go see who it is." Blaise said, getting up. "It better not be a Slytherin first year that forgot the password, or I'll ream them a new…" he opened the stone wall. "Oh, hello, Potter."

Draco stood up instantly, tidying up his robes and hair, and making sure his posture wasn't crooked.

"You might get in trouble from Snape for not asking first." Blaise said.

"I don't care. I need to talk to Draco."

Blaise moved aside. "Okie dokie."

As Harry walked in, Draco instantly moved across the room to meet him. To Harry's surprise, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pressed his lips against his. Harry made a little 'mmm' noise, and then they broke apart.

"Er… I'm happy to see you too," Harry said, blushing slightly, "But I need to ask you about something…"

"Does this have to do with the double date?" Draco said.

"Not really."

"Good. Then let's go up to the dorm so that Snape won't walk in and see you here."

Harry and Draco quickly went in the boys' dorm, and Draco performed a detection spell on the door so they would know when someone was approaching. They sat down on Draco's bed.

"So, Harry… what did you wish to talk about?"

"Neville." Harry said, and then added, "And Ron."

"Ah. I see. What about them?"

"You said something to Neville the other day about being more aggressive, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so? He's trying to bag that Weasley girl."

Harry's eyes grew, "You're joking."

"Nope. Apparently, from what I've gathered, he's wanted to get her attention for a while now, and so I first suggested roses and poetry. He told me that it wasn't working, so I told him to be more aggressive, like you." Draco grinned.

"Like ME? I'm not _that_ aggressive."

"You have leader like qualities, Harry. And to Longbottom, that's being more assertive."

"All this is because he's trying to get Ginny's attention?"

Draco shrugged, "I guess it is. Just thought I'd help him out a bit…" he bit his lip and squinted his eyes in horror. "Goddamn it, I'm sounding like a freaking Gryffindor!"

Harry laughed. "I knew you had a softer side! That's so sweet of you…"

"Shut up." Draco said half-heartedly.

Harry sighed, "Well, I guess there's only one thing to do about this."

"What's that?"

Harry smiled a little, "Hook them up."

Draco gaped for a bit and then said, "You know how _dumb_ that sounds?? Harry, a boy and girl couple act that way: hooking up their friends! But we're not supposed to be doing sissy things like that!"

"Oh, come on, Draco. It's not that sissy. And anyways… that's what you were doing in the first place, you know. What else would you call trying to help Neville get together with Ginny?"

"Uh… idiocy?"

Harry playfully smacked Draco on the knee. "No, it's called human compassion."

"Hey! If you bruise me, you're sleeping on the couch!"

Harry blinked in surprise as Draco smirked at him.

"Uh… unfortunately I don't think I can stay…"

"I was just joshing around."

"Oh." Harry said, and then he frowned, "Did I… did I hurt you?"

"I don't know." Draco shrugged, "I can't tell."

"Well then, let's see…" Harry said, and then blushed when he realized what Draco would have to do to see if he bruised his boyfriend or not. "Er…"

"Oh, you really want to see, do you?" Draco smirked.

"I… uh…"

"You know, Harry, it's been a while since we've actually… done anything." Draco wiggled his eyebrows.

"Er… yeah." Harry went red. "I know."

Draco stood up and undid his trousers. He pulled them down to his thigh and they both eyed the area where Harry smacked him.

"Nothing."

"Thank god!" Harry sighed in relief. He looked up at Draco, waiting for him to pull his pants back on. "Uh… Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"You can… you know… put them back on now."

"Oh? You really think I should?" He gave Harry a hungry look.

Harry gulped nervously, "But, what about…"

"I still have the alarm spell on the door, and Blaise is out in the common room. I'm sure he'll tell the others not to try coming in here…"

"But, what if… but…"

Draco pounced, pinning his arms above his head. Harry gasped in surprise, but then moaned low in his throat when Draco pressed his lips on his. Harry groaned loudly in his throat when Draco pushed his tongue inside his mouth, and then nibbled gently on his bottom lip. Without wasting too much time, he unbuttoned Harry's trousers and stuck his hand inside. Slowly, with shaky hands, he started to relieve Harry of his ache.

Harry buried his face into Draco's neck, inhaling his sweet scent. Draco brought his mouth down to taste Harry's skin, making Harry shiver. Draco growled against Harry's collar bone as he felt Harry's hand touching him the same way he was touching Harry. Harry soon had his hips jerking in unison with Draco's arm, and before either of them knew it, Harry released himself with a shudder. Draco sped up from the mere sound that came out of Harry's lips. He kissed him passionately until he felt his own release.

They held onto each other for a bit, breathing hard. Harry gulped in a few breathes of air and he finally spoke.

"I… we've never…"

"I know." Draco panted in Harry's ear. He kissed Harry's jaw line. "But I suppose you have to go now."

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to the double date."

Draco groaned in horror. "Damn it, Harry! I was just starting to forget all about that!"

Harry laughed.

TBC

Again, I'm sorry that this was late. Real life, and my muse, has been a pain to me. This part was supposed to have the double date, but I ended up having Harry visit Draco in the Slytherin dungeon and they ended up… you know. I hope that's ok.

So, here are my plans for the next part: the double date, Ron does the last embarrassing thing for Draco's pleasure, and gets paid lots! More Millicent and Pansy stuff, Ron and Hermione finally get together, and maybe even Neville and Ginny… but I might save that for another chapter. Neville will be trying to act more aggressive though, that's for certain.

This story's plot line is getting whacked. I'm sorry. BUT, I think, once Neville gets Ginny, and Nott gets his other half, then that will be it. So, I'm going to guess two more parts after this. Maybe a possible prologue, but I'm certain that two more parts will do it. (OR one more part and a prologue.) Thanks so much for continuing your support for this fic! I really appreciate it!

Btw- does that bit make this fic rated R now? I'm not sure. Could someone inform me? I was hoping that it wasn't too bad.


	15. Chapter 15

He is NOT my boyfriend! Part 15

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Ginny (later), Blaise/Colin, Pansy/Millicent, Nott/? (I'm not even going to say his first name anymore until after I've gone through my previous chapters and changed them)

Year: 6th

**Warnings:** Slash (homosexual couples and lesbian couples), WAFF (and fluff, I think), some sap, hopefully Draco's not too OOC (everyone acts differently when you're in love), and NO plot! (That's PWP!), and Harry might be a bit OOC as well.

**Notes:** This as good as the details get. Remember folks- this is also HUMOR. Okay? It's written for mainly my amusement, and hopefully others. If there are canon errors, then let there be canon errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. JKR owns them, not moi. I make no money off of this. Although, Rowling should take a page from my book. Also, any kind of Garfield references in here belongs to Jim Davis, the comic book genius.

---

A disgruntled Draco Malfoy was walking beside his boyfriend Harry. They were following two sickingly sweet people: Blaise Zabini and Colin Creevey. Every time Blaise would call Colin an endearing name or talk like he was speaking to a toddler, Draco would cringe or mumble that he was going to be sick.

"So, Oh-Wonderful-Boyfriend-Of-Mine, _where_ are we going?" Draco said, irritably. He noticed that Blaise and Colin were holding hands, as well as making goo-goo eyes at each other. Draco scoffed.

"I'm not sure," Harry said.

"How about that place?" Colin asked, pointing to Madam Puddifoot's.

Harry frowned. There was no way in HELL he'd go back there!

"You guys can," said Draco, "Harry and I are going our separate ways first, remember?" he tapped Blaise's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah." Blaise grinned. "Have fun, guys." He took Colin by the hand and led him toward Madam Puddifoot's place.

"We need to decide on where to go." Draco said. He stopped in front of Harry, facing him. Harry had to urge to move forward and embrace him.

"Want to look around a few shops for a while?" Harry asked. "Like the Quidditch shop or Honeydukes?"

Draco had this look that almost frightened Harry.

"Let's go… to Knockturn Alley."

If Harry had been eating or drinking anything, he would have choked.

"What??" Harry gasped out. "Knockturn Alley?? _Why_??"

"Believe it or not, there's a rather _decent_ place there that I think you'll like." Draco almost laughed at the look on Harry's face, "Oh don't worry… I won't let anyone hassle you, Harry. Just stick close to me, ok?"

"Gee, thanks, Draco." Harry rolled his eyes, "It's not like I'm afraid of that place or anything. I just think it's a bit… er… _dark_."

"Well, it is." Draco smirked. "But sometimes when you have to get the rarer things, and the more classy items, you have to go to Knockturn." He was ogling Harry as if he were a little child pleading with his mother with wanting to go to a circus. "Well, Harry? Want to? I suspect that you might have been there before?"

"Yes, I've been there, but it wasn't intentionally."

"Oh, of course not." Draco said, looking highly amused. "It's never intentionally, is it? Well, this time you have a choice. Believe me, Harry, I'm sure you'll have fun."

"You think so?" Harry ogled Draco's facial expressions. "What about Blaise and Colin? We have to met up with them in the Three Broomsticks for dinner for our double date still, right?"

"Yeah…" Draco made a face. Harry guessed he still didn't like the fact that they were double dating. "We won't be late." Draco forced himself to say.

Harry smiled. He could tell that Draco was trying real hard to have this first date go well. Since Draco was giving the double date a try, Harry thought he might as well try Draco's suggestion.

"All right, let's go then," he said, grabbing Draco's hand.

Draco smiled.

--

Blaise and Colin entered Madam Puddifoot's little teashop. The inside was still steamy, but this time the place was decorated for the upcoming Halloween and fall celebrations. Beautiful, multi-colored leaves were falling from the ceiling, and as they fell, they grew smaller and smaller until they'd disappear when they hit the floor. Whenever a yellow or light orange leaf fell onto a table, it would stay there for a while before it slowly shrank until it was gone.

"Oh…" Colin felt his breath catch, "My goodness… this place is magnificent! Oh, Blaise, you're too much!" He took out his camera from his bag and started taking pictures. "These would look beautiful in my photo album, especially when it's an animated photo!"

Blaise shook his head; not at all surprised that Colin had brought his camera with. "So, you brought it with after all, huh?"

"Of course!" Colin said. They got themselves a little table made for two. "Can't miss taking wonderful pictures of you, can I?" He held up his camera and aimed it at Blaise.

Blaise blushed a little, and when Colin snapped a picture, he turned away. The room wasn't too filled with couples, only a few. Blaise noted that they were the only gay couple, and no one seemed to notice; they were all kissing or gazing into one another's eyes.

"Don't they look so in love?" Colin sighed. He was looking where his boyfriend was looking. "Don't you wish love could last for everyone? But, alas, some people still fall out of love." He looked back at Blaise with shining eyes. "I don't want that day to come for us."

"I don't even want to think about it." Blaise said, frowning a little. "So let's not."

"Good idea." Colin said, smiling. "Let's live in the moment."

Colin ordered tea, where as Blaise ordered for black coffee. He watched Colin continue to gaze lovingly at the leaves falling from the ceiling and the autumn colored banners. He wasn't sure just what drew him close to the other boy. He had that certain something… that boldness and wholeheartedness that seemed to never empty. Although Blaise was a bit jealous of Colin's fondness for Harry, he knew that he had nothing to worry about. Harry was happily with Draco, and from what he could tell; Colin was happy being with him.

When Colin realized that Blaise was staring at him, he turned his gaze back and blushed. He smiled a little, and opened his mouth to speak, but their drinks arrived, so he shut it. They nodded their thanks to the waitress and then went back to staring. Blaise wasn't sure if anyone had noticed anything odd about them being here or not, but he didn't care. He took a sip of his coffee, careful not to burn his tongue.

"So… where do you think Harry and Draco went?" Colin asked suddenly.

"Don't know." Blaise said, shrugging. "Maybe Draco's got an idea. I don't know why Harry didn't want to come in here."

"Bad memories?" Colin suggested.

"Possibly." Blaise said. He took another sip and then put his cup down. They stared at each other for a while. Blaise swallowed a lump and then cleared his throat. "So… w-when was your birthday again?"

"The end of March."

"Oh, right." Blaise hid a smirk as best he could. "You'll be 16 then?"

"Yeah." Colin nodded. He took a sip of his tea. "Mmm… just the way I like it."

Blaise stared at the way Colin was licking his lips after taking a sip, and he felt unable to breath. After a bit of silence, Colin realized that his boyfriend was staring at him, so he gave Blaise a quizzical look.

"What?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh," Blaise shook himself out of his reverie, "Just admiring the view."

This was obviously the right thing to say, because Colin went bright red and ducked his head, his chin pressed hard against his breastplate. For a while, Colin couldn't say anything but little 'ah' or 'I' noises, and then he eventually sighed loudly and looked back into Blaise's eyes.

"You're too sweet, Blaise." Colin said in a soft voice, "Especially for a Slytherin."

Blaise smiled at this. "Oh, we Slytherins can be real romantics if we want to be. And we're also truthful, and that, my dearest boyfriend, was the truth. I really was enjoying the view… watching you lick your lips… I'm very jealous of that teacup, you know. Those lips and that tongue should be on me instead."

Colin blushed even more, his whole neck and face going dark red. "Oh, you hush!"

Blaise reached over, not caring if anyone was watching or not, and took hold of Colin's hand. Colin thought he was going to faint when Blaise raised his hand to meet his lips. Blaise lightly kissed Colin's knuckles, and Colin brought his other hand up to cover his burning face.

"Blaise!" Colin said, a bit too loudly. They finally did have eyes on them now, but Blaise could care less.

"Let's get out of here, huh? I can't wait any longer."

Speechless, Colin nodded his head vigorously. Blaise put a Galleon on the table and then guided Colin out the door. Many eyes followed their leave, blinking rapidly in astonishment and confusion.

--

Draco led Harry into the Three Broomsticks and they walked over to the fireplace. Harry almost forgot that they'd have to Floo to where they were going. It felt odd to Harry to be actually Flooing to Knockturn Alley instead of accidentally going there.

"I hate traveling by Floo Powder," Draco said, untying a bag that unmistakably held the powder, "but it's the only way we're able to get there from here." He held out the opened bag for Harry, and Harry took a handful for himself. Draco motioned his hand for Harry to go ahead, "Age before beauty."

Harry snickered, "Pearls before swine."

"Hey!"

Harry shook his head in dismay, and stepped into the fireplace. He turned back around to stare into Draco's smirking face. He held his fist up, which was still tightly clenching the powder, and then shouted, "Knockturn Alley!" and threw the powder down.

In a whirling blaze of green, Harry was gone.

Draco stepped into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, and then he also shouted "Knockturn Alley", and was engulfed in green flames. Moments later, Draco tumbled, rather elegantly, out of the fireplace that was located in Borgin and Burkes. He saw Harry was looking around the room, and Harry was recalling the first time he ever stepped into the store.

"Been here before?" Draco asked as he wandered up to his nervous looking boyfriend.

"Yes." Harry said dryly. "Back in our second year."

Draco's brows rose rather quickly, "You don't say? So was I. We must have missed each other."

Harry chuckled lightly in his hand, "Not really." He continued to laugh.

Draco eyed him strangely, and so Harry decided to indulge him. "I accidentally turned up here when I tried to shout out 'Diagon Alley'! Before I knew it, I was sliding out of this very fireplace," Harry pointed to it.

"Why did we never see each other then?" Draco asked.

"Because I'm good at hide-and-seek," Harry smiled, "When I saw you and your father coming to the door, I hid in this black cabinet." Harry pointed to the piece of furniture that was looking older and dustier. The rest of the place was just as Harry remembered it. Evil-looking masks on the walls, an assortment of human bones and skulls lay here and there, and rusty, spiked instruments hanging from the ceiling.

"You hid in this cabinet?" Draco peered in it, and then his eyes flew open in realization, "I was almost going to open it, too! I would have caught you!"

"Yes, you would have." Harry said, smirking a little, "If it weren't for your father."

Draco nodded. "Yeah. I was a very curious boy, wanting to touch everything… and I wanted that Hand of Glory." He pointed at the old hand, which now had spider webs hanging off of it. Apparently no one wanted to buy it.

"I remember that." Harry said, smiling. "Mr. Borgin was saying that you had good taste."

"Yeah, I remember." Draco smiled a bit, but then frowned, "And then my father said that he hoped that I would amount to something more than a thief. Ha! Look at me now!"

"Yeah. You're not the one in prison." Harry moved closer, ignoring the weird moving eyeball sitting on the shelf as it turned his way.

"So," Draco said, almost uncomfortably, "Are you wishing that I _did_ get put in Azkaban along with my father?"

Harry glowered, "No, because you're innocent. Fudge has no right to convict you without evidence. You have no Dark Mark, and you never killed anyone."

"You're glad that I said that to him, then?" Draco smirked widely.

"I'm very glad with the way things turned out." Harry said. He was only a mere couple inches away from Draco's face now.

"Yeah. Fate has a funny way of working sometimes. There were times when I wondered why I've been having such a rotten childhood, and why the higher ups were being cruel to me like they were. Now I see that it was all adding up to this one moment… this one, breathtaking and… heart-pounding minute of our lives."

Harry felt his heart leap in his chest, and he swallowed hard. Draco was so close now that he could see nothing but icy blue eyes; framed by dusty-blond lashes, smooth, lightly freckled skin, and smell something like cologne. When Draco's mouth was within a millimeter from his, Harry could feel Draco's heady breath caressing his lips, and smell the bitter-sweetness of it; Harry gasped as he felt those lips on his.

He had no idea how long he'd been kissing Draco, but when he heard a light cough in the background, they both instinctively jumped back from each other.

"Ah,it'snone other thenthe infamous couple I've been hearing so much about." The man said with an oily tone. They both recognized him as Mr. Borgin.

Draco stepped in front of Harry almost immediately, and this made Harry's heart leap into his throat. "That's right." Draco said, "Harry's with me. Got a problem with that, old man?"

Mr. Borgin's eye twitched irritably, but his greasy smile never wavered. "I have no problems when it comes to the Malfoys, young master Draco."

Harry felt a shiver go through his spine, and he had no idea why.

"Good." Draco said. "Well, we'll be seeing you later, Mr. Borgin…"

"Later?" Mr. Borgin's eyes widened, and then he hastily brought a black box up to the counter, "To purchase something, I hope?"

"Maybe." Draco said, despite the look Harry was giving him. "Mainly to use your fireplace again to Floo back to Hogsmeade."

"I see," Mr. Borgin said. Then he smiled slightly and bowed, "I was hoping that the rumor I heard about you and Harry Potter weren't true, and that you were merely saying this to the Ministry so you wouldn't end up where your father was, but…" he eyed Harry, "I see now… actually, I saw a few seconds ago that the rumor was true. I never thought in a million years that you, of all people, would be dating Mr. Potter. If your father ever heard of such, he'd…"

"But he's in prison," Draco retorted. "And as far as I know, no news of Harry and I have reached his ears." He leaned over the counter and glared at the older wizard, "and I hope that it stays that way, if you catch my meaning."

Mr. Borgin bowed slightly, hands clasped, "I understand completely, young Master Malfoy…"

"Good." Draco said before Mr. Borgin could ramble on. "Keep in mind that I do have my own fortune, and as you know from experience… money talks."

Mr. Borgin bowed again, forcing a smile on his lips. "Of course, young master, of course…"

Draco grabbed Harry's elbow, "Come on, _lover_. Let's go."

Harry was shocked with Draco's lusty tone in his voice when he spoke to him, but he followed his lead anyway. Harry was glad that he didn't have to handle that situation. He wanted to thank Draco somehow for it.

Walking swiftly down the dingy alleyway, Draco never let up on his hold on his elbow. They passed a few shops that Harry recognized: one with shrunken heads in them, another with large black spiders, and one that had a weird sign on it that Harry couldn't read. It must have been Greek, or Latin, or something similar.

Harry finally felt Draco move his grip from his elbow to his hand and pulled him closer to his body. Harry was about to say something when he saw from the corner of his eye, something moving below his feet. He jumped slightly, grabbing onto Draco's body tightly, as he watched a small, very hairy man walk by. At first he thought it was some kind of beast, but it turned out to be an old goblin. Harry let out a breath, and Draco laughed at him.

"Why so jumpy, Harry?" Draco said in an amused tone. "It's as if you'd never seen a hairy goblin before."

"Oh, well… I thought it was something else." Harry let out a shaky sigh. "How in the world can you stand it here? It's so… eerie and… bleak."

Draco shrugged, "I'm used to it."

Harry stayed close, and that got Draco's shoulders to shake with laughter.

"It's not funny, you know." Harry said, pouting slightly. "I really thought the goblin was some kind of hairy... thing."

"And here I thought you were scared of nothing." Draco laughed.

"I wasn't _scared_ of it." Harry protested, "It just startled me."

"Well, I was trying to move you out of his way, but you're so stiff. Are you sure you're not scared?"

"Scared? Yeah right!" Harry went back to his usual stature. "Why'd I be scared of anything here?"

Draco moved his face closer as they kept walking forward, eyes still strained ahead of them, "Is there anything you _are_ afraid of, Harry?" he asked softly.

Harry could feel his heart beating a little loudly, but Harry chalked that up to Draco being so close to him. He let out a small sigh, and whispered back, "Yes."

"What?" Draco said, sounding very curious. Just as Harry leaned closer, Draco took a hold of his waist and steered him toward a little place with a swinging door. There was a sign at the top in big, dark letters saying: **Shade & Seamy's**.

Harry stared at the sign for a bit, but then he felt a gentle nudge in the ribs. He looked over at Draco, who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"What are you afraid of?" Draco said, a bit annoyed for having to ask Harry again.

"Well…" Harry began. His eyes wandered to another sign that was giving rules about what you can and cannot wear, and what you can't do while inside the place. He stared at the words, but he wasn't really reading them.

"Harry…" Draco said, impatiently. "Tell me before we go in."

Harry sighed, looked down and then said, "Fear."

Draco raised a brow, "Fear? You're afraid of fear? That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, that's what it had been for a while, but… now I'm not sure. But it's mainly fear."

"Like… being afraid of something or what?"

"Er… well, kind of. I guess it's mainly when others are afraid… I want to make sure nothing hurts others… or whatever. I guess it's harder to explain than I thought."

"Try explaining things when we get a seat, ok?"

Harry looked back up at the sign, "What is this place, anyway?"

"Shade and Seamy's… the best place for entertainment. It used to be mainly for Dark Wizards, but now that things are starting to go back to normal, so to speak, it's for anyone. I thought you might like it, even though it's a bit seedy."

When they walked in, they were hit with the harsh aroma of smoke. It wasn't like anything Harry had ever smelt before, nothing like regular cigarettes or even marijuana, in which he'd smelt in Dudley's room a few times before. It was almost pleasing, but it was still rather strong.

It was rather shady looking inside, but there was also something familiar about it that Harry couldn't place. It was almost like walking into an old time western, with the wooden tables and chairs, stage with red curtains, and a marble looking bar. It seemed to be decorated for Halloween, but Harry wondered if they were always like this. Most of the people were huddled up by the stage as if there was a show about to begin. The air was smoky, and the people they walked past smelt of different types of alcohol, or perfume. Harry didn't know if he were getting a buzz or a headache.

Draco steered them over to a table, and he noticed the way Harry had been ogling the place. He understood, because when his father first brought him here, he had acted about the same way. The place didn't seem to change, from what Draco remembered.

"So, what're we doing here? We're still eating at the Three Broomsticks with Blaise and Colin, aren't we?"

"Relax." Draco said, leaning back in his chair. "We're here for the entertainment and the drinks. Blaise brought Creevey to that teashop because he knew that Creevey wouldn't like places like these. He's too innocent and such. But you, Pots… you've been through a lot of crap, maybe more than me… so I was hoping that you'd be ok with this."

"What kind of entertainment?" Harry asked, looking over at the stage. The curtains were still closed.

A waitress rambled up to them, with a tray of assorted things that Harry didn't recognize. She was wearing a very skimpy looking cocktail dress, high heels, and net stockings wherever the skin showed, even the top part where the cleavage was showing.

"Hello, dears," she said with a saucy tone. "What's your pleasure?" She showed the tray to the two teens.

Harry eyed the things, and he thought he recognized something that looked similar to cigarettes, but he wasn't sure. Draco picked out a long, skinny pack that looked like it would hold a toothbrush or something thin, and he also picked out a small, plastic container that reminded Harry of those little pill holders. The waitress held the tray closer to Harry once Draco was done selecting his objects.

"How much are they?" Harry asked, looking at something resembling jelly in a paper cup.

"Everything on here, except for the Wiz-fags, is one Sickle each. The fags are three Sickles."

"Wiz-fags?" Harry looked over and noticed that Draco had taken one- that long, skinny pack. In silver letters it said 'WIZ-FAGS', and there was a silver broomstick flying through the 'A', and a wand for the 'I'. "No thanks," Harry said, "I'll just try… uh…"

"Try the Black Jelly-pills. They're good." Draco suggested.

Harry went a bit pale. "Er—pills? Do you swallow them, or…?"

The waitress giggled, and Draco laughed. "Oh, he's not been here before, I take it?" she asked.

"Nope." Draco said. He took out a long wiz-fag, and it reminded Harry of a coffee stirrer. "Mr. Potter here isn't accustomed to anything in Knockturn."

The waitress's eyes went as wide as plates, and Harry was trying to look anywhere but at her. "Harry Potter??" she moved her gaze to his forehead, "Oh, it is Harry Potter, then. This is an honor!"

Harry snorted and looked at Draco accusingly. Draco just smiled, but he knew that Harry didn't like his fame being tossed around like that.

"Take whatever you want for free, sweetie," she said to Harry.

Harry cocked a brow, and was about to protest, but Draco nudged him and said, "Go on, Pots. Try something. It won't really hurt you. We have Healers, remember? They can clean and heal your body, unlike Muggle doctors."

That clenched it. Harry nodded and took a pack of Wiz-fags and the Black Jelly-pills. The waitress smiled, and then took out a small parchment and a little quill. "Would you two like something to drink, then?"

Draco used his wand to light the end of his wiz-fag, and then took a long drag from it. "Yes," he finally said, blowing smoke upward, "I'd like Drake Dragoon's Whiskey."

"Very good. And Mr. Potter?"

"Er…" Harry was about to say that he wanted a butterbeer, but thought that maybe that sounded too weak for a place like this. "I'll have… uh… Firewhiskey… no! Uh… red currant rum… I think…"

Both the waitress and Draco were looking impatient. Harry sighed and said, "Well, do you have anything in between mead and Firewhiskey?"

The waitress snickered, "Well, we have a Muggle brand of beer, but that's it. Other than that, it's Firewhiskey. Unless you'd like to have what Mr. Malfoy is having?"

Harry wasn't surprised that the waitress knew Draco. Draco must have been in here more than once. "Ok, give me a Firewhiskey."

"All right. I'll be back with your order, then." As she left, Harry noticed that the curtains at the stage were beginning to part. He moved his gaze to the stage, just as Draco did; whom had his wiz-fag stuck between his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen," shouted the announcer, "Tonight is a special night for all you gals and gays… please welcome: THE GEMINI GENTS!"

The crowd around the stage crowed and whistled their approval. Harry wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, so he clapped softly. Draco sat back in his chair, blowing smoke from his nostrils, and had a smug look on his face.

"Well, well… we're just in time." Draco said.

---

"Oh… oh my!" Colin gasped. When he and Blaise got back from Hogsmeade, Blaise led his boyfriend straight for the Slytherin dungeons. Colin wasn't sure at first why they were going down there, but when Blaise got to the dorms and then picked him up to carry him through the door, Colin blushed very hard and knew just what was on Blaise's mind.

Blaise kept Colin's hands held up above his head, his body was lying between Colin's knees. Soft gasps, mumbles, and groans could be heard throughout the room. It was lucky that everyone else was at Hogsmeade today, and that Professor Snape had a meeting with Dumbledore.

The only light in the room was a softly glowing candle on the bedside table. Two wands were lying on either side of it.

"Blaise!" Colin groaned. The covers shifted as Blaise moved himself more up on his boyfriend's body. Blaise spread his legs, and then a hand went under the covers. Colin wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's torso, toes curling a little. He threw his head back in a silent scream as Blaise slowly pushed himself closer to Colin. "OH! Oh, yes… Blaise!"

"I love you, Colin." Blaise murmured in his ear as he gently began to move.

---

The curtains parted, the lights dimmed, and the audience slowly went silent as a pair of tall, shapely figures emerged under a spotlight. They were wearing identical suits, except that one was red and the other was green. They had hats that covered the top part of their faces, and their bowties and shoes were polished white. Right when the music started, the two men moved, almost robotically at first, and then they went into a saucy dance.

"Er—Draco?" Harry whispered. His eyes were suddenly glued to the two gorgeous men on stage.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco said.

"Er… are those two going to… uh…" Harry was trying to get himself to say it, but for some reason, it made him go red.

"Yes, they're stripers," Draco said, taking another drag of his wiz-fag.

Harry's eyes widened as he watched the one in red slowly take off his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders. The man finally looked up, and a pair of bright blue eyes pierced the audience. Harry finally realized that they both had very blond hair. "Er… Draco? Are those two… are they…"

"They're twins." Draco said, sounding nonchalant. He took a swig of the drink that the waitress had brought for him a few seconds ago. Harry hadn't even paid much attention when she placed his drink in front of him. His eyes were glued to the sexy twins on the dance floor.

"I see that…" Harry said. His eyes followed the sensual movements as they became barer and barer. "But are they… Veelas?"

"Veelas?" Draco said, sounding far away. The moment the one twin wearing green took off his vest, Draco began to sound more out of it. "I… don't think… they are…"

"Oh." Harry said distantly. It was hard to keep his attention on them both.

The Gemini Gents were finally down to nothing but g-strings. Both Harry and Draco's eyes were bulging at their… bulges. When they thought it wouldn't get any hotter, they surprised them, and most of the crowd, by putting their arms around each other, and then they began to touch one another.

"Uhhh…" Harry said stupidly. He was going to ask a question, but his thought went on hold. He'd been wondering if this was really part of the act, but it seemed to be, since the audience was going nuts and throwing Galleons on stage.

Suddenly, to Harry's surprise (Draco wasn't too surprised to see it), the twins started to French kiss each other, mouths open and all, for the audience to witness. Harry thought he was going to explode, and from behind him he heard Draco choke on his wiz-fag.

"Any more of this and I'll have to drag you off to an empty corner…" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry groaned and nodded, wanting nothing better than that. They continued to watch the beautiful twins make out with each other, and then… just as Harry was about to turn around to tell Draco that he wanted to get out of there and ravish him, the Gemini Gents moved their hands down the others hips and slipped their g-strings off. Everyone in the room made a noise that sounded like a cross between a screech and a moan, as if everyone had just creamed their pants. They all got a quick peek of the dancers privates before their bodies came together again, and their legs move in the way of the view as they hugged.

"Let's… go…" Harry groaned.

"Yeah… good idea." Draco said. They gasped again when the twins started to move against each other. "Let's go now."

"Ok." Harry said. Even though they planned on going, their feet had other ideas.

"Uh… any time now…" Draco said, forcing himself to stand. He took out the amount that his bill came to (all of Harry's stuff was free), all without taking his eyes off of the stage.

"Yes…" Harry said, not moving. He was totally mezmorized by the grinding bodies.

"Let's go and perform our own show…" Draco whispered, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders.

That got Harry to finally move, and he took a quick drink of his Firewhiskey, forgetting that it was supposed to be stronger than butterbeer, and he spit half of it out of his mouth. "Gaaaaahhh!"

Draco laughed, "Come on." He took a hold of Harry's hand and led him out the door. Harry's Black Jelly-pills were left on the table, forgotten.

TBC

sorry for stopping it there, but my muse is being a pain, and I'm also in the middle of Unite or Crumble. Hopefully I can get that finished soon, but I don't know what my muse is going to be like. Real life has been crazy!! Sorry for the late updates.

Thanks to those who've said that it's not quite rated R yet, but I still upped the rating just in case. Don't want to get into trouble again!

Oh, and just FYI- Draco did take whatever was in the little pill box, just don't have the brain power to think up a name or what the stuff does… but it's supposed to have quite a kick.


	16. Chapter 16

He is NOT my boyfriend! Part 16

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Ginny (later), Blaise/Colin, Pansy/Millicent, Nott/? (I'm not even going to say his first name anymore until after I've gone through my previous chapters and changed them)

Year: 6th

**Warnings:** Slash (homosexual couples and lesbian couples), WAFF (and fluff, I think), some sap, hopefully Draco's not too OOC (everyone acts differently when you're in love), and NO plot! (That's PWP!), and Harry might be a bit OOC as well.

**Notes:** This as good as the details get. Remember folks- this is also HUMOR. Okay? It's written for mainly my amusement, and hopefully others. If there are canon errors, then let there be canon errors.

**Also Note:** This won't have much description between what Harry and Draco did, because technically I wasn't planning on having that type of scene in this fic. It was supposed to be a PG-13 or 15 to begin with, but it turned into an R just because of the last two chapters. Please forgive me for not putting any kind of detail, but there shouldn't be any in the first place.

**And** there's a couple running gags in this chapter. See if you can spot them.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. JKR owns them, not moi. I make no money off of this. Although, Rowling should take a page from my book. Also, any kind of Garfield references in here belongs to Jim Davis, the comic book genius.

---

When Draco opened his eyes, his head swam. He buried his face into his pillow and let out a muffled, 'ohhhh…'

Something next to him stirred, and Draco practically leapt out of his skin. He turned his head only a little and opened one eye to see another face before him, sleeping.

Harry Potter had his hair in a disarray (which wasn't anything unusual), and a slight flushed tint on his cheeks. Shutting his eyes again, Draco moved a hand down under the blankets and discovered that, yes indeed, they were naked.

Draco gasped, trying to think of just what happened. He reached almost blindly for his wand that should be lying on his nightstand. When he found it, he pointed it at his own head and muttered a sober charm. His head went back to normal, and he sat up. Peering down at his bed buddy, Draco tried his best to remember what happened last night after the date.

Last night

_Stumbling into the Slytherin dungeons, Draco pulled along a very willing and excited Harry to his room._

_Draco's hand was sweaty, and colors swarmed all around his eyes. The greens in the room didn't look very green- more of a pine, or an army green. The silvers were looking more like chrome when the light hit them, and flashed like a rear view mirror._

_Harry was breathing heavily in his ear, he was so close to Draco, and then Draco moved Harry over to their bed. Everything else in the background didn't matter anymore, as he laid Harry down on the soft mattress. Harry moaned, and Draco wondered if it was from the softness of the bed or the fact that his body was high on desire. Draco's own body was humming with need, and when he laid himself over Harry's body, he shivered._

_His senses were peeked, and Draco felt his body hum as it slid down Harry's shaking body. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him down for a very deep kiss. Draco didn't know if it was real, or if it was the pills, but there was a strong ache below his bellybutton, and he couldn't stop moving mercilessly over Harry._

_Harry's cries of need made things worse, and before they knew it, they were moaning each other's names in the dark._

End flashback

No… they never met up with Blaise and Colin like they were supposed to. Draco wondered if Blaise was going to be pissed at him about it or not.

Speaking of which, that very person was in bed, in the dorm, along with Colin. So, they skipped their planned double date as well, then. No surprise there. Colin had his arms wrapped tightly around Blaise's chest, head buried in the crook of his shoulder. Blaise had his head lying on top of Colin's, slight smug smile on his face. Draco wanted to slap Blaise for choosing the dirty Mudblood.

Even though Draco had to admit that even HE didn't have a pureblood lover, at least Harry's parents were a witch and a wizard. Colin Creevey came from a long line of Muggles, from what Draco heard. He would never, ever choose such a mutt of a boyfriend! He knew that Harry's mother was a Mudblood, but his father- the Potters- were purebloods, as far as he knew. Half-blood, powerful, not related… suited Draco just fine. He was a little bummed out that Harry didn't know anything about the wizarding world until he got his Hogwarts letter, but from what he heard, it really was no surprise since Dumbledore was behind it. Potter was going to be one hell of a powerful wizard, and possible leader.

Last night was a night Draco would always remember. He regretted nothing. He knew that he had feelings for Harry years before the whole ordeal with his father, but he was too afraid to admit anything, especially when his father was around. Now, however, he felt as if he could tell Harry anything, and Harry'd understand. He had to.

"Good morning, Draco," came Harry's muffled voice.

Draco turned his head around, and their eyes met. Draco wasn't aware that he'd been staring at his best friend and his boyfriend next to them. It was odd to finally realize that he and Blaise had the same idea, and had both brought their boyfriends down into the Slytherin dungeons. Haven't they spent that one night last time in the Gryffindor Tower? Draco wasn't clear on that. It was either grogginess or the after effects from the pills.

"Ah… good morning." Draco said. He crept closer to Harry, towering over him on his elbow, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Um… I'm fine." Harry said, blushing slightly. "How're you holding up?"

"Fine. Fine." Draco grinned. "Of course, the dominance struggle was rather fun, don't you think?"

Harry smiled, cheeks still a bit pink, "Yeah, it was. Who won that again?"

"Me, of course."

Harry shook his head, "I don't think it ended up that way. I think I won."

"Oh, tish, Pots! I had you moaning my name most of the night."

"Only because you felt so good around me." Harry pointed out, running his fingertip down Draco's chest. "And I know that you liked it when I took you."

"I let you take me, Pots. There's a difference."

"Oh, right." Harry moved a hand behind Draco's head and brought him closer. Their lips touched very gently. "I recall you screaming out: 'I'll never let you dominate me, Potter!' Does that ring any bell?"

"Nope." Draco said swiftly, "Don't recall. You must have taken one too many pills."

"I never had a chance to take any!" Harry protested, "Or don't you remember? _You_ must have had too many pills."

"Shush." Draco murmured and then ghosted his lips over Harry's. "You talk too much."

"ME?" Harry huffed. He didn't have a chance to continue his argument, because Draco's mouth was over his again, and a tongue probed.

A soft cough interrupted them, however, and they parted like a pair of guilty teenagers in the backseat of a car.

Draco looked up and saw the grinning face of his best friend looming before them. "Good morning, Draco."

"Morning, Blaise." Draco said with a sigh. "Have fun last night?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Blaise wiggled his eyebrows, "It looks like you two did as well. And just to let you know, I heard you last night. You're pretty loud when you want to be, did you know that?"

"Stuff it." Draco said, eye twitching.

"Of course, I heard Potter also. Just who was bottom last night?"

They both said each other's last names, and then glared at one another.

"Potter was… right before we fell asleep."

"But I took you first!" Harry groaned.

"So you think that taking me first makes you the winner? I don't think so, Pots. I had you screaming like a girl last night right before we fell asleep."

"So?" Harry pouted and then folded his arms together, head hitting the pillow. "You weren't satisfied and wanted to do me, and I LET you, Malfoy."

"Well, I let YOU do ME, Pots. So we're even."

"I guess so." Harry smiled.

Blaise shook his head and sighed, "You guys are something else. If you don't argue about Quidditch or bloodlines, it has to be sex, doesn't it?"

"I have no qualms over sex." Draco said, "It's the fact that Potter can't admit defeat…"

"Oh shut up."

"… He's not used to losing. Always used to getting his way."

"Kettle, black, Malfoy."

"He's been too spoilt by Dumbledore to even consider…"

Harry smacked Draco across the shoulder, "If you don't shut up…"

They got into a little tiff, rolling around the bed, clawing at one another. Blaise shook his head and again, walking back to his bed. "They're so in love."

Colin smiled from underneath the covers, "I can see that."

---

Breakfast smelt heavenly to Harry as he sat down between his two friends. He immediately dug into his pancakes drenched in syrup. Ron and Hermione gave him sideway glances, sweat-dropping when they noticed how wide Harry's grin was.

"So, where've you been, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry swallowed a thick piece of pancake, licked his lips, and then gulped down some milk. He hiccupped a little before answering her.

"I was with Draco."

"Oh, of course." Ron said, "And did you have fun last night?"

Harry's grin went wider. It startled most of the guys there at the table.

"Oh, hell yeah."

"Spare us the detail, please." Ron said, looking sick as he understood what Harry meant.

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table, and wasn't surprised to see Draco staring back. It didn't take long for Draco to smile, and Harry smiled back. He watched as Millicent brought her head closer to Draco to whisper something, and Draco's head nodded. Must have been telling them about last night. That was all right with Harry. He didn't care. He hiccupped again, and then drank more milk.

The owl post came, and Harry was suddenly staring into a pair of amber eyes, framed by white feathers.

"OH! Hey, there, Hedwig!"

Hedwig hooted softly as she landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry reached up and untied the letter that was attached to her leg. He opened the seal, and then read it. His eyebrow rose in confusion and it stayed up as he turned the letter sideways, and then upside down, as if he figured that would help.

"What's it say, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry had everyone's attention, even though he never meant to ask for it.

"Er… it just says 'The Dragons is coming.'"

"What??" Neville shrieked. He leapt from his spot.

"Yeah. That's it."

"THE… THE DRAGONS IS COMING?? OH, WE ARE ALL IN DANGER!" Neville shrieked, suddenly forgetting that he was supposed to be acting more assertive. He ran right out of the Great Hall, shouting, "THE DRAGONS IS COMING! THE DRAGONS IS COMING!"

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean and Seamus blinked. Harry looked down at the letter again, swearing that he should recognize that handwriting.

"Shouldn't it be, 'The Dragons ARE coming'?" Hermione said.

At the Slytherin table, Draco was amused as hell when he watched Longbottom lose it and scream out of the Great Hall like a pansy. There was no way that Ginny Weasley would look at Neville as a bold person again. He was correct in assuming it, when he looked over at Ginny and saw her shaking her head in dismay. Draco sighed, and figured he'd probably have to have a talk with Longbottom, even though he didn't want to. Like it or not, Longbottom WAS a pureblood, and he was disgracing the title too much as it was.

Draco raised a brow, finally catching on to what Longbottom was shrieking as he left the Hall.

"Shouldn't that be 'The Dragons ARE coming'?"

Millicent grunted something off to his left, and he looked over to see her stuffing her face with as much food as she could. Her plate was just filled with pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, and all kinds of rich foods, and it was all drowning in syrup.

"You're a pig!" Draco said, disgusted.

"Oink, oink, oink." Millicent said. "I like this game. What am I now?"

"Disgusting." Draco frowned, "Where are your manners?"

"I gave them the day off," she said easily. Smiling, she resumed eating.

He looked over at Pansy, wondering what she thought of her girlfriends' manners, but Pansy was busy stuffing her own face. Draco's face twitched as a sweatdrop slid down his face. They weren't together for that long that they'd have to start acting like each other, were they?

Blaise was staring off into space. At least that was what it looked like to Draco. He waved a hand in front of Blaise's face, and Blaise snapped out of it.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Are you all right?"

Blaise smiled, "Fine. Just watching my boyfriend. Isn't that what you were doing earlier?"

Draco's cheeks went pink. "Well, I was just paying attention to him when he got that owl post."

"Sure you were." Blaise said. They both automatically looked over at Harry, who was stroking the downy feathers on Hedwig. "Don't you just wish that he was petting you like that right now? That his hands and fingers were touching your skin softly, and caressing your face lovingly…"

Draco stared at his plate, face going redder with each word Blaise said. "Shush."

Blaise grinned, "You know I'm right. Don't deny it, Drake."

"Oh, like you haven't been wishing the same thing with Creevey?" Draco said, nodding his head toward Colin.

Colin looked like he was making love to his fork as he sucked off every bit of syrup. Blaise blushed hard.

"Er… well, yeah…" Blaise quickly got over his embarrassment, looking over at Draco, "That's one lucky fork, isn't it?"

"Ha. As if." Draco eyed Harry, who was feeding Hedwig a bit of toast. "Lucky owl is more like it."

Hedwig spread her wings and took off for the owlry. Draco turned his gaze back to Harry. Ron had tapped him on the shoulder, whispered something in his ear, and then suddenly Harry's gaze was on him. Draco felt a blush coming on, and Harry blushed as well. Ron must have caught him staring at Harry and told Harry that.

Harry waved, grinning like an idiot, and Draco lifted a hand back and waved a couple fingers. Harry ducked his head in embarrassment, and it made Draco chuckle. The last time he saw Harry blush this much was last night when he took him, legs locked tightly around his thighs. Draco felt his whole body heat up at the very thought of last night.

Suddenly there was a hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling all right, Drakie?"

"I'm fine, Pansy," he said, growling as he swatted the offending hand away.

Pansy sat back down, "You're burning up."

"He was just staring at his sweetheart. Weren't you, Draco?" Blaise ribbed him.

"Shush."

Blaise laughed, and then proceeded to continue eating. Suddenly he sat up straight and said, "Er… didn't Longbottom mean 'The Dragons ARE coming'?"

---

Today was the day, Draco thought. It was the day that Ron Weasley ended his pact with him. Weasley had asked to end their deal, and Draco was a man of his word. All he had to do was come up with a suitable amusing act for Weasley to do before it was over with, and owl him the details. He wanted Weasley to do something in front of everyone, like during lunch or dinner, and Draco was determined to think up something before then.

It was History of Magic now, and the Gryffindors were almost half asleep from the droning of Professor Binns. Hermione seemed to be the only attentive student in the whole class, scribbling down notes in a feathery fury, quill going about 100 mph. Harry sighed, head and eyelids drooping as he tried not to nod off. Ron was next to him, head down, not fighting the sandman.

"What a boring class." Ron yawned.

"You can say that again." Harry sighed.

"Say what again?" Ron mumbled.

_"'What a boring class,'"_

"You can say that again."

"Shh!" Hermione said, and then continued to take notes.

Ron grumbled something incoherent, and Harry nodded in agreement, having a feeling he knew what Ron said.

--

"I've got it!" Draco suddenly said.

All the Slytherins in Greenhouse five blinked at their future leader's sudden outburst.

"Er, what?" Blaise dared to ask.

"The perfect humiliation for Weasley to endure for the big finale!" Draco rubbed his hands in evil glee.

"Cool." Blaise said, smiling, "But what's with the evil grin?"

"Copyright."

"Oh."

---

"Are you two ever going to go on that double date?" Pansy asked. She was sitting crossed legged on the couch when Draco walked by. He had a piece of parchment in his hand, folded and ready to send to Ron.

"I don't know." Draco answered truthfully, "I'm hoping we don't. It's too girly."

Pansy giggled at that. "Oh, straight couples go on double dates almost all the time."

"I know," Draco said, "But I'm not straight."

"But, girls like it. And since you're gay…"

"Shush."

"But, Drakie!!" Pansy whined.

"DON'T call me that!" Draco huffed, storming out of the common room.

"Maybe I should have talked to him?"

"Oh, be quiet, Millie." Pansy frowned.

--

Draco reached the owlry without any other distraction and whistled for his owl. The giant eagle owl landed on Draco's arm with a grace of a Malfoy. Draco smiled, pet the downy feathers on his owl for a bit, thinking, 'See, Potter? I can be nice to my owl too.' And then he tied the note to his owl's leg.

"Take this to Ron Weasley." He said, making sure his owl knew just which Weasley he was referring to. Draco hated to admit it, but he knew that soon he'd have to call Weasley by his first name- although he didn't want to, and he was sure that Weasley would never call him by his first name anyway. He would have to talk to Harry about it later, he supposed.

Draco's owl raised its massive wings, flapping them a few times, and then took off into the sky. He watched his eagle owl fly toward the Gryffindor Tower until he could no longer see it. He placed his mitten-covered hands into the pockets of his winter robes and walked back out to the crisp air. Autumn was almost over.

---

Harry and Ron were in the dorm, poring over textbooks for their upcoming test in Potions when there came a tapping at the window. They looked up, and the moment Harry's eyes fell on the eagle owl, he let out a small squeak.

"Oh! It's Draco's owl!" Harry beamed, "I bet it's for me." He got up and went over to open the window. The eagle owl swooped in gracefully, and then landed next to Ron.

"Huh?" Ron blinked. The eagle owl stretched its leg out for Ron to take the note. Ron, confused like Harry was, took the note. The eagle owl hooted irritably before flying off. "It's for me…"

"Is it from Draco?"

"I think so." Ron said, turning the note over in his hands.

"Why do YOU get a letter from him?" Harry sulked, "What about me??"

Ron hid a smile as he opened the letter, "Let's see what that great git has to say. If he's asking me permission for your hand in marriage, then the answer is no."

"RON!" Harry gasped. "That's not very nice!"

"Neither is trying to get married without my blessing."

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew his friend was kidding, but it still hurt to hear him say things like that. "Just read it, already."

"Er…" Ron swallowed, "It's the last thing I have to do before our pact is over with."

"What?" Harry moved closer, "What did he say? What do you have to do?"

Ron moved the letter away from Harry's wide and curious eyes, "I… I can't let you know, Harry. Malfoy says that he wants it to be a secret until I actually do it. I'm sorry."

"But I'm your best friend, Ron!" Harry sighed, "Please? I'm sure he won't mind it if I knew."

Ron blushed, "I… I don't want anyone to know, actually. It's pretty embarrassing. I… I want to do it, to stop this foolishness, but… oh Gods, what have I gotten myself into?"

"Well, we did tell you that you'd regret agreeing to such a silly deal with him, and we were right, weren't we?"

"Harry…"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Shush."

---

Neville's face peered fearfully around the portrait hole as he entered the Gryffindor common room. When he noticed that only Hermione was sitting at the table, he let out a relieved sigh, and then quietly walked in.

Hermione heard his sigh and looked over, "Oh, hello, Neville."

Neville jumped slightly, "Oh. Hello, Hermione."

"Are you ok? You seem sort of… well, jumpy. Is that letter from this morning still bothering you?"

"Er… a little. It's mainly… er…"

"Yes?" Hermione urged.

Neville looked around the common room in embarrassment, "Have you seen Ginny around?"

"Why, yes I have. She was in here a few minutes ago, to ask me some questions, and then she went up to her dorm. Why? I thought you were trying to act more aggressive."

Neville frowned. "I'm trying to, but… it's so hard, Hermione! I don't think I can be who Ginny wants me to be. It's just… it's hopeless."

"Now, don't say that, Neville. It's not hopeless. Not completely." She twirled her quill in her fingers, "Now, take Ron for example. HE is a hopeless case. No matter what I do or say, he just won't take a hint. It's like I almost have to walk up to him naked to get his attention."

Neville went red. "Er… I don't want to do that."

"No, I don't either. But sometimes getting someone's attention can take a lot of work." She chewed on the end of her quill for a bit. "Have you even considered to actually TELLING her how you feel?"

"What??" Neville gaped, "Are you nutters, Hermione?? She'll just—she'll laugh at me! There's no way… It'd be so humiliating! I can't…"

Hermione sighed heavily, "Neville, I can't believe you. Are you a Gryffindor or not?"

"Well, of course I am, but…"

"Then where's your Gryffindor bravery? Why don't you take Malfoy's advice, be a bit more assertive, and march right up to Ginny and tell her your feelings?"

Neville's eyes widened in shock, "You—you actually _want_ me to do as Malfoy asks? You think that Malfoy's right?"

"Well, he's not right about many things, but I think he's on to something this time. Just get her alone, and talk to her… see what she says. Since we all know that there's no way for her to get Harry, you're sure to get her attention now. It doesn't hurt to try."

"But, but what if…"

"No more 'what ifs', Neville. Just do it." Hermione put her quill back to her parchment.

"Well, what about you then?" Neville dared to ask, "What about you and Ron? Why don't you tell Ron how you feel?"

Hermione set her quill down, "Neville… it is not your place…"

"Oh? But you can tell ME how to snag Ginny?"

Hermione ducked her head, but a small smile was playing on her lips, "There's that courage, Neville. Now if you just hold onto that, I'll bet you'd have a good chance."

They eyed each other for a bit, and then Neville smiled slightly.

"You're right, Hermione. I'm going to ask her. I'll do it tonight after dinner."

"Good for you, Neville."

"But you have to do that same with Ron."

Hermione blinked in astonishment. She blushed a bit and then nodded, "Fair enough. We both tell our crushes how we feel."

After lunch, the Gryffindors and Slytherins had Care of Magical Creatures. Draco wasn't really looking forward to it, and Harry understood, so they were the last to walk out of the castle and make their way toward Hagrid's hut. When the rest of the class was far enough ahead of them, Draco took hold of Harry's hand and squeezed it. Harry squeezed back, feeling his face go hot.

"So, did Weasley faint when he read my letter?"

"No, not really." Harry said, frowning a little. "He won't tell me what you wrote."

"Good. He's not supposed to."

"Why can't I know? I'm your boyfriend, and he's my best friend…"

"Yeah, and then Granger would want to know… and then Weasley's little sister would… and then Longbottom… and then Finnigan cause he's feeling left out… and then his boyfriend, Thomas, and then…"

"Ok, ok! I get it now."

Draco snickered and then laid his head on Harry's shoulder. "Trust me… you'll be glad you don't know, otherwise the teachers would be blaming you for not telling when you knew, and it'll be on your head as well."

"How come that doesn't make me feel any better?" Harry said. "You're not planning anything too horrible for Ron, are you?"

"No, Harry." Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry on the cheek, "I don't think it's too horrible, otherwise Ron wouldn't do it."

"Yeah, you're right. He would have raise quite a fit and…" Harry stopped, making Draco stop, "You… you just called him Ron."

"Yeah, so?" Draco smirked, trying to look indifferent. "Isn't that what you want me to do?"

"Call him by his first name? Well, it's up to him, really. He probably won't call you by your first name."

"Oh well." Draco shrugged. "It would be fun to watch his astonishment though, wouldn't it?"

Harry snickered. They kissed again before continuing their way toward Hagrid's hut. As they got nearer, they saw Ron jogging up to them, looking anxious. They stopped, hands still together, perplexed.

"Harry!" Ron cried, "Harry, the Winged Horses is missing!"

Harry's brows rose. "Shouldn't that be: 'The Winged Horses ARE missing'? Because 'horses' is plural so…"

"Oh, sure! The pegasuses have been stolen and _you're_ teaching grammar!"

"No more winged horses?" Draco smiled, "Oh, happy days!"

"Draco…" Harry warned.

They trotted down to the rest of the class. Most were looking sad, and Lavender was in tears.

"Those poor babies!" she cried, "Oh, I bet they're just terrified!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to Hagrid right away.

"Hagrid, what happened?" Harry asked.

Hagrid—big, burly, half-giant of a man—was sobbing, his beard getting soaked. It was almost as bad as when Hagrid was crying over Buckbeak in their third year.

"They're gone!" he wailed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "I don't know what happened to them… if they've been stolen, or if someone just set them loose." He hiccupped, big tears rolling down his face. "They… they were here a few hours ago! My last class got to do the assignment and all, and now they're not here fer your assignment, Harry, and… I feel so awful! I'm so sorry!!"

If it wasn't for Harry's quick thinking, Hagrid would have tried to lean against him, and his heaviness would have made him fall over. Hagrid understood why Harry moved, so he leaned back against a tree, making it creek and groan.

"What am I ter do?" he sniffed.

"Er…" Harry said. He had no clue what they should do. He looked to his friends and Draco, and they looked a bit lost as well. Harry was sure, though, that Draco was putting on a pretend look of concern, when he was actually happy that those Winged Horses were gone.

"We'll help you look for them, Hagrid." Hermione finally spoke up.

"We will?" Harry said.

"Sure!" she said, "It couldbe part of the assignment."

"Oh, would you?" Hagrid gave her a wet smile, "Would you really?"

"Sure we will." Hermione said, "Won't we, Harry?"

"Er… yeah. We'll help."

"Definitely." Ron said.

"Thank you." Hagrid said, and then blew his nose into a big handkerchief.

Draco sighed, "Well, I suppose you three got things covered, so…" he turned to leave, but Harry grabbed onto his cloak.

"Come on, Draco… you're helping, too."

"What?? Why me??"

"Don't you want some extra credit?" Hermione asked.

"I don't care about those stupid horses." Draco pouted, "That one almost got me killed, so forget it!"

Harry took a hold of Draco's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Draco, do you really want to fail this class? Don't you want to get some kind of good grade? If you help Hagrid and us find those Winged Horses, then I'm sure that not only would your grade go up, but also you'd earn points. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Draco looked forlorn, thinking it over.

"Besides," Harry continued, "I want you with me."

Most of the class awed at this, getting Harry to blush.

"Yeah, but… but…" Draco pouted, "Awww, Harry! This isn't fair!"

Blaise rapped Draco on the back, "Suck it up, buddy. This is the kind of stuff you're going to have to live with for the rest of your life if you're staying with Potter."

Draco's mouth opened and closed a few times before squeaking out, "Why don't all of the Gryffindors do it? I'm a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake! I'm not _that_ brave!"

"Malfoy," Ron sighed, "We're just looking for the Winged Horses. It's not like we'd have to ride them."

"That's what you think!" Draco huffed, pointing a finger at the redhead. "The minute we find those damned beasts, Hagrid will tell us to get on them and ride them back here!"

"Hmm… two on each Pegasus… that sounds rather fun to me, actually."

"I'll bet falling to your death does too, Pots." Draco sneered. "I'm not going," he folded his arms, defiantly, "I'm not going. I'm not going. I'm not going. I'm not going. I'm not…"

--

Pouting like he had never pouted before, Draco trudged behind the Gryffindor trio in the Forbidden Forest, which was the first place they decided to search.

"I hate this." Draco grumbled, "I hate this, I hate this class, I hate the cold, I hate this forest, and I hate _you,_" he glared heatedly at his boyfriend. "I hope you're happy, Potter. Before we even find the damn horses from hell you'll have yourself a froze boyfriend to cuddle with tonight."

"You complain too much." Ron said. Hermione walked closer to Ron, and Ron, finally taking some kind of hint, put his arms around her shoulders and rubbed at her arm.

"I'm cold!" Draco frowned, rubbing at his face with his mitten hands.

Harry rolled his eyes and got closer to Draco, "You have a funny way of asking me for help, you know that?"

"What? I didn't ask you for shit, Pots." Draco protested, but when Harry put his arms around Draco, and his winter robe as well, Draco smiled a bit and snuggled into Harry's body. He finally began to heat up.

"Slytherins." Harry said, sighing.

"So, have any ideas in that fuzzy head of yours, Granger?"

"Maybe," she said.

"What do you mean, _maybe_? You better have had an idea when you told Hagrid that we'd help find those retched horses!" He hid his face more into the side of Harry's body. "My legs are cold… and I'm getting hungry. I bet we're going to miss dinner. Damn it, I had plans to seeing Weasley make a fool out of himself too. Damn, stupid horses and their stupid idea of running off. Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"Well," Hermione said, "At least we can scratch Malfoy off the list of possible suspects now."

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean, Miss Textbook?"

"That I thought maybe since you didn't like the Winged Horses that you'd do something to set them free before our lesson."

"Yeah, right!" Draco huffed, "As if I'd go anywhere NEAR those cursed creatures! Besides, I was busy with my sweet, and fuckable boyfriend at the time."

"T.M.I., MALFOY!" Ron yelled.

"T.M.I?"

"Too Much Information." Harry said.

Draco stuck his tongue out.

They continued to walk and walk and walk, until they got close to where the giant spiders reside. Ron stopped, and so did Hermione. Harry and Draco stopped next to them, and Harry knew why Ron stopped.

"Ron?" Hermione said, looking up at him from under his robe.

"I think we should search some other place now…" Ron shuddered.

"About time you came to your senses, Weasley." Draco said. "Let's leave it up to the professionals. As in, Hagrid and the other teachers, shall we?"

Just as Harry was about to say something to both Draco and Ron, there was a sudden roar.

All four heads slowly look up, and four pairs of eyes grow at the sight above them.

Dragons. Three of them. And one looked like a Hungarian Horntail.

"THE DRAGONS IS HERE!" Ron screamed.

"Are here!"

"Whatever!!" Ron cried. He grabbed Hermione's hand, and Harry grabbed Draco's as they bolted toward Hogwarts.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

He is NOT my boyfriend! Part 17

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Ginny (later), Blaise/Colin, Pansy/Millicent, Nott/? (I'm not even going to say his first name anymore until after I've gone through my previous chapters and changed them)

Year: 6th

**Warnings:** Slash (homosexual couples and lesbian couples), WAFF (and fluff, I think), some sap, hopefully Draco's not too OOC (everyone acts differently when you're in love), and NO plot! (That's PWP!), and Harry might be a bit OOC as well.

**Notes:** This as good as the details get. Remember folks- this is also HUMOR. Okay? It's written for mainly my amusement, and hopefully others. If there are canon errors, then let there be canon errors.

**The Running gags** for the last chapters were: 'the dragons is coming!' 'Shouldn't that be 'the dragons ARE coming?' and them saying 'shush' a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. JKR owns them, not moi. I make no money off of this. Although, Rowling should take a page from my book. Also, any kind of Garfield or U.S. Acres references in here belongs to Jim Davis, the comic book genius.

I've lost sight of this fic, but I do remember what was going to happen. I'm sorry if I forgot anything. So if anything in here doesn't make sense, I'm sorry.

Oh and extra warnings here: Nudity and angst.

---

They made it back to Hogwarts in one piece, panting heavily as they leaned against the walls of the hallway that led to the Great Hall.

"Dragons!!" Ron gasped, "There really were dragons!"

"I don't think," Hermione panted, "That whoever wrote … that letter … wasn't kidding … but, why did they write to you, Harry?"

"Good question." Harry said. He still had a firm grip on Draco, who had his arms snaked around his waist.

"Do you still have the letter with you?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's right here," he said, taking it out of his pocket.

Hermione yanked it out of his hands and ogled it. "This handwriting looks familiar. Ron, what do you think?"

Ron peered over her shoulder, while still having one hand on hers, and then his eyes bugged out. "Holy Crap! That's my brother Charlie's handwriting!"

"Charlie?" Harry and Draco said at once.

"You mean Charlie Weasley, the one that works with dragons?" Draco said.

"Yes." Ron said, looking confused. "Why did he write to you, Harry, and not to Dumbledore?"

"Another good question." Harry said.

"Maybe Dumbledore got a letter, too." Hermione said. "I mean, I did see an owl fly over to him."

"And you didn't mention this?" said Harry.

"You never asked!" she huffed, "You were too busy making goo-goo eyes at your boyfriend to have noticed anything." Harry's brows furrowed. "Also," she went on, "Don't you think it's odd that he used Hedwig to send this to you? I mean, didn't you send a letter to … someone else with her?"

"Uh … actually I have sent a letter, but that was a long time ago. I have no idea why Hedwig would have his letter."

"Too bad owls can't talk, huh?" Draco said against Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah." Harry said. He gave Draco a light kiss on the forehead. Draco beamed.

"No, but you could owl Charlie back and ask him. We can even go to Dumbledore … heck, I think we _should_ go to Dumbledore about this! Right now!"

"Yet another good idea," Harry said.

"It surprises me that you didn't think of it, hero."

"Shush, Draco, or you're never getting any again."

"You do and I'll be sorry!" Draco said suddenly, and then he knitted his brows, "Wait, that didn't sound right . . . ."

--

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore said once the three Gryffindors and Slytherin explained everything. "Yes, yes … I know about the Winged Horses strange disappearance, and I don't doubt that someone might be involved in that, but I doubt that it was done deliberately. That is, if it was done by a human being at all."

All four students blinked in confusion.

"And the dragons?" Hermione said.

"Ah, yes. I have received a rather interesting letter from Charlie Weasley, too. His grammar needs work, however."

Harry and Draco snickered, Ron raised a brow, and Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"So, what're you going to do about them?" Draco asked. "Certainly you can't have dragons roaming around Hogwarts grounds. It'll ruin the Quidditch matches!"

"You're right, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said, "However, I'm pretty sure that Mr. Weasley, that is, Charlie, will have things back under control soon. He was just giving us fair warning about the dragons heading our way."

"He lost control of them?" Hermione said.

"I'm sure that Charlie has a very good reason for them getting loose. For now, I would advice that you four stay indoors. Let the others know, and I'll alert Hagrid about it as well. He might be able to help Charlie in getting them back under some control, and he'll have to cancel the Care of Magical Creatures classes until then."

The dream team looked a bit forlorn, but Draco was beaming.

"What about those Winged Horses?" Hermione said. "What if they meet up with the dragons and get hurt?"

"Oh, heaven forbid!" Draco said mockingly, placing a hand on his heart. "Those poor, poor things!"

Harry smacked him across the arm, but not hard. "Draco, you're being rude again."

Draco glared, "If you've bruised me…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and they instantly stopped arguing.

"Don't worry about a thing. All will be taken care of."

--

Dumbledore wasn't kidding. That same day, after lunch, Charlie Weasley arrived at Hogwarts. He looked just like he did the last time Harry saw him, except he had a few more lines on his face. He walked swiftly to the head table where Professor Dumbledore was still sitting, talking with McGonagall. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco watched on in anticipation. They saw Dumbledore nod his head a couple times, and then stand up. Charlie followed him to his office.

"That was odd," said Hermione, "I wonder what they'll do about the dragons, and if they're under control again."

"I sure hope so," Ron said, frowning.

"What if… what if they're hurt?" said Hermione.

"Who? The dragons?"

"No, silly! The Winged Horses!"

"Who cares?" said Draco, picking link off of his robes.

"I do, Draco Malfoy!" she said, rounding on him.

"Well, excuse me, Hermione Granger!" Draco said, scowling.

"Hey," Harry said, his brow wrinkling a little, "stop it. If you're going to keep hanging around us, you can be a little nicer."

Draco's pout was over done… and too cute. Harry sighed and shook his head. "Come on… we need to get ready for our next classes."

"Oh, so you three aren't going to suggest looking for the lost Winged Devils, then?" Draco drawled, picking bits of hair that wasn't his off of his sleeve.

"Well, no." said Hermione. "I mean… Charlie's here to take care of the dragons, so…"

Draco's eyes twinkled, "You're not fooling me. You're all a bunch of crazy Gryffindors that like looking for adventure and danger and crap… don't tell me it hasn't crossed your minds?"

"Of course it has." Hermione said, looking put out. "How could it not, the way things go with us all the time?"

"Well, if you do, I'm not getting involved. The Slytherin motto is 'Every man for himself!' I don't plan on getting killed just because a couple horses go missing. They can find their own way back if they want to. Of course," Draco's voice went lower, "maybe they were getting tired of being Hagrid's pets. Maybe they didn't like how they were treated…"

Hermione looked like she was about to slap Draco again, but Harry shook his head, frowning. He didn't like the way Draco was talking either, but he also didn't want Hermione to hit him. Harry knew of Draco's condition, and it wouldn't be good to see his boyfriend sporting a bruised cheek.

"Why you little…" Hermione huffed. She lowered her hand when she noticed Harry's gaze. "Don't you _dare_ talk about Hagrid like that!"

Harry gave Draco a look that Draco knew all too well. He definitely wasn't getting any tonight. He looked at his shoes, shuffling them nervously, and put on a mighty pout. "I'm sorry… Harry." he looked up at Harry with pitiful eyes. "You know that I don't… I really don't care for…"

"Don't." Harry said with a warning look, "Just don't say a word about it."

Draco nodded swiftly, and then slowly looked up at Hermione and Ron, who were glaring icily at him.

"Let's go before we're late," said Harry. He leaned forward and gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you at dinner."

Draco watched Harry go, and Ron slowly followed after him. Hermione hung back, staring at Draco particularly.

"He's angry with me, isn't he?" Draco said.

Hermione pursed her lips together. She wanted to say no, but she wasn't sure. She also didn't want to lie. She gave Draco an apprehensive look, and then turned her eyes at the backs of her retreating friends.

"I don't know."

---

Dinner had finally rolled around. It was the time of the day that Draco and Harry had been waiting for. They knew that Ron was supposed to be doing his last thing to end their deal. So, waiting patiently, and hardly eating, Harry kept looking over at the doors that lead to the Gryffindor Tower. He would look at his boyfriend once in a while, seeing that naughty gleam in his eyes. Harry shook his head in dismay. His lover seemed to enjoy making Ron's life a living hell more than he should now. He didn't like it when Draco was that way with his best friend- even though Draco did try calling Ron by his first name instead of his surname.

When the doors did finally open, Harry wasn't expecting to see a very upset looking Lavender Brown running into the Hall, almost practically in tears. She sat down quickly next to Hermione and then buried her face into Hermione's shoulder. This startled Hermione so much that she dropped her spoon and jumped about an inch from her seat.

"HERMOINE!!" Lavender wailed. "Save me!!!"

"Er… what?" Hermione said, blinking rapidly. Everyone at the table was staring at them. Harry was frowning.

"He… he… he…" Harry hoped and prayed that Ron didn't do something to her.

"Deep breath, Lavender." Hermione said, rubbing at her back. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Lavender sucked in her breath with a shudder. "He… he… HE PEEKED AT ME!"

Hermione's brows furrowed, "Uh, who peeked at you?"

'Please let it not be Ron,' thought Harry, crossing his fingers.

"N-N-N-N…"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Hermione said, wrenching the other girl from her person, "Just tell me!"

"N-Nott!"

Everyone blinked.

"Lavender, that's not very nice, telling Hermione that you won't after sobbing hysterically into her robes." Seamus said.

"I-I didn't say 'not', I said 'Nott'!"

Everyone looked at each other. Seamus twirled his finger around his temple, indicating that Lavender's lost it. Harry was frowning at him, but then suddenly realized what she meant.

"Did you mean that Slytherin- er, what was his name again? Theodore Nott?"

She nodded her head frantically.

"He peeked at you? Where?" Hermione asked.

"In the… in the girl's bathroom!" she wept.

"That little pervert!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ooo… I'll show him…" she was about to get up, but Harry stopped her.

"Wait! Ron is about to do that one thing. I don't think you should miss it… er, just in case."

"Oh, yeah." she said, sitting back down. "We'll take care of him later, ok?" she said to Lavender.

"O-okay." She sniffled.

The mention of Ron doing something reached the ears of all that were sitting by them. Seamus and Dean were looking extra interested now and prodded for explanation, but Harry shook his head and told them that even they didn't know what was going on. They sat there at the table, trying to eat something, while they waited impatiently for Ron to show up. At first, Harry thought that Ron had chickened out, but then he dismissed that idea, knowing that Ron really wanted to get this whole ordeal between him and Draco over with. There was no way he'd get out of it, because he knew that Ron would be picked on terribly for chickening out on something that Malfoy had dared him to do. Besides that, Harry had a feeling that Ron was getting lots of Galleons for doing this. And that Ron was saving his money to get Hermione something for Christmas, which was coming up real soon.

Just as everyone started to have some dessert, the doors opened again. This time, it was what they were waiting for. However, it wasn't exactly what they were expecting to see.

It was Ron all right, but it was more of Ron then they'd hope to see. He was wearing nothing at all; except for a mask on his face… it was a mask of the Minister of Magic!

"I AM INVINCIBLE!!" Ron shouted, and then ran down the middle aisle where the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables separated. "WEE, WEE! PEE-PEE!!"

Everyone was shocked into silence. The nude Ron ran all the way to the other end of the Great Hall and then straight out the doors and into the hallway. He continued to chant, "Wee, wee!! Pee, pee!!" all the way down.

The entire Hall finally burst into laughter. Even most of the Gryffindors couldn't hold it in. Harry laughed so hard that he thought his gut was going to explode. He heard Hermione harrumph in annoyance and then she got up and stalked out of the Hall, out into the hallway in which Ron had disappeared.

"DETENTION, MR WEASLEY!" Harry heard Snape finally bellow. He got up from his spot to go find Ron as well.

--

When Harry finally did catch up to Ron and Hermione, they were so busy talking to each other that they didn't know that he was standing there.

"… Well, of all the idiotic, moronic, stupid things you had to agree to do…" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ron was saying in a shaky voice, "But I didn't want to be a coward and not do it."

"You have any idea what you just… do you have any bloody idea how embarrassed you made me?" she almost screamed. Harry heard a slight shaking in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ron said, sounding really sincere.

"I just- I didn't want anyone to see you naked, Mr. Ronald Weasley!" she huffed, "I mean… I thought that… it should have been only me!"

"What??" Ron gasped. They stood there eyeing each other for a while. Ron was gaping like a fish, as usual.

"You heard me, mister!" she said, pouting.

"Her-Hermione…" Ron said. He got a little closer to her, the mask of the Minister covering his privates from the cool breeze that was in the corridor.

"Ron, if you ever…" Hermione began, but her voice cracked. "I was... I'm so jealous…"

"I'm sorry," Ron said, wrapping his arms around her. Hermione hugged him back. Harry almost felt like saying: 'awww!' but he figured that it would ruin the moment for them. He just stood there, watching with a growing smile on his face.

"Ron…" Hermione started, muffled in Ron's chest, "That… that better be the masks' nose poking me…"

"Oh!" Ron backed off, "Er, I… sorry, Hermione," he blushed.

Hermione looked away, blushing also. Harry felt like telling them to get a move on and ask each other out, but he decided to wait and see. Being patient with many things had helped him so far this year.

"Ron…" Hermione said.

"Hermione… I…" Ron kept looked at his feet. "Er… I mean… if you like me…"

"I really, really like you, Mr. Weasley," she smiled shyly.

"Oh, well then… would you like to-?"

"Yes!" she said almost hastily, and then she flushed bright red. "Er, I mean… were you going to-?"

"Yes, I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend."

"Oh." she smiled, "Ok. Then my answer hasn't changed."

"Oh, good." Ron said, grinning like an idiot. He looked like an idiot too, Harry thought… standing there with only a mask to cover his privates.

"It's about freaking time!" Harry said, startling them both.

"Harry!" they both said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Hermione asked.

"Long enough," he said simply. "I'm glad that you two are finally going out."

"Me too," said Ron, grinning.

"But I don't think it would be a good idea to go on your first date with just a mask on." Harry smirked.

Ron flushed even more. "Yes, thanks for the tip, Harry. Of course, your first time with Malfoy… I mean, your first real date was rather…"

"Yeah, I know. Shush." Harry said, blushing.

"Well," Hermione sighed, "Better get some clothes on then… and get whatever money you have coming from Draco."

"Oh, yeah!" Ron grinned madly, "I get a lot of money for doing this. Although it will be my last."

"You also get a detention from Snape," said Harry, "I heard him bellow that when I left."

"Oh, bloody hell." Ron frowned.

"As long as it wasn't any House points," said Hermione.

"Oh, I don't know… I didn't hear anything else he bellowed when I ran out to find you two."

"Well, I'm going up to the dormitory. My ass is freezing and I think my balls have permanently shrunk into my body."

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. Harry snickered.

---

When dinner was over with, Draco had met with the other Gryffindors by their tower. Ron was more covered this time, and still looking slightly embarrassed by the whole ordeal. Now he kept getting odd looks and comments from different people. Some would tease, others would shake their heads in dismay, and even a few would look away and blush. Hermione hated the stares and jokes most of all, and when Ron came through the portrait hole to go to his dormitory to get dressed, he received a standing ovation and lots of whistling. Going beat red, Ron had quickly jogged up the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory.

Draco stood there, gleam in his eyes, and a bag full ofmoney in his hand. Harry stood where he was, next to Ron. Draco wasn't sure if Harry was still angry with him, or if he was just standing there to comfort Ron the best he could in this situation.

"As promised, Weasley," Draco said, handing Ron the bag of Galleons, "Your last payment for a job well done. If you ever wish to be in my services again, just let me know."

Ron, despite the embarrassment and debauchery of his adolescence, was grinning gleefully. He accepted the money, and opened it rather too greedily for Hermione's taste, to count how much he earned. When he finally finished his swift counting, he looked at Draco with disbelieving eyes.

"All of this… for me? I don't believe it."

"Believe it," Draco said, a true smile flittering across his face, "You've earned it… Ron."

The redhead gasped, but then quickly got over the shock as the grin came back into place. "Thank you … Draco." Ron said.

"How much did he give you?" Harry asked.

"Thirty Galleons." Ron said, his grin widening.

"Thirty??" Hermione gasped. "Oh, my god…"

"What?" Draco said, blinking, "Too much? Not enough?"

"No, it's fine," Ron said. "It's… it's perfect. Just enough to buy that… er… thing I was getting."

Hermione eyed him curiously, "What thing?"

"Uh… nothing," he said quickly. They eyed him suspiciously.

"Well… you're welcome, I suppose." Draco said, looking very pleased with himself. "I never knew that giving a Weasley money would feel this good. Would I feel even better if I gave you some decent clothes? Or maybe you'd like a pony…"

"No, don't worry about it." Ron said, ears tinting.

Draco nodded, and then looked over at Harry, who had been studying him for a while now, "And is my boyfriend happy with this, or is he mad at me?"

Harry smiled sheepishly, and then walked over to stand behind Draco. He wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and kissed his neck. "Your boyfriend isn't mad at you. He is pleased that you gave his best friend so much money, even though you made him go through such an embarrassing stunt."

"Hmm." Draco moved his head around and found Harry's lips. "So, my little evil turned out to be good."

"Yes, it did." Harry kissed Draco's bottom lip, "And what's even more good about what happened is that now Hermione and Ron are together."

"Really?" Draco said, eyeing the other two Gryffindors, who looked rather abashed, "What took them so long?"

"Apparently it took Ron showing off his birthday suit to the whole school to get Hermione to finally fess up."

"Ah, so I did them a favor!" Draco beamed.

"Yes, you did." Hermione said, grinning. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco was in such a good mood, that he didn't dare speak anything bad about them going out. He could announce how it was now the end of the world, now that a Weasley and a Mudblood was going to procreate, but he decided to keep his Harry in the good mood that he obviously was in now.

"You're welcome, Miss Granger."

---

Snow had lightly covered the ground, indicating that November was almost over. There was no more Care of Magical Creatures for the rest of the semester, but Harry and Draco were asked to come down to Hagrid's hut the next day. There was no explanation of why they were needed, but Harry really didn't care. He had hoped to see Hagrid again and ask him if there was any news about the Winged Horses yet.

Draco, however, didn't want to go. He put up a bit of a fuss about it, but then Harry told him that if he disobeyed an order from a teacher, then he might get detention, or even get House points removed. Harry had no idea if it were true or not, but the mention of having a detention must have done it. Draco did say, after a while, that he was going because Harry was going, and that was the only reason. Harry shook his head and sighed. His boyfriend was such a brat.

Harry knocked on the door. He heard Fang bark, and then Hagrid's footsteps as they came closer to the door. When Hagrid opened the door, he was looking rather glad to see them. It looked as if he had been crying, however, because his eyes were bloodshot and wet.

"Oh, 'arry! Malfoy! Come in, come in." Harry followed right away, and Draco stood there for a while, but then slowly followed Harry. He'd been in Hagrid's hut before, but Hagrid was never in it at the same time. He stuck very close to Harry, grasping Harry's bicep rather hard.

Harry had taken note to the way Draco was acting, but decided not to say anything about it. "So, what's up, Hagrid?" he said.

"I think I know what happened to Aethy and Abra, and I was 'oping you two would 'elp me."

"No!" Draco said automatically, "I refuse to go into that damned forest and look for those stupid winged creatures!"

Harry rubbed Draco's hand that was clutched deadly around Harry's arm, "Settle down, Draco."

Draco pouted. "I don't want to, Harry. Please don't make me…" he buried his forehead against Harry's shoulder. "I don't wanna…"

Harry sighed, wrapping an arm around Draco and rub at the small of his back. He turned back to Hagrid. "Is that what you want us to do? Help you find them?"

"Er- yes. But, you see… I have a reason to believe that it would make my search easier if you two came along. Since Aethy likes you two, even though it's for different reasons, then she might come out of hiding."

"You think they're hiding?"

"It's the best guess I have." Hagrid said, dipping his little handkerchief over one wet eye, "It would be all over the Muggle news if they were spotted, so if no one has spotted them, or the dragons, then they must be in the Forbidden Forest."

Draco shook his head over and over again against Harry's shoulder, "Not going… not going… NOT going…"

"Maybe… I was hoping that maybe since they know you two so well… then maybe your scents would lure them out… and then I can re-capture them…" Hagrid said hopefully.

"Not going to do it…" Draco muttered, "No, no, no, NO!"

"Uh, look…" Harry said, rubbing Draco's back gently as he spoke to Hagrid, "Maybe it would be best if just I go and help you look… since they like me better anyway."

"Yes!" said Draco suddenly, "Good idea, love! And very Gryffindor of you. You can obviously take care of yourself, of course." he was looking more confident now that he figured that he didn't have to go with.

"But… uh…" Hagrid stammered, "But if Aethy ran off for a reason…"

"What reason would that be?" Harry asked.

"Well… I may need more than you to help me, 'arry." Hagrid said.

"Are you…" Harry looked down at the blond head on his shoulder, "Are you saying that you need Draco's help because he's…"

"I'm just saying," Hagrid said suddenly, "that if there's a reason for them to run off, I thought that it might have been because of the way you two were… I mean… the way Malfoy reacted that one day…"

"Oh, so they skived off because I didn't like them?" Draco said incredibly, "Oh, yes, that's a rather interesting way to tell me that I must go help look for them."

"Actually," said Hagrid, "I think that they might have picked up on your feelings… and the way you two've been… and maybe if they see that you two really love each other, assuming you do, then they'd come out of hiding."

There was a long pregnant pause.

"You're nutters." Draco said, glaring at Hagrid, "you have really lost it this time, you know that? Why would a couple of horses care whether Harry and I actually love each other? That is the _stupidest_ thing I have ever heard!"

"Draco!" Harry gasped.

"No, truly, Harry… this is stupid! I'm leaving!" Draco stormed his way to the door.

"Draco!" Harry turned to follow, then he stopped and looked back at Hagrid, "I'm sorry about this, Hagrid. I'll try talking to him."

Hagrid nodded, knowing that Harry would be able to handle his aristocrat, and unreasonable, boyfriend.

"Draco!" Harry shouted after him. Draco stopped abruptly and pivoted on one heel in the powdery snow, coming face to face with Harry. "What is the matter with you?" Harry demanded.

"You know that I don't like those horses! Especially that Aethonan! What's wrong with that big lummox anyhow?"

"Hey!" Harry huffed, his fists balling, "Don't go insulting Hagrid now. He might be right. Maybe those Winged Horses did leave because they didn't like … well… because…"

"Because why? Because they didn't like a _Dark Aura'd_ wizard with a _pure_ aura'd one? What are they, match-making horses?? No, Harry… this is just an excuse to get me to go into that forest!"

"That's not true!" Harry said, feeling his temper rising. He hated arguing with Draco, especially that they were a real couple now. "Hagrid knows more about these kind of things than either of us do. Right or not, what if I only go into the forest and they don't come out of their hiding place? What if they leave for good because you're not with me?"

"That's ridiculous." Draco frowned, his blond brows knitting tightly together, "I don't think they ran off because of us."

"Well, crazier things have happened." Harry sighed, "Besides, I'd be with you, and Hagrid would be with us. I don't think anything will happen to you. You'll be safe…"

Harry could very well have just said that Draco could be made invincible first before going into the forest… Draco didn't seem to be budging.

"No," Draco growled, putting his hands on his hips, "I am NOT going in there with you two. I don't care about those horses! You can't make me!"

"Fine." Harry frowned, brows furrowing deeply, "Just… be that way then. See if I care. You're nothing but a spoiled little rich brat, anyway."

"Well, this spoiled little rich brat is also making sure that he doesn't get killed." Draco poked Harry hard in the middle of his chest, "So. Suck. On. That. Mr. I'm-So-Incredibly-Brave-That-I-Don't-Care-What-Happens-To-Me!"

Harry growled, "You're being irrational!"

"I'm being irrational?? I AM??" Draco threw his hand in the air, and then got into Harry's face, "WHO IS BEING IRRATIONAL??"

"YOU ARE!" Harry yelled back.

"In your fucking dreams, Potter!"

"OH, YOU- forget it." Harry snarled, "I guess there isn't an ounce of decency or – or compassion in you after all!"

Draco turned his back to Harry, "Whatever," he grumbled, folding his arms. "Think of me how you like, I don't care."

"You… you…" Harry let out a low, loud growl and then hit the nearest tree with his fist. "All right, fine! Be that way! Let's see how you fair from now on without me around to protect you all the time!"

Draco whirled around, "Are you… you're not going to break up with me just because of those stupid horses?? Are you?"

Harry panted in effort not to clock Draco upside the head. "I- I don't know…"

"You don't know?" Draco smirked, "Ha. Whatever, Potter. If you're going to break things off with me, then do it. I have more important things to do right now."

"Like what?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Like getting back into the warmth of the castle and doing my homework like I should be instead of standing here in the snow and being told by my supposed boyfriend that I'm being irrational about not wanting to go into a dangerous forest and risk getting killed just for a couple of horses… AND for wondering whether my said boyfriend no longer wants to be my boyfriend."

Harry felt his face burning in the cold. His eyes prickling. "You'd really let a couple rare, and practically endangered, Winged Horses stay in the Forbidden Forest when there's dragons around that could injure them?"

Draco scowled, "Better them than me."

They stared at one another for a while. Harry could feel his heart practically beating out of his chest.

"Well, Potter? Get it over with. Tell me that you don't want to be with me anymore."

"Draco, I… you're not understanding…" Harry raked his fingers through his hair and gave a frustrated sigh, "I will protect you from anything..."

"I don't care what you say, Potter… I'm NOT going into that forest. Ok? If you want to risk your skinny ass just for that idiot of a teacher…"

"You know what?" Harry interrupted, feeling his temper rising again, "Maybe we should forget about this. Maybe those Winged Horses ran off because they knew that this would happen and… we should … let's just…"

"Say it already!" Draco screamed, feeling the sting of tears coming in the corners of his eyes, "Tell me that you don't want to be with me! TELL ME, POTTER!"

"You're such a…" Harry took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, "I don't really want to break up with you…"

"Oh, don't you?" Draco huffed, blinking his eyes.

"No. No, I don't." Harry gulped a lump in his throat. "But maybe… if you're going to continue to be a right git about this… maybe we should… should just … take a time out." he said hoarsely.

Draco stared at him, while Harry studied the crystals in the snow.

"A time out? From what?"

Harry's breath hitched painfully, "A time out from each other. We should… we should just… put our relationship on hold."

There was another pregnant pause.

"All right," Draco's voice was distant. "If that's what the great Harry Potter wants, then that's what the great Harry Potter gets."

Harry looked up, a minute salty trail streaked the side of his face, "Draco… I…"

"Shut it, Potter. Save your excuses." Draco's lips trembled. "Just… just don't talk to me anymore."

"I'm sorry, Draco."

"I said, shut it."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the ear piece of his glasses tightly in his hand.

"Later, Potter. Have fun looking for thosestupid horses."

The snow crunched under Draco's boots as he trudged back up to the castle. Harry watched him go, his vision blurred.

TBC

Okay, before any of you beat me, I just have to say in my defense that I didn't plan this to happen, it just did. It had a mind of it's own! :( I was going to have them find the Winged Horses in this chapter, but Draco wasn't cooperating with me. He kept screaming 'No no no, I hate those winged horses! Don't make me go in there!' and of course, it lead to a fight. I was hoping the get this fic over with, but it looks like it won't be just yet. Ah well. hopefully I will have the next part up for this sooner. Sorry for the delay.


	18. Chapter 18

He is NOT my boyfriend! Part 18

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Ginny (later), Blaise/Colin, Pansy/Millicent, Nott/? (I'm not even going to say his first name anymore until after I've gone through my previous chapters and changed them)

Year: 6th

**Warnings:** Slash (homosexual couples and lesbian couples), WAFF (and fluff, I think), some sap, a little angst, hopefully Draco's not too OOC (everyone acts differently when you're in love), and NO plot! (That's PWP!), and Harry might be a bit OOC as well.

**Notes:** This as good as the details get. Remember folks- this is also HUMOR. Okay? It's written for mainly my amusement, and hopefully others. If there are canon errors, then let there be canon errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. JKR owns them, not moi. I make no money off of this. Although, Rowling should take a page from my book. Also, any kind of Garfield or U.S. Acres references in here belongs to Jim Davis, the comic book genius.

I've lost sight of this fic, but I do remember what was going to happen. I'm sorry if I forgot anything. So if anything in here doesn't make sense, I'm sorry.

Please don't be angry with me for too long. Everything will be fine.

Also, did you know that it's been almost a year since I wrote the first chapter? It doesn't feel like I've been writing this for a whole year!

---

Blaise Zabini was walking through the halls, hand-in-hand, with his boyfriend, Colin Creevey. He had been given looks before, ones that didn't look like they understood, but that was fine with him. He didn't care if anyone disapproved of their coupling. He was happy, extremely so, and that was all that mattered.

Colin Creevey was finally getting looked at differently. Instead of being portrayed as the camera toting, Harry Potter worshipping, annoying boy – he was now looked at as the shutterbug in love with a Slytherin. He wouldn't stop blushing and smiling like an idiot either, almost every time he looked at Blaise. Every time someone would give them a dirty look, Blaise would scowl at them, and give them an even dirtier look- one that could be considered as evil. Colin loved him so much for being so protective.

Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas met them at the entrance of Hogwarts, holding hands. All four nodded at each other, and then proceeded to go into Hogsmeade for a double date… one that Harry and Draco were supposed to go on with them. It didn't make them mad that it didn't work out, but they were determined to have one some day, just to see what it was like. If all went well, Blaise would tell Draco if it were horrid as he predicted or not. Blaise didn't think it would be, however. The tall black boy named Dean kept leaning forward and whispering something into his boyfriend's ear. Seamus was blushing slightly, nodding at whatever Dean was saying, and then whisper something back. Blaise wondered if it were sweet nothings they were saying to each other.

They spent their double date in a couple places, one of them being a fancy restaurant that neither had been in before, except for Blaise who had suggested it. Their talk was rather light hearted and full of laughter. Blaise had no idea why he hadn't thought of being with a group of Gryffindors before. It was most entertaining.

The way back from the date, however, wasn't what Blaise had anticipated. He said his good nights to Colin, before trudging off happily to the dungeons. When he arrived in the dormitory, placing his robe on his bed for the night, there was Draco, sitting on his own bed, back to him.

"Oh, hey, Draco." he said, heart still feeling light and happy from this evening, "There you are. I was wondering what you've been up to during your time off from Care of Magical Creatures. Colin and I took advantage of our time off this afternoon and went on a double date with Finnigan and Thomas. It was rather entertaining, to say the least."

There was no response, and Blaise was wondering if maybe he was feeling hurt that he and Colin went on the double date with the other couple instead of him and Harry. "Uhh, Draco? Are you mad at me?"

Draco's voice was low, but he was able to hear his best friend's mumbling well enough. "No. I'm not mad at you."

"Oh." Blaise said, recognizing that something was off, "Ok, then. Um… is there something wrong, Draco?"

"Oh, no, of course not," Draco said in a flat tone, still not facing him, "Why would there be anything wrong?"

"Er, because you sound like… no, you can't be…" Blaise shook his head. The day Draco Malfoy ever cried was the day that Draco Malfoy started liking muggle-borns.

"I can't be what?" Draco said tersely.

"Uh… you can't be… I mean are you…" Blaise walked around to face his friend, but Draco turned his head away. "Draco… are you-?"

"No!" Draco huffed, turning his red-cheeked face away from Blaise's gaze. "Will you just sod off?"

"What…" Blaise wanted so badly to tease Draco, but he didn't have the heart to do so. Especially not after the way his friend looked with puffy eyes and flushed cheeks. He sat down tentatively and thought of what to say. Well, what could he say? He was a Slytherin, they were both Slytherins, and being too sentimental was something that Slytherins didn't do. Well, as far as others knew, they didn't. "What happened?" Blaise finally asked softly.

"What makes you think something happened?" Draco said, turning his body so that his back faced Blaise's heated stare.

"Because I know that this isn't like you. Did something happen at Hagrid's? Did those Winged Horses come back and annoy you?"

"No," Draco's voice cracked, "and to hell with where those winged devils are right now."

"Well, if it wasn't the Winged Horses, then what was it? Did Hagrid scare you?"

"No! Of course not!" Draco huffed. Blaise thought he sounded like he was pouting.

There was only one other reason for Draco's mood. "Was it… was it Potter?"

Draco stiffened visibly, and Blaise knew… he had a terrible feeling that something horrible happened between his friend and Potter.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Blaise said gently. "What happened? Did you two have a fight?" Draco didn't answer. Blaise bit his lower lip, "Did you two… no, you couldn't have. The last time I saw you two you were smooching and looking all lovey-dovey at each other."

"Things change." Draco said hoarsely.

"The bastard hurt you, didn't he?" Blaise said, feeling anger swelling inside of him, "he broke it off with you, didn't he?"

He thought that Draco would turn his head and show his anger, or something… he didn't expect Draco to flop down onto his bed and bury his face into his folded arms.

"Oh, hell…" Blaise said, the color draining from his face, "He… no way…"

Draco shook his head wildly, "No… he didn't break up with me," he said through his pillow, "he just… we fought. And before I knew it, he was telling me… saying that we should put it on hold."

"Huh?" Blaise felt his chest tighten, feeling awful for his best friend, "put what on hold?"

"Our relationship." Draco lifted his face up a bit from the pillow to speak more clearly, "he put our relationship on goddamn hold, Blaise! The bastard did it because I didn't want to go into the Forbidden Forest and help him look for the Winged Horses."

"That's – that's ridiculous!" Blaise huffed, "Why would Potter, of all people, break—I mean – put a relationship on hold just because of that? That doesn't sound like him. Uh… are you sure you didn't do anything else to anger him?"

Draco buried his face into his pillow again. He didn't want to think on it.

"Draco," Blaise said, moving closer on the bed toward him, "What did you say to him?"

"I—I don't know. I said a lot of stuff."

"A lot of hurtful stuff? Something that would really anger him?"

Draco stayed silent for a while. Blaise moved forward and started to gently rub Draco's back.

"Maybe I did." Draco sighed, "I don't know."

"Well, what I do know is that not all relationships run smoothly. You and Potter have a lot of difficult issues to work out, and I think that if you talk to him, you could get things straightened out."

"I don't want to talk to him right now."

"I don't mean right now, Draco. I mean when you're feeling more like yourself." There was silence again. He heard Draco sigh, and then his frame started shaking. "Draco… do you love him?"

Draco's body started to shake even more.

"Because, if you love him," Blaise said, "then… then tell him. Maybe that will defuse your better half's temper."

Draco scoffed when Blaise called Harry his 'better half', but then fell into another sad stupor. He couldn't stop his body from shaking.

"Look, I'll leave you in peace for now. If you want me to curse Potter for doing this to you, then just let me know." Blaise said this with a hint of an evil smile. He hoped that Draco could hear the naughty smile in his voice.

Draco did start chuckling slightly. "No, Blaise, don't curse him. Leave him to me."

---

Harry didn't even have the heart to go back into Hagrid's hut and tell him that he wasn't going to help look for the Winged Horses. He trudged back to the castle slowly, and sadly. Ever since those words had escaped his lips, he still couldn't believe them. He knew, just as Draco did, that doing what he did wasn't a good thing. Not only did Harry dodge certain feelings during the argument, but he also couldn't stop badgering Draco about helping Hagrid, one whom he knew that Draco didn't like.

'I'm such an idiot,' Harry thought morosely. 'Why did Draco fall for me in the first place?'

Harry looked up, his eyes falling on the very top tower that he knew was the Gryffindor Tower. He saw a light on in one of the windows and wondered idly if it was the light from the boy's dorm, or the common room. Well, if someone was in there, he wasn't going to be. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone. Just thinking of the fact that he almost broke things off – hell, he thought, I might as well have, the way things went. But he kept saying over and over to himself, and even said so to Draco, 'I don't want to break up with you…' and he meant it.

_Apologize, you ninny!_ said the voice in his head. He ran his fingers through his bangs, which he finally realized had snow in it. He looked up again, and saw that yes indeed, it was snowing. Why hadn't he noticed before? Oh, yeah… he was feeling too sorry for himself to notice anything like this. Maybe if he was still happily in love …

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, vision blurring again from unshed tears. 'I do love him…' he realized with a heavy heart. 'Oh hell…'

All it took was one little lie to the Minister of Magic.

--

Well, news had traveled fast. Blaise told Colin about what Draco told him, and Colin went around the Gryffindor common room and told everyone there what happened. Right when Hermione and Ron walked in, all smiles and blushes from their private time in the library, they heard Parvati shriek: "No way! Harry broke up with Malfoy??"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a confused glance.

"What did you say, Parvati?" Hermione said, still not sure she believed what was being said.

"Well, Colin heard from his boyfriend Blaise Zabini that Draco said that Harry broke things off. Isn't that horrible?" she sniffled. "And I thought they were such a cute couple, too!"

"Harry?" Ron said, blinking in astonishment, "HE broke things off with Malfoy?? No way! I don't believe it!"

"If you don't, why don't you go ask Colin? Better yet, go ask Zabini." Parvati said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I think I will." Hermione said, hard determination in her eyes. Ron knew that look. Harry was in deep shit, that was for sure.

Before Ron could say a word of it, she had turned on her heels, and walked out of the portrait again.

"Oh, hell, I better follow." Ron muttered to no one in particular. And he did just that.

By the time Ron did catch up with Hermione, she was already halfway down to the dungeons already. He hadn't seen her this worked up over something in such a long time - it was frightening.

"Is it true?" Ron said, frowning, "Did Harry really… I mean, weren't they supposed to stay together, so that Malfoy won't get put into Azkaban?"

"Yes, but it's more than that." she said, almost to the stone wall that covered the entrance to the Slytherin common room, "They actually do like each other now, I mean, well, they're going out for real now, so…. I just don't understand. That's why we need to speak to Zabini."

"I know that Harry likes the git, but… I mean – he'll be convicted now."

"They really have no proof, though." Hermione said sternly, "And putting an innocent man in prison is wrong." She knocked on the stone door.

"I _know_ it's wrong, Hermione." Ron said, standing next to her, "but what can Malfoy do if they convict him anyway?"

"If Harry doesn't come to his senses, then we'll help Malfoy fight."

"What?" Ron shrieked. "Help Malfoy? Fight the Ministry? You've got to be joking!"

The stone wall opened to reveal the face of one of the Slytherin prefects, Morag MacDougal. She sniffed hauntingly at them when they saw who they were. "What do you Gryffindors want?"

The other two prefects stood their grounds. "We need to speak to Blaise Zabini. Is he here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he's here," the Slytherin said, frowning. "What business do you have with him?"

"We need to ask about something… it's important that we know the facts."

Morag stared at Hermione for a bit, and then with a heavy sigh, shoulders slumping, she said, "All right. I'll go see if he will speak with you."

"Thank you," said Hermione. The stone door shut softly.

They stood there in silence for a while. Ron cleared his throat and moved to be closer to her. Hermione kept her arms folded, staring at the stone passageway into the Slytherin common rooms. He moved a hand and wrapped it gently around her shoulders, getting her to jump slightly from the touch.

"Sorry," Ron said, grinning like an idiot. She smiled back, leaning into Ron's body and laying her head onto his shoulder.

"I'm just so stressed out lately," she said, sighing. "NEWTS are coming up, Harry and Draco's relationship is making Harry less attentive to things, especially his homework, and now I have… I mean," she gave Ron a shy glance, "Now I'm in a relationship, and I shouldn't be because of school…"

"Hermione, please…" Ron said, rubbing her back, "you're overworking yourself. Studying to pass is one thing, but studying overtime to get all Outstandings and fretting over certain issues is another. I'll help you in your burdens, ok? Would you like me to do that? I could help do more with… ugh… with _spew_ and stuff. You could teach me how to knit…"

"Oh, Ron…" she snuggled her face into his shoulder, "you don't have to help me with S.P.E.W. If you really don't want to…"

"Well, what else do you want help with?" he asked, "you help me and Harry with homework, so I thought that maybe you would like some help back…"

"Ron, I…" she moved her head up, and Ron looked down. Before their lips could touch, however, the stone door slid open, making them jump back from each other.

"Oi, you two lovebirds," said Blaise as he walked out of the stony entrance. "None of that here in the dungeons. Don't want any first years to get sick." They both gave him an appointed look. "Er, anyway…" he shifted, "what was it you wanted to talk to me about."

"Harry," they both said. They smiled slightly at each other.

"What about him?" Blaise said in an aggravated tone. "Besides the fact that he's a heart breaking git?"

"Did he really break up with Malfoy?" Ron said.

"Yes and no."

"That doesn't tell us much," said Hermione.

"Well… it's not really a 'break up' but a 'time out'."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"A time out?" Hermione said, frowning, "Why?"

"Apparently Draco said something really offensive to Potter, and they got into a fight. Suddenly, before they knew it, Potter was telling Draco that they need a time out."

"So, they didn't necessarily break up?" said Ron, confused.

"Technically, they didn't, no," said Blaise. "I think they're being childish, myself."

"So do I." Hermione said, looking upset. "Come on, Ron. I think we need to talk to Harry about this."

"Uh, yeah, ok," said Ron. Hermione grabbed his hand and started to pull him along.

"Well, thanks for the information, Blaise." Hermione said. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you," said Blaise. He sighed, and then went back into the common room.

---

Harry avoided the Gryffindor Tower as long as he could. He couldn't stand to see anyone right now, so he walked toward the library to try doing some research about Winged Horses to figure out just what would make those creatures take off so suddenly. He scanned the rows of books, keeping his eyes peeled for curious titles that have anything to do with Pegasuses or Winged Horses. After a few minutes search, he came across a book that looked useful. He opened it, scanned the index, and instantly found what he was looking for. He walked over to the table that Hermione frequented, and sat down to read.

He found out some rather interesting facts about Winged Horses, but found nothing so far that could help him in finding them. He was just in the middle of reading about a certain Pegasus's habits and mating rituals, when he was suddenly, and harshly, slapped across the face, his glasses going askew.

"Wha – hey, I'm trying to read here!" he looked up accusingly at his attacker, and then his eyes widened in shock. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Pansy Parkinson was standing over him, body still in the position of just having slapped him, hand slightly curved. Harry then noticed that she had rather long fingernails, and that yes… she had scratched him when her hand came in contact with his cheek. He rubbed at it sorely, feeling four scrapes – bits of skin peeling from around the scratches.

"How … how _dare_ you!" she hissed, "HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM!"

Harry's face fell. He swallowed thickly; he knew exactly whom she was referring to.

"Look, Pansy …" he started.

"Don't you 'look, Pansy' me!" she huffed, angrily crossing her arms over her small chest, puffing it out as she did so, "You have some nerve for hurting Drakie's feelings like that!" She shook a finger at him like an irate mother, "What gives you the right to break things off with him, huh?? Does it make you feel like a big man, doing what you did?"

"What? NO!" Harry said irritably, "I didn't technically break it off…"

"That's what they all say!" Pansy growled, "you're just softening the blow for when you really will break it off, aren't you? Or are you just too chicken to break up with him? I thought you were a bold and fearless Gryffindor!"

Harry stood, fists clenched, "I am not a chicken! And… and just because Gryffindors are known for being brave, doesn't mean that we're fearless. You have that conception all mixed up! Gryffindors put their fears aside for doing the right thing, that's what!"

"Oh, ho, ho… don't be preaching to ME about Gryffindors, Potter, because I could care less!" she sniffed, "and anyway, you're still a bloody coward for what you did to him…"

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S THE COWARD HERE!" Harry bellowed, forgetting where he was.

"SHHH!" Madame Pince said, looking irritated. Harry turned red from embarrassment for suddenly shouting like that. He looked back at Pansy with a fierce glare.

"I'm not the coward here," he said in a quieter tone, with teeth clenched, "he's the one being an idiot! He's not … he's being …"

"A Slytherin?" Pansy said offhandedly, frowning.

"Well … well, of course he is, but… he's also being unreasonable. The Winged Horses won't hurt him, and anyway…" Harry gulped a lump in his throat, "He keeps insulting my friends, and thinking he's so superior, and he's just so … so bloody conceited!"

Pansy's glare softened. She uncrossed her arms, slumping her shoulders, "What did you expect him to be like? Did you expect him to change his demeanor over night, just for you? No, Potter. He did what he did at first so he could save his own hide, it's true," she sighed heavily, sitting in a chair across from Harry; Harry sat back down, not taking his eyes off her. "But now … now, it's different." Pansy finished.

"How exactly is it different?" Harry said. His heart was still going a mile a minute.

"Well, what do you think?" she said tersely, "He's deeply in love with you."

Harry stared.

"I-" his voice cracked.

Pansy said softly, "You forgot, didn't you? I don't know how or why, but he loves you … and you're hurting him, and breaking things off with him, all because of a couple missing horses?"

"But … but it's not just … he…" Harry looked away, his chest hurting every time he breathed. Harry shut his eyes tightly, and then opened them to only get his vision blurred. He took his glasses off, wiped at the corner of his left eye, and then put them back on.

"You're not lying, are you?" he stated matter-of-factly.

Pansy smirked slightly, almost on the verge of laughing. "No, Potter… I'm not lying. Why would I want to lie about Draco's feelings like that? I don't like you, you know. Oh, sure, I was trying to get along with you before – for Draco's sake – but I could really care less if you're happy or not. However, Draco isn't happy. And I love Draco … like a brother or something," she said quickly, "So, seeing him so unhappy hurts me, and I decided to come find you and give you a good talking to." she smiled slightly, "Or a right good hex up the arse, one of the two."

Harry shook his head, not believing what he was hearing.

"Well, I…" Harry's voice was caught in his throat.

"If you don't believe me," Pansy said, "then why don't you go ask him yourself? He's over there..." she nodded to the other side of the library, "...studying. He really had no idea that you popped in, but I saw you – so I decided to come knock, or slap, some sense into you."

Harry looked away, his gaze falling on one of the windows. "I don't want to talk to him right now."

"Why am I not surprised?" she said, sighing heavily, "Ok, fine," she stood up, "I guess it was worth a shot. But know this, Potter…" she pointed a long, manicured finger at him, "I will not rest until Draco is happy again. And if that means for you two to get back together, then so be it! I will not rest. Mark my words, Potter." She placed the chair back under the table, and strutted toward Draco's table.

He didn't turn his head, or move his gaze from the window for a long time. Slowly, he brought his eyes back to his book, and tried to read again. He sighed heavily, a tight feeling knotting inside his gut, and a burning sensation in his chest. Almost against his will, Harry lifted his eyes and they met silvery, misty eyes from across the room. Harry quickly looked away, holding his breath for fear that he'll start to break down. He heard a sniffle in the quiet of the library, a chair moving across the floor, and then distant footsteps leaving the room. He looked up again, and saw that Draco's chair was empty.

---

Millicent was sitting by the fire when Pansy came into the Slytherin common room. The fire was blazing high and crackling with life as her best friend turned girlfriend stared into the flames. She looked almost hypnotized and in total peace with herself; her arms wrapped around one knee, and her chin rested on a forearm.

"Mission complete." Pansy said as she sat lazily down by Millicent's feet. Her girlfriend was sitting in Draco's armchair again.

"Good," the bigger Slytherin said, barely blinking.

Pansy knew that her other half was in deep thought about something, and she also knew that she wouldn't get an answer from her even if she asked.

"So," she breathed, "what's on the agenda, now?"

Millicent was quiet for a while, and then she suddenly shifted in her seat to look down at Pansy. Her girlfriend looked up, her lightly coal-rimmed eyes looking very curious. Millicent bent down a bit to press her lips lightly to hers. Pansy's eyes fluttered shut, and then opened again when Millicent moved away.

"Now we just sit back and watch," she said.

---

Harry stared out the window of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He had just finished his essay easily, and had placed his quill down to rest his chin on his folded hands. He watched as the snow fell slowly in small flakes, adding to the already white background. Harry loved the look of snow on trees and fields, giving it that almost unworldly look. Usually he did… but right now, it just seemed so bleak, and cold. His heart had been frozen almost to a stand still, and everyone else had been noticing his distance lately. Even those who aren't usually around him much have noticed that something was off about him.

Most knew what it was. The rumor spread like wildfire. The so-called Time Out was being labeled as a full out break up. The fight that they had had been made into something bigger than it had been in the first place. Some have been saying that Draco betrayed Harry in the worst way possible, and some were saying how they even gotten into a fistfight. All that was being said was untrue – except for the fact that they were no longer seeing one another. It hurt to even stay in the same classroom anymore. Potions class was even more of a nightmare now that they were "broken up". The Slytherins, of course, took Draco's side with things, and the Gryffindor's took Harry's. What used to be a nice truce between Houses was now a total World War 3.

Hermione had always told him, "Ignore them, Harry. They don't understand…" Yes, they probably didn't understand, but that wasn't his fault, was it?

But deep down inside, Harry knew that they were both being childish. The fight they had… it didn't have to end in a time out. Harry could have just said, "Fine, I'll just go alone," or something like that. He didn't have to say anything about a time out at all. He had let those hurtful words get to him too easily… the way Draco just kept on ragging Hagrid, and all those other hurtful things about his friends, and the Winged Horses getting killed, and…

Harry's eyes widened as the sight of two huge dragons flew past the classroom window. Harry looked around wildly at the others … they didn't seem to notice. Most were finishing up their essays. So, very silently, Harry got up from his seat and tip toed to the window to peer out. The snow was almost done falling, there were only crystals blowing around in the evening sky. He looked this way and that, trying to pinpoint where the dragons had gone, but he couldn't see them anymore.

"Mr. Potter? Is there something wrong?" Harry turned suddenly at the teacher, and then looked at the others in the room as they stared at him. Hermione and Ron both had the same kind of questioning, or knowing-that-something-was-wrong, look.

"Um… no," Harry lied, "there's nothing wrong. Just looking at the weather, that's all."

"I think you should sit back down, Mr. Potter," the teacher said. Harry nodded and walked casually back to his chair. Ron and Hermione continued to eye Harry curiously. He wasn't sure if he should tell them of what he saw or not. They'd be too worried about him wanting to wander off to find out where those dragons were headed. They would be right to worry, too… because that was exactly what Harry was going to do.

---

"So, what are we going to do about Nott?" Hermione suddenly asked after class was let out.

"Er… what?" said Harry. Ron looked equally confused.

"Well, remember that he was peeking at Lavender? We need to do something about that."

"Oh, yeah." said Ron, "I forgot about that. Well, er… can't the teacher's handle that? I mean… why should WE do something about it?"

"Ron's got a point," Harry said, not wanting to get in the middle of Lavender's problems right now, since he had his own.

"I'm surprised at you, Harry!" Hermione said, huffing, "I thought that you'd take the chance of helping a poor damsel in distress…"

"Yeah, but not when it's Lavender…" Harry said absentmindedly… he received a light smack in the back of his head. "Hey!" he frowned, rubbing at his sore spot.

"She is your housemate!" Hermione barked, "Why won't you help her? Is it the fact that Nott's a Slytherin, or what?"

"No, not really," Harry said, still rubbing at the back of his head, making his hair stick up even more than usual. "I just don't feel like making it a big deal right now. I mean, this kind of distress is something that I don't necessarily jump to the rescue about. Besides," he said, when Hermione's face suddenly darkened, "I have my own problems right now. I'm in the middle of my own distress, you know."

"Oh, yes," Hermione sniffed, "Your whole 'time out' with Draco. Yes, that's a rather big problem compared to someone getting peeped at, or stalked, by some Slytherin…"

"You know Nott!" Harry snarled slightly at her, "You know that he's an OK guy! He's a bit darker than Draco or Blaise, but he's still following them instead of Voldemort!"

"Does it really matter?" Hermione said huffily, "He still did something to upset Lavender, and I think that we should…"

"Look," Harry said, "She's not a big concern of mine right now. I just don't feel like doing anything about it…"

"Fine." Hermione said sharply, "Forget it then, Harry. I thought that you cared about others…"

"Why don't you do something then, since she's _your_ friend?" he grounded out.

Hermione's face fell.

"Why don't you two just shut up?" Ron said suddenly, making them jump. Hermione looked down at the ground and blushed. Harry felt his cheek's get hot from embarrassment. Having Ron, of all people, hush Hermione and him, because of a fight no less, was rather humiliating.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry said softly, "I'll help you with Lavender if you want."

"It's ok, Harry," she said, still staring at the floor as they walked, "I should have expected that you're still recovering from your fight with Draco and…"

"Talking about me, I see? That's nice."

Harry and Hermione's heads shot up from the sound of Draco's voice. They stopped, and there stood three Slytherins: Draco, Blaise, and Theodore Nott. Draco had that look in his eye… that old look that he used to have when he had detested Harry and his friends. It looked like the old Draco Malfoy was back. Harry didn't like that thought one bit. In the back of his mind, Harry knew deep down that Draco still loved him.

Draco and his friends had been on their way to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, when they met the Gryffindor trio. Usually, when Harry and Draco were seeing each other, they would have a quick greeting and then give each other a swift kiss before heading to their respected classes. Now, however, it looked as if there would be none of that sappiness in the halls. Malfoy just caught the way Harry's hair was sticking up rather cutely at the back of his head as if he had scratched his scalp. It almost made him smile.

"Beat it, Malfoy," Ron snarled. "You're not welcome anymore."

Draco lifted an eyebrow at him, and then went back to staring at Harry. He watched as Harry's eyes flashed a dangerous dark green and his cheeks tinted slightly. It made him shiver a little; he had to hold himself back from moving forward and snogging the daylights out of the silly sod.

"I heard that Pansy gave you a right smacking," Draco said. He waited for Harry's reply.

Harry didn't say anything for a while, but just kept on staring into Draco's eyes. It hurt to see him handling things so well; he tried to see if he could find some kind of depression in there.

"So?" he finally answered.

"So," Draco said, smirking, "has that knocked any sense into you?"

He saw Hermione hold Ron back from doing anything rash from the corner of his eye. Harry could feel the tension between him and Draco mounting… the electrical energy was a mixture of contempt and yearning.

"Pansy Parkinson's slap wouldn't knock sense into a common house fly." Harry said simply.

"She didn't give you her hardest slap, then." Draco said, eyes twinkling slightly. That was almost Harry's undoing. He was about to move forward, when Hermione suddenly grabbed Harry's elbow and pulled him around the three Slytherins.

"Come on, Harry… we'll be late for class if we don't get moving! You can have your little spat with Malfoy later."

Harry wanted to protest, yearning for Draco's hands in his hair – Draco's lips on his – but he knew that there was no use persuading her right now, so he let her pull him away from the Slytherins.

"All right," he said, ogling Draco with longing. He was slightly surprised to see the same look in Draco's eyes as he left.

"Au revoir," Draco whispered as he watched Harry's retreating back.

---

Midnight rolled around, and as usual, Harry Potter was out of bed and covered in his invisibility cloak. He snuck out of the common room, and silent as a cat on the prowl. He headed swiftly for the front doors, the Forbidden Forest on his mind. He knew – that was where the Winged Horses were, as well as the dragons. He brought a few things with him: his wand, the Marauder's Map, his cloak, and a bunch of carrots. He knew that the Winged Horses loved carrots, from his lessons in Care of Magical Creatures.

He easily got to the edge of the forest without having raised any suspicions yet. The air was crisp, the moon was glowing brightly, and it had stopped snowing. Harry shivered slightly. Even bundled up in his winter cloak, scarf, and gloves, he was still freezing. He walked in a quick pace as he entered the forest, huddling his hands under his armpits as he held the carrots close to his body.

After a few minutes of walking, it finally happened. There was a rustle of wings, and then Harry suddenly found himself a few feet away from one of the Winged Horses. She sniffed the air in front of her, and then walked slowly toward him. Harry understood almost immediately what was happening. She could smell his aura, and possibly the carrots he held, and was following the scent. He felt more at ease now than before, so he removed the cloak, which only slightly surprised the Pegasus.

"It's ok," Harry said in a soft tone, "It's me. You remember me, don't you?" He slowly walked toward the Winged Horse, holding out a carrot.

It was Aethy, all right. The Aethonan shook her long, beautiful mane as she came closer to Harry. He was so relieved to see that she was all right, and he was sure that Hagrid would be relieved as well to learn that same fact. He held out the carrot, and Aethy happily accepted it. As she munched on a bite, Harry brought that hand (still holding the rest of the carrot) to awkwardly stroke the soft part of her nose. She whinnied sharply, and brought her head up to eat more of the carrot. Harry let her; dead silence waning between them in the cold forest.

When she finished the entire carrot, she went for another one that was huddled in Harry's other arm. Harry patted her on the top of her head and said softly, "We need to get you back into your pen, otherwise the dragons will hurt you. There are dragons on the loose, did you know?" He wasn't sure if she understood him, but she was staring straight at him as he spoke. The Winged Horse nudged her nuzzle against the bundled of carrots that were in the crook of Harry's arm. He chuckled as he let her steal one.

"I hope you'll let me ride you back to Hagrid's," Harry whispered. He moved around to mount her, when one of her wings suddenly blocked him. She turned her head toward him as he looked back at her. Aethy neighed softly, and went for another carrot. "No, Aethy… we need to get you out of here. It's dangerous for you to…" his train of thought was abruptly cut off when he noticed that her wing was slightly charred.

"Oh, no…" Harry said softly, "You've already met those dragons, haven't you? It was during my DADA class, wasn't it? Oh, Aethy, I'm so sorry." He lightly touched her injured wing. Aethy's shoulder blade shuddered from the contact, and she pawed at the ground. "Maybe I could heal it. I have my wand with me, and I know only a small healing spell, but it might take the pain away, at least." He laid the bundle of carrots on the ground for her to continue eating, and then took out his wand. He was about to do said healing spell, when there was a sudden, harsh breeze. It blew his hair around violently, as well as Aethy's mane.

The sudden gust of wind made Harry look up. And when he did look up, he really wished that he hadn't.

It was a dragon. Its big, purple eyes bored into Harry's as it descended upon them. The only thing that came into Harry's mind at the time was the safety of Aethy, who had an injured wing. He raised his wand at the dragon, his mind drawing a blank. It's giant arrow-shaped tail twisted as it dove down for the kill. The thud in Harry's ears was all he heard, as he was suddenly forced face first into a snow bank from a hit on the back. He vaguely heard the other sounds coming from around him. He thought he heard Aethy neighing like a badly startled horse, and the roar of the dragon above him, and the shout of someone from behind.

Harry quickly got up and looked behind him. Aethy was protecting something behind her as she fanned her wings in defense against the black-scaled dragon. It was roaring, and brandishing its fangs at the two victims. The prone body lying in the pinkish snow behind Aethy was easily recognized, even with his head spinning and vision blurred slightly.

"Draco…"

TBC

The end looks near.


	19. Chapter 19

He is NOT my boyfriend! Part 19

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Ginny, Blaise/Colin, Pansy/Millicent, Nott/Lavender(?)

Year: 6th

**Warnings:** Slash (homosexual couples and lesbian couples), WAFF (and fluff, I think), some sap, a little angst, hopefully Draco's not too OOC (everyone acts differently when they're in love), and NO plot! (That's PWP!), and Harry might be a bit OOC as well. (Ok, so maybe a small plot snuck it's way in, but oh well)

**Notes:** This as good as the details get. Remember folks- this is also HUMOR. Okay? It's written for mainly my amusement, and hopefully others. If there are canon errors, then let there be canon errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. JKR owns them, not moi. I make no money off of this. Although, Rowling should take a page from my book. (I love you Rowling! Don't make Draco totally evil, please??) Also, any kind of Garfield or U.S. Acres references in here belongs to Jim Davis, the comic book genius. I also don't own Black Adder, which is one of the best British comedies ever.

I've lost sight of this fic, but I do remember what was going to happen. I'm sorry if I forgot anything. So if anything in here doesn't make sense, I'm sorry.

Also, did you know that it's been almost a year since I wrote the first chapter? It doesn't feel like I've been writing this for a whole year!

The first thought that crossed Harry's mind when he saw Draco's prone body was, 'please, please let him NOT be dead… please.' The second thought to pass through Harry's mind was, 'What the hell is Aethy doing?'

Under normal circumstances, the Winged Horse, whom Draco had detested ever since she forced him to fly on her back, wouldn't have gone to such great lengths to save him. Draco Malfoy still smelt rather odd to Aethy, and even though his aura was still undergoing some changes, the Dark scent should have made her not care for Draco's well being. Something was off, that much Harry could tell. The way Aethy's wings spread in a protective manner, the way she snorted and brayed, the way she bobbed her head up and down and side-to-side… it was very peculiar.

Did she know something Harry didn't? It was quite possible. Winged Horses were pretty intelligent in their own right, he had once heard. If they, Aethy and Abra, did have a reason for running off, and the reason was he and Draco… then he had to do something.

Harry's head was swimming from being knocked down so forcefully, and his glasses were covered in snow. He started to search for his wand as his head began to come more into focus. If he didn't do something now, then Aethy would get herself killed. In the middle of his search, he looked up quickly to watch as Aethy got up on her hind legs and tried to attack the dragon with her front hooves. The dragon roared, spitting bits of fire in the Pegasus's direction.

Getting to his feet, and scooping out his wand from the snow, Harry ran toward Aethy and Draco. Draco's body still wasn't moving, and it made Harry's heart leap in his throat. He was hardly paying attention to the fight going on between the Winged Horse and Dragon; all he wanted to do was to get to Draco, and get to him fast.

"Draco . . ." Harry sank into the snow by Draco's side, and put a couple fingers to Draco's throat. "Still alive, thank Merlin," Harry muttered. Just as he started to do some tiny healing spells on him, he heard Aethy neigh loudly, and then there was a thud. He turned his head sharply to see the sweet, and bold, Aethy lying on her side, blood streaked across her ribs. "AETHY!"

The black-scaled dragon fixed its eyes on Harry immediately. It slowly opened its mouth, and Harry prepared for the worse. He didn't know what spell could prevent such an attack at the moment… his mind was blank, his body was frozen, and his heart seemed to have stopped completely. It was like he was in slow motion all of a sudden.

Then he heard it. They were wings – familiar wings. Harry's head snapped up at the sound, as did the dragon, out of surprise. A wide grin split across Harry's face.

It was the other Winged Horse. It was Abra – and it seemed that he had brought a cavalry. Harry never thought that seeing those Thestrals again would be such a wonderful sight. At the arrival of the scaly, dark Winged Horses, the dragon backed off. The Abraxan swooped down first to stand between the dragon and the fallen Aethonan… his mate. He spread his impressive wingspan, and got up on his hind legs, neighing wildly. The Thestrals joined Abra, standing on either side like loyal troops, their white eyes fixed on the dragon.

He brought his attention back to Draco when he felt the other boy stir. Immediately, Harry lifted Draco into his arms and held him close to his chest. "It's okay," he murmured to the shaking man in his ear, "It'll be all right, now…"

"Harry…" Draco's voice broke, sounding so distant and in pain that it brought Harry close to tears.

"I'm here, Draco… I'm here. I'll always be here, love… Draco, please don't die on me," Harry muttered incoherently. He cradled Draco's head against his chest, running his fingers through Draco's red-streaked blonde hair.

Abra brayed, and the Thestrals followed, spreading their leathery wings. The dragon rose on its hunches as it prepared to attack.

'We need to get the hell out of here!' thought Harry, as he watched the horrible scene before him. His eyes darted from the beginning fight to the injured Pegasus lying in the snow, which was becoming more and more scarlet. All he could do at the moment was hold Draco to him, and protect him in any way he could. His hand trembled as he held his wand tightly, thoughts traveling through his head to try to come up with some sort of spell that would help.

Draco wiggled in his arms again, right when the Thestrals moved in to attack the dragon. He couldn't help but look down, lock eyes with his injured suitor, and gasp at the sight. Draco's left eye was becoming swollen, and there was a big gash on his forehead.

"Oh, Draco… I'm so sorry," Harry mumbled. The fighting in the background was muffled from the rushing sound in his ears. "I was being stupid and not listening … not understanding your point of view, and I'm sorry…"

"Har – Harry," Draco said hoarsely, "don't do that… don't … don't blame yourself…"

"But it is my fault," Harry stressed, feeling his eyes prick, "It is, and now you're hurt because of me, and my stubbornness, and… and I didn't want you hurt, and now you are, and I'm stupid - I'm so stupid! I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm sorry… I love you…"

Draco's eyes widened, and Harry felt his throat close up. Did he really say that out loud?

"You-you love me? For real?" Draco said, incredulously.

"I – yes, Draco… of course I do, you… you great git!" Harry let those tears come. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if he was being a weak idiot.

"Harry," Draco slowly lifted a hand up to caress Harry's cheek, "I thought you still hated me. I'm – I'm so glad that you don't…"

"Of course I don't hate you!" Harry cried, leaning down to touch his forehead to Draco's blood soaked one, "And I don't want to lose you!"

"Harry…" Draco croaked, gripping at the back of Harry's neck, "I love you, too …"

He felt Draco's grip slowly loosen, and he looked down. Draco was slowly losing consciousness.

"No… no, Draco," he groaned, "Don't you… don't you dare leave me, you… you prat! Don't you dare – Draco!"

Grief overtook him in such a sudden burst that he brought Draco's limp body to his chest and hugged it tightly. He sobbed so loudly that he was sure that someone from down in Hogwarts' dungeons would be able to hear him. He had no idea what was going on with the fight, and right now, he could care less. All that mattered was that his love was dying, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

All of a sudden, there was a burst of light. It startled Harry, making him move away from Draco's body a little, and look down at his chest. He couldn't see it clearly, but he had a feeling that he knew what was making that glow: It was his phoenix brooch! It flared brightly, and then it suddenly felt wet against his neck. He brought a shaky hand up to his collar to find it soaked. At first, he thought that his tears had run down his cheeks and soiled his own shirt, but there was no salty trail from his jaw to his neck. The wetness came from his brooch.

He brought his hand away from his collar and noticed that it was sopping wet. It glowed, in a way, and then Harry finally understood. _Phoenix tears!_ Harry couldn't believe it. His brooch really was like a real phoenix! He instantly brought his wet fingers down to Draco's forehead and smeared it all around. Right before his very eyes, Draco's wounds healed up, leaving no scar or a trace of blood.

Draco opened his eyes, and they stared at one another for a while. Harry felt his breath hitch, watching the life come back into Draco's eyes, and his cheeks gain color once again. Harry choked.

"What are you crying for, you great arse."

"Draco…" Harry half-sobbed, half-laughed, "I—I'm so glad you're all right…"

"I – yeah," Draco's cheeks flushed, "me too." They stared at each other for a moment longer, "Uh, Harry? You can let me up now."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." Harry helped Draco to stand on his own two feet. They both looked over at the battle, which didn't look good. The Thestrals were doing a good job at keeping the dragon away from Aethy, but they were also losing ground. The dragon was proving to be too much for them after all.

"We gotta help them!"

"Help who?" asked Draco.

"The Thestrals and Abra!" Harry said, pointing his wand in their direction.

"Don't!" Draco hit Harry's arm down, "You might hit one of them!"

"But… but they're in trouble!" Harry said, and then gasped when one of the Thestrals landed heavily in the snow from a harsh blow to its neck. "NO!!" Harry screamed, "We need to…"

_"Stupefy!!" _Shouted many voices in a darkened area of the forest. There were so many jets of red streams coming from one location, which all hit the back of the dragon. The dragon shrieked, thrashing its head back and forth from the sudden attack.

"Stand your ground, men!" yelled a familiar voice, "this is the last one!"

Harry, being Harry, ran to help. Draco shouted after him, but Harry was already halfway there. He darted past one of the bucking Thestrals to get a better shot, and he pointed his wand straight at the dragon's chest. Once again, the Stunning Spell was announced by all who were hiding in the shadows. Harry followed suit, shouting with them – his Stunning spell hit the creature's chest, and it wobbled in pain. The Thestrals flew out of the way as the dragon fell with a huge thud onto a pile of hard snow.

All the wizards and witches that were in hiding came into view. They whooped and cheered as they ran out to finish the recapturing of the dragon. Charlie Weasley had spotted Harry right away, and he jogged up to him.

"Harry! Hey, mate, thanks for the help! I guess we needed that extra power to bring Henry down."

"Henry?" Harry blinked, and then looked over at the stunned dragon.

"Yes, that's his name." Charlie grinned. "Sorry that we lost control of them, but they just up and went crazy one day. Don't know why. We already caught Harold and William, so there's no trouble."

"Harold and William?" Harry repeated in shock.

"Oh, yeah… Henry here," Charlie gestured to the fallen dragon, "is a Hebridean Black. It's more aggressive than its Welsh counterpart, who is William. We caught him first, since the Common Welsh is usually the least troublesome. We spotted Harold, who's a Hungarian Horntail, threatening Grawp, who is Hagrid's half brother…"

"I don't believe this… you _named_ them? And you named the Hungarian Horntail _Harold_?"

"Uh, yes… and as you probably figured it out, we named him Harold after you. You've developed quite a name for yourself since you went up against that one Hungarian Horntail in your fourth year… that was some impressive flying, I think."

"Making his head swollen even more, I see." said Draco as he waltzed up to them, "He already thinks that he's everybody and everything's savior."

Charlie eyed Draco with the usual loathing, but Harry sighed and put his arm around Draco's shoulders.

"Don't mind him, Charlie. He's just being his ungrateful self." Draco harrumphed at this.

"Um, Harry? Are you and… and young Malfoy…"

"Together?" Draco said, "Well, last time I checked, we were on a…"

"Yes," Harry interrupted, "Yes, we are together. We're very much together, and we love each other."

Charlie's eyes widened in shock for a bit, but then softened. "Oh, well, that's… different."

Draco peered over at Harry, who was blushing crimson. "Yes, it is different, isn't it?"

"Well," Harry said, looking down at the stained snow, "opposites attract."

Draco's eyes twinkled, and a small smile crept over his face. "Yes, I guess so."

Charlie cleared his throat in what was guessed as nervousness, "Well, then, I guess you two should get back to Hogwarts before anyone worries about you…"

"What about Aethy?" Harry interrupted, peering over Charlie's body, "We need to help her…"

"Don't worry about it," Charlie said with a smile, "I already owled Hagrid when we first spotted the Winged Horses, who were getting chased by Henry. We lost sight of them both when Aethy suddenly swooped down into the Forbidden Forest, so that's why we took so long getting here. The forest is a rather big place, after all."

Harry nodded in understanding, but had a hard time keeping his eyes off of the fallen Winged Horse.

Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry looked over at him with worried eyes. Draco smiled slightly, "She'll be fine, Harry. Please don't get yourself worked up over a horse."

He knew that Draco was trying to be nicer about it, but it still made Harry frown. "She just saved your life! And you still… you're still sore about…"

Draco shook his head, "Harry, don't jump to conclusions like that. I – I don't think I hate her anymore. Of course I'm grateful."

"Oh." Harry said, looking back at the injured Pegasus. There were a couple witches crouched around her, checking her and healing her injuries. Harry was thankful. "I suppose we should get back, but…" he looked around at the other Winged Horses. The one Thestral that had fell was on its feet, nursing its own injury, and the other Thestrals were licking all the blood up from the ground that they could, before too much snow mixed in. There was even a Thestral nibbling at the spot where Draco had laid and bled a few minutes ago.

"Harry? Didn't you say before that there were Thestrals here?" Draco asked.

"Yes. They're still here." He watched the one Thestral licking the reddish snow in front of him.

"Oh," said Draco, "just wondering, because I can't see them."

Harry tightened his grip around Draco's shoulders, "I know you can't, and I'm glad for that."

"Hmm."

There was silence for a while, and then Draco turned his body so that they were facing each other.

"So, we're ok now?" he asked, "We're – we're back together?"

Harry moved forward and gave Draco a small kiss on his lips, "I thought that I already made that clear?"

"Well…" Draco pretended to think, "maybe you should make it even more clear, in case I might forget…"

Harry pulled Draco closer, wrapping his arms completely around Draco's skinny waist, "I'll make it better than clear. I'll make it completely, and totally, real." And with that, Harry kissed him soundly, and slowly – taking his sweet time in exploring the mouth that he missed so much.

Standing just outside Hagrid's hut, Pansy, Ron, Hermione, Millicent, Nott, Blaise, Morag, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Neville, and Parvati were worried for Harry and Draco. The Slytherins had said that when Draco left their common room so suddenly, they didn't know what was wrong. Hermione had explained to the Slytherins that Harry was missing, and it made them all wonder if Draco was with Harry right now.

"I hope they're all right," said Dean.

"It's like they vanished," said Millicent.

"Like an old oak table," said Nott.

Everyone turned their heads to stare at him.

"Vanished, you idiot, not _varnished_."

"Oh, sorry for not making myself more clear, Millie… but my uncle Bertram's old oak table completely vanished. 'Twas on the night of the great Stepney fire. And on that same terrible night, his house and all his other things completely vanished too. So did he, in fact. It was a most perplexing mystery."

Many of the Gryffindors tried not to laugh, and the Slytherins rolled their eyes.

"Nott."

"Yes?"

Millicent cleared her throat, "It's up to you… either you can shut up, or I'll turn you into a newt."

Nott chewed on his bottom lip as the thought about it, and then he finally answered, "I'll shut up."

Lavender giggled, "Oh, you are a bit silly, aren't you?"

"Um…" Nott grinned a little, "Er… yes?" this made Lavender burst into more giggles.

Minutes later, there was a sudden swishing sound, and a beat up looking, but still functional, Winged Horse landed in front of them.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Draco!" Pansy also cried.

Abra bowed his head, used his hoof to move a pile of snow out of the way, and started to nibble on little bits of brown grass. Harry came into view, along with Draco's arms, which were wrapped around Harry's torso a bit tightly. Harry smiled at them brightly.

"Hi, everyone. Look who we found," he patted Abra's soft neck, and Abra made a farting noise with his lips.

Everyone gathered around the Pegasus. Many of the Gryffindors were smiling with relief at the two, and a lot of the Slytherins were looking a bit confused at them.

"Are you all right, Draco?"

"What happened?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Did you run into those dragons?"

"This isn't Aethy, is it? Where's Aethy?"

"Tell us what happened, damn it!" shouted Ron. Harry laughed.

"I'll tell you all about it when we get back to the castle. And Aethy will be fine. She's being taken care of right now." He looked back at Draco, whom was still being quiet and keeping a hold of him. "Draco? Are you ready to come down now?"

Draco pouted a bit and nodded enthusiastically. Most laughed.

They both slid down off of Abra, who looked back at them when they hit the ground. Abra nuzzled his face against Harry's shoulder, and Harry laughed a bit, petting him back. Pansy and most of the other Slytherins were cooing over Draco, and making sure that he was all right. Harry was highly amused by this, mainly because Draco was acting as if he had just done a really bold act. Harry wasn't sure if it was because Draco had actually gotten on the Winged Horse with him in the first place, or if it was because of what he did to save Harry's life from the dragon.

"Draco!" Pansy shrieked, "Your hair is all messed up! And you've got snow in it! Did you fight a dragon? Ooo… I bet you were all wonderful and brave and stuff, weren't you? Did you help the Winged Horses, too? I wish I would have seen it!"

Draco was smug, and Harry shook his head in dismay. They'll all learn of what happened soon enough. But Harry won't deny that Draco did save his life, and he was rather wonderful. He let Draco be the Slytherins' hero as his own housemates crowded him.

"You all right, then, Harry?" Ron said, eyeing him over.

"I'm fine." Harry said, smiling a little. "It's not as if I had fought another basilisk."

"Close enough!" Ron said, "Those dragons can be real nasty things, you know. So, what happened to the dragon? Will you tell me at least that now instead of making me wait?"

Harry laughed. "Yes. Charlie and his co-workers, I guess they were, came at the nick of time and I helped them take the dragon down. I'll tell you all about it when we get back."

After a while, they all walked back to the castle, still laughing and talking like they were about to go to a party. Harry and Draco walked between the two groups, holding each other's hands in a death grip.

"So, the dragons is gone?"

"ARE gone," said Hermione.

"Yes, that's what I meant. They are gone, right?" Ron grinned.

"Yes, they are. And the Winged Horses are penned up again and ready for the next lesson."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Harry had just finished telling everyone what happened, and when he was done, they all went to bed, except for his two best friends. Hermione was in her usual favorite chair, finishing up on homework, and Ron was lying on the rug in front of the fire. Harry sat on the sofa, with his legs inclined and a satisfied smile on his face.

"I'm so glad that they were able to get Aethy back to health," Hermione said, dipping her quill into an inkbottle.

"Me too," said Harry, smiling.

"And someone seems rather happy," said Hermione.

"Oh?" Harry grinned, "You wouldn't be talking about me now, would you?"

"Do you see anyone else around here that's grinning like an idiot?" said Ron.

"Oh, thanks, Ron. I love you, too." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, I, for one, am happy for you, Harry." said Hermione.

"Thanks." Harry smiled. There was comfortable silence for a while before Hermione spoke again.

"You know what I was just thinking?"

"No," both boys said.

"I was thinking that maybe we should have another party…"

"Another one?" Ron gasped.

"Are you talking about a Slytherin/Gryffindor party?" asked Harry.

"Yes," she said, putting her quill down. "Unless you don't want to be with your boyfriend, and show the Slytherins that we can be just as hospitable as they were when they invited us to a party."

Ron groaned, "Do we _have_ to, Hermione? Can't we just, I don't know… send them a thank you card or something?"

Harry sniggered. He could just picture the kind of Thank You card that the Gryffindors would make, too. The back of the card could have the Gryffindor emblem on it, like Hallmark had for its logo.

"No," said Hermione, "I really think we should have a party… right here in Gryffindor Tower. We can invite fifth years and up from both Houses, and we can even have contests again and whatever else we can think up."

"Another belching contest?" Ron's lips slowly curled upward.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, but she said, "Yes, Ron, another belching contest. I doubt that you'd be able to beat Bulstrode again, though."

"Just watch me!" Ron grinned, looking very sure of himself.

"Is there going to be another drinking bet going on, too?" Harry asked, looking worried.

"Maybe," said Ron.

"Um, maybe we shouldn't," said Hermione, "I mean, drinking will be fine, but… well, remember what happened last time?"

"Oh, yeah…" Ron's face fell.

"You know," said Harry, getting up from the couch, "I think that's a good idea. I'll owl Draco and see what he thinks. Me, you, and Ron could chaperone. I don't think it would be a good idea to have anyone else in charge of the party. If we leave it up to Seamus and Dean…"

"Enough said." Hermione nodded. "All right, it's settled then. Owl Draco, and I'll make the invite to hang up on the bulletin board for tomorrow."

Harry nodded, smiling, and then went up to the boys' dormitory, taking the steps two at a time. He couldn't wait to be curled in Draco's arms by a roaring fire once again.

TBC

I know this one was a bit shorter than the other, and I apologize, but I wanted this part done and out of the way so that I could contemplate and figure out things for the last chapter. Thank you so much to all that have stuck with this story ever since I first wrote it. This February will be its one-year anniversary. :)

New A/N: I have no idea when I can get my muse to write the last chapter. I had began it a while ago, but things just aren't clicking for some reason. Perhaps I'll just have a short epilogue or something after this. Thank you to all that read and liked my story, and have reviewed. I really appreciate it, and thanks so much for being patient with me. Muses can be a pain in the arse sometimes.


End file.
